La Familia Uzumaki
by UzumakiNA
Summary: Ha pasado un año desde que acabó la Cuarta Guerra Ninja y todo parece estar en contra de Naruto. Pero cuando este a punto de sumirse en la oscuridad podrá encontrar una nueva luz.
1. Prólogo

_Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**Prólogo**

Cuando se realizó la cumbre de los Kages en el País del Hierro los cinco ninjas más poderosos del mundo no lograron crear un acuerdo de paz. Kumogakure no confiaría en las demás villas que tenían demasiados tratos con Akatsuki. Kirigakure e Iwakure no podían confiar en la superioridad militar de Kumo y Konoha. El Kazekage trató de unir todas las villas pero su estrecha relación con Konoha provocó que no confiasen en sus intenciones. La Alianza Ninja nunca existió, las cinco villas seguían separadas.

Pero obviamente eso no frenó las intenciones de Tobi que no dudo ni un solo segundo en declarar la guerra a todas las villas ninja. Sus principales objetivos eran Konoha y Kumo por lo que Kiri e Iwa no tuvieron motivos para enfrentarse al ejercito de Akatsuki.

Kumo actuó por separado y Konoha y Suna mantuvieron su alianza luchando también contra el ejercito de Kabuto y Tobi.

Akatsuki dividió su ejercito en dos atacando Konoha y Kumo. Por fortuna la guerra nunca llegó a las villas ya que lograron mantener al enemigo alejado de las murallas. Gaara no dudó en llevar todas su tropas al País del Fuego para proteger a su amigo.

La batalla fue dura pero Kabuto fracasó en su intento de capturar a Yamato para fortalecer a los Zetsus y estos eran mas débiles de lo que podrían haber sido.

Durante el combate contra Akatsuki los ninjas mas poderosos gastaron casi todas sus energías en derrotar a los Edo Tensei de Kabuto. Naruto elevó su poder al limite una y otra vez hasta estar casi derrotado. Kyubi, que no quería acabar en las garras de Akatsuki, le cedió un poco de su poder y esta vez sin tratar de controlarlo. Poco a poco se fue creando un vinculo especial entre los dos mientras compartían el campo de batalla y su relación alcanzó el clímax cuando, enfrentándose a cuatro Bijuus, Naruto logró transformarse totalmente en Kyubi, o Kurama como le llamaría a partir de ahora.

Los Zetsus y los Edos habían sido prácticamente derrotados por las fuerzas conjuntas de Konoha y Suna pero los ninjas estaban extremadamente exhaustos y casi todos habían sido evacuados al interior de las murallas de Konoha quedando solamente en el campo de batalla los ninjas mas poderosos y los mejores ninja medico.

La batalla final comenzaba a decantarse hacia el bando de Konoha, pero en un ultimo esfuerzo Kabuto invocó a su ninja mas poderoso, Madara Uchiha habia llegado al campo de batalla. Un solo ninja habia comenzado a derrotar uno tras a otro a todos los ninjas de Konoha y Suna.

Solo Naruto, Gaara y Tsunade eran capaces de mantenerse ante las arremetidas del ancestro Uchiha, su poder era incalculable.

Kakashi además estaba ocupado con su combate personal contra Obito Uchiha, las fuerzas comenzaban a flaquearles a todos. Por fortuna no podían revivir al Juubi todavía pues la mitad de los Bijuus estaban atacando Kumo y todavía no habían logrado capturar al Hachibi ni al Kyubi.

Cuando la batalla estaba casi perdida aparecieron unos refuerzos que nadie se esperaba. Sasuke Uchiha, junto con sus compañeros de Taka, apareció en escena. Acababan de derrotar a Kabuto junto a Itachi y ahora habían llegado a poner punto y final a la guerra.

Tsunade y Gaara ya habían sido derrotados por Madara que lucharon con todo para tratar de proteger a Naruto que estaba herido. Todos los de la generación de Naruto no podían creer que el traidor Sasuke que casi provoca una guerra contra Kumo hubiese llegado a luchar en el bando de la hoja.

Shizune y Sakura con sus últimos esfuerzos curaron las heridas de Naruto para que pudiese enfrentarse a la batalla final. Los ninjas médicos ya quedaron completamente derrotados.

El héroe que derrotó a Pain se colocó al lado del traidor que había derrotado a la cuarta parte de Akatsuki y a Kabuto en sus últimos esfuerzos. Sasuke y Naruto solo se miraron por unos instantes para entender todo lo que pensaban, como siempre.

El combate final comenzó, Naruto y Sasuke contra Madara Uchiha. Fue un espectáculo visual digno de ver antes de morir. Las técnicas ninja utilizadas en aquella batalla eran mas propias de monstruos. Madara arremetía con todo y los dos jóvenes ninja respondieron entregando todo su ser en esa batalla.

Obito ya hacia tiempo que había sido asesinado por Kakashi, con un profundo dolor en su corazón tuvo que asesinar a su gran amigo, o lo que quedaba de el. Kakashi podía comprender el dolor del afligido Obito y no se veía con fuerzas de juzgarlo por sus decisiones, pero no podía permitir que la oscuridad del corazón del Uchiha destruyese todo lo que amaba ahora.

Las técnicas por separado de Naruto y Sasuke no lograron traspasar las defensas del Edo Tensei mas poderoso y estaban cerca de ser derrotados. Comprendieron que solo le derrotarían si dejaban atrás su orgullo y luchaban como un verdadero equipo.

Susanoo y Kyubi juntos en una devastadora forma final. Con el Bijuu mas poderoso de todos rodeado y protegido por la esquelética armadura Sasuke lograron dar el golpe de gracia a Madara, aplastaron su Susanoo y tras un breve combate en tierra lograron derrotarle.

En el ultimo movimiento Sasuke atacó a Madara por la espalda y Naruto de frente. Ambos atravesaron el pecho de Madara con sus ataques mas característicos, por una vez Chidori y Rasengan no chocaron entre ellos. Madara había sido derrotado por aquellos dos y su cuerpo fue sellado en un pergamino que seria protegido hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Las fuerzas restantes que asediaban Kumo fueron derrotadas con facilidad al morir Kabuto, pues los Edo Tensei desaparecieron gracias a Itachi, acabar con los Zetsus que habían perdido a sus lideres fue sumamente sencillo para la villa oculta mas poderosa de todas.

Y así terminó la Cuarta Guerra Ninja.

CONTINUARÁ...


	2. Capítulo 1

_Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**CAPÍTULO** 1

Amanecía un día mas en Konoha, el despertador y los rayos de sol le habían indicado que tocaba el momento de empezar una nueva jornada. Naruto se levantó de la cama, suspiró y trató de arreglarse un poco el pelo con sus manos, le había costado dormir aquella noche y tenia ojeras.

Llevaba el pantalón de su pijama y nada mas, se destapó del todo y se fue hacia el cuarto de baño a realizar algunas de sus necesidades mas básicas. Al terminar se miró al espejo, tenia un aspecto horrible. Trató de arreglarlo con una ducha rapida que daba la falsa sensación de que había dormido bien.

Hacia un año desde que había derrotado a Madara Uchiha junto con su mejor amigo Sasuke. Nada mas terminar la guerra fue ascendido automáticamente a Jounin como casi todos sus compañeros. Era una medida de emergencia para poder recuperar rápidamente el poder militar de la villa.

La situación era parecida a la del ataque de Pain o el de Orochimaru hacia ya mucho años. Había mas misiones que ninjas y aquellos especialmente hábiles como Naruto estaban pagando las consecuencias con un trabajo desmesurado.

Antes de desayunar miró su uniforme. Ahora era un Jounin de Konoha, la época de ir con horteras chándales negros y naranjas había acabado, debía ser serio y efectivo. Debía hacerlo por su villa, o eso trataba de convencerse siempre. En el transcurso de este año Naruto había dado un ultimo estirón y ahora tenia una altura muy similar a la de su maestro Kakashi o a la de su propio padre, era una de las pocas cosas de las que se sentía contento del ultimo año, siempre había tenido un poco de complejo por ser bajito en comparación con sus amigos.

Tras vestirse fue hacia el comedor de su casa, seguía tan desordenada como siempre. Antes le daba igual vivir entre tanta inmundicia, ahora ni siquiera tenia tiempo para arreglarla, había vuelto de su ultima misión a las tres de la madrugada y tan solo había tenido cuatro horas para dormir.

Tras un breve desayuno a base de ramen a punto de caducar salió de su casa rumbo hacia la Torre del Hokage. A pesar de que la guerra no había llegado directamente a la villa, muchos edificios fueron destruidos debido al choque de técnicas durante la batalla final, fueron daños colaterales. Por fortuna los refugios en el interior del a montaña protegieron a los civiles y los heridos. La villa había tenido que invertir demasiados recursos en repararse y en mantener su poder militar frente al resto de villas.

Tras la reparación de la villa ahora la mayor inversión se estaba haciendo en la academia ninja, había que instruir a los aspirantes a ninja a un ritmo mucho mayor. La gente por la calle saludaba a Naruto, se seguía sintiendo parcialmente querido por aquellas personas, pero notaba sus saludos muy diferentes a cuando derrotase a Pain. No notaba tanto orgullo ni agradecimiento en sus palabras. Naruto no era tan egocéntrico, no es que necesitase aquello. Pero lo que le molestaba era simplemente el motivo que había provocado aquel cambio en sus vecinos.

Ágilmente llego a la Torre del Hokage, y ya estaba a punto de cruzar el umbral que le separaba de su destino. Aspiró todo el aire que pudo y después suspiró pesadamente, un día mas le tocaba enfrentarse a aquello.

- ¡Naruto! - Exclamó aquella persona que ahora no quería ver. - Te estaba esperando, tengo demasiado trabajo para ti hoy. - Dijo como una especie de disculpa por someterlo a tanta presión, pero confiaba plenamente en el.  
- Lo que necesites... - Dijo Naruto de manera servicial. - Sasuke... - El nombre que dijo al final fue casi como un suspiro, su maldición.

Tras la batalla final contra Madara, Sasuke Uchiha fue perdonado de su delito de traición y readmitido en las fuerzas de Konoha como Jounin. Calificado como héroe de guerra rápidamente se ganó el aprecio de todo el mundo otra vez.

Hacia cosa de cuatro meses Tsunade había decidido dejar el puesto de Hokage, tras el final de la guerra consideraba que seria mas útil para Konoha como profesora en la academia enseñando ninjutsu medico y encargándose del hospital. En menos de tres días el Consejo de Konoha nombró a Sasuke Uchiha como Sexto Maestro Hokage de Konoha. La noticia fue una puñalada en la espalda para Naruto.

Sasuke conocía perfectamente el estado de Naruto, pero ahora debía pensar en Konoha y como Hokage no podía dejarse llevar por esos sentimientos. No ahora. Cerró los ojos con pesadez tratando de ocultar lo mal que se sentía y decidió hablar por fin.

- ¿Crees que podrás encargarte hoy de dos misiones a la vez? ¿Crees que con tus clones podrías hacer dos misiones de Rango A? - Sasuke sabia que era demasiado, incluso para el.  
- Si no me llevan mas de medio día, supongo que si. Hare la mas difícil personalmente y mandare los clones a la otra.  
- Gracias. - Dijo Sasuke. - Siento no tener todavía un equipo para ti... pero se que estas misiones no son problema para ti. - Le elogió después el Maestro Hokage, aunque aquellas palabras no le valieron para nada.  
- No importa, casi que lo prefiero. Así puedo ir a mi ritmo.

Sasuke no dijo nada mas, se limitó a entregarle a Naruto los dos pergaminos con la información sobre sus dos misiones de hoy. Normalmente una misión de Rango A era asignada a un equipo de Jounins, Naruto debería hacer dos a la vez el solo.

Naruto se dio la vuelta, casi que le gustaba tener tanto trabajo así se distraía. Hoy había logrado superar una vez mas su pesadilla de tener que ir a ver al Hokage. Abrió la puerta para marcharse y se fue por el pasillo. Después comenzó a bajar las escaleras y casi como si fuese una cruel broma, tuvo que enfrentarse a su otra pesadilla particular, una que por fortuna si podía evitar y hoy había tenido la mala suerte de no poder hacerlo.

- Naruto... - Susurró su nombre casi como si se sintiese mal por encontrárselo de aquella forma. - Buenos días, ¿Cómo estas? - Preguntó después sonriéndole.  
- Hola... - Respondió secamente el rubio. - Ahora mismo muy liado, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer. - Dijo enseñándole los dos rollos. - Nos vemos... Sakura... - Se despidió con dolor en la ultima palabra.

Naruto la ignoró y fue a salir de la torre, ella solo se lo quedo mirando para después cerrar los ojos con pesadez. Todo era demasiado doloroso.

Sasuke tenia sus manos apoyadas en sus sienes, estaba pensativo y molesto. De una manera diferente, a el también le dolía enfrentarse a Naruto. A veces se preguntaba porque fue tan estúpido y ciego.

Solo Itachi había logrado con sus últimos esfuerzos hacerle abrir los ojos, pero había llegado tarde. Le había costado la salud mental a su mejor amigo.

Miro la hora, se pasaban cinco minutos de su siguiente cita. Extrañado se fue al pasillo, a una de las salas de reuniones vacías. Después de todo no era la primera vez que ocurría. Al entrar se pudo encontrar a Sakura sentada en una de las sillas sollozando.

- Sakura... - La llamó por detrás, le dolía verla así. La entendía tan bien.  
- Sasuke... - Le respondió ella mientras el la sujetaba por su hombro izquierdo.  
- ¿Estas bien? - Preguntó dolido.  
- No... yo... le echo de menos...  
- Lo se. - Ante esa declaración cualquier novio se habría puesto celoso, Sasuke no. - Yo también... - Declaró afligido el Maestro Hokage.

Sasuke abrazó a Sakura tratando de consolarla, tratando de consolarse el mismo. Cada día igual. Sasuke y Sakura comenzaron a salir a los cuatro meses de la guerra, tras una misión en Suna. Y desde aquel día Naruto se había convertido en una herida abierta en su relación que amenazaba por destruirlos poco a poco y costarles su felicidad. Igual que ellos dos se habían convertido en una herida en el corazón de Naruto que estaba a punto de sumirlo en la oscuridad.

Las horas pasaron velozmente en la vida de los ninja de la villa, y la noche ya había llegado. Naruto estaba ahora en su casa, había mandado un clon a entregar el informe escrito, siempre hacia lo mismo. El clon entraba en el despacho del Hokage, le dejaba el informe y se marchaba casi sin cruzar una palabra con Sasuke sobre la misión.

El rubio ya había cenado y se disponía a dormir, aun era pronto en realidad, Pero poder dormir un día casi diez horas seria una bendición. Alguien llamó a la puerta de su casa interrumpiendo sus deseos.

- Sai... - Dijo Naruto abriendo la puerta, viendo al moreno que le sonreía.  
- Hola Naruto-Kun. - Dijo cerrando los ojos.  
- ¿Necesitas algo? - Preguntó Naruto secamente.  
- Hemos quedado todos para cenar y después tomar algo. Podrías venirte con nosotros, hace mucho que no quedamos todos.  
- Si... seis meses.

Seis meses hacia que Naruto no pasaba tiempo con sus amigos, con ninguno. Siempre solo. Al empezar a salir Sasuke y Sakura trató de encajarlo de la mejor manera posible, no le duro ni dos meses antes de dejar de salir con sus amigos, de vez en cuando hablaba con alguno de ellos. Un tiempo después nombraron a Sasuke como Hokage, Naruto no volvió a cruzar mas de tres frases con nadie desde entonces, no tenia ánimos.

- Entonces... ¿Te vienes?  
- Hoy he dormido cuatro horas... y he tenido que hacer dos misiones difíciles. Otro día será. - Se excusó Naruto mirándole fijamente.  
- Siempre dices lo mismo... - Sai estaba dolido también, Naruto había sido la única persona que le había hecho recordar como era querer a alguien, una amistad verdadera.  
- Márchate. - Aquello sonó mas como una orden. - Por favor... - Y aquello sonó como una suplica.

Sai se resignó, no le quedó mas remedio que aceptar aquello de su amigo. Verle sumirse en su propia miseria era algo terrible. Naruto cerró la puerta y se fue a su habitación para tumbarse en su propia cama.

Trató de cerrar los ojos para dormirse, aquel día tuvo suerte y el cansancio hizo que solo necesitase de una hora para lograr dormir, mañana seria un nuevo día. Un nuevo y terrible día en su vida.

CONTINUARÁ...


	3. Capítulo 2

_Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Pasó una semana mas en Konoha, Naruto había continuado con su agotadora rutina de hacer misiones sin descansar. Ya casi se estaba acostumbrando, casi empezaba a parecerse a un zombi. A veces se preguntaba si habría mucha diferencia entre lo que el hacia ahora y los ninjas que estaban bajo las ordenes de Danzo.

Cuando llegó al despacho de Sasuke también estaba allí Shizune. La chica a veces se pasaba por allí para ayudar en lo que pudiese al joven Hokage. Después de todo tenia mucha experiencia en todo aquello tras todos los cuatro años al servicio de la Quinta.

- Buenos días Naruto. - Dijo la chica sonriendo, siempre le había tenido mucho aprecio.  
- Buenos días Shizune-Neechan - Dijo Naruto forzando una sonrisa, no tenia motivos para ser desagradable con ella. Realmente sabia que tampoco tenia motivos para ser desagradable con nadie.

Naruto miro a Sasuke y lo vio mas serio que de costumbre, a pesar de la situación no pudo evitar pensar que su próxima misión seria realmente importante.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - Preguntó Naruto muy perspicaz para variar.  
- La misión de hoy es muy importante. - Dijo Sasuke corroborando las sospechas de Naruto. - Tendrás que llevar dos cartas a Suna, para Gaara.  
- ¿Ya esta? ¿Por qué no envías palomas mensajeras y ya esta? - Naruto sentía su habilidad insultada por segundos.  
- No podemos, Kumogakure lleva una semana interceptando nuestro correo con Suna. Tienen todas las rutas cubiertas, no podemos utilizar la mensajería. - Ahora Naruto entendía porque Sasuke estaba tan serio.  
- ¿Y por que diablos hacen eso? - Preguntó Naruto molesto con los ninjas de la nube. - Que mas les da...  
- En Kumo... no están muy contentos con Konoha. - Dijo Shizune interviniendo. - Ya sabes que el Raikage quería la cabeza de Sasuke... y tampoco se han tomado muy bien que no solo no se lo hayamos entregado... sino que además se haya convertido en... - Shizune medito un poco las palabras para no herir a Naruto. - Bueno ya me entiendes.  
- Su hermano esta vivo ¿No? Pues que se aguante. ¿Vamos a tener una guerra ahora por esto? - Preguntó Naruto molesto.  
- No se si será una guerra. - Dijo Sasuke ahora. - Pero están interesados y probablemente asustados con nuestra relación con Suna, nuestro correo no tiene nada que ver con ellos. Pero no podemos perder la comunicación estas cartas son importantes.

Naruto se quedo unos segundos pensando en su misión, parecía realmente importante. Muchas veces se había planteado marcharse de Konoha como hiciera su maestro Jiraiya en el pasado. Quizás mas adelante, ahora mismo sabia que Konoha le necesitaba mas que nunca. Da igual que fuese desde las sombras, sacrificaría su vida por la villa que amaba.

- Esta bien, partiré enseguida. - Dijo Naruto muy serio.  
- Espera. - Le detuvo Sasuke. - En esta misión no iras solo, necesitaras un ninja sensor y medico. Te enfrentaras a varios Chunnin y algún Jounin de Kumo después de todo. Además habrá trampas y emboscadas preparadas.  
- ¿Tres miembros? Hacia tiempo que no tenia un equipo tan grande.  
- No tendrás dos compañeros, solo uno. - Dijo Shizune mirando a Naruto. - ¡Adelante! - Gritó después la morena.

Naruto se giró hacia la puerta, al abrirse pudo ver entrando por ella una chica de 18 años, como el. Era pelirroja y tenia también los ojos de color rojo, era un color de ojos extraño pero bonito. Llevaba unas gafas negras y mediría quince centímetros menos que el rubio.

Llevaba un pantalón negro típico de Konoha con el portakunais en la pierna izquierda. Arriba llevaba una camiseta negra de manga corta, era verano después de todo. Naruto se fijo en que la chica llevaba los dos brazos íntegramente vendados desde la mitad de las manos hasta por lo menos donde empezaba la manga de su camiseta, se preguntó si estaría herida.

- Karin. - Dijo Naruto mirándola, la recordaba vagamente del día en el que Sasuke casi la mató y Sakura Haruno salvó su vida. También del día en el que Sasuke con su grupo llegó para luchar contra Madara.  
- Buenos días. - Dijo ella mirando hacia Naruto, su futuro compañero para esta misión.

Naruto se la quedo mirando unos segundos y pudo ver en ella cierta aura depresiva que le resultaba familiar, dejo de pensar en aquello y comenzó a pensar de nuevo en su misión.

- Naruto, tu serás el ninja de corto y medio alcance del grupo, Karin tu serás medico, sensor y apoyo a la vez. Tened cuidado, no se hasta que punto pueden complicarse las cosas. - Dijo Sasuke mirándoles, como Hokage se sentía fatal presionando tanto a sus ninjas, y mas si eran antiguos compañeros y amigos.

Naruto y Karin asintieron y se marcharon rumbo a su misión, a paso ligero tardarían tres días en llegar a Sunagakure, por fortuna no era correo urgente y además debían ir con cautela para evitar las posibles trampas y emboscadas.

Las primeras cuatro horas pasaron en completo silencio, eso fue realmente extraño para Naruto. Siempre que estaba con alguien siempre trataba de hablar con el. Por un lado Naruto se sentía aliviado de no tener que pedirle que le deje en paz, por otro lado se sentía algo frustrado y no sabia porque.

- Un grupo de cuatro, a dos kilómetros al oeste. - Dijo Karin cerrando los ojos.  
- ¿Desde tan lejos? - Preguntó Naruto.  
- ¿A que te refieres?  
- ¿Puedes sentir sus chakras a dos kilómetros? - Preguntó Naruto incrédulo.  
- Claro, además no son muy fuertes. Si eres rápido podrás evitar ser emboscado. - Dijo Karin mirando a Naruto, a ella le sorprendió ver en los ojos de Naruto cierta admiración por sus habilidades. Ella sabia que era realmente buena en lo que hacia, pero la gente no acostumbraba a decírselo, pensarlo ni valorarlo.

Naruto asintió sin decir nada mas, comenzó a acelerar el paso y cuando estaba a la suficiente distancia incrementó su velocidad situándose a pocos metros del grupo utilizando un eficaz Sunshin no Jutsu, técnica que había mejorado bastante los últimos meses, quizás porque se sentía lento frente a Sasuke.

Karin tardó veinte segundos mas en llegar que Naruto, pudo ver que la situación era muy tensa pues los cuatro Chunnin de Kumo estaban sujetando sus armas muy aterrados. Por el suelo pudo ver varios pergaminos de Konoha, el correo robado.

- El rubio es Naruto Uzumaki. - Dijo el capitán dando un paso hacia atrás. - Maldición es el segundo ninja mas fuerte de Konoha.

Aquellas palabras hirieron el orgullo de Naruto mucho mas de lo que se pudieron imaginar. No podia evitar preguntarse porque prácticamente todos ya habían dictado que Sasuke era mas fuerte que el.

- Marchaos a Kumogakure, dejad aquí todo lo que habéis robado. - Naruto estaba hablando con una voz muy seria y fría para variar. Karin recordaba aquel chico feliz y alegre con el chakra mas luminoso y cálido que había visto jamás, y no se parecía en nada a aquel chico que ahora le daba la espalda. - Mi compañera puede saber si realmente os vais o nos estáis mintiendo, si no volvéis a vuestro hogar inmediatamente entonces os mataré. - Sentenció Naruto mirándoles fijamente, no iba a permitir que Kumogakure amenazase la paz que tanto había costado conseguir.

Los tres Chunnin miraron a su capitán, esperando las ordenes. Tras unos segundos de meditar decidieron retirarse al País de las Nubes a esperar ordenes. Su misión era espiar a Konoha, no luchar contra un ninja de semejante nivel, no iban a morir por un objetivo secundario. La lastima era que Naruto ya había indicado que debían dejar el correo interceptado y no podían llevárselo, pero seguía siendo mejor que la muerte.

- Que indulgente... - Dijo Karin poniéndose al lado de Naruto, casi sorprendida.  
- No creo que haya que matarlos por tan poco... seria... desmedido. - Naruto podía haberse vuelto algo frio, pero continuaba siendo tan ingenuamente pacifista.  
- Parece que se van de verdad, podemos seguir. - Añadió Karin mirando ahora a los ojos de Naruto. Al mirar sus ojos podía sentir una mirada intensa y con unos sentimientos fuertes, era un chico pasional después de todo. Pero también se veían apagados y tristes. Ella, siempre tan perceptiva en todo, no podía evitar tratar de descubrir que le tenia en aquel estado.  
- Sigamos nuestro camino entonces.

Los dos continuaron todo el día, tras varias horas mas de viaje ya se estaba poniendo el sol. No es que estuviesen cansados, después de todo tras luchar dos días enteros en una guerra aquello no podía agotarles. Pero de noche y ante la expectativa de emboscadas era mejor irse a dormir. Prepararon dos sacos e hicieron una hoguera ya que Karin no sentía nadie cerca.

- Deberíamos hacer turnos. - Dijo Naruto sin mirarla, terminándose su cena.  
- No hará falta. Si alguien se nos acerca le detectaré aunque este durmiendo, me despertaré automáticamente. - Dijo la chica, que ya había cenado.  
- ¿De verdad? - Preguntó Naruto de nuevo sorprendido, el era tan nulo para aquellas cosas. Solo el Senjutsu y Kurama le habían permitido conocer un poco el mundo de los ninja sensor.  
- Tranquilo, para eso estoy aquí.

Naruto solo asintió.

Tras un breve descanso se tumbaron dispuestos a dormir y descansar un poco. Naruto pensó que pasaría media noche despierto, odiaba las noches porque su silencio le incitaba a pensar todavía mas de lo que ya lo hacia. Y últimamente odiaba pensar. Gracias a Karin podría irse a dormir tranquilamente. Pero al final no pudo dormirse.

- ¿Por qué no me dices ya en que estas pensando? - Preguntó Naruto molesto con la chica, odiaba su silencio ahora mismo.  
- ¿De que hablas? - Preguntó ella casi despertándose.  
- ¿No me vas a decir la pena que te doy? ¿O que debería pasar pagina? O cualquier tontería de esas que todos me decís... - Naruto dijo aquello estando todavía de espaldas a la chica.  
- ¿Pero quien te crees que eres? - Preguntó Karin molesta incorporándose y mirando la espalda de Naruto. - ¿Te crees que el universo gira a tu alrededor? ¿Qué todos estamos pendientes de ti y tus problemas? - Karin no tenia nada en contra de Naruto, pero después de todo lo que ella llevaba viviendo los últimos meses no podía permitir que le hablasen así.

Naruto se quedo callado, sin saber que decir. Pero Karin si lo sabia.

- Tendré tu edad, pero yo no soy de tu grupito. Y nunca lo seré... - Dijo con cierto rencor. - Ni siquiera se que es lo que te pasa, ni porque estas deprimido. ¿Y sabes que? Tampoco me importa. Ya tengo suficiente con lo mío. Mi vida consiste en hacer misiones y estar sola en casa pensando en todos mis problemas, en lo horrible que es mi vida... en lo sola que estoy en esta villa... en este mundo... - Diciendo esta ultima frase todo su enfado parecía haberse convertido en dolor. - Así que Naruto Uzumaki, no tengo tiempo para pensar en ti ni en los motivos que te hacen estar triste. - Dijo con un tono neutral.

Karin cerró los ojos ante el silencio de Naruto, le había dejado mudo. Ella se tumbó de nuevo y le dio la espalda al Uzumaki. Naruto al cabo de unos segundos se levantó y miro a la chica con los ojos ligeramente vidriosos. La tristeza y la voz desgarrada de la pelirroja se le habían contagiado en su corazón, incluso con todo lo que le ocurría seguía mostrando esa enorme empatía que siempre le había acompañado, sobretodo por que además era el quien la había hecho enfadar y quien le había hecho ponerse triste.

- Lo siento... Karin... de verdad... - Dijo Naruto profundamente arrepentido, si es cierto que en los últimos meses se había olvidado de los problemas de los demas.

Karin no respondió, Naruto no sabia si es que no le perdonaba o se había dormido ya. Se tumbó de nuevo tratando de dormir. Karin si lo había escuchado todo. Y si no había respondido no era porque no le perdonase, era porque todavía seguía sin saber como sentirse. Era la primera vez que alguien le pedía perdón en este mundo después de hacerle daño.

CONTINUARÁ...


	4. Capítulo 3

_Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Un ligero golpe con el pie le despertó. Tras un segundo, y por costumbre, se imaginó que estaba en su casa. Pero encararse con Karin en medio del bosque le recordó la misión que llevaba entre manos. Y también, casi al instante, la pequeña metedura de pata de anoche. Karin suspiró y se hizo a un lado.

- Tenemos que seguir. - Dijo ella comenzando a recoger sus cosas.

Naruto se levantó y guardó su saco de dormir en la mochila. Se quedó mirando su chaleco y la sudadera Jounin, luego miró a Karin y decidió imitarla y continuar la misión en camiseta corta, era principios de Septiembre, quedaba poco para que terminase el calor, pero no iba a ganarse una insolación por guardar los formalismos.

Pasaron todo el día sin prácticamente dirigirse la palabra. Karin no sabia de que hablarle y Naruto temía meter mas la pata, se convirtió en un momento realmente incomodo. Últimamente Naruto disfrutaba los silencios y cuando sus amigos le dejaban en paz. Pero ese silencio provocado por su estupidez le estaba matando. No pudo evitar preguntarse cuales serian sus problemas de los que hablaba. Recordaba que una de las pocas veces que la había visto, su actual Maestro Hokage la atravesó con un Chidori y estuvo a nada de morir.

Solo dedicaron diez minutos a la comida, no querían perder el buen ritmo que llevaban ahora mismo. Pero solo hablaban para cosas realmente necesarias.

Cerca de las seis de la tarde se toparon con un nuevo grupo de Kumogakure, esta vez estaban dirigidos por un Jounin que aparentaba treinta años.

- ¡Dejad de asustaros! - Ordenó el lider. - ¡No es mas que un mocoso! Da igual quien sea, nosotros somos cuatro. ¡Preparaos!

Los cuatro comenzaron a hacer sellos a la vez, lanzaron una técnica básica de Raiton hacia Naruto. Evadirla fue tan sencillo como concentrar Chakra en sus piernas y correr. Se situó a gran velocidad a la espalda de uno de los Chunnin con un Rasengan en su mano derecha buscando impactarlo en su espalda.

El Jounin, a una velocidad envidiable, se colocó al lado de Naruto a punto de cortarle con su Katana, incluso mas rápido que Naruto.

Por fortuna para el rubio, Karin lo había sentido y había atacado con Kunais al hombre, haciendo que tuviese que detener su ataque para bloquear las afiladas armas de la chica. Naruto pudo completar su técnica y dejó fuera de combate a uno de los Chunnins de Kumo.

Tras alejarse de Naruto, el Jounin comenzó a hacer sellos a gran velocidad y lanzó hacia Karin mas de cinco rayos salidos de sus manos.

- "Con la chica apoyándole no podremos acabar con el." - Pensaba el Jounin mientras sentenciaba a muerte a la pelirroja.  
- ¡Karin! - Gritó Naruto preocupado, no quería entregarle a Sasuke un informe con la muerte de un compañero.

La técnica chocó contra su objetivo y hubo una gran explosión que levantó todo el polvo de la zona, Naruto estaba muy preocupado. Los ninjas de Kumo ya estaban encarando de nuevo a Naruto para atacarle con todo.

Pero todos se sorprendieron cuando, al desaparecer el polvo, vieron totalmente ilesa a Karin. Estaba apoyando las manos en el suelo y una cúpula de Chakra la rodeaba, había conjurado un Jutsu de Barrera en el ultimo momento.

- ¡Ya me he cansado! - Gritó Naruto enfurecido, toda la situación con Kumo le exasperaba, Konoha no les había hecho nada.

Naruto hizo diez clones y atacó con todo a los ninjas de la villa oculta entre las nubes. En poco menos de un minuto los había dejado fuera de combate y tuvieron que retirarse, definitivamente no pudieron hacer nada contra uno de los dos ninjas que derrotaron a Madara.

Karin se acercó a Naruto y vio que tenia una herida abierta en su brazo izquierdo, uno de sus rivales había logrado acertarle con su Katana. A pesar de todo Naruto no parecía muy afectado por aquello.

- Deja que te cure eso. - Le dijo Karin tratando de cumplir con su cometido.

La chica cogió la mano izquierda de Naruto con su propia mano izquierda alzándole el brazo. Colocó su mano derecha sobre la herida y comenzó a sanar su herida en el antebrazo.

- Eres muy fuerte. - Le elogió Karin. - Pero no pareces tener ningún tipo de consideración por tu cuerpo. Deberías tener mas cuidado.  
- Lo siento... supongo... que me he acostumbrado a tener todo un sequito de ninjas medico detrás de mi. - Dijo Naruto pensando por un segundo en Shizune, Tsunade y en... Sakura.  
- Era muy superficial, ya esta. - Dijo la chica soltando a Naruto.

Naruto no pudo evitar fijarse en las vendas que llevaba la chica en los dos brazos. Normalmente las heridas superficiales se cerraban con ninjutsu medico básico y no hacia falta vendas ni curas. No podía evitar preguntarse que clase de heridas necesitaban tanta atención.

- Karin... espera. - Le dijo Naruto mirando su espalda.  
- ¿Qué? - Preguntó ella dándose la vuelta y mirándole, Naruto estaba mirando al suelo con un extraño gesto.  
- Quería pedirte perdón... por lo de anoche. Siento haberte hecho sentir mal de una manera tan estúpida. No era mi intención... - Naruto solo la miro a los ojos diciendo las ultimas palabras.

Karin se quedó callada unos segundos, de nuevo Naruto le pedía perdón. Realmente se le veía afectado por haberla hecho sentir mal. Era una sensación tan nueva y extraña para ella que no pudo evitar perdonarle al instante.

- Tranquilo, no estoy enfadada ni nada. - Dijo la chica cerrando los ojos. - Solo me... sacaste mis casillas un poco. - Dijo la chica mirándole de nuevo.  
- Lo se, supongo que era un poco lo que dijiste, no podía evitar sentirme como cuando estoy con mis compañeros y pensé que tarde o temprano te comportarías como ellos. - Naruto no sabia muy bien que mas decirle.  
- Tu grupo nunca me ha aceptado... y nunca lo hará... - Susurró Karin extrañando un poco a Naruto. No podía evitar preguntarse si había ocurrido algo entre ellos. - Deberíamos seguir o no llegaremos mañana por la mañana. - Añadió la pelirroja dando por zanjada la conversación. No le apetecía tener una forzada charla con Naruto, ya lo habían aclarado todo y no hacia falta nada mas.

Ya consiguieron llegar al País del Viento, y si seguían con ese buen ritmo alcanzarían Suna por la mañana. Pero tras tres horas de viaje les tocaba de nuevo parar para cenar y dormir.

- ¿Crees que encontraremos mas enemigos? - Preguntó Naruto mientras trataba de comerse las raciones que patosamente se había preparado.  
- Casi todo el tramo que queda es desierto, no es un buen sitio para emboscadas. Diría que ya estamos a salvo. - Karin no había cenado casi hoy.  
- Mejor... estoy últimamente muy acostumbrado a hacer las misiones solo... y no se me esta dando bien el trabajo en equipo.  
- Tranquilo, me he dado cuenta. - Dijo Karin haciendo enfadar un poco a Naruto de manera cómica.  
- Aunque veo que hice mal en preocuparme por ti... no se como de fuerte serás en combate... pero creo que eres una gran ninja de apoyo. - Dijo Naruto mirando la hoguera, mientras Karin lo miraba algo sorprendida.  
- ¿Eso crees? - Preguntó la chica sin dejar de mirarle.  
- Claro, yo soy bastante nulo para esas cosas y Kakashi-Sensei siempre dice que soy muy impulsivo, tener alguien como tu cubriéndome las espaldas me resulta muy útil. - Dijo Naruto con media sonrisa en su rostro.  
- Gracias... - Dijo Karin sin saber muy bien que mas decir.

Ella sabia que personas como Orochimaru o Sasuke habían tenido en cuenta sus habilidades. Pero nunca nadie se había parado a decírselo, y era una sensación bastante agradable.

- Deberíamos irnos a dormir, así mañana podremos llegar a primera hora. - Dijo Naruto preparando su saco.  
- Hasta mañana. - Dijo Karin tumbándose y tapándose. En el desierto de Suna hacia frio por las noches.

* * *

_**Mientras tanto en Konoha.**_

Sasuke estaba acompañando a Sakura a casa de sus padres, después de todo todavía no vivían juntos. Aunque cuando querían compartir algún momento de intimidad por fortuna tenían la casa del moreno disponible. Aunque estos momentos eran mas bien escasos. Hoy por fortuna si habían tenido tiempo para ellos.

- ¿En que piensas tanto? - Preguntó Sakura mirándole.  
- Me siento un poco mal pensando esto... pero... dos días sin tener que encarar a Naruto por la mañana me ha ayudado a relajarme un poco. - Dijo Sasuke sonriendo amargamente.  
- Ya... tengo tantas ganas de que todo se arregle. - Comentó Sakura cogiendo de la mano a Sasuke.  
- Odio esta situación... es muy frustrante porque... no es culpa de nadie... ¿Verdad? Nosotros... no hemos escogido hacerle daño... ¿Verdad? - Sasuke casi parecía que estaba buscando la aprobación de Sakura para no sentirse mal.  
- Claro que no. - Dijo Sakura girándose para mirarle. - Y creo que Naruto también lo sabe por eso nunca nos ha dicho nada al respecto.  
- Naruto y yo siempre hemos discutido mucho, era nuestra forma de relacionarnos. Casi que lo preferiría... verlo alejarse en silencio es aun peor que escuchar todo lo que tenga que decir...

Los dos caminaron un poco mas por las calles de Konoha. Aunque tenían muchas ganas de estar juntos mas bien parecían una pareja en crisis. Muchas veces no pasaban tanto tiempo juntos ni se daban todas las muestras de aprecio que querrían solo por pensar en Naruto. Ya se habían acostumbrado a ni cogerse de la mano por la calle por miedo a encontrarse furtivamente al rubio cruzando una esquina. Era desesperante.

Se despidieron con un beso, era agradable pensar que Naruto no podría pillarles por sorpresa y poder estar algo mas expresivos por la villa. Pero este pensamiento también les entristecía, era tan mezquino alegrarse de algo así.

* * *

_**Al día siguiente, en Sunagakure.**_

Naruto y Karin llegaron sobre las diez de la mañana a la desértica villa. Muchos ninjas le reconocían de la batalla final contra Akatsuki y no dudaron en saludarle. A Naruto todo aquello le pareció agradable y vacío a la vez.

Fueron directos a la oficina del Kazekage pues todo aquel correo estaba a su nombre. Además Naruto sabia que no podría marcharse de la villa sin ver a su amigo. Al llegar al edificio principal de la villa tuvieron que esperar diez minutos a que terminase una reunión.

Ya podéis pasar. - Dijo Temari sonriéndoles.

Los dos entraron al despacho, Gaara estaba en el centro esperándoles. Sonrió al ver Naruto, hacia un año entero que no sabia nada de el.

- Me alegra mucho verte Naruto. - Le dijo el maestro Kazekage al rubio.  
- Igualmente Gaara, te ves bien. - Naruto ese estaba esforzando en no ser borde con el ninja mas importante de Suna, y un buen amigo que no le había hecho nada.

Gaara, por cortesía, le preguntó el nombre a Karin y después se dieron la mano cordialmente. Naruto y Karin le entregaron el correo y Gaara les entregó un pergamino para el Hokage.

- Podríais quedaros aunque fuese un día, y marchar mañana. - Dijo Gaara sentándose en su asiento.  
- Estaría bien... pero las cosas en Konoha no están para tomarse vacaciones. - Mintió Naruto fingiendo una sonrisa. No quería dejar que Gaara descubriese su estado de animo en una prolongada reunión de amigos.  
- Bueno, lo entiendo. - Dijo Gaara, después de todo Suna pasaba por la misma escasez de efectivos.

Naruto y Karin fueron hacia la puerta para volver a Konoha, antes de salir Naruto se giro.

- Me alegra haberte visto Gaara. - Dijo Naruto, sin mentir. Tenia cierta conexión especial con su amigo ex-jinchuriki.  
- Lo mismo digo. - Contesto Gaara serio, como siempre era el.  
- Un placer Kazekage-Sama. - Dijo Karin despidiéndose del pelirrojo.  
- Igualmente. - Concluyó Gaara mirando a la chica.

El viaje de vuelta estaba siendo muy parecido al de día, por la noche ya casi habían cubierto la mitad del camino. Frente a la hoguera Naruto estaba escribiendo en un pergamino el informe de la misión. No omitió ningún detalle ni ninguno de los dos enfrentamientos con Kumo. Naruto se quedo mirando al fuego unos segundos.

- Karin... - Le llamó Naruto girando su vista hacia ella.  
- ¿Qué? - Preguntó ella extrañada ya que ya casi estaba dormida.  
- Me gustaría... que me contases cuales son... esos problemas de los que me hablabas el otro día... conocerte algo mejor para no volver a cagarla como el otro día. - Dijo Naruto mirándola fijamente, Naruto continuaba sintiéndose mal por ella. Y centrar su atención en ella le hacia olvidarse un poco de sus propios problemas.  
- ¿A que viene eso? - Preguntó extrañada Karin. - Además se supone que tu estas extremadamente deprimido ¿No? ¿Por qué te ibas a preocupar entonces?  
- Cuando me alejo de Konoha suelo ponerme algo mejor... Antes pensaba que quería estar solo sin que nadie me hablara. Esta misión me ha hecho darme cuenta de que lo único que me molesta es que mis amigos no paren de intentar animarme. - Dijo Naruto mirando el fuego. - Pero lo poco que te importo a ti me ha resultado reconfortante. - Esta vez Naruto hizo sonreír un poco a Karin.  
- Pero eso no explica porque quieres saber de mis problemas. - La chica estaba un poco a la defensiva ahora, aunque el estado depresivo de Naruto le ayudaba a sentir cierta empatía y comodidad.  
- Porque... después de que te hiciese enfadar estuve pensando en como debe ser llegar nueva a una villa. Además si no me equivoco pasaste gran parte de tu vida con Orochimaru... no debió ser agradable. - Dijo Naruto mirando al fuego, haciendo que Karin se pusiese muy triste. - También... tengo la sensación de que hace mucho que nadie te pregunta como te encuentras.

Karin miro sorprendida a Naruto que continuaba con la mirada perdida en el fuego. Naruto también se giró para mirarla. Karin vio las llamas brillando en los apagados ojos de Naruto. Por un motivo ver a una persona tan devastada y atormentada preocuparse por ella era realmente enternecedor. Karin miró al suelo sonriendo amargamente.

- Naruto... nunca nadie me ha preguntado como me encuentro...

CONTINUARÁ...


	5. Capítulo 4

_Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Karin estaba completamente quieta, sentada en su saco de dormir con las piernas cubiertas por una pequeña manta. Se estaba frotando las vendas del brazo izquierdo mientras trataba de ordenar las ideas en su cabeza.

- Cuando era pequeña me adoptaron en la Villa de la Hierba porque querían estudiar mi Chakra y mis habilidades. - Karin tomó una pausa aquí. - Durante el examen de ascenso a Chunnin, creo que el mismo en el que tu participaste, Orochimaru mató a los miembros de mi equipo y después me secuestró.

Aunque todo esto no estaba relacionado con sus problemas actuales, si eran la base para toda su situación actual. Naruto se paró a pensar en el examen, tratando de pensar si la recordaba. Si la había visto aquel día, ahora no se acordaba.

- Mi vida con Orochimaru no fue muy diferente, no fue especialmente desagradable porque no opuse demasiada resistencia a entrenar y fortalecer mis habilidades medicas y sensoriales. Pero no me relacionaba con nadie que no fuesen los presos de su cárcel. O con Kabuto cuando me enseñaba ninjutsu medico.

Naruto escuchaba con atención, de momento no tenia mucho que decir pero conocerla un poco mas estaba resultando satisfactorio. Naruto solía sentir simpatía por aquellas personas con infancias traumáticas.

- Cuando Sasuke... - Dijo deteniéndose en esa palabra. - Mató a Orochimaru, decidí seguirle en su plan de venganza contra su hermano. En cierta manera todo aquello estuvo bien. Era como si tuviese un equipo, un extraño equipo.

Naruto hizo una irónica sonrisa que mosqueó un poco a Karin.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? - Preguntó la chica frunciendo el ceño.  
- Te gusta Sasuke... ¿Verdad? - Preguntó Naruto mirando el fuego.

Karin se quedó unos segundos callada, le molestaba que hubiese acertado de lleno. Pero le intrigaba su actitud al decirlo.

- ¿¡Como va a gustarme alguien que fue capaz de atravesarme con un Chidori!? - Preguntó Karin tocándose el pecho.  
- Porque no puedes evitarlo... porque es algo que tu no puedes elegir. Y todo lo que te ha hecho solo hace que te duela mas... quererle... - Dijo Naruto hundiendo su rostro entre sus propias rodillas.

Karin no dijo nada, por algún motivo Naruto sabia a la perfección como se sentía.

- Lo que mas me duele... - Dijo Karin triste. - Es que cuando yo iba como una niña tonta detrás de el... era la persona mas estúpida que he conocido nunca... y ahora... haya cambiado y no haya podido ni dedicar unos minutos a pedirme perdón por lo que hizo... o a agradecerme por todo lo que hice por el.

Karin se quedó en silencio. Estaba realmente frustrada y era la primera vez que lo compartía con alguien. Realmente lo que mas le dolía era sentirse tan ignorada. Muchos días se preguntaba para si misma si realmente lo que le importaba era Sasuke en si. Normalmente se preguntaba si habría aceptado estar con alguien que casi la mató. El problema era que ahora Sasuke era alguien completamente nuevo, alguien amigable y preocupado por los demás. Incluso ahora tenia novia y por lo que había escuchado de Suigetsu y Juugo las cosas iban bastante bien. Lo que le dolía a Karin era saber que en la vida del nuevo Sasuke no había ni un solo pedacito para ella a pesar de todo lo que había soportado y todo lo que había hecho.

Ya no había nada que decir sobre esto, Karin quería cambiar de tema.

- Me quedé en Konoha por inercia... porque era lo que hacían Sasuke, Juugo y Suigetsu. Pero no he encontrado mi lugar aquí. No encajo. He pensado muchas veces en irme de Konoha. Pero... ¿A dónde? Mi lugar no esta en ningún lado... - Karin estaba empezando a tener que esforzarse demasiado por contener sus lagrimas.

Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio. Naruto había querido escuchar todo lo que ella tenia que decir. Y sin embargo ahora se maldecía por no saber como animarla. Además le resultaba todo tan familiar. Naruto comenzó a sujetarse la cabeza.

- ¿Qué te pasa? - Preguntó Karin mirándole, haciendo que Naruto la mirase.  
- Te entiendo... tan bien... que hasta me duele. - Dijo Naruto sorprendiéndola, pero mas que las palabras lo que mas la sorprendió fue ver a Naruto con una lagrima furtiva recorriendo su rostro.  
- ¿Me entiendes? - Preguntó Karin tratando de comprender esas palabras. - ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre a ti Naruto Uzumaki? Creo que me lo debes... - Karin quería saber ahora a que se refería Naruto cuando le decía que la entendía.

El rubio se quedó en silencio. Se limpio la lagrima con la manga de su chaqueta y se puso a pensar. Mirando al fuego comenzó a hablar.

- Desde que era niño... ha habido dos cosas... solo dos cosas que siempre he querido para mi. Era lo único a lo que aspiraba. - Dijo Naruto sin dejar de mirar las llamas.  
- ¿Cuáles? - Preguntó Karin con impaciencia ante la lentitud de Naruto.  
- Sakura Haruno... y ser Maestro Hokage. Solo eso... - Dijo Naruto mirándole a los ojos. Ahora Karin comprendía esa mirada vacía que tenia Naruto.

La chica sonrió.

- Que irónico... - Dijo Karin sonriendo amargamente. Parecía que el foco del estado de animo de ambos era la misma persona.

Al que todos en Konoha amaban. Era la pesadilla de aquellos dos.

- Pasé toda mi adolescencia tratando de hacer que Sasuke volviese a Konoha. Me costó la salud en mas de una ocasión pero me dio igual. El era mi mejor amigo... mi hermano. No me importaba que me hiriese. Por fin volvió a Konoha... y me ha costado todos mis sueños. - Dijo Naruto tratando de contener su llanto.  
- ¿Le odias? - Preguntó Karin intrigada.

Naruto lanzó una mirada a Karin que intentaba decir que nunca podría odiar a Sasuke. Pero flaqueó en sus últimos esfuerzos haciendo que Naruto comenzase a llorar.

- No lo sé. - Naruto no pudo aguantar mas. Naruto intentaba convencerse de que no podía odiar a su mejor amigo. Pero en realidad lo llevaba dudando casi medio año. Y plantearse la idea de que odiaba a Sasuke y a Sakura le mataba por dentro.  
- ¿Tu tambien has pensado en abandonar Konoha? - Preguntó Karin mirando a Naruto, queria cambiar de tema para no herirle mas.  
- Si... muchas veces... pero... es mi villa, no puedo dejarla ahora. Mi corazón arde el deseo de protegerla... - Naruto se estaba poniendo mas serio por momentos.  
- Te envidio... - Dijo Karin. - Mi infancia en la hierba y mi adolescencia con Orochimaru me impide tener un sentimiento así de fuerte con una villa... al menos sientes que tienes un cometido. - La diferencia entre Karin y Naruto era que ella no se sentía de ningún lugar.  
- Pero eso en el fondo me hace daño... cuando era pequeño todos preferían a Sasuke. Cuando el se fue... comenzaron a mirarme con otros ojos. Me convertí en un héroe, o eso me decían cuando derroté a Pain... pero ahora que Sasuke ha vuelto parece que se hayan olvidado de mi otra vez.  
- Me imagino que debe ser doloroso Naruto... pero te aseguro que es mejor tener un objetivo y un cometido en la vida... a cualquier cosa. - Añadió Karin entristecida.

No dijeron mucho mas aquella noche. Había sido triste pero a la vez reconfortante por dos motivos. Poder abrirse y sincerarse con otra persona había hecho bien a los dos. Pero sobretodo les había hecho sentir unidos por un momento. Sentir que alguien compartía un dolor muy parecido al del otro era satisfactorio. Dicen que los malos momentos son mejores en compañía, en este caso era verdad.

Se fueron a dormir, después de todo tenían que llegar a Konoha en un máximo de dos días. Pero haber estado hablando hasta las dos de la madrugada les retrasaría un poco. Por la mañana se despertaron en torno a las once, no tenían mucha prisa ya que si seguían con buen ritmo podría llegar a Konoha al día siguiente antes del medida. No se encontraron mas ninjas de Kumo a la vuelta, la noticia de que Naruto Uzumaki estaba limpiando la ruta había ahuyentado a todos los ninjas.

Aquella mañana estuvieron hablando casi a ratos. Después de lo de la noche anterior se sentían seguros. El motivo por el que Naruto ignoraba a sus amigos era por que se sentía juzgado y presionado por los demás a pasar pagina y olvidarse de todo. Con Karin se sentía a salvo de aquellas cosas, a ella le pasaba algo parecido.

Aquella mañana siguieron contándose cosas de ellos, pero cosas menos depresivas. Sobre su infancia, sus entrenamientos. Fue bastante agradable. Lo que mas sorprendió a Naruto fue mas o menos a la hora de la cena, se quedaron callados un rato mientras comían y se dio cuenta de que durante la mayor parte del día no había pensado ni en Sasuke ni en Sakura.

- Buenas noches Karin, que descanses. - Dijo Naruto tapándose, hacia menos frio que en Suna pero se notaba que estaba llegando el otoño.  
- Buenas noches, hasta mañana Naruto. - Le respondió la chica.

El día había sido ameno y extraño a la vez. Karin quizás era la mas afectada, antes de dormir se preguntó si tener un amigo era así. Lo que si era claro es que de una manera u otra el dolor compartido les había unido.

Unas cuantas horas después ya estaban llegando a Konoha, una vez atravesaron las puertas fueron caminando hacia el centro de la villa, Naruto ya había terminado el informe la noche anterior así que solo restaba entregárselo al Hokage.

Al Hokage... Naruto había vuelto a pensar en Sasuke.

- Entonces... me estas contando que tu y yo... somos... ¿Familia? - Preguntó Naruto que no terminaba de entenderlo.  
- Mas o menos... - Suspiró Karin, Naruto a veces podía ser un poco lento.  
- Y somos... ¿Primos? - Naruto se estaba rascando la cabeza.  
- No lo se, probablemente no. Naruto no es tan difícil de entender. Hace décadas nuestro clan era enorme, tanto como los de Konoha. A lo mejor nuestro antepasado en común es de hace siete u ocho generaciones.  
- ¿Y que es lo que paso con el Clan? - Naruto sentía ahora mucha curiosidad.  
- Bueno... eso ya te lo contaré otro día. - A Karin no le apetecía ponerse a dar lecciones de historia ahora.

Naruto le tomó la palabra. Ya estaba frente a la torre Hokage. Naruto se giró y miro a Karin, ella se había puesto seria. En cierto modo le molestaba que a pesar de haberla visto mas animada durante todo el día de hoy y el anterior ahora volviese a entristecerse, Naruto se sentía igual en realidad.

- Se supone que el capitán del grupo soy yo, no es técnicamente necesario que vengas. Puedo darle el informe yo solo. - Se ofreció Naruto mirando a la chica.  
- ¿Por qué harías eso? - Preguntó Karin extrañada.  
- ¿Por qué pasarlo mal los dos? - Preguntó Naruto con media sonrisa.  
- Gracias...

La chica se dio la vuelta y Naruto se dirigió hacia la torre Hokage.

- Naruto... - Dijo Karin haciendo que Naruto volviese a girarse. - Me ha resultado muy... agradable hablar contigo estos días.  
- La verdad es que si. - Confesó Naruto serio.  
- "No sentirse sola es muy agradable..." - Pensó Karin ligeramente contenta. - Si algún día estas deprimido y te apetece hablar, no me importaría escucharte. - Dijo Karin sin querer reconocer que no le importaría pasar mas tiempo con el.  
- Lo tendré en cuenta. - Dijo Naruto dedicándole una sonrisa forzada.

Era una sonrisa forzada no por que fuese de mentira como otras veces. Hoy si era sincera, pero no podía evitar estar depresivo igualmente, pero ya que se sentía bien creía que se lo debía.

Se despidieron y Naruto se fue hacia el despacho de Sasuke, alli estaba el solo. Pero estaba extremadamente serio. Incluso mas que Naruto. Pero Sasuke relajó ese gesto un segundo.

- ¿Y Karin? - Preguntó Sasuke que podría haber sufrido algun accidente, herida o algo peor.

Estaba cansada de la mision. - Mintió Naruto. - Se fue a casa directamente. - Naruto sonó serio.

Cuando hablaba con Sasuke siempre lo hacia con calma y profesionalidad. El era un ninja y Sasuke el Hokage. De hecho Sasuke se había convertido en el primer Hokage al que Naruto no trataba con naturalidad y confianza. Para cualquier Hokage aquello habrá sido algo bueno, Tsunade o Sarutobi se habrían alegrado. Para Sasuke aquello no era bueno.

- Aquí esta el informe. - Dijo Naruto dejando el pergamino en la mesa de Sasuke.  
- Supongo que habrá sido un éxito. Lo leeré luego... ahora... - Dijo Sasuke haciendo una pausa. - El consejo quiere tener una reunión contigo, nos están esperando. - Dijo Sasuke serio, preocupando ligeramente a Naruto.

CONTINUARA...


	6. Capítulo 5

_Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Naruto había sido guiado por Sasuke a una sala circular que solo tenia una ventana justo enfrente de la puerta de entrada. Por las paredes había fotografías de los anteriores Hokages. Frente a el había una mesa semicircular con tres personas sentadas. En el centro estaba Sasuke y a los lados Homura y Koharu, el Consejo de Konoha al completo.

- Pues ya estoy aquí... - Dijo Naruto mirando a Sasuke fijamente, lo notaba extrañamente apagado. Fuese lo que fuese no iba a ser bueno.  
- Gracias por venir tan pronto Naruto-Kun, nos consta que acabas de volver de una misión importante. - Dijo cordialmente Koharu, la anciana.  
- Exacto, estoy algo cansado. Si pudiésemos ir lo mas rápido posible. - Comentó Naruto tratando de mantener las buenas formas.

Los miembros del consejo estuvieron tres segundos en silencio, Naruto podía sentir cierta aura de satisfacción en ellos.

- Hace poco ha quedado un puesto vacante importante y necesario en Konoha, y mas en estos tiempos. - Dijo Homura hablando por fin.  
- ¿De que habláis? - preguntó Naruto algo molesto.  
- La joven Anko Mitarashi ha decidido que ha llegado el momento de dejar el liderazgo del ANBU de Konoha, y los ninjas de Elite ahora necesitan un líder fuerte.  
- ¿Lo mas lógico no seria que ese puesto lo tomase algún ninja que ya estuviese en las filas de los Escuadrones de Élite? - Preguntó Naruto mirándoles fijamente.  
- En tiempos normales si, pero con la guerra contra Kumogakure cerniéndose, creemos que lo mas lógico es que ese puesto lo reciba el ninja mas poderoso posible. Se podría decir que prácticamente serias la mano derecha del Hokage. - Dijo Koharu impaciente por saber la respuesta de Naruto.

El rubio sabia perfectamente que implicaban esas palabras. Lo primero es que de nuevo alguien le estaba diciendo que Sasuke era mas poderoso que el. Como Sasuke ya ocupaba el puesto de Hokage, el podría hacerse Comandante del ANBU. Y lo segundo, iba a tener que trabajar activamente con Sasuke. Naruto forzó media sonrisa.

- Rokudaime Hokage que opina al respecto. - Preguntó Naruto mirando a Sasuke, que miraba al infinito.

Sasuke se quedo en silencio durante unos segundos, bajo la atenta mirada del consejo.

- A favor... Naruto... - Dijo Sasuke sin poder mirarle a los ojos.  
- Esta bien, acepto. - Dijo Naruto pesadamente. - Pero con dos condiciones.  
- ¿Cuales? - Preguntó Koharu.  
- Una vez termine la guerra y la villa ya este recuperada... quiero poder abandonar mi puesto sin ningún tipo de represalia. - Dijo Naruto muy serio.  
- Lo vemos aceptable... ¿Y la segunda? - Preguntó Homura.  
- Llegados a ese punto quiero que se me de el mismo trato que a los antiguos Sannin, quiero poder abandonar la villa libremente y volver a mi antojo. - Aquellas palabras ya hicieron dudar a los consejeros. Sasuke se sorprendió por esas palabras, Naruto quería marcharse.  
- Esta bien. - Dijo Koharu haciendo que Homura le mirase con un reproche. - El Hokage te guiará hasta tu nuevo despacho, pero podrás empezar a trabajar mañana.

Naruto se dio la vuelta, Sasuke se levantó sin decir nada y le siguió hasta el exterior de la sala. Los dos consejeros se quedaron solos.

- Bien... ahora tenemos un Hokage a nuestras ordenes. - Dijo Koharu ganándose la mirada de su esposo. - Y el Kyubi como su mascota personal, las cosas no podrían ir mejor.  
- ¿Y que haremos cuando la guerra con Kumo termine? Perderemos lo ganado.  
- Que tontería, si termina esa guerra... ya empezaremos otra. - Dijo Koharu muy fríamente.

Sasuke condujo en silencio a Naruto hasta su despacho, siguieron el pasillo principal que llevaba al despacho del Hokage, antes de llegar al despacho torcieron por otro pasillo mas pequeño y oscuro, al final estaba el despacho al que viajaban.

- Naruto... yo... - Dijo Sasuke antes de ser cortado.  
- El Hokage debería volver a su trabajo, la villa no puede estar parada tanto tiempo. - Dijo Naruto abriendo al puerta del despacho y dejando a Sasuke sin poder hablar.

Naruto entró en la habitación, solo. Había una mesa enfrente suya. En un lado había un montón de papeles que probablemente Naruto debía revisar al día siguiente, eran las fichas de todos los ninjas a los que gobernaría a partir de ahora. En el otro lado de la mesa había una caja con su nuevo uniforme.

Una capa blanca que simbolizaba su estatus como líder frente a las capas negras que usualmente usaba el ANBU. Su pantalón y su camiseta sin mangas negra. Tenia el mismo chaleco y los protectores para los brazos, solo que en lugar de color gris oscuro eran completamente negros, aquella diferencia de color era lo que haría que los ninjas de Élite pudiesen distinguirle en batalla como el Comandante.

Naruto chasqueó la lengua mientras cogía la mascara. De las doce mascaras diferentes le habían asignado la que tenia forma de Zorro. Los Capitanes ANBU solían usar la de Dragón, parece ser que a Naruto con vestir totalmente de negro ya le bastaría para distinguirse.

La puerta se abrió detrás de el, Naruto se giró rápidamente para ver quien era.

- Kakashi-Sensei... - Dijo Naruto viéndole entrar, no se esperaba su visita. - ¿Qué haces aquí? - Preguntó Naruto girándose del todo.  
- Voy a ser tu ayudante durante los primeros meses, para enseñarte y eso. Recuerda que un día yo tuve tu puesto. - Dijo Kakashi sonriendo debajo de su mascara.  
- Pero tu ya no eres ANBU, no deberías estar aquí. - Dijo Naruto mirando su mascara de nuevo.  
- Te equivocas, volví al Escuadrón de Élite cuando terminó la guerra, pero ya sabes que es secreto. - Dijo el hombre acercándose a el.  
- ¿Por qué volviste? - Preguntó Naruto sentándose en su silla.  
- No podía seguir siendo Jounin... no podía aceptar nuevos alumnos, no después de vosotros tres. - Dijo Kakashi muy serio.  
- ¿Tan mal salimos? - Preguntó Naruto irónicamente, referente a lo había pasado la verdad es que si fueron bastante problemáticos.  
- No es por eso, no podría evitar compararles con vosotros... y obviamente saldrían perdiendo. No seria justo para mis posibles futuros aprendices. - Dijo Kakashi sentándose encima de la mesa, quedándose a pocos centímetros de Naruto.

El rubio suspiro.

- Kakashi-Sensei... preferiría estar solo ahora. - Dijo Naruto, no quería ser desagradable con su sensei, pero no le apetecía hablar con nadie. Y menos hoy.  
- Si... ya lo se. Naruto Uzumaki prefiere quedarse todo el día encerrado en su casa sin ver a nadie. - Dijo Kakashi muy atrevido ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte de su alumno.  
- Kakashi... dejalo... - Dijo Naruto al borde de estallar.  
- Naruto... las cosas no siempre salen como uno quiere. Yo se muy bien lo que es pasarlo mal, pero no queda otra que aguantar... somos Shinobi... debes pasar pag... - Dijo el peliplata antes de ser cortado rápidamente por Naruto.  
- Kakashi Hatake. - Naruto era la primera vez que lo llamaba así. - Ahora soy tu superior... te ordeno no volver a sacar ese tema. - Dijo Naruto afligido, le dolía hablar así a su sensei al que tanto admiró en el pasado.  
- Entendido. - Dijo Kakashi triste, no había logrado nada. Quizás al revés, solo había logrado distanciarse.

Kakashi sacó un pequeño bote de tinta de su bolsa para Kunais. También sacó un Kunai y se quedó mirando a Naruto.

- ¿Quieres que te haga el tatuaje hoy... o mañana? - Preguntó Kakashi serio, era otra de los motivos por los que había venido a verlo.

Naruto suspiró. Se quitó su chaleco Jounin y después la sudadera. Kakashi se puso al otro lado, después de todo el tatuaje en los hombres iba en el brazo izquierdo. Por lo menos no era muy recargado y era incluso bonito.

Mientras Kakashi marcaba a Naruto como ninja de Élite, el rubio se dedicó a leer el primer papel que había en su pila. Era un pequeño resumen de sus derechos y obligaciones.

- Aquí dice... - Dijo Naruto ganándose la atención de Kakashi. - Que puedo acceder al pergamino secreto del Segundo Hokage. Es el pergamino que robé de pequeño ¿No? - Preguntó Naruto sin dejar de mirar el papel.  
- Así es... solo el Hokage y el Comandante ANBU tienen derecho a mirarlo... ya sabes, para proteger los Jutsus creados por el Segundo.  
- Supongo que algo bueno tenia que tener todo esto... el Segundo inventó el relámpago amarillo... ¿Cierto? - Preguntó Naruto pensativo.  
- Hiraishin no Jutsu... lo que tu dices era el sobrenombre de tu padre al usarlo. - Dijo Kakashi mientras seguía con su trabajo. - ¿Intentaras aprenderlo?  
- Creo que si.  
- Te aviso que es muy complejo, yo lo intenté pero... no sirvió de nada. Solo Minato-Sensei pudo aprenderlo de todos los que lo intentaron. Y te aseguro que cada Hokage y cada Comandante ANBU lo ha intentado.

Naruto no dijo nada mas, Kakashi recordó que Naruto ahora estaba enfadado con él. Naruto solo le estaba hablando para preguntarle algunos detalles sobre lo que leía ahora, se había tomado al pie de la letra lo de que Kakashi era su asistente.

Cuando Kakashi terminó el tatuaje, Naruto se miró con un espejo. Había quedado muy bien, seguramente no era el primero que Kakashi hacia. Tenia la piel enrojecida por la acción del Kunai, tuvo que aplicarse un ungüento traído por su sensei.

Kakashi se marchó de la habitación despidiéndose de Naruto, mañana se volverían a ver. Naruto aprovechó que hoy no tenia que hacer nada para marcharse a su casa, podría estar todo un día sin hacer nada.

Cuando Naruto llegó a su casa ya era prácticamente la hora de comer, así que se preparó un exquisito ramen preparado. Tras la comida se estuvo una hora pensando. Muchas veces se decia a si mismo que las cosas no podían ir peor. Hoy había estado equivocado.

El que quería ser Hokage, ahora era el segundo al mando. Casi que le parecía aun mas humillante que ser un simple Jounin. Y lo peor de todo es que Sasuke estaba de acuerdo con aquello. A Naruto le habría gustado partirle la cara en aquella reunión.

Entre todos sus pensamientos, hubo uno que afloró de repente. Naruto salió de su casa y se fue rumbo a su destino. Llegó a un bloque de pisos en la periferia de la aldea. Subió hasta la penúltima planta y llamó a la puerta.

Solo tuvo que esperar durante quince segundos hasta que la puerta fue abierta por una chica pelirroja de ojos rojos.

- ¿Qué ocurre Naruto? - Preguntó la chica algo sorprendida, estaba seria.  
- Dijiste que si me deprimía... tu me escucharías. - Dijo Naruto haciendo que Karin se quedase algo intrigada.  
- Si, pero no imagine que seria tan pronto. Pasa si quieres. - Dijo la chica haciéndose a un lado.

Naruto entró. El piso de Karin era muy pequeño. Probablemente la chica no tendría ningún tipo de ahorros y estaba comenzando a ganar sus primeros sueldos como ninja desde hacia un año. Así que no era tan raro que no pudiese permitirse algo mas grande. Naruto se sentó en una silla del comedor y la chica en el único sofá que había, que era de dos plazas.

- Tu dirás. - Dijo Karin después de que Naruto se hubiese pasado medio minuto callado.

Naruto suspiró y le contó todo lo ocurrido. Lo del consejo y su nuevo rango. Y todo lo que sentía al respecto. Karin no supo que decirle.

- No puedo decir nada para que estés mejor. - Dijo Karin suspirando. - Pero se me ocurre algo para que nos distraigamos... ambos. - Dijo Karin levantándose y cogiendo una mochila que había apoyada en la pared.  
- ¿El que? - Preguntó Naruto con curiosidad.

Entendía que era normal que Karin no pudiese decirle una frase que le hiciese cambiar de opinión. Pero después de estar una hora solo en su casa la idea de que ella pudiese hacer que pasase el resto de la tarde sin pensar en todo aquello, como durante la misión de los días anteriores, le reconfortaba.

- Esta mañana me preguntaste por nuestro clan, puedo contarte todo lo que se. - Le dijo Karin sacando un montón de pergaminos de aquella mochila. - Esto es todo lo que tengo de mi padre... me lo dio antes de morir. Aquí esta casi toda la historia que queda escrita sobre nuestro clan. - Dijo Karin ganándose totalmente la atención de Naruto.

Karin se pasó toda la tarde enseñando todo aquello a Naruto. Arboles genealógicos, técnicas que trataria de aprender en el futuro, historia... prácticamente todo lo que sabia sobre su clan y su pasado. A Naruto todo aquello le fascinaba, descubrir que descendía de un gran linaje que se remontaba a las primeras guerras entre los Senju, los Uchiha y los Hagaromo.

La tarde pasó realmente a la velocidad de la luz, tanto que ya eran las nueve de la noche. Cuando Naruto pensó en que tenia que marcharse se dio cuenta de que en la villa estaba cayendo un verdadero diluvio. Era la primera lluvia desde que comenzase el verano.

- Intentaré ir lo mas rápido que pueda... - Naruto no parecía muy convencido de aquello. Su bloque de pisos estaba totalmente alejado del de Karin, en la otra punta de la ciudad.

Sin utilizar Jutsus tardaría por lo menos diez minutos en llegar a casa. Y la utilización de técnicas ninja solo eran permitidas en el caso de urgencia extrema, entrenamiento de Gennins o defensa de la villa. Aunque en realidad eso no importaba por que el era el Comandante ANBU, solo Sasuke Uchiha podía juzgarle ahora. Pero Naruto no había reparado en aquello.

- Quédate un rato mas. Hasta que pare. Podemos cenar juntos. - Dijo Karin mientras terminaba de guardar todo.  
- No se cocinar, y no me gustaría darte trabajo.  
- Tranquilo, tengo comida instantánea, con la hora que es no me apetecía ponerme a hacer la cena. - Dijo Karin sonriendo un poco.  
- Bueno... vale. Pero entonces otro día te invitare yo a mi casa... para compensar. - Dijo Naruto inocentemente, se lo había pasado muy bien aquella tarde.  
- Me parece bien. - Dijo sonriendo Karin.

Visto desde fuera podía parecer que aquellos dos estaban flirteando, o algo parecido. En realidad no era así. Solo buscaban hacerse un poco de compañía entre tanta soledad. El dolor y la soledad les había unido. Y ese vinculo estaba reduciendo esos sentimientos negativos. Además el hecho de ser familia hacia que Naruto se sintiese aun mas cercano a ella.

Empezaron a comer, Karin vio que durante la comida Naruto volvía a deprimirse.

- Ya estas pensando en cosas malas... si es que no se te puede dejar de hablar. - Dijo la chica suspirando y levantándose para ir a la cocina.

Al poco tiempo volvió con una botella y dos vasos. Le dio uno de ellos Naruto.

- ¿Eso es sake? - Preguntó Naruto un poco escandalizado.  
- Si. - Dijo Karin comenzando a rellenar el recipiente de Naruto.  
- No sabia que bebías... - Dijo Naruto un poco sorprendido.  
- Y no lo hago, no normalmente al menos. Una o dos veces al mes... intento controlarme... no quiero acabar como vuestra anterior Hokage. - Dijo Karin riendo un poco.  
- ¿Y esto en que me ayudará? - Preguntó Naruto dudando.  
- Cuando te lo tomes dejaras de pensar en cosas deprimentes... además dicen que en compañía es mejor. Hoy lo descubriré. - Dijo Karin sirviéndose también para ella.

Ante aquella promesa, Naruto no dudo en hacerle caso y en poco menos de media hora se habían ventilado toda la botella entre los dos. La noche fue realmente agradable, Naruto no recordaba cuanto hacia desde la ultima vez que reía tan sinceramente.

La noche evolucionó de muchas maneras. Al principio se deprimieron un poco al perder la vergüenza de contar sus asuntos mas depresivos. Luego comenzaron con los chistes, a reír y a divertirse.

Aunque todo se calentó demasiado después de la segunda botella. Cuando Naruto y Karin estaban cada vez mas peligrosamente juntos y acabaron besándose en aquel sofá. Ninguno de los dos recordaría quien fue el que comenzó el movimiento. Pero ambos lo disfrutaron y aportaron su granito de arena.

Y finalmente terminaron desnudos en la cama de la chica, besándose y acostándose juntos. Karin acertó en una cosa, durante toda la noche Naruto no pensó ni una sola vez en Sasuke y en Sakura. También pudo dormir perfectamente aquella noche, probablemente la mejor del ultimo año.

CONTINUARÁ...


	7. Capítulo 6

_Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto._

**CAPÍTULO 6**

La cabeza le dolía mucho, se sentía como si acabase de luchar en una gran batalla y estuviese profundamente aturdido y dolorido. Por lo menos notaba que estaba tumbado en una cama y por algún motivo aquella noche había decidido dormir completamente desnudo.

Naruto por fin consiguió incorporarse mientras abría los ojos con pesadez. Lo primero que recordó fue que aquella noche había bebido por primera vez.

- "¿Así que esto es tener resaca?" - Se preguntó Naruto tratando de aguantar el dolor de cabeza.

Pero todo el dolor de cabeza se fue de manera puntual cuando vio de reojo una mancha roja a su lado. Miró en esa dirección y pudo ver a una hermosa chica dormir profundamente.

Por un pequeño instante Naruto comenzó a tener pequeños retazos de recuerdos de la noche anterior. Recuerdos de todo lo que había hecho junto a Karin antes de dormir. Un fuerte pinchazo en su cabeza le hizo olvidarse de todo un segundo.

Karin también estaba completamente desnuda, y Naruto no pudo evitar dedicar dos pequeños segundos en deleitarse la vista. Las únicas partes del cuerpo de Karin que estaban cubiertas eran sus brazos con aquellas vendas que siempre llevaba. Naruto pudo comprobar que aquellas vendas llegaban desde los nudillos hasta sus hombros.

Naruto no pudo evitar avergonzarse profundamente por la situación. A parte de alegrarle la vista, ver a Karin así le hizo sentirse muy abochornado. Estiró su brazo para coger la manta que había a los pies de la cama, para poder usarla para tapar a la chica.

En cuanto puso la prenda de tela sobre ella, la despertó. Karin miró a Naruto con los ojos abiertos como platos, aunque por ahora lo único que había visto ella era que estaba sin camiseta.

Tras un pequeño segundo de silencio Karin se incorporó a la velocidad de la luz, agarrada a la manta tapándose todo el cuerpo mientras estaba mas roja que su pelo y sus ojos.

- ¡Vístete! - Gritó Karin cerrando los ojos después de comprobar que Naruto estaba completamente desnudo.

La chica vivió un proceso muy similar al de Naruto, solo que con algo mas de sorpresa ya que se lo encontró de cara nada mas abrir los ojos. Sin embargo vivió tanto el punzante dolor de cabeza como como el bombardeo de recuerdos de una noche de sexo.

Aprovechando que la chica había cerrado los ojos, Naruto decidió levantarse un buscar su ropa. Tuvo que salir del cuarto por que la mitad de sus prendas estaban en el comedor. Cuando Naruto salió por la puerta Karin se llevo las manos a la cabeza maldiciéndose por lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. Quiso aprovechar también para vestirse, así si tenia que volver a encarar a Naruto no estaría desnuda.

Cuando Naruto volvió a la habitación ella ya se había puesto una camiseta y la ropa interior, tenia las piernas tapadas por la manta. Karin no se veía con fuerzas de sostenerle la mirada así que la tenia fija en la pared de la derecha.

- Karin... yo... - Naruto no sabia muy bien que decir.

Se quedó completamente en silencio cuando su mente comenzaba a funcionar. Estaba hablando con la chica con la que se acababa de acostar aquella noche. Con la que acababa de perder la virginidad. ¿Qué le iba a decir exactamente? Era todo muy confuso.

- Naruto... por favor... - Dijo la chica tratando de serenarse. - Márchate al trabajo, no querrás llegar tarde tu primer día.  
- Pero...  
- Por favor... - Susurró Karin totalmente avergonzada. - No quiero hablar de esto... por favor... - Suplicó la chica.

Naruto reconoció en ese tono de voz de todas las veces que le había pedido a sus amigos que le dejasen en paz. Cerró los ojos y obedeció a aquella chica. Se fue de la casa rumbo hacia su nuevo despacho.

Naruto se fue hacia la Torre Hokage con un único pensamiento en su cabeza. Karin se dejo caer en su cama, como Naruto se había ido ya no le hacia falta terminar de vestirse así que tenia las piernas desnudas. Tumbada en la cama no pudo evitar recordar casi a la perfección a Naruto encima de ella. Sonrojada, no le quedó otra que incorporarse y no volver a tumbarse en todo el día.

Ágilmente llegó a la torre Hokage, como no sabia prácticamente lo que hacia estuvo casi a punto de entrar en el despacho de Sasuke, luego recordó que ese no era su destino. Fue hacia atrás y luego se encaminó por el otro pasillo, el que llevaba a su despacho.

Al llegar, Kakashi ya le estaba esperando.

- Llegas tarde... - Dijo Kakashi sentado en una silla que estaba frente a la mesa de Naruto.  
- Lo siento... - Dijo Naruto sumamente extraño.  
- Tranquilo, no se lo diré a nadie. - Dijo Kakashi fingiendo una sonrisa, mientras para sus adentros trataba de adivinar que le había ocurrido.

Naruto tomó asiento y se quedo mirando unos segundos a Kakashi. Intentó serenarse, ahora ya no solo era un ninja importante para la villa. Tenia muchas mas responsabilidades de las que deseaba. Debía calmarse, o intentarlo.

Kakashi dedicó los primeros minutos a indicarle sus tareas. Las mas básicas era coordinar los grupos ANBU que mantendrían vigilada la villa y las fronteras del País del Fuego. Cuatro decimas partes del escuadrón de Elite se encargaban patrullar los territorios del País y rotaban cada tres días además. Naruto debería ser quien lo ordenase todo.

A parte de las tareas defensivas cada día recibiría diferentes misiones entregadas directamente del Hokage, y Naruto debería asignarlas a diferentes grupos. A diferencia de los ninjas ordinarios, los ANBU no tenían equipos fijos. Naruto debía formar el equipo mas adecuado de personas para la resolución de cada misión. Así que debía conocer a todos sus ninjas.

- Ya me he encargado de todo esta mañana. Casi todos los ninjas estan ocupados. - Dijo Kakashi mirando a Naruto. - Dedica esta mañana a ver las fichas de los chicos. - Dijo dándole un sobre a Naruto. - Y aprende sus habilidades. Quizás te lleves una sorpresa al ver quienes formar parte del escuadrón.  
- Esta bien... gracias Kakashi-Sensei.  
- Y Naruto... estas muy distraído hoy. Me ha costado horrores hacerte entender todo lo que quería. No se que pasa pero... tómatelo en serio. Es muy importante. - Dijo Kakashi molestando un poco a Naruto. No dijo nada mas, Kakashi también tenia una misión hoy.

Naruto suspiró y comenzó a leer cada ficha, había 80 en total. Eso implicaba que Naruto ahora mismo era el líder de ochenta personas que respondían a sus ordenes. Y después Naruto solo respondía ante una. Ni siquiera rendía cuentas al consejo ahora mismo. Naruto sentia como si todo aquello fuese un maldito segundo premio.

- "Seguro que Sasuke cree que así se me olvidara lo de ser Hokage..." - Pensó Naruto molesto. Aquello no le valía.

El rubio se pasó toda la mañana estudiando todas aquellas fichas. Kakashi tuvo razón en alguna cosa, se sorprendió mas de una vez al leer algunos nombres de los ninjas de Elite. Después de todo su identidad era secreta. Lo primero que le sorprendió fue conocer que Yamato en realidad no se llamaba así.

De entre sus conocidos había varios que estaban en el escuadrón de Elite y no tenia ni idea. Como Sai, Neji o la hermana mayor de Kiba. También reconoció algún que otro ninja que hasta hoy consideraba Jounins del montón. Tras leerse todo aquello una pregunta rondó la mente de Naruto.

- ¿Y yo cuando hago misiones? - Susurró al aire.

Cerca de la una llegó Shizune con una pequeña caja que tenia cinco pergaminos.

- Te traigo unas misiones que tienes que organizar para esta tarde. - Le dijo Shizune dejándolo en la mesa.  
- Gracias. - Naruto se preparó para leerlas.  
- No son muy urgentes... ¿Por que no te vienes a comer con nosotros? - Preguntó la chica algo triste.  
- ¿Vosotros? - Preguntó Naruto mirando a la chica.  
- Estamos Sakura, Sasuke y yo a punto de comer... podrías hacernos compañía. - Dijo Shizune temiendo la respuesta de Naruto.  
- Mejor no, tengo trabajo que hacer. Que aproveche. - Naruto se estaba frustrando por segundos. Como si no tuviese ya demasiadas cosas en las que pensar aquella mañana. Como para que ahora le recuerden a Sasuke y a Sakura.

Shizune no dijo nada mas y se fue a comer. No sin antes dejarle algo de comida, ya que pensó que seguramente el se habría olvidado. Naruto aprovecho para ojear las misiones que tenia para el. Intentó hacerlo lo mejor posible, de hecho para asegurar decidió hacer los grupos algo superiores al nivel de las misiones.

Cuando terminó de organizar a los ninjas libres para las cinco misiones se fue hacia el balcón que había en su despacho. Allí había una pajarera con cuatro aves mensajeras que estaban única y exclusivamente entrenadas para viajar al cuartel ANBU de Konoha.

Kakashi le explicó a Naruto que si tenia el despacho en la Torre Hokage era para poder tener una comunicación directa y absoluta con Sasuke. En aquel despacho Naruto no debía usar su uniforme ANBU, nadie conocía que se hacia en ese despacho mas que Sasuke y el consejo. Shizune lo sabia por ser la asistente en el pasado de Tsunade. Y Kakashi lo conocía de su época ANBU. Pero de hecho la gran mayoría de ninjas de Elite no conocían aquella ubicación, por eso estaba en uno de los pasillos mas pequeños, angostos y oscuros de la torre.

En realidad Naruto tenia otro despacho en el Cuartel ANBU. Probablemente mas de una vez al día debería viajar entre ambos lugares para organizar mejor las cosas. Hoy no lo haría.

El puesto de Comandante de las Fuerzas de Elite era parecido al de Kage a mucha menor escala que trabajaba en las sombras. Aunque sus responsabilidades eran bien altas.

Naruto quería ser Hokage y ser reconocido por todos en la villa. Y ahora se estaba convirtiendo en una sombra que se encargaba de mantener la paz en la villa mientras permanecía totalmente oculto. Naruto se preguntaba si la envidia que sentía ahora mismo por Sasuke era la misma que Danzo Shimura sintiese en el pasado por el Tercer Hokage.

El rubio dudó en encargarse personalmente de alguna de aquellas misiones. Pero decidió que hoy haría algo mas útil. Comió rápidamente y se fue hacia el sótano de la Torre, a la biblioteca. Allí había infinidad de libros. Pero Naruto quería ir a una sección en concreto que estaba siendo vigilada por un ANBU, uno de los ninjas a las ordenes de Naruto.

- Lo siento Naruto, pero no puedes pasar a esta sección. - A pesar de que Naruto ahora mismo no conocía la identidad de aquel hombre, el si le conocía.

Naruto le enseñó al ninja un documento.

- ¡Lo lamento mucho señor! Yo... no lo sabia. Lo siento. - Dijo profundamente arrepentido por su actitud hacia Naruto. Su líder.

El hombre se hizo a un lado y Naruto fue a entrar a aquella habitación.

- Naruto-San. - Le llamó con respeto el ninja. - Me alegra que sea ahora nuestro Comandante.  
- Gracias... - Dijo Naruto sintiéndose extrañado por aquello, no pudo evitar que aquellas palabras le animaron.

Naruto entró en la habitación y después la cerró Solo había un documento allí, el codiciado pergamino del Segundo Hokage. Naruto pensó que antaño no estaba muy protegido. Seguro que el hecho de que un aspirante a ninja de trece años lograse robarlo hizo que pensaran en incrementar la seguridad.

- "Gracias al Segundo... pude aprender el Kage Bunshin. Veamos que mas puedes enseñarme." - Pensó Naruto abriendo el pergamino.

Naruto paso toda la tarde estudiando las técnicas inventadas por el segundo Hokage. Algunas de ellas eran increíblemente buenas. Otras no podía aprenderlas, como los Genjutsus o las Suiton. Pero había gran cantidad de Jutsus de sellado y por ultimo, el ansiado Hiraishin no Jutsu.

Pasaron tres semanas en Konoha. Naruto dedicó casi todo su tiempo libre en el trabajo para estudiar el pergamino. Hacia dos semanas Naruto fue a ver a Karin, para hablar con ella. Pero de nuevo esta le exigió que la dejase sola, que no quería hablar con el. Y todos los demas intentos de hablar con ella acabaron igual. Eso le mantuvo también muy ocupado.

Naruto estaba ahora prácticamente peor que hacia un mes. Ahora no solo seguía deprimido y atormentado por el asunto de Sasuke como Hokage y con Sakura. Ahora además sentía que había hecho daño a una persona que se había vuelto importante para el, que la estaba perdiendo. Por eso solo el rato que estudiaba Ninjutsu lograba aclararse un poco sus ideas.

Era de noche y aquel día Sakura había ido a cenar a casa de Sasuke, al barrio Uchiha. A Sakura aquella enorme y casi vacía mansión se le hacia un poco fría y solitaria. Como era habitual en ellos estaban hablando de algo ajeno a su relación.

- Se supone que ahora deberíamos estar trabajando codo con codo... o algo así. - Dijo Sasuke depresivo mirando a su novia. - Y le estoy viendo menos que antes de su nombramiento.

Antes Naruto iba cada día al despacho de Sasuke a recibir misiones. Ahora cada vez que tenían que comunicarse lo hacían con intermediarios.

- No se por que los consejeros hicieron eso... es un golpe para su orgullo. - Dijo Sakura, ella no lo veía como algo bueno. Casi era un insulto.  
- Ya... yo tampoco lo entiendo. - Dijo Sasuke agachando la cabeza.

Sasuke jamás aprobó el nombramiento de Naruto como Comandante de las Fuerzas de Elite de la villa. Sakura no debería saber todas esas cosas. Pero obviamente Sasuke se lo había contado todo. Incluso que Naruto pretendía marcharse de Konoha cuando acabase la guerra con Kumo.

- El único motivo por el que volví a Konoha. - Sakura prestó mucho atención, Sasuke no solía hablar de aquello. - Fue por Naruto, por Kakashi... por ti. El Equipo 7... a veces creo, que nunca volveremos a estar unidos como en el pasado.

Sakura se puso muy triste al escuchar aquellas palabras. La reunión del Equipo 7 era su mayor sueño y deseo desde que Sasuke les abandonase, incluso superior a estar con el. Para ella su mayor anhelo era estar los cuatro unidos otra vez.

- Pero no puedo quejarme... después de todo es mi culpa. Si yo no me hubiese marchado como me pediste aquella noche. - Dijo Sasuke ensombrecido, estaba muy triste.

Sakura quiso decirle que eso no era verdad, que no era su culpa. No pudo, no quería mentir a la persona que mas quería. Nadie podía negarlo después de todo, lo que provocó el desmoronamiento inicial del Equipo 7 fue la traición de Sasuke.

Pero Sakura no le odiaba por eso ni mucho menos. Ella quería a Sasuke y entendía a la perfección todos los motivos por los que abandonó Konoha. Sakura se forzó a sonreír y después se levantó de la mesa para sentarse sobre sus piernas, apoyando su espalda en el pecho del moreno.

- No te preocupes por eso ahora. Lo se, se que lo conseguiremos. Solo tenemos que ser pacientes. Llegará el día que todo se arregle. - La chica trataba de convencerle a el y a ella misma.  
- Si... seguro que si... es Naruto después de todo. - Había logrado convencer a Sasuke por lo menos. - Si esos viejos no me hubiesen hecho Hokage.  
- Lo se... - Susurró Sakura.

Lo sabia, Sakura sabia la oscura verdad de todo aquello. Sabia como los consejeros le habían obligado prácticamente a convertirse en Hokage. El lo rechazó, no pudo. El chantaje era el arma mas poderosa de aquellos dos viejos. Y ahora el orgulloso Sasuke se había convertido en su marioneta para evitar que todo se desmoronase.

CONTINUARÁ...


	8. Capítulo 7

_Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto._

**CAPÍTULO 7**

Naruto estaba en la puerta de la casa de Karin, eran las ocho de la tarde y Naruto acababa de volver del trabajo. Estaba tratando de ordenar un poco sus ideas. Había pasado ya casi un mes desde que se acostaran en una lluviosa noche. Naruto había intentado disculparse con la chica muchas veces, pero ella siempre le rehuía. Pensaba que ahora ella le odiaba.

Suspiró y llamo a la puerta. Se abrió en aproximadamente medio minuto.

- Naruto... - Susurró ella. - Te he dicho que no quiero hablar del tema... por favor. - No le odiaba, simplemente era demasiado vergonzoso.  
- No... no vengo a hablar de eso. - Dijo Naruto mirando al suelo.  
- ¿Entonces? - Preguntó Karin extrañada, Naruto llevaba un mes tratando de disculparse con ella.  
- Es que... te echo de menos. - Declaró avergonzado.

Karin se sonrojó hasta el infinito. Por un momento se pensó lo que no era.

- ¡Serás guarro! - Gritó escandalizada.  
- ¡No! No me refiero a eso... - Naruto estaba tan rojo como ella ahora. - Digo... que echo de menos pasar tiempo contigo.  
- Ah... - Dijo Karin menos avergonzada y ligeramente decepcionada, pero solo un poco. - Ya tienes muchos amigos Naruto... no te pierdes gran cosa. - Dijo dándose la vuelta, para intentar volver a su casa.  
- Si... pero no es lo mismo. - Dijo impidiendo que Karin cerrase la puerta. - Ellos no me entienden... ellos no saben estar a mi lado ayudándome a no pensar en nada mas. - Dijo Naruto ganándose la mirada de Karin.

La pelirroja cerró los ojos con pesadez. Aquellas palabras le fastidiaron y a la vez le gustaron. Le fastidiaron porque ahora le costaba estar cerca de Naruto. Le gustaron porque ella se sentía igual. Se resignó.

- ¿Te apetece pasar un rato? - Preguntó Karin haciéndose a un lado. Haciendo que Naruto sonriese por primera vez en un mes.

* * *

**En un bar de Konoha.**

Tsunade Senju había salido de su jornada en el Hospital General de Konoha hacia menos de una hora. Y ya estaba borracha. Por la mañana daba clases avanzadas de ninjutsu medico en la Academia. Y por la tarde tenia una jornada mas o menos extensa en el Hospital. No solía tener mucho tiempo libre, y este lo solía pasar bebida.

Shizune estaba con ella, tratando de controlarla un poco y vigilarla.

- Malditos viejos... debería matarlos... - Farfulló Tsunade sirviéndose otra copa.  
- Si... lo se... - Dijo Shizune agotada. Tsunade hablaba de aquellas cosas todas las noches, cada vez que bebía.  
- Sasuke Uchiha... Rokudaime Hokage... menuda estupidez... - Tsunade estaba realmente afligida por todo esto.  
- Tsunade-Sama... ya nada puede hacer... - Dijo triste Shizune.  
- ¡Yo no deje de ser Hokage para esto! - Gritó enfadada con Shizune, bueno no con ella. Pero lo pagó ella.  
- Lo se... - Shizune no podía soportar mas esta situación, la estaba sobrepasando.

Cuando Sasuke y Sakura comenzaron a salir, la creciente depresión en Naruto era visible para todos. Tsunade quiso hacerle un regalo especial. Dejó de ser Hokage y le recomendó a Naruto Uzumaki al Señor Feudal. Ser Hokage aliviaría sus penas pensó Tsunade. Pero los consejeros le ganaron esta batalla. El Señor Feudal, apoyado por el Consejo, escogió a Sasuke Uchiha.

- ¿Sabes que le dije a Naruto el día antes de que el Señor Feudal tomase su decisión? - Shizune se paró a escuchar esas palabras de Tsunade. De esto no sabia nada.  
- ¿Qué? - Preguntó Shizune con atención.  
- Le dije: "Estate atento, puede que cualquier día de estos te lleves una grata sorpresa..." - Tras declarar aquello Tsunade no pudo evitar llorar. Ella solo quiso ayudarle, y le había provocado mucho mas dolor.

Shizune trató de animarla como pudo, pero no le fue posible. Tsunade jamás se perdonaría aquellas palabras.

* * *

**En casa de Karin Uzumaki.**

Naruto había traído hoy su propia comida instantánea, era su manera de devolverle el favor por lo del otro día. Aunque esta noche decidieron no beber. Fue una velada bastante divertida, quizás menos que la anterior pero muy amena. Naruto le estuvo contando algunas cosas sobre sus nuevas funciones, no debía hacerlo en realidad pero ella le despertaba mucha confianza.

- Ahora que lo pienso... podrías entrar en la Unidad de Elite, así las misiones te las daría yo directamente. Y te evitarías muchas cosas... desagradables... - Dijo Naruto utilizando varios eufemismos.  
- No suena mal pero... ¿Qué pinto yo en una Unidad de Elite? - Preguntó la chica forzando media sonrisa.  
- ¿Por qué dices eso? Si eres una de las mejores Kunoichis que he conocido nunca. - Dijo Naruto sonriendo.  
- ¿De verdad... piensas eso? - Preguntó la chica algo sonrojada, le gustaba cuando Naruto exaltaba sus habilidades.  
- ¡Pues claro! Lo se habiendo hecho solo una misión contigo. - Naruto parecía no estaba triste aquella noche. De hecho, Karin pensó que se le notaba ligeramente feliz.  
- Bueno entonces... ya me lo pensaré. ¿Vale? - Respondió la chica.  
- Perfecto. - Dijo Naruto contento.

Naruto se levantó para llevar las cosas a la basura. Ya que había traído la comida, no iba a dejar que Karin la recogiese. ya eran cerca de las diez de la noche, ya era hora de pensar en volver a casa.

Poco a poco iba caminando hacia la puerta de salida. Karin fue con el, para despedirse. Ella estaba detrás, y no se esperaba que Naruto se detuviese en seco así que se quedo a pocos centímetros de el. Naruto se giró y se chocó con los ojos rojos de Karin, muy de cerca. Demasiado.

Naruto se sonrojó por un momento, aunque la cena había sido muy amena, ahora no pudo evitar pensar en todo lo ocurrido. La volvió a mirar sin dejar de estar sonrojado. Karin se podía imaginar en que estaba pensando Naruto, así que también enrojeció un poco.

Ante la mirada de Naruto, Karin se sintió débil por un segundo. Pero no era una debilidad física, era emocional. Algo que solo una persona en todo el mundo le había hecho sentir con anterioridad.

Naruto no sabia que pensar en ese momento. El estaba enamorado de Sakura Haruno, no era capaz de comprender las cosas que sentía en ese momento, se escapaban a su comprensión. Solo había una cosa que entendía: Karin Uzumaki le reconfortaba hasta limites que no creía posibles.

- Pensé que serias capaz de marcharte... sin tener que hablar de... "eso". - Dijo Karin poniendo una mano en el pecho del chico que tenia delante.

Naruto cogió la mano de la pelirroja con su mano izquierda, sujetándola con suavidad. Después alzó su mano derecha acariciando el rostro de la exageradamente perpleja Karin. Naruto recorrió la distancia que los separaba y la besó, provocando que Karin dudase un segundo.

Y un segundo después cerró los ojos correspondiendo aquel beso a la vez que abrazaba la espalda de Naruto con su brazo libre. Una cosa llevo a la otra y en menos de un minuto ya estaban viajando hacia la habitación de Karin.

Por el camino Naruto ya había quitado la mayor parte de la ropa de la chica, su lado pervertido estaba aflorando en estos instantes. Después de todo Naruto era pasional para todo. Para la felicidad, para la tristeza y para el deseo. Naruto habia puesto a Karin en su cama, y estaba encima de ella terminando de desvestirla, Karin le detuvo.

- ¿Yo te gusto? - Preguntó Karin mirándole fijamente. - Cuando me miras... ¿Ves el color de mis ojos? - Preguntó crípticamente Karin, aunque Naruto la entendió. Karin no iba a permitir que Naruto le pintase el pelo de rosa y le pusiese lentillas verdes en su imaginación.  
- Por supuesto. - Naruto no dudó ni un segundo en decir aquellas palabras, mientras miraba con decisión a Karin.

Ahora fue la chica quien continuó con todo aquello, indicándole a Naruto que estaba de acuerdo. Naruto la desnudo del todo, excepto por una sola pieza.

Naruto llevo sus manos a las vendas de Karin, ella le detuvo asustada.

- Eso no... por favor. - Dijo la chica avergonzada.  
- No me importa... - Naruto ya conocía la verdad detrás de sus escondidos brazos, ella se lo había dicho en alguna de sus charlas, Naruto solo quería verla íntegramente desnuda.  
- Me alegra oír eso... pero entonces hazlo por mi... por favor... - Dijo la chica sintiéndose realmente mal.

Naruto sentía que estaba arruinando el momento, y no quería continuar por ahí. La besó, esta vez fue una mezcla de pasión y ternura. Karin se relajó. A pesar de que la debilidad que sentía era cada vez mayor, también era cada vez mayor su deseo por sentirse asi.

- Lo siento. - Susurró Naruto a su oído para después besarla en el cuello, había sabido arreglar la situación.

Y así, aquella noche volvió a suceder lo mismo. Pero sin alcohol, y ese detalle lo hizo mucho mejor.

* * *

**A la mañana siguiente.**

Eran cerca de las once de la mañana, Karin se acababa de despertar. En su cama... sola. La chica vio una nota en el lugar donde con anterioridad había dormido Naruto por segunda vez.

- Tengo que ir a trabajar, no he querido despertarte ya que es tu día libre. Ya hablaremos luego. - Leyó Karin en voz alta, aquella carta le pareció muy vacía. - "¿Era eso Naruto Uzumaki? Solo querías utilizarme... para sentirte tu mejor..." - Pensó Karin mientras una solitaria lagrima recorría su rostro. Ahroa se sentía incluso mas utilizada que con Sasuke.

* * *

**En la frontera del País del Fuego.**

Un Shinobi con el uniforme ANBU de Konoha avanzaba a gran velocidad hacia el noroeste de Konoha, hacia la frontera con el País del Rayo. Su mayor peculiaridad era que su chaleco y sus protectores de brazo eran totalmente negros. Tenia el pelo rubio y su cara estaba tapada por una mascara de zorro.

Estaba llegando a su destino, acababa de recibir un alarmante informe de uno de sus mejores espías, y tenia que comprobarlo por el mismo. A lo lejos pudo ver su objetivo.

- ¡Sai! - Gritó después de un increíble Sunshin no Jutsu que le situó al lado de uno de sus mejores amigos.  
- Naruto... has venido en persona. - Dijo Sai acercándose a el. Sai llevaba el uniforme ANBU típico con el chaleco gris. Su mascara era la del tigre.

En una de sus rondas Sai había encontrado una pequeña partida de ninjas de Kumogakure que estaba construyendo una pequeña fortificación en la frontera con el País del Fuego. Por el tamaño de lo que estaba construyendo podría albergar un pequeño ejercito fácilmente.

- Kumogakure podría tener todo su ejercito en Konoha en un día y medio. ¿Por qué construir una base pequeña? - Preguntó Naruto mirando a Sai, la base estaba muy escondida. De no ser por Sai no se habrían enterado jamás. Por fortuna estaba a medio construir.

- Espionaje... sabotaje... tácticas de guerrilla. - Se notaba que Sai era muy inteligente, Naruto valoraba subordinados como el.  
- Esto es tierra de nadie ¿No? ¿Esta mas cerca de Konoha o de Kumo? - Preguntó Naruto mirando a Sai.  
- De Konoha.  
- Voy a destruirlo entonces. Sai usa tus pájaros de tinta y vuelve a la villa, informa al Hokage de inmediato. - Dijo Naruto mirando fijamente hacia su objetivo. - ¡Espera! - Dijo Naruto recordando algo.  
- ¿Qué? - Preguntó Sai extrañado.  
- ¿Hay civiles o ninjas heridos? - Preguntó Naruto pensando que quizas no todos los objetivos eran militares.  
- No, los constructores son Chunnin y los guardias Jounin. Lo he comprobado.  
- Bien, marchate entonces.  
- ¿Podrás solo? Puedo mandar pájaros de tinta ellos solos.  
- ¿Con quien crees que hablas? Soy tu superior no lo olvides. - Dijo Naruto ligeramente molesto. - Tienes un mensaje que entregarle a Sasuke y debes protegerlo a toda costa. Para antes de que vuelva a Konoha quiero que el Hokage conozca todo esto desde hace varias horas. ¡Así que muévete! - Naruto sonó muy autoritativo, aunque en realidad no estaba enfadado con Sai solo quería que dejase de cuestionarle.  
- ¡Hai! - Sai conjuro un pájaro de tinta y se marchó volando rumbo a Konoha.

Naruto se quedó quieto unos segundos mirando la veintena de edificios que ya habían construido. Comenzó a concentrar su Chakra, pretendía ser muy destructivo así que hizo lo mejor que se le había ocurrido.

- Prepárate Kurama, vamos a destrozar esa base. - Dijo Naruto mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a rodearse por un aura rojiza.

Un manto de chakra rojo y denso comenzaba a rodear a Naruto con nueve ondeantes colas a su espalda.

- "Venga, el ultimo paso... como te enseñé." - Dijo Kurama en su mente animando a Naruto.

Terminó de concentrar todo el Chakra del Kyubi y hubo una gran explosión, nueve gigantes colas rojas se movían al viento, Naruto se había transformado completamente en el Bijuu de nueve colas. Los ninjas de Kumo pudieron distinguir perfectamente su pelaje rojo y los ojos rasgados del Kyubi.

Naruto tenia tres niveles de control sobre el Chakra de Kurama. Podia rodearse del Chakra rojo para volverse mas fuerte, podía convertir ese Chakra en algo mucho mas denso que era casi una armadura y le transformaba en una versión en miniatura del Kyubi, la transformación parcial lo llamaba Naruto, en este estado ya podía usar la Bijudama.

Por ultimo el que acababa de usar, era el mas avanzando, la transformación total. Sin embargo consumía las energías de ambos a una gran velocidad, debería acabar pronto.

El imponente Zorro de Nueve Colas se lanzó contra la base destrozando uno de los edificios de un zarpazo. Todos los ninjas de Kumo tanto Chunnin como Jounin comenzaron a lanzar sus mejores técnicas hacia Naruto.

Aunque estuviese en ese modo los Jutsus seguían haciendo daño, Naruto no podía ignorarlos y trataba de destruir los edificios poco a poco mientras se defendía de las arremetidas de los ninjas de la nube que no querían ceder lo que tanto les había costado construir.

Algunos ninjas huyeron desde el principio del combate para informar, quizás los mas inteligentes. Naruto no quería matarlos, así que que trataba de controlarse lo maximo posible cuando les atacaba. Aunque con semejante poder no pudo evitar acabar con la vida de algunos.

Tras veinte minutos de combate Naruto había conseguido arrasar el lugar, no quedaba un solo edificio en pie. Los ninjas que quedaban ilesos cargaron con los heridos y huyeron. No tenia sentido morir enfrentándose al Kyubi si no había nada que defender. Naruto se destransformó, estaba muy cansado.

Intentó recuperar sus fuerzas. Naruto no era especialmente perceptivo, y aun así detectó dos enormes Chakras acercándose a el a gran velocidad.

- Maldición... - Musitó Naruto al aire, justo ahora que acababa de terminar de usar el poder de Kurama.

El primero en llegar fue el mas rápido de todos.

- Yondaime... Raikage... - Dijo Naruto recomponiéndose.  
- Estupendo, queríamos construir una base aquí y al final podremos matar al Jinchuriki del Nueve Colas. - Dijo el Raikage satisfecho.

Al poco tiempo aparecieron tres ninjas mas. Killer Bee, Shii y Darui.

- "A, B, C y D... el equipo ninja mas fuerte de Kumogakure." - Pensó Naruto fastidiado.

Naruto no solo había estudiado a sus tropas. También había investigado algo sobre el enemigo. El Raikage Ay junto con Killer Bee formaban el conocido dúo A-B. La pareja mas fuerte de Kumo. Cuando se juntaban con las habilidades de largo alcance de Darui y con las técnicas sensoriales y medicas de Shi se decía que era imposible que perdiesen una batalla.

Para la mala suerte de Naruto este equipo estaba en las cercanias resolviendo un pequeño asunto que nada tenia que ver. Una mision de eliminación de un ninja traidor. Y los primeros ninjas que huyeron de la base al llegar Naruto pudieron alertarles.

- ¡Atrás! - Gritó el Raikage quitándose su capa y quedándose solo con pantalones. Su fisico imponía bastante, Naruto no pudo evitar pensar cuanto pesarían sus brazales de oro. - ¡Lucharé yo solo! - Gritó confiado.

Naruto sonrió para sus adentros al escuchar aquello. Si iba a morir hoy, mataría al ninja mas fuerte de Kumogakure en el camino.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

_Gracias por haber leído hasta aquí este fic. Gracias a los que habéis comentado y/o los que habéis añadido la historia a vuestra lista de favoritos._

_Me gustaría que me dijeseis que os ha parecido hasta aquí. Pero no me refiero solo a las cosas que os gustan. Me gustaría saber mucho que no os gusta, que modificaríais o que añadiríais. Me gustaría leer vuestros consejos para mi, para poder mejorar la historia, y en general cualquier critica constructiva._

_En especial también me gustaría saber si os gustaría que añadiese mas SasuSaku a la historia ya que de momento esta en un plano mas secundario._

_Gracias por leer y seguir mi historia :)_


	9. Capítulo 8

_Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**CAPÍTULO 8**

En realidad Naruto continuaba con la mascara de zorro en su cara. A diferencia de casi todos los ANBU no llevaba una katana, no llevaba ningún arma a la vista. Naruto observaba con detenimiento al Raikage, sabia que no seria un combate fácil. Y mas después de estar tan agotado por haber usado a Kurama en combate.

El primer movimiento fue del Raikage, un lazo impactado directamente en su cara. La primera mascara ANBU de Naruto no le había durado mucho. Por fortuna pudo esquivar casi todo el golpe, pero su mascara se quebró en tres trozos. Ahora miraba fijamente al Raikage con sus ojos azules, pendiente de la absoluta velocidad que esgrimía.

Volvió a lanzarse contra el, Naruto lo evitó acumulando chakra en sus piernas y reapareció a la espalda del Raikage encajándole un Rasengan en el hombro izquierdo, lanzándolo a chocar contra una roca.

Se levantó casi ileso. Pero consciente de que aquel era un rival a tener en cuenta. El Raikage tuvo cierta sensación de familiaridad con aquella situación. Se rodeó de una poderosa armadura de relámpagos, el Jutsu mas poderoso del Raikage.

- ¡No volverás a esquivarme! - Gritó el ninja mas rápido y fuerte del mundo.

Le dio a Naruto un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas en el pecho, rompiendo varias costillas. El rubio salió disparado hacia una montaña, nunca llegó a chocarse con ella. El Raikage le cogió por la espalda y lo alzó al aire.

- ¡Raiga Bomu! - Gritó el Raikage con furia mientras estampaba a Naruto contra el suelo.

Tras la tremenda explosión provocada por la devastadora fuerza del Raikage sus compañeros ya daban por terminado el combate.

- No... todavía no... - Susurró el Raikage que había notado algo extraño durante el ataque.

Naruto se levantó del cráter rodeado por el Chakra rojo del Kyubi, había estado acumulando un poco para intentar contraatacar con su transformación total. Pero había tenido que usar todo el chakra reunido para defenderse de un único ataque.

- "Maldición..." - Pensó Naruto mientras el Chakra del Kyubi desaparecía. - "Tendré que luchar... con mis tecnicas propias." - Pensó Naruto consciente de que el Raikage tampoco le daría tiempo para entrar en modo ermitaño.

Naruto hizo tres clones que le ayudaron a hacer un Rasenshuriken, como la técnica del Raikage era de rayos seria débil contra uno de los ataques mas fuertes de Naruto. Los clones fueron hacia el Raikage como distracción. Acabó con dos de ellos fácilmente, el Raikage sabia que Naruto iba hacia el así que tenia que terminar rápidamente con el.

El Raikage estaba sujetando al clon por el cuello, en un ultimo instante el clon golpeó el hombro derecho de su rival, no logró hacer nada. El clon fue derrotado cuando le aplastaron el cuello, lo que Ay nunca supo es que el clon aprovechó aquel golpe para dejarle dibujado un sello en el hombro.

Naruto estaba a punto de chocar su técnica contra el Raikage, pero este había movido su brazo con mayor velocidad y estaba apunto de decapitar a Naruto.

- ¡Muere! - Gritó el Raikage enfadado, quería acabar ya con el combate.

Naruto estaba a punto de morir, pero en un solo parpadeo apareció en la espalda del Raikage golpeándolo con su mejor técnica, lanzándolo a volar por los aires y creando una gran explosión de viento que probablemente acabaría con el.

El rubio encaró a los otros tres ninjas, que estaban muy preocupados por su líder. Pero Naruto no esperaba recibir un demoledor golpe en su espalda que le hizo chocar contra unas rocas, Naruto se levantó y vio al Raikage prácticamente ileso, de pie delante de el.

- ¿Creíste que por ser Fuuton ya me derrotarías? No era lo suficientemente poderosa. - Dijo con mucha soberbia.

Naruto se levanto como pudo, estaba bastante herido ya. Las arremetidas del Raikage estaban siendo demasiado duras.

El rubio lo había conseguido, y en tan solo un mes. Entrenando con mil clones Naruto había conseguido acumular tres años de entrenamiento en un mes.

- Hiraishin no Jutsu... pensé que nunca jamás volvería a luchar contra esta técnica. - El Raikage ahora sabia porque Naruto le despertaba tanta familiaridad luchando. - No pude matar a mi mejor rival... mataré a su hijo.  
- ¡Aun no has ganado! - Gritó Naruto enfadado ahora.

Naruto hizo siete clones, dos de ellos crearon un Rasenshuriken. Los otros se quedaron esperando, rodeando al Naruto original que aun no hacia nada. Los dos clones con la técnica estaban uno a cada lado de Naruto.

- Da igual que hagas dos... no romperás mi armadura. Adelante atácame, has gastado tus últimos recursos en esas técnicas. Desperdicia tu Chakra... después morirás. - El Raikage ya daba el combate por terminado.

Los dos clones con Rasenshuriken comenzaron a correr. Pero comenzaron a correr hacia Naruto, dejando extrañado al Raikage. Cuatro clones comenzaron a hacer sellos, creando una barrera cubica que había rodeado a Naruto completamente, una barrera de no mucho mas de metro y medio.

Una barrera que había aprendido gracias a Karin. Naruto no pudo evitar dedicarle unos instantes a la chica con la que había mantenido una increíble noche el día anterior.

Los dos clones estaban a punto de hacer chocar las dos técnicas contra Naruto, que tenia los ojos cerrados ante el estupefacto Raikage que creia que su rival se estaba suicidando para evitar ser derrotado.

El ultimo clon de todos, el séptimo, se colocó detrás del Raikage usando el Hiraishin. Tocó al ninja de Kumo por la espalda, el Naruto original abrió los ojos.

- ¡Hiraishin Mawashi no Jutsu! - Gritaron ambos a la vez.

Intercambiaron posiciones, el Naruto original ahora estaba fuera de la barrera, a salvo. El Raikage había sido teletransportado al interior de la minúscula barrera donde dos colosales técnicas chocaron contra el provocando una enorme explosión que estaba limitada por una barrera, haciendo la intensidad de la técnica mucho mayor. De hecho los clones hicieron la barrera aun mas pequeña para provocar mas daño.

Naruto había estudiado también las variantes del Hiraishin, como la que le permite a dos usuarios de la técnica, o en este caso dos clones, intercambiar sus posiciones al instante con todo lo que estén tocando.

Cuando la diminuta e increíblemente potente explosión cesó, los clones deshicieron la barrera y desaparecieron. Ya solo quedaba el Naruto original que estaba arrodillado en el suelo agotado por las heridas y la falta de Chakra.

El Raikage estaba tirado en el suelo, sin su armadura y con gran cantidad de heridas. La peor de todas era su brazo derecho, que ya no estaba. Aquel combate le había costado un brazo. Shi, el ninja medico del grupo, fue a curar a su líder que aun seguía consciente a pesar de las heridas.

- Matadlo... - Ordenó el Raikage con sus ultimas fuerzas a Darui y a Bee.

Bee y Darui se lanzaron a toda velocidad hacia el agotado Naruto. Bee había sacado cuatro de sus ocho espadas, Darui tenia su extraña espada rectangular imbuida en Raiton. Naruto trataba de esquivar cada ataque como podía, evadía los de Darui y bloqueaba los de Bee con dos kunais.

Naruto no podía hacer ni un solo Jutsu y no tenia nada de Chakra por parte de Kurama, estaba perdido. Había herido de muerte al Raikage pero sabia que probablemente alguien tan resistente podría ser sanado. Ignoró a sus dos rivales y fue hacia donde estaban Ay y Shi, tratando de acabar con la vida del Raikage.

No pudo, Bee apareció a gran velocidad detrás de el clavando sus cuatro katanas en órganos importantes para Naruto, tres de ellas en el pecho y otra atravesando un riñón. Naruto cayó arrodillado al suelo, Darui levantó su espada afilada con Raiton y estaba a punto de partir en dos a Naruto, que seguía arrodillado.

- "Maldición..." - Pensó Naruto viéndose acabado.  
- ¡Raikiri! - Se escuchó un grito que Naruto reconocio facilmente.

Kakashi Hatake había hecho acto de escena descendiendo desde el cielo impactando su afamada técnica en la espada de Darui, provocando que tuviese que saltar hacia atrás. Kakashi giró sobre si mismo haciendo que Bee tuviese que apartarse también para evitar morir decapitado.

- Sensei... - Susurró Naruto sujetando una de sus heridas.  
- "Naruto... ha derrotado al Raikage..." - Pensó Kakashi viendo al herido líder de Kumogakure.

Tres personas mas aparecieron. Junto a Sai en sus pájaros voladores también venían el Capitán Yamato y Sakura Haruno. Ellos cuatro eran el equipo de rastreo y rescate que Sasuke había enviado al enterarse de que Naruto debería enfrentarse a una situación potencialmente peligrosa contra Kumogakure.

La primera en bajar fue Sakura, que fue rápidamente a evaluar las heridas de Naruto. Probablemente en una situación normal Naruto la habría apartado, hoy no podría hacerlo simplemente. Lo puso bocarriba quitando las cuatro katanas de su cuerpo, y comenzando las curas básicas.

Yamato y Sai se pusieron al lado de Kakashi encarando a Bee y Darui.

- Si nos entretenemos mas Raikage-Sama morira... - Dijo Shi sin dejar de curar las heridas que tenia en su cuerpo el líder de Kumo.

Bee se quejó de aquello. Habían desperdiciado una gran oportunidad. Darui ordeno la retirada, la salud del Raikage era mas importante. El Raikage ya había perdido el conocimiento para aquel entonces.

- Nos volveremos a ver. - Esas fueron las palabras con las que Darui se despidio de Naruto Uzumaki.  
- ¡No podemos seguirles! - Dijo Sakura autoritaria. - Debemos llevar a Naruto al hospital cuanto antes. - A Sakura le estaba costando reparar las heridas en los órganos internos del rubio. Necesitaba transfusión urgente de sangre, reposo y mas ninjas médicos para tratarle.

Kakashi ordenó a Sai encargarse de todo, invocó tres pájaros de tinta. Sai y Yamato se subieron cada uno en uno. Kakashi ayudó a Sakura a subir a Naruto al tercero. El rubio estaba en estado de trance, solo veía y escuchaba a trozos. Si podía distinguir una melena rosa que salía de una cara que no llegaba a ver con claridad que curaba sus heridas, o lo intentaba.

- ¡Tenemos que ir mas rápido Sai! - Gritó Sakura, Naruto si reconoció aquella voz. También la de Kakashi diciéndole a Sakura que no se desconcentrase. - Naruto... aguanta... por favor. - Pudo escuchar el rubio al final.

Kakashi sujetaba a Sakura para que no se desequilibrase, también ayudaba a que Naruto no se cayese del ave de tinta de Sai. A partir de ahí ya perdió el conocimiento y no recordó nada mas del viaje.

En ese mismo momento, en Konoha.

En el despacho del Hokage se estaba llevando a cabo una acalorada discusión, Juugo había ido a hacerle una visita a su amigo, aquel a quien quería proteger.

- ¿Has venido a hacerme sentir mal? - Preguntó el maestro Hokage frustrado.  
- No Sasuke. He venido para hacerte entrar en razón... - Respondió Juugo tan calmado que casi molestó al Uchiha.  
- ¿Y que es lo que debería hacer? - Preguntó Sasuke mirandole a los ojos.  
- Lo sabes perfectamente...  
- ¿Por qué haces esto? - Preguntó Sasuke mirando hacia su mesa.  
- Considero que solo tengo tres amigos en el mundo... tres amigos muy extraños. Y me duele ver como uno de ellos se hunde solo porque otro no es capaz de pedir perdón. - Juugo sonó incluso mas serio que de costumbre.  
- Eres muy ingenuo Juugo... ¿Crees que todo se arreglaría solo si le pidiese perdón? ¿Crees que si le digo que lamento haber intentado matarla todo se arreglara? Eres demasiado simple...  
- No Sasuke... el ingenuo eres tu. - Dijo Juugo, era la primera vez que le recriminaba nada. - Aun no comprendes el poder que puede tener una simple disculpa.

Sasuke estuvo a punto de replicar, no pudo. Volando por la ventana entró el Capitan Yamato en una de las aves voladoras de Sai. Alertando mucho a todos.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? - Preguntó Sasuke mirando al capitán ANBU.

Yamato le contó todo lo sucedido con el combate entre Naruto y el Raikage. Incluido los detalles sobre sus terribles heridas y que podría morir en cualquier momento. Sasuke se levantó de la mesa, quería ir al hospital.

- ¿Huyes de mis palabras Sasuke? - Preguntó Juugo mirando la espalda del Maestro Hokage.  
- Es un asunto importante para la villa. - Dijo Sasuke sin mirarle.  
- Solo diré una ultima cosa entonces. - Dijo Juugo obligando a Sasuke a no irse. - Creo que en realidad tu único problema es que tu orgullo te impide pedirle perdón a nadie... Sasuke, llegará el día en el que tendrás que escoger entre tu orgullo... y lo que es correcto.

Juugo no dijo nada mas. Sasuke se marchó hacia el hospital de Konoha. Fue guiado por Yamato hacia una de las salas de operaciones. Sai y Kakashi estaban fuera esperando, no tenían signos de haber tenido que pelear. El Uchiha se asomó directamente por una de las ventanas.

Allí pudo ver a tres Kunoichi atendiendo las heridas de una sola persona. Tsunade, Shizune y Sakura le estaban atendiendo. La que parecía mas cansada era Sakura, que era quien había estado curándole desde que hubiese llegado a Naruto. Sasuke pudo reconocer en Sakura esa mirada que solo ponía cuando la vida de las personas que le importan estaba en juego. No podía evitar sentirse orgulloso al ver así a su novia, aunque también le despertaba mucha preocupación por la salud del rubio.

- Sakura-San dice que las heridas de Naruto son mortales de necesidad... que si no fuese por el Kyubi ya habría muerto al instante. No sabe si se recuperara. - Dijo Sai muy serio.  
- Se recuperará... - Dijo Sasuke girándose para mirar al grupo.  
- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - Preguntó Sai intrigado.  
- Simplemente... lo sé. - Ante aquella declaración Kakashi sonrió debajo de su mascara. - Quiero que alguno de vosotros haga un informe sobre todos los detalles que conozcáis y me lo entreguéis en menos de una hora. - Sasuke estaba a punto de marcharse de nuevo a la Torre Hokage.  
- Naruto luchó con Yondaime Raikage. - Dijo Kakashi pensando que ese detalle le interesaría.  
- ¿Lo ha matado? - Preguntó Sasuke pensando que la guerra terminaría muy pronto.  
- No, pero el Raikage ha perdido un brazo. Y si fuese un ser humano normal y corriente aseguraría que ya esta muerto por las heridas.

Sasuke se sintió parcialmente satisfecho por aquellas noticias. Todavía se le hacia muy extraño tener que pensar como un Hokage. Y mas teniendo en cuenta que no era algo que desease realmente. Pero ahora lo era, no podía hacerlo mal. Sobretodo por que una de las cosas que tenia mas clara es que deseaba estar en Konoha. Protegería su villa, lo haría por Itachi y por sus amigos. Se había prometido a si mismo que no permitiría que cosas como las de su clan se repitiesen. Que historias como la infancia de su amigo Naruto como Jinchuriki no volviesen a ocurrir.

Aunque sus nobles cometidos ahora mismo estaban enturbiados por la sombra de la guerra y la presencia de dos reliquias que manejaban Konoha desde las raíces.

- "Tengo que hacer algo... ¿Pero el que?" - Se preguntó Sasuke en su interior pensando en los consejeros. Su batalla a muerte con Danzo Shimura le había resultado mucho mas sencilla que este juego político entre el Consejo, los Clanes y el Señor Feudal.

Pasaron dos días en Konoha sin que Naruto despertase, pero gracias a la acción de Sakura y las demás pudieron estabilizarlo. Naruto viviría. Durante esos días Sakura no pudo evitar tener los nervios a flor de piel por lo ocurrido. Por otro lado también se sentía muy satisfecha.

Sabia que Naruto ahora mismo la odiaba, o creía estar convencida de que la odiaba. Sin embargo poder hacer algo por él de una forma tan desinteresada le hacia sentir de nuevo algo mas cerca de Naruto. Le hacia sentir de manera renovadas sus ilusiones de volver a ver unido al Equipo 7.

Naruto había sido herido durante una misión secreta de las Fuerzas de Elite así que no le dijeron a nadie de su estado. Su estancia en el hospital era secreta. Y eso provocó que Karin Uzumaki estuviese convencida al cien por cien de que Naruto Uzumaki la había utilizado como si se tratase de un juguete. Utilizada y abandonada de nuevo.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

_Gracias por haber comentado, me habéis dado bastantes ideas sobre como encaminar el fic a partir de ahora._

_Saludos y gracias por leer :)_


	10. Capítulo 9

_Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**CAPÍTULO 9**

Los ojos le pesaban, el cuerpo le dolía. Nada de eso impidió que se levantase. Estaba ligeramente aturdido, había alguien en su habitación pero no escuchó nada de lo que dijo. Solo sabia que era una enfermera y que se había marchado de la habitación ágilmente.

Naruto se obligó a levantarse, mientras se incorporaba sintió todas sus heridas a la perfección, el pecho le dolía mucho. Se quedó sentado sin moverse nada mas, quería esperar a que se le pasase el malestar. Naruto vió que era de noche, no sabia que hora era exactamente.

La puerta se abrió.

- Por fin despiertas... - Le habló una conocida voz femenina mientras esgrimía una sonrisa para él.  
- ¿Cuánto llevo durmiendo... Sakura? - Preguntó Naruto mirando hacia la pared que tenia enfrente.  
- Cuatro días. - Dijo Sakura haciendo que Naruto la mirase fijamente.

Sakura se extrañó profundamente de que el rubio le mirase de aquella forma, parecía preocupado.

- "Karin..." - Pensó Naruto preocupado. - ¿Le habéis dicho a alguien que estoy aquí? - Preguntó con un ápice de esperanza.  
- No... es secreto. - A Sakura se le estaba haciendo profundamente extraño mantener una conversación con Naruto. Sobretodo porque parecía preocupado por algo.  
- "Maldición." - Dijo Naruto destapándose y tratando de levantarse.  
- ¿Qué haces? - Preguntó Sakura alarmada al ver a Naruto levantarse.  
- Tengo que marcharme. - Naruto no quería decir nada mas.  
- No, no puedes. Tienes que descansar por lo menos dos días mas. - Suplicó Sakura consciente de las heridas de Naruto.

El rubio dudó unos segundos. Estuvo a punto de decirle que el era Comandante ANBU y que ella no podía ordenarle nada. Pero conocía lo tozuda que era Sakura cuando se trataba de su salud. Y Sakura seria capaz de pedirle a Sasuke, la única persona ante la que Naruto respondía, que le ordenase quedarse en el hospital.

- Esta bien. - Dijo Naruto tumbándose en la cama de nuevo.  
- Gracias... - Dijo Sakura feliz por aquello.

Sakura le dijo que iría a buscarle algo de comer. Si la pelirrosa seguía trabajando probablemente no serian ni las diez de la noche. Naruto hizo un sello en cruz y dejó un clon tumbado en su cama, el tenia algo que hacer.

Abrió la ventana y se marchó sigilosamente del hospital, rumbo a la periferia de la ciudad. Cuando llegó a un alejado bloque de pisos, subió al penúltimo y llamó a uno de los timbres. Estaba nervioso.

La puerta se abrió y Karin Uzumaki miró fijamente los ojos azules de Naruto. Su mirada era muy seria, de tristeza y de enfado a la vez. A Naruto se lo hizo raro.

- ¿Qué quieres? - Preguntó la pelirroja con cierto desprecio.  
- Solo quiero hablar. - Dijo Naruto dando un paso al frente.  
- ¿¡Como el otro día!? - Preguntó Karin enfadada dando un empujón a Naruto para que no entrase en su casa.

Karin le empujó en la zona del pecho, Naruto se agachó quejándose del dolor mientras se sujetaba las heridas del pecho. La chica se preocupó un poco al verle quejarse de dolor.

- Eso quería decirte Karin. - Dijo todavía conteniéndose las heridas. - Llevo unos días en el hospital... desde aquella noche. - Dijo Naruto tratando de omitir la palabra clave. - He estado inconsciente estos días... he venido a verte en cuanto he despertado.

La chica se quedo callada unos segundos. Llevaba media semana insultando a Naruto en su mente. La había usado y la había abandonado. Ahora descubría que no la había abandonado. Pero seguía pensando que Naruto la utilizaba para sentirse mejor. Así que solo se había aliviado un poco.

- ¿Y que es lo que quieres? - Preguntó la chica a la defensiva.  
- Creo que... tenemos que hablar. - Naruto estaba serio, pero Karin le entendía.  
- Supongo... que tienes razón.

La primera vez no importaba. Estaban borrachos, podían ignorarlo. Pero ya había ocurrido dos veces y en la ultima ya no tenían la excusa del sake. Si pretendían seguir relacionándose de alguna manera como amigos o lo que fuese, no podían ignorar mas el tema.

- Adelante... - Dijo la chica haciéndose a un lado. No iban a hablar allí en plena noche.

La situación para ambos era un poco tensa. Esta vez los recuerdos de sexo y deseo eran totalmente claros, no había lagunas provocadas por el sake. Lo recordaban todo. Naruto pasó hasta el comedor y se sentó en una silla, Karin se sentó en su sofá.

- Se que han pasado cuatro días... pero en realidad no he tenido tiempo para pensar nada... entre mi misión y el hospital... - Para Naruto no habían pasado mas que unas horas técnicamente hablando.  
- Entonces empezaré yo... tengo una pregunta para ti. - Dijo Karin muy sonrojada, estaba sintiendo vergüenza en aquel momento.  
- ¿Cuál? - Preguntó Naruto con curiosidad.

Cuando la miraba no podía evitar recordar aquella noche, se le hacia tan extraño estar hablando con la chica con la que se había acostado ya dos veces.

- ¿Por qué crees que ocurrió? - Karin parecía muy interesada por esa respuesta.

Naruto se quedó unos segundos pensativo, meditando esa pregunta un buen rato. Se había sonrojado profundamente por obligarse a pensar en todo aquello. Luego suspiró.

- Creo que no se me ocurre una respuesta clara... algo que lo explique del todo. Pero... si me vienen a la cabeza muchos motivos pequeños... - Naruto no sabia muy bien como expresarse.  
- ¿... Cuales? - Preguntó Karin temerosa de la respuesta, aquella situación la agitaba demasiado. Estaba hablando con el hombre al que le había entregado su primera vez, era todo tan confuso. Pero a la vez se sentía cómoda con el. Naruto suspiró también.

Naruto rio, pero no era irónico ni forzado. Era de pura vergüenza, una vergüenza que le estaba resultando incluso divertida.

- Bueno, supongo que el mas lógico es que... creo que estas muy... que eres muy... bueno ya me entiendes... que... me gustas. - Naruto estaba rojo como un tomate diciendo aquello.

Karin sintió por un segundo un subidón de autoestima mas grande que el que hubiese podido tener en toda su vida. Luego se puso roja por aquellas palabras.

- Porque contigo me siento muy bien, cuando estoy contigo solo pienso en ti. - Karin se conmovió un poco con aquellas palabras. - Porque... no voy a negarlo... me gustó mucho lo que hicimos... - Naruto volvió a sonrojarse un poco. - No se Karin, son pequeño motivos y considero que ninguno de ellos puede explicarlo realmente... no se porque...

La chica no pudo evitar sentirse parcialmente complacida por aquellas palabras. Después de haber pasado cuatro días pensando que Naruto la había utilizado y abandonado ahora se sentía mejor.

- A veces creo... que solo me estas utilizando... que me usas para sentirte mejor. - Dijo Karin muy afligida. - Sabes... quizás en otra situación no me importaría... pues yo también disfruto mucho con tu compañía. Pero ahora no puedo soportar ser... utilizada.

Naruto se levantó de su silla y se abalanzó literalmente hacia Karin. La sujetó de los hombros y la miro fijamente a los ojos.

- No se que es exactamente lo que ocurre entre nosotros dos... pero te prometo que nunca jamás te utilizaría tu... te has convertido... en alguien importante para mi. - Naruto si tenia algo claro es que valoraba mucho a Karin Uzumaki. Karin por algún motivo sintió aquellas palabras de Naruto como una promesa inquebrantable.

Karin se dejó abrazar por Naruto, no podía evitar sentirse feliz ahora. Feliz y reconfortada de nuevo por la única persona que le había hecho sentir especial en el mundo. Estuvieron abrazados casi un minuto, sin decir nada. Después se separaron.

- Yo tampoco se muy bien que ocurre... y en la situación en la que nos encontramos ahora mismo creo que podríamos acabar muy mal si nos apresuramos. - Naruto no entendía muy bien a donde quería ir a parar la chica.

Karin se separó de Naruto y lo miro a los ojos.

- Creo que... deberíamos continuar siendo amigos. Seguir haciendo cosas juntos y tal... poco a poco para ver como evolucionan las cosas. - Karin hizo una pausa en ese momento. - Y si por algún motivo volviese a ocurrir lo de la otra noche... - Karin se sonrojó. - Pues tampoco deberíamos darle tantas vueltas... solo... disfrutarlo y ya.  
- Me parece una buena idea... no quiero... que te alejes de mi. - Dijo Naruto sonriendo mirándola.

Naruto ahora entendía las palabras de Karin, y es cierto que en la situación en la que estaban ahora mismo podrían haber pensado en comenzar una relación formal juntos. Pero teniendo en cuenta que

ahora mismo el corazón de ambos estaban en conflicto podría haber sido peligroso y haber provocado que las cosas acabasen mal. Lo mejor era dejar que el tiempo les dijese que hacer.

- Debería volver al hospital... - Dijo Naruto tocándose el pecho. - Si mi clon desaparece me meteré en un lio.  
- ¿Te has escapado para venir a verme? - Preguntó Karin mirándole.  
- Claro, no iba a esperar a mañana. - Dijo Naruto haciendo que Karin le dedicase una sonrisa.

Tras haber pasado casi toda la noche pensando en lo que había ocurrido no pudieron evitar sentir que aquella noche les habría gustado volver a compartirla totalmente. Pero después de lo hablado consideraron que lo mejor era relajarse un poco, si volvía a ocurrir que fuese en otro momento y no justo después de decir que tenían que ser prudentes. Pero ninguno de los dos pudo evitar marcharse a dormir con cierta ilusión por lo que les ocurría.

A la mañana siguiente Sasuke le había ordenado a Kakashi que le hiciese una visita a Naruto para hablar con el de algunos asuntos. Kakashi seria esta vez el intermediario entre ambos.

- ¿Es muy urgente? - Preguntó Naruto aburrido.  
- Urgente no, pero es importante. Avísame cuando tengas preparado el informe de tu combate con el Raikage y el asunto ese de la base. Cualquier detalle será importante. - Dijo Kakashi mientras Naruto comenzaba a sacar un pergamino y algo para escribir. - ¿Cómo derrotaste al Raikage? - Preguntó Kakashi de forma intrigada.  
- Ya lo leerás en el informe. - Dijo Naruto mirando seriamente a Kakashi. - ¿Algo mas? - Preguntó después.  
- Bueno... el consejo esta contento y enfadado a la vez. Les satisface el resultado del combate, la mutilación del hombre mas fuerte de Kumogakure hará que se lo piensen dos veces antes de volver a mover ficha. Pero... no les gusta que el Comandante de las fuerzas de Elite se ponga tan en peligro haciendo una misión de tal calibre el solo.  
- Me da igual lo que opinen esas momias del consejo. - Naruto estaba muy serio mientras escribia en el pergamino.  
- No tienen autoridad sobre ti... pero están presionando mucho a Sasuke para que te controle mas. - Dijo Kakashi temeroso de la respuesta.  
- Ese es problema de Rokudaime Hokage. - Naruto no quitaba la vista de aquel pergamino.  
- Deberíais ayudaros... mutuamente...  
- ¿¡Pero cual es el problema!? - Preguntó Naruto enfadado. - Se supone que la función de esos dos viejos es la de aconsejar al Hokage. Nada mas... sus palabras no valen nada... o no deberían valerlas.

Kakashi sospechaba algo relacionado con el asunto de Sasuke y el Consejo, pero no eran mas que meras conjeturas y prefería no meter a Naruto en el asunto todavía.

- Es verdad, que los ignore y listo. Informaré a todos de que ya estas bien. Me marcho. - Dijo Kakashi levantándose. - Hoy ocupare tu puesto, pero espero verte mañana en el trabajo.  
- Llévate esto. - Dijo Naruto tendiéndole el pergamino.  
- Que veloz. - Sonrió Kakashi complacido cogiendo el informe de la misión.

Kakashi no pudo evitar ojearlo rápidamente, cuando llegó a la mitad miro a Naruto totalmente perplejo, no podia creer lo que estaba leyendo.

- No puede... ser verdad... solo hace... un mes. - Dijo Kakashi boquiabierto.

Naruto sonrió totalmente complacido por aquella reacción, la incredulidad de Kakashi había hecho que Naruto se sintiese realmente habilidoso.

- Me entristeces Kakashi-Sensei. - Mintió Naruto haciéndose la victima. - ¿Desconfías de mi?  
- No es eso... pero tu padre... tardo dos años...

Naruto desapareció de la vista de Kakashi. De repente el peliplata sintió que Naruto estaba detrás de el amenazando su cuello con un Kunai de tres puntas. Era el Kunai que Minato le había regalado a Kakashi en el pasado.

Había usado el Hiraishin no Jutsu para teletransportarse hacia aquel Kunai, cogerlo y amenazar la vida de Kakashi. Todo en un solo parpadeo. Naruto se apartó de el y le devolvió aquel obsequio que siempre había llevado encima desde la supuesta muerte de su mejor amigo.

Naruto le dio la espalda para volver a tumbarse, todavía le dolían un poco sus heridas.

- ¿Ha ocurrido algo mas? - Preguntó Kakashi intrigado.  
- ¿A que te refieres? - Preguntó Naruto extrañado dándose la vuelta y mirándole.  
- No se... te noto... diferente como si... - Dijo Kakashi observando que Naruto se ponía serio por segundos. - Olvida lo que he dicho, pero sea lo que sea espero que siga asi. - Kakashi no dijo nada mas, se marchó del cuarto hacia la Torre Hokage.

Unas cuantas horas mas tarde, en ese mismo hospital, una chica pelirroja estaba recorriendo el pasillo rumbo al despacho de una de las mejores doctoras del lugar. Suspiró al leer la placa que había en la puerta, pero prefería pasar el mal momento y recibir mejores resultados.

Abrió la puerta despues de un largo suspiro.

- Karin... - Dijo extremadamente sorprendida Sakura Haruno al ver a la pelirroja.

Sakura no tenia absolutamente nada en contra de la Uzumaki, pero si conocía toda la historia que le había contado Sasuke. Así que no podía evitar que le resultase muy incomodo.

- Buenas tardes... - Dijo Karin nerviosa.  
- ¿Necesitas... algo? - Preguntó Sakura Haruno.  
- Si, quería saber tu opinión medica sobre... un asunto. - Dijo Karin rascándose un brazo.  
- ¡Ah! Claro... siéntate por favor. - Dijo la pelirrosa indicándose que se sentase en la silla que había frente a ella.

Desde las tres de la tarde hasta las nueve de la noche Sakura ejercía de doctora en el hospital. De nueve de la mañana a dos del mediodía hacia de ninja. Su jornada era exhausta realmente.

Karin estaba un poco a la defensiva. Aquella chica le hacia pensar en demasiadas cosas. Por un lado estaba todo lo que le molestaba Sasuke ahora mismo. Esa chica era la novia del chico por el que habia suspirado durante muchos años. Pero también había algo mas, Karin no pudo evitar ponerse un poco celosa por que sabia que Naruto Uzumaki estaba enamorado de esa chica.

- Pues... tu dirás. - Dijo Sakura nerviosa, sabia que aquella chica había sufrido mucho por culpa de su actual novio. E incluso era posible que continuase enamorada de el.

Sakura nunca había intercambiado ninguna palabra con ella salvo aquella vez que Sakura curase sus heridas. Si le había visto alguna vez por Konoha, apagada y triste. Muchas veces pensó que se veía exactamente igual que Naruto.

- Tengo... unas cicatrices... en los brazos que me gustaría saber si se pueden... arreglar... - Karin no sabia como llamar a aquel proceso.

Desde que Sasuke casi la matase se prometió a si misma que no volvería a dejar que nadie se aprovechase de su habilidad para regenerarse. No volvería a ser usada de esa forma. Y desde aquel día aquellas marcas le habían despertado un complejo enorme en sus brazos. Por eso comenzó a esconderlas con las vendas.

Pero ahora, con todo el asunto de Naruto todo se había vuelto peor. Le daba una vergüenza terrible enseñarle sus brazos al rubio, a pesar de que el le había dicho que no le importa, era superior a ella.

Mientras Karin estaba quitándose las vendas Sakura no pudo evitar pensar que la mitad de aquellas cicatrices habían sido provocadas por su actual novio. Una mezcla de celos y tristeza se arremolinaban en ella.

Sakura decidió despejarse, era medica y Karin se había tragado su orgullo para saber su opinión. Debía corresponderle siendo profesional. La pelirrosa cogió uno de sus brazos y comenzó a mirar parte de las cicatrices.

Tenia decenas entre ambos brazos.

- Todas estan ya cerradas y son muy irregulares... eso dificulta mucho las cosas.  
- Entiendo... ya... imaginaba... - Dijo Karin triste.  
- No he dicho que no se pueda hacer nada. - Dijo Sakura mirando los ojos rojos de Karin. - Deberia investigar algunas cosas en los libros de Tsunade-Sensei y confirmar algunas cosas... simplemente no te puedo dar una respuesta ahora.  
- Ah, vale estupendo. - Dijo Karin ligeramente contenta.

Sakura se sintió feliz por un segundo, ver a aquella depresiva chica sonreír le había hecho feliz por que además le había recordado a la noche anterior cuando notó a Naruto ligeramente diferente. Ahora empezaba a creer que realmente el tiempo podría acabar curando la depresión de todos.

- Voy a tomarte una muestra de sangre... y podrías venir la semana que viene y seguramente ya podre decirte algo. ¿Te parece? - Dijo Sakura sintiéndose ahora bastante mas cómoda que al empezar la conversación.

Karin asintió satisfecha, la idea de quitarse esas horribles marcas le animaban mucho. Sakura le sacó un poco de sangre para algunos análisis necesarios con una jeringuilla. Cuando terminaron las dos se despidieron amigablemente, al principio la conversación había sido algo incomoda para ambas pero

había terminado bastante bien. Karin se había puesto de nuevo las vendas mientras Sakura guardaba la muestra de sangre.

La pelirroja salió por la puerta, la cerró y se fue por el pasillo. Pero se preocupó un poco al ver a la persona que iba hacia al mismo lugar del que ella venia. Karin intentó ignorarla mirando hacia otro lado, pero la detuvo.

- ¿De donde diablos vienes? - Preguntó aquella chica cogiendo a Karin por la muñeca de forma agresiva. La pelirroja intentó soltarse. - Te he hecho una pregunta.

Era Ino Yamanaka, la mejor amiga de Sakura Haruno. Probablemente una de las personas que peor caían a Karin en Konoha ya que había sido la encargada de convertir su vida en la villa en algo mucho peor de lo que ya era.

- Te he dicho un millón de veces que ni se te ocurra acercarte a Sakura ni a Sasuke-Kun. O te las verías conmigo. - Dijo autoritaria la rubia.  
- Era un asunto medico... nada mas. Sakura me ha ayudado y ya esta.  
- Y yo me lo creo, tu solo quieres separarlos de alguna forma. - Ino estaba apretando con mas fuerza la muñeca de Karin.  
- Te prometo que no... Ino. - Dijo la pelirroja tratando de calmarla.

La rubia movió con fuerza a Karin haciendo que se desequilibrase y después le dio una bofetada con todas sus fuerzas haciéndole una brecha en su labio inferior.

Cuando Karin le decía una y otra vez a Naruto que jamás seria parte del grupo de amigos de Konoha era justamente por aquello. Porque Ino Yamanaka se había encargado de ello con el pretexto de proteger la relación de su amiga.

- Si me entero de que intentas algo raro... te arrepentirás. - Ino sonaba realmente agresiva, Karin no le quedó otra que tragarse su orgullo. - Y no quiero volverte a ver rondando a Sakura.  
- Esta bien... - Mintió Karin, aquellas amenazas no iban a hacer que perdiese su oportunidad de reparar sus brazos.

La pelirroja se dio la vuelta, para marcharse de allí mientras con un dedo se curaba la herida del labio con ninjutsu medico a la vez que lloraba. No de miedo ni de dolor. De pura rabia e impotencia. Ino Yamanaka era la futura líder de un importante clan de Konoha y ella no era mas que una traidora que había sido alumna de Orochimaru. No había nada que pudiese hacer.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

_Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo ya que han bastantes cosas. Y en especial espero que os haya gustado lo ocurrido entre Naruto y Karin y la escena final entre Ino y Karin._

_Saludos._


	11. Capítulo 10

_Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**CAPÍTULO 10**

Aquella noche, tras la jornada en el hospital, Sakura había ido a cenar a casa de Sasuke y quizás si las cosas estaban favorables dormirían juntos aquel día. Mientras preparaban la cena entre los dos, Sakura le estaba contando la visita de Karin al hospital.

- ¿Y que tal? - Preguntó Sasuke, tenia constancia de su estado de animo gracias a Juugo y Suigetsu.  
- Pues, bueno al principio extraño. Pero, luego bastante bien la verdad... me ha parecido... simpática. - Dijo Sakura sonriendo.  
- Ah, me alegro. - Dijo Sasuke extrañado.

El Uchiha estaba algo raro, recordaba perfectamente la actitud de Karin, o al menos de la antigua Karin, de cuando Taka. Y no podía evitar pensar que le costaba un poco imaginarse a aquella Karin siendo simpática con su novia. Sasuke se deprimió un poco.

- Justamente hace unos días vino Juugo a mi despacho a hablarme de Karin. - Dijo Sasuke un tanto apagado.  
- ¿Y que te dijo? - Preguntó Sakura con curiosidad.  
- Me recriminó por no haberme disculpado con ella... - Dijo Sasuke dejando extrañada a Sakura.  
- ¿Pedirle perdón por qué? - Preguntó Sakura medio celosa, estaba pensando lo que no era.  
- Supongo... que se refería a lo que ocurrió en aquel puente.

Sakura se detuvo unos segundos pensando en esas palabras. Sasuke se quedó extrañado al verla así. Sakura entendió por fin y miró fijamente a su novio.

- Sasuke... ¿No le has pedido aun perdón por lo que le hiciste? - Preguntó Sakura sorprendida tocándose el pecho, en el lugar en el que Karin resultó herida en aquella batalla.  
- ¿Tu también? - Preguntó Sasuke mirándola, Sakura no acostumbraba a reprocharle nada a Sasuke.

Pero Sakura estuvo allí aquel día, ella salvó la vida de Karin. De no se por Sakura la pelirroja hoy estaría muerta.

- Pues yo no te he visto pedirle perdón a Naruto por nada. - Dijo Sasuke mirando hacia otro lado.  
- ¿¡Y por que debería pedirle perdón a Naruto!? - Preguntó Sakura terriblemente enfadada. - No te estoy diciendo que le pidas perdón a Karin por no estar enamorado de ella. Te digo que le pidas perdón por casi matarla. Si yo le hubiese hecho a Naruto la mitad de lo que tu le hiciste a ella... le habría pedido perdón llorando y de rodillas.  
- ¡Las cosas no se arreglan pidiendo perdón! - Gritó Sasuke irritado.

En cuanto Sasuke le gritó Sakura no pudo aguantar mas aquella situación, se fue hacia la salida de la mansión para marcharse a su casa.

- ¡Sakura! No te vayas... - Dijo Sasuke entre la tristeza y el enfado.  
- Sasuke... eres muy orgulloso. Demasiado. El único que debería pedirle perdón a Naruto eres tu. - Dijo Sakura dejando a Sasuke a cuadros. - Y no solo a el... deberías pedirnos perdón a todos. A veces... me da la sensación de que no te arrepientes de habernos abandonado. De todo el dolor que nos causaste...

Sasuke no dijo nada, Sakura negó con la cabeza ante ese gesto y se marchó indignada. Cuando cerró la puerta Sasuke se dejo caer de rodillas al suelo.

- Maldición... claro que lo siento... claro que me arrepiento. Sakura... Naruto... - Susurró Sasuke al viento. Las palabras de Juugo retumbaron en su mente.

"Un día tendrás que elegir entre tu orgullo y hacer lo correcto."

* * *

**En Casa de Naruto Uzumaki.**

Naruto ya hacia unos días que había salido al hospital, había estado algo ajetreado con sus funciones de Comandante ANBU y hoy por fin tenia la noche libre. Para celebrarlo había invitado a su amiga Karin a su casa esta vez, ya que todas sus anteriores reuniones habían sido en casa de ella. Estaban cenando comida que Naruto había encargado a un restaurante de la ciudad.

Mientras trabajaba, Naruto había enviado tres clones a su casa para limpiarla, no queria que Karin viese el desorden en el que solía vivir.

La verdad es que se lo estaban pasando bastante bien, habían terminado de comer hace un buen rato y ahora estaban charlando de algunas cosas.

- ¿Y te has pensado ya lo de entrar en la Unidad de Élite? - Preguntó Naruto mirándola.  
- ¿Aun sigues con eso? ¿De verdad crees que yo pinto algo allí? - Preguntó Karin que creía que Naruto solo le hacia la pelota.  
- No te lo diría si no lo creyese de verdad, tonta. - Dijo Naruto sonriéndole.  
- Me sobrestimas. - Dijo Karin sonrojada dándole un pequeño golpe en el brazo.

Karin se quitó un momento sus gafas para limpiar el cristal pues se había empañado un poco. Cuando volvió a ponérselas vio que Naruto la estaba mirando fijamente con una mirada que consiguió sonrojarla.

- ¿Pasa algo? - Preguntó Karin sonrojada.

Naruto acarició el rostro de la chica, ella cerró los ojos y movió un poco su cara para sentir mas aquella caricia.

- Naruto... - Suspiró Karin por aquel contacto.

Cuando Karin abrió los ojos vio que el rubio la estaba mirando fijamente con una sonrisa. Ella sonrió también.

Karin se acercó un poco mas a Naruto, un gesto que a el le gusto mucho. Viendo que ella correspondía sus intenciones, Naruto colocó una de sus manos en la cintura de la chica, quedándose a escasos centímetros allí sentados en el sofá.

Naruto soltó el rostro de Karin y colocó su otra mano en el otro lado de la cadera de Karin a la vez que hacia fuerza tirando hacia él, para acercarla un poco mas y sentirla mas cerca. Ambos estaban muy sonrojados. Naruto se acercó un poco a ella como para besarla, pero se detuvo al final.

- Eres muy pervertido Naruto... - Dijo Karin, ni una semana había aguantado sin volver a aquello.  
- Lo siento, me cuesta controlarme. Pero te prometo que si me pides que pare lo haré. - Dijo Naruto provocando que Karin le mirase fijamente.  
- Y si te pido... que no pares... ¿Qué harás? - Preguntó Karin hablando a escasos centimetros de la boca de Naruto a la vez que terminaba mordiéndose el labio.

Naruto besó a Karin y ella correspondió el beso. Tras besarse durante medio minuto acabaron abrazados un buen rato.

- Tu me sonsacaste que pienso de ti... pero... tu aun no me has dicho que piensas de mi. - Dijo Naruto separándose de ella y mirándole a los ojos.  
- Pues... al igual que tu conmigo... me gustas. - Declaró sonrojada la chica. - Se que esto para ti sonara una chorrada pero... me gusta tu Chakra, mucho. Es cálido y luminoso cuando estas feliz, es agradable estar a tu lado... además...  
- ¿Además...? - Preguntó Naruto con curiosidad.  
- Eres la persona que mas feliz me ha hecho sentir en el mundo. - Karin terminó aquella frase sonriendo a Naruto.

Naruto se sintió profundamente halagado por aquellas palabras. El había sido huérfano y nunca había sentido que la gente a su alrededor le necesitase. Incluso cuando tenia amigos verdaderos nunca se sintió realmente necesitado por nadie. Quizás ese vacío, el no haberse sentido importante para nadie, era lo que provocaba su deseo irrefrenable de ser Hokage.

El rubio volvió a besar a Karin, era una sensación tan placentera y extraña a la vez. Besar a Karin hacia que todos los esquemas de Naruto se derrumbasen, que todo lo que creía se viese enturbiado. ¿Su mayor deseo era ser Hokage? ¿Estaba enamorado de Sakura Haruno?

Si la respuesta a esas dos preguntas eran si, Naruto no entendía como podía olvidarse de todo estando con la pelirroja. Fuera cual fuera la respuesta jamás se alejaría de ella mientras fuese la única persona capaz de darle paz.

Y no solo eso, ahora sabia que Karin le necesitaba y aunque fuese solo por ella no se alejaría tampoco. Pero quizás lo que mas gustaba a Naruto era que permanecían unidos por los dos. Porque ambos se hacían felices juntos. Porque ambos se ayudaban a superar sus problemas juntos.

Porque ambos deseaban estar juntos.

- ¿Te quieres quedar a dormir aquí? - Preguntó Naruto mirándola fijamente.  
- ¿Dormir... o...? - Preguntó Karin sonrojada haciendo que Naruto se avergonzase un poco.  
- Solo si quieres... Si a ti también te... apetece...

Karin se abrazó al cuello de Naruto con sus brazos y lo besó. El rubio todavía no era consciente de lo feliz que era Karin al lado de el. Probablemente Naruto hiciese sentir mas feliz a la pelirroja que al revés.

- ¿Como podría... no apetecerme... Naruto Uzumaki? - Dijo Karin sonrojada mientras se separaba de el.

Naruto la abrazó por la espalda y la levantó a pulso llevándola hacia su habitación donde la dejó caer suavemente en la cama. Naruto se colocó al lado sin dejar de besarla a la vez que comenzaba a desvestirla.

Aquella noche se acostaron por tercera vez. Y a diferencia de las otras veces durmieron abrazados. Y por la mañana en lugar de avergonzarse y alejarse se sonrieron y se fueron a trabajar dándose un beso para despedirse a la vez que planificaban el volver a verse aquella noche.

* * *

**Dos días después.**

Era de noche y Sasuke acababa de salir del trabajo. En lugar de ir a su casa aquel día había ido a la salida del hospital. Eran casi las diez de la noche. Solo tendría que esperar unos minutos mas.

- Sasuke... - Le susurró la persona a la que estaba esperando.

El Uchiha no pudo mirarla directamente, estaba un poco abochornado. Pero llevaba días mentalizándose. Estaba mirando al suelo.

- Sakura. - Dijo Sasuke muy serio provocando que la pelirrosa le mirase.

Estos últimos días ambos se habían estado evitando después de la discusión de aquella noche. Pero Sasuke no podía aguantar mas aquella situación.

- ¿Que querías? - Preguntó cordialmente la pelirrosa.  
- Quería decirte que lo siento. - Dijo Sasuke mirando los ojos verdes de Sakura.  
- ¿El que? - Preguntó Sakura ligeramente sorprendida.  
- Siento... haberme ido de Konoha, siento todo el daño que te hice. También siento el daño que le hice a Naruto y a Kakashi-Sensei... me arrepiento de verdad por haberos dejado. - Dijo Sasuke tocándose el pecho. - Siento haber discutido contigo el otro día a pesar de que sabia que tenias razón. Siento haber sido tan orgulloso. Siento todo el daño que le he hecho a todas aquellas personas que no lo merecían.

Sakura se quedó callada y el Uchiha estaba expectante ante la reacción de su novia. Sakura en realidad estaba muy conmovida.

- Entenderé que no me quieras perdonar... - Dijo Sasuke triste.

Sakura se acercó a Sasuke y le abrazo con fuerza. El moreno rodeó la espalda de la chica con sus brazos también.

- Claro que te perdono Sasuke, te quiero. - Dijo la chica sintiéndose muy feliz.  
- Yo a ti también Sakura. - Dijo el Uchiha apretando un poco mas la espalda de la chica.

Se separaron y después se besaron. Sasuke había necesitado un buen tirón de orejas de una de las personas que mas quería. De una de las pocas personas a las que quería de verdad.

- ¿Quieres que vayamos a cenar juntos? - Preguntó Sasuke separándose de ella y cogiendo a Sakura de la mano.  
- Claro que quiero. - Dijo Sakura sonriendo.

Habían superado una pequeña crisis. Todavía tenían todo el asunto de Naruto encima. Sakura seguía deseando que todos hiciesen las paces. Sasuke sentía que debía pedirle perdón a unas cuantas personas. Kakashi, Karin y Naruto eran los principales. Pero por ahora disfrutarían de aquella noche.

* * *

**Al día siguiente.**

Eran las cuatro de la tarde, ya había pasado una semana y la pelirroja había decidido acudir a la cita que le había dado Sakura. Ya se había encargado de utilizar sus habilidades sensoriales para asegurarse de que la Yamanaka no estuviese cerca.

La pelirroja llevaba tres días seguidos durmiendo en casa de Naruto y la verdad es que no podía evitar reconocer que estaba muy feliz. Hasta hace unos días solo era feliz cuando estaba junto a Naruto. Ahora el solo hecho de recordar lo que había ocurrido y pensar en volver a verle por la noche le valía para sonreír.

- Buenos días. - Dijo Karin sonriendo al ver a Sakura.  
- Buenos días Karin. - Dijo la pelirrosa muy seria, extremadamente seria.

La pelirroja no pudo evitar ponerse seria también. Aquello significaba que seguramente no podría arreglarle las cicatrices de los brazos. Un poco deprimida se sentó en la silla frente a Sakura.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - Preguntó Karin.  
- Recuerdas... ¿La muestra de sangre que me diste? - Preguntó Sakura mirando a la pelirroja.  
- Claro... ¿Pasa algo malo?  
- Veras tengo... una... noticia. - Sakura no sabia como decirlo exactamente. - No se si será buena o mala... eso dependerá... de ti. - La pelirrosa era la primera vez que tenia que dar una noticia así. Y encima a Karin, sin duda se le hacia muy complejo.

Por la mente de Sakura pasaban miles de ideas. Pero sobretodo pensaba en la situación sentimental de Karin. O al menos en la situación emocional que Sakura creía que la pelirroja estaba viviendo.

- Me estas preocupando... ve al grano por favor Sakura. - Suplicó la Uzumaki.

La pelirrosa suspiró, era medica. Debía ser profesional y ahora mismo solo la estaba asustando sin decirle nada. Sakura tomó fuerzas.

- Estas embarazada.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

_Me alegra mucho saber que os gusta la historia. Aprovecho para anunciar también que tendrá una duración aproximada de veinte capítulos. Así que podríamos decir que la cosa va ya por la mitad._

_Gracias por leer._


	12. Capítulo 11

_Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**CAPÍTULO 11**

Karin se había pasado treinta segundos totalmente en silencio junto a Sakura Haruno. La pelirrosa no sabia que hacer para intentar que la situación fuese menos tensa.

- ¿Seguro? - Preguntó Karin por fin, no podía creerlo.  
- Si Karin, no es una broma ni... nada por el estilo. - Respondió la pelirrosa con pesadez.  
- ¿De cuanto? - Preguntó de nuevo Karin cerrando los ojos.  
- Un mes...  
- "Maldito sake..." - Pensó Karin ubicando fácilmente el momento en el que ocurrió.

Karin se puso una mano en la cara y suspiró con fuerza. No era un buen momento en absoluto, acababa de arreglar las cosas con Naruto y las cosas cada vez iban mejor. Poco a poco se había estado olvidando de Sasuke y su soledad en Konoha pero ahora parecía que el Universo se volvía en su contra de nuevo.

Se estaba deprimiendo por segundos debido a dos motivos. El primera era que sabia que Naruto no estaba enamorado de ella. ¿Qué clase de familia iban a formar juntos? El segundo motivo era aun mas básico, tenia dieciocho años se sentía totalmente incapaz de afrontar la maternidad, sobretodo si acababa sola. Karin se quedó en silencio un minuto mas. Sakura también se empezaba a desesperar un poco.

- ¿Sabes... quien... es el padre? - Preguntó Sakura preocupada por la chica.

Karin se serenó totalmente y lanzó una mirada de enfadado total a Sakura, se sentía totalmente ofendida.

- ¡Por supuesto! - Gritó Karin haciendo que casi toda la sala de espera lo escuchase. - ¿Qué te piensas que he estado haciendo? - Karin solo había tenido sexo con una persona en toda su vida y ni siquiera lo habían hecho muchas veces. No iba a permitir que Sakura insinuase aquello.  
- Perdóname. - Dijo Sakura con un tono de voz muy amable, se sentía mal ahora. - No pretendía... insinuar eso... solo... me preocupaba... - Sakura estaba al borde de morirse por lo mal que se sentía ahora mismo.  
- Pues deberías medir mas tus palabras. - Dijo Karin enfadada.

En realidad no habría hablado así de mal a Sakura en otras condiciones. Pero entre todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo y lo que Sakura había dicho estaba a punto de estallar.

- No te enfades por favor. - Suplicó Sakura, Karin pudo sentir realmente arrepentida.

Aunque Sakura tenia mil preguntas sobre la identidad del padre del hijo de Karin y sobre la posible relación que tienen juntos, no diría nada mas. Karin se levantó de la silla y se fue hacia la salida.

- ¡Espera! - Dijo Sakura levantadose y yendo hacia ella.

Karin la miró, había dejado de estar enfadada con ella pero no le apetecía ser muy amigable. Sakura se acercó hasta ella y la sujetó por las manos.

- Si necesitas algo... lo que sea. - Dijo Sakura cerrando los ojos. - Puedes pedírmelo, me gustaría ayudarte si me dejases.  
- ¿Por qué querrías ayudarme? - Preguntó Karin, no entendía que le ocurría ahora a la pelirrosa.  
- Porque me caes bien. - Dijo Sakura sonriendo. - Y cuando la gente que me cae bien necesita ayuda... me gusta ayudarles.

Karin suspiró, no podía evitar darse cuenta de que Sakura era realmente encantadora. Karin en ese momento recordó aquella vez que estuvo a punto de morir y la pelirrosa salvó su vida sin dudarlo. A pesar de que eran enemigas en aquel momento.

La pelirroja tuvo un pensamiento demasiado triste en aquel momento. ¿Cómo no iba a estar el padre de su hijo enamorado de aquella chica? Ese pensamiento le encadenó otro. ¿Se alejaría Naruto de ella?

Karin se soltó del agarre de Sakura y después la abrazó. Una mezcla entre que empezaba a sentir mucha simpatía por la pelirrosa y que también necesitaba un buen abrazo en aquel momento.

- Gracias... - Dijo Karin al oído de Sakura. Gracias por portarse tan bien ahora con ella. Gracias por haber salvado su vida.

En ese mismo momento, en la Torre Hokage, Naruto estaba sentado en su despacho leyendo una ingente cantidad de documentos. En ese momento la puerta se abrió.

- Naruto-Kun. - Dijo aquella persona entrando a la habitación.  
- No deberías venir a este despacho... Sai. - Dijo Naruto sin mirarle.  
- Aquí solo nosotros dos sabremos que hemos hablado. - Dijo el moreno. - Me he asegurado que nadie lo sepa.

Técnicamente la comunicación entre los Ninjas de Elite debía realizarse por mensajería o en el Cuartel ANBU.

- ¿Y que quieres? - Preguntó Naruto dejando los documentos en la mesa.  
- La gente... por algún motivo suele pensar que eres un poco idiota. - Dijo Sai haciendo que Naruto le mirase mal. - Pero yo se que eres mucho mas listo de lo que la gente piensa. Aunque no mas listo que yo. Ya me he dado cuenta de que estas haciendo. - Dijo Sai señalando los documentos que Naruto tenia allí.  
- ¿Y que hago según tu?  
- Estas leyendo informes antiguos, de mucho antes de ser Comandante ANBU. Estas leyendo los documentos registrados durante la época en la que Sasuke-Kun fue nombrado Rokudaime Hokage. Naruto-Kun, al igual que tu yo también me he dado cuenta de que algo no cuadra. Pero aquí no encontraras la información que buscas. - Sai estaba muy serio. Naruto había cerrado los ojos.  
- Deja de dar rodeos Sai. - Dijo Naruto abriéndolos y mirándole.

Sai se puso aun mas serio. Hincó una rodilla en el suelo y se quedó mirando fijamente a Naruto.

- Eres mi Comandante... y mi mejor amigo Naruto-Kun. Por favor apóyate en mi. Déjame ser tu mano derecha. Puedes confiar plenamente en mi. Te ayudaré en lo que sea. - Naruto nunca había visto a Sai tan serio.

El rubio se levantó y rodeó su mesa hasta colocarse delante de Sai. Le ayudó a levantarse, lo ultimo que quería Naruto era ver a sus amigos haciendo juramentos de rodillas. Sai se levantó y miró a Naruto fijamente.

- ¿Qué estarias dispuesto a hacer por Konoha? ¿Qué estarias dispuesto a hacer por mi? - Preguntó Naruto dando un paso hacia atrás.  
- Cualquier cosa Naruto-Kun. - Sai no dudó ni un segundo al decir aquellas palabras.

Konoha era la villa que habia aprendido a amar. Naruto era su mejor amigo de manera incondicional. Haria cualquier cosa que el le ordenase.

- ¿Incluso una misión ordenada por mi y no por el Hokage? ¿Una misión en la que nadie te respaldaría? Si te cogen... serás nombrado traidor de Konoha y yo no podría decir que te lo ordené o ambos seriamos traidores.  
- ¡La haria! Sin pensarlo. - Sai no dudó.  
- ¿Y como podría someter yo a eso a un amigo mío? - Preguntó Naruto poniendo una mano en su propio pecho.

Sai se conmovió un poco. Naruto llevaba medio año casi sin hablar con nadie. Hacia medio año en la que Sai creía que Naruto ya no consideraba amigo a nadie. Pero escuchar al rubio llamarle amigo le había devuelto las esperanzas.

- ¿Y como podría dejar yo a mi mejor amigo solo en esto? ¿A mi Comandante? - Preguntó Sai. Sin duda, la respuesta adecuada.

Naruto sonrió, definitivamente podía confiar en Sai.

- Te contaré los detalles. Lo que creo que ocurre y lo que tendrás que hacer. - Dijo Naruto totalmente serio.

Naruto se pasó la siguiente hora hablando con Sai. Después se marchó hacia su casa donde había encontrado una carta de Karin en su mesa. En ella decía que aquel día había tenido una misión demasiado dura y se había ido a dormir. Que ya le avisaría ella la próxima vez que pudiesen quedar.

El rubio se deprimió ya que le hacia mucha ilusión pasar otra noche con la pelirroja. Naruto sonrió pensando que al día siguiente podría estar con ella. Definitivamente las noches que pasaba junto a aquella chica eran lo mejor del día.

Karin no lo sabia pero el rubio había estado pensando mucho en sus sentimientos hacia a ella. Los motivos por los que se sentía tan feliz junto a la Uzumaki. También había pensado mucho en Sakura, en los sentimientos que tenia por ella.

Naruto no podía negar que había pasado toda su infancia y adolescencia enamorado de la pelirrosa. Pero ahora Karin despertaba en él sentimientos que creía imposibles. Cuando Hinata Hyuga se le declarase en el pasado Naruto se sintió mal por no poder corresponderla a la vez que pensaba que jamás amaría a otra persona que no fuese Sakura.

Pero ahora una pregunta rondaba su mente: "¿Realmente no volveré a enamorarme?" La infancia de Naruto provocaba que tuviese problemas para entender el amor y el afecto hacia los demás. Pero Naruto estaba cada vez mas convencido de que podía ponerle nombre a lo que sentía por Karin.

- "Si Ero-Sennin siguiese aquí seguro que sabría como ayudarme..." - Pensó triste Naruto tumbado en su cama. Estaba pensando en Karin. - "A ver... piensa Naruto. Hasta hace un mes me pasaba todo el dia pensando en Sakura y en Sasuke. Luego cuando estaba con Karin me olvidaba de todo y solo pensaba en ellos dos cuando no estaba con ella. Y ahora... ahora me sigue molestando que Sasuke sea Hokage pero... ¿Qué pienso de Sakura? Si ahora me paso casi todo el día pensando en que hare con Karin por la noche... ¿Y si ya... no siento lo mismo...?"

Naruto se fue a dormir sonriendo, pensando que seguramente cuando viese a Karin al día siguiente podría tener una respuesta para ella.

- "Seguro que la próxima vez que la bese confirmaré lo que de verdad siento por ella." - Pensó Naruto antes de marcharse a dormir.

Pero Naruto tuvo un pequeño problema y todas esas reflexiones no sirvieron de nada. Karin Uzumaki se pasó tres días enteros rehuyendo de Naruto. El rubio estaba subiendo las escaleras de la Torre Hokage, tuvo una pequeña sensación familiar al recordar a cuando estaba tan deprimido hace poco mas de un mes.

Yendo hacia el pasillo que llevaba a su despacho se cruzó con Sakura, que volvía de hablar con Sasuke que le acababa de asignar una misión. Sakura se puso un poco nerviosa, Naruto en realidad casi ni la vio.

- Buenos días Naruto. - Dijo Sakura sonriéndole nerviosa.

Naruto se detuvo al escuchar su nombre. Por fin vio a Sakura, se quedó quieto y la miró a los ojos durante dos segundos.

- Hola Sakura. - Dijo Naruto serio, algo apagado.

Sakura se quedó extrañada, normalmente cuando se cruzaba con Naruto este hacia lo imposible por alejarse y marcharse con cualquier excusa. Hoy no, hoy Naruto parecía ido pero por otro motivo. Sakura estaba realmente confusa.

- ¿Querías algo? - Preguntó Naruto mirándola.  
- No. - Dijo Sakura extrañada. - Solo... saludarte.  
- ¡Ah! - Exclamó Naruto sintiéndose un poco tonto. - Pues no te entretengo mas, buenos días. - Dijo Naruto marchándose hacia su despacho.  
- ¡Igualmente! - Dijo Sakura muy extrañada pero contenta. - ¡Pasa un buen día! - Gritó Sakura mirando la espalda de Naruto que ya estaba lejos.  
- Gracias... - Dijo Naruto sin girarse. Lo dijo un poco apagado, era como un tramite. No pasaría un buen día. Simplemente era buena educación.

Sakura se giró contenta y extrañada. Naruto estaba apagado hoy, como de costumbre. Pero por lo menos había tenido una conversación corta con el sin nada incomodo o extraño. Cuando Naruto estuvo a punto de llegar a su despacho se detuvo.

- "Acabo de hablar con Sakura... y no he sentido nada raro... ¡Maldición! Necesito hablar con Karin ya." - Pensó Naruto cerrando los ojos con pesadez.

Ese mismo día, por la tarde, Karin había salido a la calle a comprar algunas cosas ya que se estaba quedando sin comida en casa. Estaba en la calle principal comprando algo de carne. Estaba algo triste y apagada.

Estaba triste por que echaba de menos a Naruto. Y estaba apagada por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Se sentía una cobarde por no poder decírselo. Pero tenia tanto miedo de perderlo. Se giró y se encontró a dos personas que no le apetecía ver.

Sakura e Ino estaban dirigiéndose hacia el Hospital a hacer su turno de la tarde. Karin trató de pasar desapercibida. No le valió de nada.

- Buenas tardes Karin. - Dijo Sakura sonriendo, hacia unos cuantos días que no sabia nada de ella.  
- Buenas tardes Sakura. - Contestó cordial y educadamente la pelirroja.  
- ¿Por qué hablas con esta? - Le recriminó Ino a su mejor amiga. - Pasa de ella.  
- Ino... - Le reprochó un poco la pelirrosa por ese comportamiento.  
- No pasa nada... ya me iba. - Dijo Karin forzando una sonrisa.

Karin se marchó, pero las cosas no terminarían tan fácilmente.

- Eso márchate. - Dijo Ino ante la extrañada mirada de Sakura. - Que ya tienes bastante con lo de tu embarazo.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que Karin se quedase completamente quieta y helada. ¿Cómo podía saber aquello Ino? En la mente de Karin solo había una respuesta.

- ¡Ino! - Gritó muy enfadada Sakura por aquello.

Karin se giró y miró directamente a Sakura con cierto desprecio. Estaba convencida de que era ella quien se lo había contado.

- No la mires así, la única despreciable aquí eres tu. Seguro que ni siquiera sabes quien es el padre. Seguro que vas por ahí de bar en bar buscando algo de afecto. - Se burló Ino dañando considerablemente el orgullo de Karin.  
- Te equivocas... - Dijo Karin muy seria y calmada tocándose su vientre. - Se perfectamente quien es el padre de mi hijo. - Karin ahora se sentía un poco mal por haber estado huyendo de Naruto. - Y es una gran persona... y muy importante en mi vida. - Mientras decía aquellas palabras Karin se sentía tranquila pensando en aquel hombre.

Sakura no pudo evitar sentirse algo contenta al escuchar aquellas palabras de Karin. Se sentía bien por ella. Ino sonrió.

- Bah... seguro que para ti no es mas que un reemplazo... una sombra de Sasuke-Kun. - Dijo Ino con demasiada crueldad.  
- ¡Para ya! - Gritó Sakura realmente enfadada con la rubia. No entendía porque era tan cruel con Karin.

Pero para sorpresa de las dos Karin sonrió. Ya no se callaría mas ante las provocaciones de la Yamanaka.

- ¿Sabes algo Ino? Al menos hay alguien en Konoha que quiere acostarse conmigo. Que quiere tocarme y estar junto a mi. - Karin estaba dejando muda a Ino, Sakura no entendía que ocurría.  
- De que hablas... - Dijo Ino perpleja.  
- ¿Sabes que creo? Que en realidad tu estas mucho peor que yo o que cualquiera. Que estas destrozada e intentas ocultar tu dolor convirtiéndote en la protectora de Sakura.  
- ¡Cállate! - Ordenó Ino.  
- Sasuke esta con Sakura... el chico del clan Nara esta con la Jounin de la Arena, la hermana del Kazekage... y el chico ese paliducho que utiliza jutsus de tinta parece que siente mas atracción sexual por una piedra que por ti. ¿Sabes? Creo me atacas para alejarte de tus problemas... creo que en realidad la que va de bar en bar mendigando cariño a cuatro babosos borrachos eres tu.

Ino se quedó callada unos segundos. Unas cuantas lagrimas empezaron a escapar de sus ojos, Karin había acertado en todo. Ino cerró los ojos con pesadez y huyó de aquel lugar. Sakura no estaba contenta al ver así a su amiga, pero hoy se lo había ganado. Karin se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

- Karin espera. - Dijo Sakura acercándose a ella.  
- Me has decepcionado... - Respondo dándose la vuelta.  
- No es lo que tu crees. - Sakura solo quería explicarse.  
- Déjame en paz... ¿Sabes? Pensé que podríamos llegar a ser amigas. - Karin estaba muy triste. - Ya veo que no.

Karin se marchó también a gran velocidad. Sakura se quedó destrozada por lo ocurrido.

- "Ino... idiota... ¿Por qué has espiado mis informes del trabajo?" - Pensó Sakura tratando de pensar en que podía hacer para arreglar las cosas.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

_Veo que la noticia del embarazo de Karin os ha sorprendido mas que incluso a ella. En el capítulo que viene veremos la de Naruto._

_Espero que os haya gustado la conversación final entre Ino y Karin, yo me he quedado muy satisfecho al escribirla xD_

_Gracias por comentar :)_


	13. Capítulo 12

_Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto._

**CAPÍTULO 12**

Karin estaba volviendo hacia su casa, acababa de tener una extraña, deprimente y satisfactoria conversación con Sakura Haruno e Ino Yamanaka. Por un lado se sentía liberada por haber podido decirle aquellas cosas a Ino. Por otro lado se había sentido profundamente decepcionada con la pelirrosa.

Cuando terminó de subir las escaleras de su bloque se encaminó hacia su puerta y mientras sacaba las llaves pudo ver que había alguien esperándole en su puerta.

- Naruto... - Susurró Karin. - Deberías estar trabajando.  
- He dejado un clon. - Naruto estaba muy serio, demasiado.  
- ¿Y que querías? - Preguntó Karin yendo hacia su puerta como si no ocurriese nada.

Hace escasos minutos la pelirroja había decidido que tenia que hablar con Naruto. Pero no se imaginaba que seria tan pronto. Naruto la sujetó por los hombros y la obligó a mirarle.

- He venido a hablar contigo. - Naruto la estaba mirando muy fijamente.  
- Si... yo... también tengo que hablar contigo. - Dijo Karin preocupando un poco a Naruto.

La chica se separó un poco de Naruto y después abrió la puerta de su casa.

- Pasa... por favor. - Dijo la chica haciéndose a un lado.

El rubio entró en aquel piso que ya se conocía bastante bien. Fue hacia el comedor y se sentó en la silla. Naruto en ese momento pensó que cada vez que iba a tener una conversación importante con Karin siempre se sentaba allí. La chica se sentó en el sofá.

Se quedaron en silencio cerca de un minuto.

- No lo entiendo... - Dijo Naruto resignado siendo el primero en hablar.  
- ¿A que te refieres? - Preguntó la pelirroja intrigada y preocupada.  
- Yo creo... o eso parecía... que estaba todo bien entre nosotros. No se porque... te has alejado de mi.  
- No me he alejado de ti. - Dijo Karin triste.  
- Eso es mentira... si lo has hecho. ¿En tres días no has tenido ni un rato para verme? - Preguntó Naruto muy triste.

Karin no pudo decir nada mas, si era verdad que había alejado a Naruto. Así que no iba a defender algo que no era verdad. La pelirroja ahora se sentía mal.

- Tienes razón... - Declaró Karin.  
- ¿Y por qué lo has hecho? - Naruto parecía muy dolido.  
- Porque... tenia miedo de que te alejases de mi. - Karin no sabia muy bien como explicar lo que sentía. Naruto se quedó callado unos segundos.  
- Eso no tiene ningún sentido... ¿Te alejas de mi para evitar que yo me aleje de ti? - Preguntó Naruto un tanto extrañado.  
- Se que no parece tener mucho sentido... no puedes entenderlo... aun. - Con esa ultima palabra la pelirroja se puso las manos en su vientre.

Naruto se quedó unos segundos callado esperando que Karin se explicase. Sin embargo la chica no parecía tener fuerzas para hacerlo. Naruto suspiró.

- Hace una semana me preguntaste porque me gustaba pasar tiempo contigo, por que me gustabas y porque me gustaba hacer... "eso" contigo... - Naruto miró sus manos, parecía nervioso y sonrojado. Karin nunca había visto así a Naruto. - Te dije que no tenia una respuesta clara... solo pequeños motivos que no lo explicaban del todo... - Naruto hizo una pausa para suspirar. - Ya tengo una respuesta. - Dijo Naruto muy serio mirándola.

Karin se sorprendió al escuchar aquello. Naruto iba a continuar hablando pero la pelirroja le detuvo. Naruto se frustró un poco por aquello.

- Antes de que respondas. Hay algo mas que debes saber, una variable mas que añadir a tu ecuación sentimental. - Dijo Karin mirando al suelo, Naruto se fijo que la chica no había sacado sus manos de su vientre.

Naruto se quedó impaciente ante Karin. La chica se levantó y se acercó hacia él, hacia la silla en la que estaba sentado. La pelirroja cogió las manos de Naruto y las sujetó con firmeza. Ella parecía muy nerviosa y preocupada pero mostraba cierta firmeza y convicción en sus acciones.

- Es cierto, he estado huyendo de ti porque tenia miedo de lo que tengo que decirte. Tenia miedo de que te alejases de mi. Si me he alejado de ti no es porque no quiera estar contigo... o que no te quiera. - Naruto se sonrojó mucho por aquellas palabras, Karin acababa de insinuar que le quería.

Karin suspiró y tomó algo de aire para poder continuar con aquello.

- Me he portado mal, lo reconozco. Lo siento. Tenia mucho miedo y si lo tenia es justamente porque eres muy importante para mi. Te quiero a mi lado Naruto Uzumaki. - Mientras decía aquellas palabras Karin apretó con mas fuerza las manos de Naruto.  
- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre Karin? Me estas preocupando... - El rubio estaba ansioso.  
- Parece ser que... - Karin no sabia como decirlo, pero lo haría. Lo haría por él. Karin puso las manos de Naruto en su vientre. - Estoy embarazada Naruto... estoy... esperando un hijo nuestro... - El miedo empezaba a cernirse sobre Karin.

Naruto se quedó callado durante casi un minuto. Estaba procesando lo que la chica a la que estaba a punto de declararse le había dicho. Naruto empezó a pensar en él y en Karin. En su infancia sin padres. En muchas cosas en pocos segundos.

- Pero es... ¿Seguro? - Preguntó Naruto que quería saber si era algo confirmado o solo una suposición.  
- Sin lugar a error Naruto... confirmado al cien por cien. - Karin tenia miedo de la mirada de Naruto, pero entendía que estaba asimilando todo de una manera parecía a como le pasase a ella hacia unos días.  
- Vamos... a ser padres. - Dijo Naruto con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro. - Se me hace... muy raro. - A Naruto le costaba imaginarse a si mismo como un padre responsable.

Karin se extrañó un poco al escuchar esa forma de hablar de Naruto, él se levantó de la silla sin soltar las manos de la pelirroja.

- Hoy he venido aquí... a decirte que te quiero. - La decisión de Naruto al decir aquellas palabras era totalmente insuperable. La declaración de Karin le había dado unas fuerzas que no creía tener. - He venido aquí a decirte que estoy enamorado de ti. - Karin se sonrojó al escuchar aquellas palabras. - Pero tenias razón, lo que acabas de decir hace que algo cambie. - Karin se asustó. - Hoy... estoy aquí para decirte que quiero formar una familia contigo. - Karin se sorprendió muy gratamente al escuchar aquello, luego se puso seria.  
- Como se que no lo dices solo... porque estoy embarazada.  
- Llevo mucho tiempo pensando que estaba enamorado de ti... pero lo que me hacia dudar era... lo que siento... lo que sentía por Sakura. - Karin no pudo evitar ponerse un poco celosa y enfadada al escuchar ese nombre. - Me preguntaba a mi mismo como podía ser que sintiese cosas por dos chicas. Hoy he confirmado lo que siento de verdad.  
- ¿Y como lo has hecho? - Preguntó Karin intrigada.  
- Hoy, yendo al trabajo he hablado con Sakura. - Karin se puso un poco mas celosa.  
- ¿Sobre que?  
- Sobre nada, ha sido una conversación normal y corriente. No ha durado ni un minuto... cuando ha terminado me he dado cuenta de que hacia medio año que no hablaba con Sakura, me he dado cuenta de que le he hablado por inercia, como si fuese simplemente una buena amiga. Como cuando hablo con Sai o con Kakashi-Sensei... entonces... me he dado cuenta de que no siento cosas por dos chicas... solo una. - Dijo Naruto mientras sujetaba los hombros de Karin.  
- ¿Y porque has dejado de sentir cosas por Sakura? - Preguntó Karin haciendo que Naruto cerrase los ojos.  
- Como te gusta hacerme preguntas difíciles... - Dijo Naruto comenzando a pensar la respuesta. - Porque me he pasado medio año sin interactuar con ella... porque acepté hace mucho que esta con Sasuke y no conmigo... y porque he conocido a una persona muy especial para mi, alguien que me hace feliz totalmente. Solo con su presencia y nada mas. Alguien que cuando estoy con ella no pienso ni en Sasuke, ni en Sakura ni en ser Hokage.

Karin se quedó callada unos segundos pensando en la respuesta de Naruto. Se sentía parcialmente identificada.

- ¿De verdad... me quieres a mi? ¿No me mientes? - Preguntó Karin, quería creerle por supuesto.

Naruto sonrió. Se acercó a ella y la besó. Karin se abrazó a la espalda de Naruto correspondiendo ese beso.

- No se como te lo puedo demostrar Karin. Tendrás que confiar en mi y esperar el tiempo suficiente para que veas que me quedaré a tu lado. - Dijo Naruto sonriendo. Karin se sintió complacida por esa respuesta.  
- Naruto... hay otra cosa que debes saber. - Karin estaba sonriendo así que Naruto no se preocupó esta vez. - Yo también estoy enamorada de ti... lo se desde hace unas semanas. Pero no te lo quería decir por miedo a que me dejases... quizás te suena absurdo lo que digo... pero he estado tanto tiempo sola... que ahora vivo con pánico a que me dejes.  
- Pues si que es absurdo. Porque yo no te voy a dejar. Pero tienes que prometerme una cosa...  
- ¿El que? - Preguntó Karin.  
- Que no volverás a alejarte de mi... nunca. - Naruto estaba muy serio, ya había sufrido mucho por culpa de los miedos de Karin a estar sola.  
- Te lo prometo, perdóname por favor.  
- No tengo nada que perdonarte. - Dijo Naruto sonriendo.

Volvieron a besarse.

- ¿Y como es que te has enamorado de mi? - Preguntó Naruto, el también quería saberlo.  
- Te responderé eso con otra pregunta... ¿Cómo podría no enamorarme de ti? - Preguntó haciendo que Naruto sonriese. - Te lo he dicho un millón de veces... te lo diré una mas. Me gustas, me haces sentir bien, has sido mi primer amigo... la primera persona importante para mi. Cualquier cosa que haya podido sentir por cualquier otra persona en el pasado. Ya sea amor, amistad o necesidad... palidece totalmente ante lo que tu despiertas en mi.  
- ¿Incluido... "él"?

Karin entendió que para Naruto debía ser doloroso. La primera persona de que la se enamoró prefería a Sasuke. Y ella se había pasado muchos años detrás de él tambien.

- No se que es lo que opino de Sasuke ahora mismo... en el pasado creía que era una persona importante para mi. Un compañero. Ahora no se... si le puedo considerar como tal. A diferencia de mi, tu si sabes que Sakura es tu amiga. Pero... ahora mismo veo a Sasuke mas como un conocido y ya esta... pero si lo que preguntas... es si todavía estoy enamorada de el... a eso si te puedo responder. No y mil veces no. Mis sentimientos por ti han opacado lo que sentía por el desde hace casi un mes Naruto. Te lo repito... lo que tu despiertas en mi hace palidecer cualquier cosa que haya sentido antes. CUALQUIER cosa. - Karin recalcó mucho aquella palabra, indicando que se refería también a Sasuke.

Naruto sonrió y se separó de Karin. Naruto siempre se había sentido un poco segundo plato ante todos. Ante Sakura, ante Kakashi, ante Konoha... también con Karin al principio. Pero hoy no, hoy él era el mas importante para alguien.

- Karin Uzumaki... ¿Quieres ser mi novia? - Preguntó Naruto enrojecido mientras la miraba fijamente.

Karin le respondió con un beso. Naruto se prometió que seria el mejor novio del mundo y el mejor padre. Karin se prometió a si misma no volver a hacer daño al hombre que amaba por culpa de sus temores, se prometió que le haría feliz.

* * *

**En la Torre Hokage**

Sakura estaba hablando aquella tarde con su novio, con el Hokage. Le había contado su extraña conversación con Naruto por la mañana.

- ¿Entonces crees... que ya esta bien? - Preguntó Sasuke ligeramente ilusionado. Sakura negó con la cabeza.  
- Sigue apagado, se le nota. Me habló sin ganas... pero bueno... me habló... creo que eso significa... que esta mejorando, aunque sea un poco.

Sakura en realidad no sabia que Naruto ya estaba mucho mejor. El motivo por el que hoy estaba apagado era por que llevaba tres días sin hablar con Karin. Pero no sabia que en ese mismo instante Naruto se sentía profundamente feliz junto a su novia.

- ¿Crees que deberíamos volver a intentar hablar con él? - Preguntó Sasuke.  
- La ultima vez nos echó de su casa... - Aquello había pasado hacía tres meses, la ultima vez que trataron de hablar con el directamente. - Quizás ahora no lo haga... pero si le presionamos mucho quizás se ponga peor.  
- Con lo fácil que era cuando discutíamos y ya... nos decíamos cuatro cosas a gritos y ya esta...  
- Sasuke... eso solo lo dices porque echas de menos pelearte con el. - Dijo Sakura sonriendo un poco.

Sasuke tenia un espíritu combativo que solo Naruto sabia satisfacer.

- Antes... cuando peleábamos. Cuando nos mirábamos a los ojos podíamos saber lo que pensábamos. No necesitábamos hablar para entendernos. Solo chocar nuestras técnicas... últimamente ya no se que piensa, ya no puedo verlo. - Sasuke parecía triste.

Sakura suspiró.

- A veces creo que quieres mas a Naruto que a mi. - Dijo Sakura riendo y haciendo que Sasuke se enfadase un poco.  
- Son sentimientos diferentes. - Se defendió Sasuke. - Naruto es... mi hermano... tu eres la chica a la que amo. - Sakura se sonrojó al escuchar aquello, Sasuke no solía ser muy expresivo.

Sasuke se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a su novia para besarla. Después se separaron.

- Pero ante todo... vosotros dos... junto a Kakashi-Sensei... sois las personas mas importantes de mi vida. Tambien Juugo, Suigetsu... y... Karin... - Sasuke se puso un poco mas triste. - En busca de la venganza de las personas importantes de mi pasado... he hecho daño a las personas que son importantes ahora.  
- ¿Y cuando les pedirás perdón? - Preguntó Sakura haciendo que Sasuke se sobresaltase un poco.  
- Necesito tiempo... - Dijo Sasuke avergonzado. - Naruto no quiere verme... y Karin... ella...

Sasuke suspiró. Que Sakura le perdonase todavía lo entendía, eran pareja. Pero a Karin trató de matarla y nunca jamás podría corresponder lo que ella sentía por el. O lo que él creía que ella sentía por él.

- Hablando de Karin... tengo dos cosas que contarte de ella. - Dijo Sakura separándose de Sasuke.  
- ¿El que? - Preguntó Sasuke intrigado.  
- Hoy he descubierto... que hace un año alguien le ha estado... amenazando... e impidiendo que se relacionase con nadie de nuestro grupo de amigos... - Dijo Sakura sintiéndose algo triste, enfadada y preocupada.  
- ¿¡Quien!? - Preguntó Sasuke enfadado.  
- Ino... - Declaró Sakura dejando ligeramente perplejo al Uchiha.  
- ¿Por qué haría eso? - Preguntó Sasuke.  
- Según ella... para que no se interponga entre... nosotros dos. - Sakura se sentía mal por su mejor amiga, las cosas que había descubierto sobre su estado de animo. Pero también estaba muy enfadada con ella. Karin nunca le había hecho nada y había estado pagando todas sus frustraciones con ella.

Despues de Naruto, Sakura y Kakashi las personas que Sasuke consideraba mas cercanas era su grupo Taka, ellos que lo habían dado todo por ayudarle. Tras calmar su sed de venganza el segundo motivo por el que Sasuke se arrepintió era el trato que les había dado a aquellos tres.

En el pasado seis personas le habían dado a Sasuke su sincera amistad. Y el los había pisoteado. Jamás se lo perdonaría.

- ¿Y que era lo otro que querías decirme? - Preguntó Sasuke ahora mas intrigado.  
- Creo que ya no debes preocuparte tanto por... sus sentimientos por ti. Creo... bueno por lo que he escuchado hoy mientras Karin e Ino discutían es que ella tiene... una relación mas o menos estable con alguien... no se quien. Pero si se que esta esperando un hijo de ese chico.

Sasuke se sorprendió un poco, lo ultimo que sabia de Karin era que estaba locamente enamorada de el. También es cierto que lo ultimo que sabia de Karin era de hacía mas de diez meses.

- Antes de empezar a salir tu y yo... Karin continuaba con su actitud hacia mi, tratando de que me fijase en ella. - Sakura se puso ligeramente celosa. - En cuanto supo que estaba contigo... no volvió a hacerlo. Nunca jamás. Lo aceptó y no trató de hacer nada... el trato que le ha dado Ino es totalmente injusto e intolerable. - Sasuke se había puesto muy serio.  
- Lo se. - Sakura opinaba lo mismo a pesar de que Ino fuese su amiga. - ¿Qué va a hacer entonces Rokuidame Hokage? - Preguntó Sakura mirando a Sasuke.

El Uchiha se dirigió hacia la ventana de su despacho. Para el era sumamente complejo mantener buenas relaciones con los demas. Pero gracias a Juugo y Sakura ahora sabia que todo dependía de el.

- Primero le pediré perdón a Karin... ahora que tiene novio será mas fácil. Y después arreglaremos las cosas con Naruto. - Dijo con mucha decisión.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

_Espero que os haya gustado la conversación entre Karin y Naruto ya que ha ocupado casi todo el capítulo xD_

_Gracias por vuestros comentarios, me animan a hacer mejor los capítulos. Y como siempre, si tenéis alguna recomendación no dudéis en decirla._

_Gracias por leer :)_


	14. Capítulo 13

_Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto._

**CAPÍTULO 13**

Naruto estaba en su casa, era ya de noche y estaba preparando algo de cenar. Hoy había sido su día libre y se había pasado prácticamente todo el día en casa. Desde que comenzase a salir oficialmente con Karin hacía ya una semana Naruto se había vuelto algo mas pulcro en su casa y estaba casi siempre limpia.

Sonó el timbre.

Salió de la cocina rumbo hacia el comedor. Su casa era mas grande que la de su novia, aun asi era un piso muy pequeño. Era el que tenia desde que fuese niño, una sola persona no necesitaba mas. Abrió la puerta.

- Sai. - Dijo Naruto extrañado al verlo, el chico estaba muy serio.  
- Lo que me pediste. - Sai le entregó un informe de mas de veinte paginas.  
- ¿En una sola semana? Muy buen trabajo Sai. - Dijo Naruto sorprendido mientras ojeaba algunas paginas.  
- Te dije que podáis confiar en mi Naruto-Kun. - Dijo Sai sonriendo.  
- Y tenias razón, muchas gracias. Me... alegra contar contigo. - Le dijo Naruto haciendo muy feliz al chico. - Lo ojearé mañana en mi despacho y te daré tu siguiente misión.  
- Naruto-Kun... solicito permiso para dar mi opinión. - Dijo Sai poniéndose muy serio.  
- No tienes que pedir permiso para eso Sai.  
- ¿No deberíamos informar a Sasuke-Kun? - Preguntó Sai haciendo que Naruto se pusiese muy serio.  
- Sai... yo no respondo ante el consejo. Mi misión principal es salvaguardar los intereses de Konoha y del Hokage. ¿Crees que estoy incumpliendo esa misión? - Preguntó Naruto muy serio.  
- Si... y no a la vez. - Respondió Sai.  
- Es posible... es una situación muy ambigua... así que prefiero fiarme de mi propio criterio para resolverla. Sasuke lo sabrá a su debido tiempo. Por ahora no le digas nada a nadie.  
- Te prometí cumplir tus ordenes Naruto-Kun, no te preocupes. - Dijo Sai serio pero feliz a la vez. Había trabajado toda su vida en las sombras, en las raíces de Konoha. Ahora volvía a hacerlo pero bajo las ordenes de su mejor amigo y por el verdadero bien de la villa.  
- Nos vemos mañana Sai, en el despacho del Cuartel ANBU para no levantar sospecha. - Dijo Naruto guardando los documentos en un cajón de una mesita junto a la puerta.  
- Hasta mañana Naru... - Sai fue cortado en ese momento porque hizo acto de escena.  
- Naruto... te he cogido una camiseta que esta mi ropa en la lavadora. - Dijo Karin apareciendo por uno de los pasillos de su casa.

Karin iba prácticamente desnuda, solo con la ropa interior y las vendas de sus brazos. Al ver a Sai en la puerta de la casa de su novio se sonrojó y se tapó todo lo que pudo con la camiseta negra de Naruto que llevaba en las manos. Acto seguido se dio la vuelta y se marchó corriendo muerta de la vergüenza.

Sai se quedó impasible. Naruto también estaba sonrojado, no tenia ningún problema en contarle a un amigo que tenia novia, pero no esperaba que se enterase de esa forma.

- Por lo que he leído en mis libros... ¿Karin-San y tu ahora...? - Preguntó Sai con mucha curiosidad.  
- Te hemos dicho mil veces que no deberías leer tantos libros de esos. Karin y yo estamos saliendo.  
- Naruto... en ese libro leí que tener pareja suele hacer feliz a las personas. ¿Tu eres feliz? - Preguntó Sai, vaya preguntas hacía.

Naruto miró hacia el pasillo por el que se había ido Karin, pensando en ella.

- Si, la verdad es que si. - Dijo Naruto serio, mirando a su amigo.  
- Sasuke-Kun y Sakura-San no. Y no creo que lo sean hasta que lo arregléis...  
- ¿Me pides que olvide que Sasuke es Hokage y yo no? - Preguntó Naruto frustrado, se sentía culpado.

Sai negó con la cabeza y le contó a Naruto lo que había estado ocurriendo entre Sakura y Sasuke desde que comenzasen a salir. Le contó sus frecuentes discusiones, como hablaban mas de Naruto que de ellos mismos. Y como en general la sensación de haber traicionado a Naruto les impedía ser felices del todo.

- Yo nunca les recriminé que saliesen juntos... yo se que uno no escoge enamorarse. Si eso fuese así habría escogido dejar de querer a Sakura y enamorarme de Hinata hace años. Si creyese que me habían traicionado me habría encargado de que lo supiesen. Pero yo no podía evitar sentirme así... no podía estar cerca de ellos dos. - Dijo Naruto defendiéndose.  
- Y nunca te he dicho nada Naruto-Kun... lo sabes. Nunca jamás te dije nada porque trataba de comprenderte. No te pido que les perdones... no te pido que seáis amigos. Solo... que sepan que eres feliz... no te molesto mas. Saluda a Karin-San de mi parte. - Dijo Sai dandose la vuelta. - Lamento si te he molestado.

Naruto no se despidió, estaba pensando en muchas cosas. Sai se marchó y Naruto cerró la puerta. Fue hacia la cocina donde tenia que terminar de preparar la cena. Karin le estaba esperando allí.

- Que vergüenza. - Dijo Karin haciendo sonreír un poco a Naruto.  
- No te preocupes.  
- ¡Me ha visto desnuda! - Gritó Karin roja como un tomate.  
- Ah, no te preocupes por eso. Si estabas muy guapa.  
- No es eso tonto.  
- Si Sai fuese un pervertido ya le habría echado a golpes de casa. - Dijo Naruto abrazando a Karin para tranquilizarla.  
- ¿Qué le has dicho? - Preguntó Karin curiosa.  
- Que Karin Uzumaki es mi novia. - Dijo Naruto contento haciendo que Karin estuviese tambein feliz.

Durante esta ultima semana Karin había pasado casi todos los días en casa de Naruto. Algunos días había dormido en su casa también por tema de misiones y horarios pero habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos.

El día siguiente a primera hora Karin tenia una cita en el hospital. Había pedido un nuevo medico para que se ocupase del seguimiento de su embarazo, ahora estaba en el despacho de Shizune.

- Con lo joven que eres Karin, bueno lo importante es que te haga ilusión. - Dijo Shizune sonriéndole.  
- Bueno, no era esperado no te voy a mentir. Y no se si estoy preparada para ser madre pero... ahora ya solo queda hacerlo lo mejor que pueda. - Dijo Karin sonriendo.  
- ¿Y quien lo esta? Si tu vieses treinta segundo que te sentías igual de perdida. - Dijo Shizune riendo y haciendo reír a Karin. - Seguro que lo harás genial. ¿Y el padre que opina? - Preguntó después con curiosidad.  
- Esta también un poco asustado por lo de ser buen padre... pero seguro que lo hará mucho mejor que yo. Y ahora esta muy ilusionado. - Dijo Karin sonriendo mientras se tocaba su vientre.  
- Ah... que envidia. - Suspiró Shizune. - A partir de ahora te hare una revisión mensual hasta el quinto mes. Como no parece haber nada raro te daré la baja al tercer mes, dentro de dos meses como es habitual.  
- De acuerdo, pues ahora iré a ver si tengo alguna misión para hoy. - Dijo Karin levantándose. - Nos vemos en un mes.  
- Por supuesto, hasta entonces.

Karin salió de aquel despacho pensando que Shizune era una mujer extremadamente amable y bondadosa, últimamente desde que se había animado gracias a Naruto empezaba a conocer buenas personas por Konoha. Aquello le gustaba mucho.

Mientras tanto Naruto estaba en el Cuartel ANBU con su uniforme de Elite totalmente negro. Estaba sin su mascara en su despacho. Estaba a solas con Sai que también llevaba su uniforme con chaleco gris. Sai llevaba su mascara de Tigre atada al cinturón.

- Ya hemos confirmado nuestras sospechas. - Dijo Sai. - ¿Cuál será el siguiente movimiento? - Preguntó después viendo como Naruto se sentaba en su silla.

Naruto se debatió unos segundos entre sus deberes y su propia moralidad y ética.

- "Ahora soy el comandante de la Unidad de Elite. Mi mayor deber es proteger Konoha... desde las sombras. A cualquier precio." - Naruto estaba recordando el documento con las obligaciones y derechos inherentes a su puesto. - Actuaremos, pero no podemos hacerlo directamente. Por ahora continuaremos recopilando información. Quiero que averigües a cuantos ninja tienen a sus ordenes, cuantos son fieles a ellos y no al Hokage. Investiga en todas las unidades. Pero pon especial énfasis en descubrir si tenemos espías entre los ANBU. E investiga también que tipos de relaciones tienen con los Clanes Mayores de Konoha.  
- Naruto-Kun... te hicieron Comandante ANBU por dos motivos. El primero es tu poder... pero el segundo es por que te consideraron... simple. Déjales creer en su error hasta el final.

Sai se fue a su trabajo y Naruto volvió a la Torre Hokage a continuar con el suyo. Karin ya había llegado del hospital y estaba en el despacho de Sasuke, recibiendo una misión.

- Un equipo de tres Jounin te esta esperando en la salida de Konoha, ellos te darán los detalles de la misión. - Dijo Sasuke un poco extraño, Karin percibió que algo no iba bien. - Si quisieses podría... darte un equipo fijo. Incluso con Juugo o Suigetsu, así no tendrías misiones tan irregulares.  
- Ahora eso no importa. Dentro de dos meses estaré de baja durante bastante tiempo. Si eso ya después lo hablamos. - Dijo Karin.  
- Ah si... "eso"… pues entonces ya luego. - Dijo Sasuke esquivando la mirada de Karin.

Karin no pudo evitar pensar en cuantas personas habían sido ya informadas sobre su embarazo. No se imaginaba en un principio a Sakura Haruno tan chismosa.

- Karin... espera. - Dijo Sasuke levantándose, haciendo que la chica volviese a darse la vuelta.  
- ¿Qué ocurre? - Preguntó Karin al girarse, Sasuke pudo notar que Karin le miraba diferente.

Antes Karin miraba a Sasuke con deseo y amor. En los últimos meses lo miraba con dolor. Ahora le miraba, como si nada de aquello importase. Sasuke dijo algo muy flojito que Karin no entendió.

- No he escuchado nada...  
- ¡Que lo siento! - Dijo Sasuke ligeramente sonrojado.

Karin suspiró y se llevó una mano a la cara totalmente frustrada. Sasuke se preocupó por esa reacción.

- Me he pasado todo un año pensando que no te importaba nada. Que solo había sido una herramienta para tu venganza... y resulta que lo que pasa es que te daba vergüenza. Me dejas de piedra Sasuke... ¿tanto te ha costado? - Preguntó Karin.  
- ¡Si!... mucho... - Sasuke no podía evitar sentirse mal.  
- Si me hubieses pedido perdón nada mas llegar a Konoha te habría perdonado... hace unos meses no lo se. Me molesta que hayas permitido que pasase tanto tiempo sintiéndome tan... mal. Pero ahora... no voy a dejar que esto me quite el sueño. - Dijo Karin sonriendo y tocándose el vientre. - Te perdono... pero la próxima vez no seas tan... orgulloso. - Sasuke pensó que volvían a utilizar esa palabra.  
- Y también... gracias por haberme ayudado después de la muerte de Orochimaru. De no ser por ti... habríamos muerto los tres varias veces.  
- Cuando ya sea oficialmente madre... puedes organizar alguna misión para los cuatro. - Dijo Karin pensando también en Juugo y en Suigetsu.  
- Suena bien... y hablando de eso... se te ve... bien. Me alegra que hayas encontrado a alguien... - Karin sonrió por aquello.  
- Yo también me alegro. - Dijo la chica sonriendo pensando en Naruto.

Haber tenido esta conversación con Sasuke no hacia nada mas que incrementar todo lo que sentía por Naruto. Definitivamente solo le importaba él ahora.

- Nos vemos Hokage-Sama. - Dijo cordialmente a modo de broma.

Karin se marchó hacia su misión. Era algo rutinario pero que precisaba de un ninja medico y sensor por si acaso. Tras terminar la misión, casi a las diez de la noche, se fue hacia casa de Naruto donde allí se estuvo debatiendo si debía decirle a Naruto la conversación que había tenido con Sasuke.

Por un lado no quería mentir a Naruto. Por otro no sabia como se lo tomaría, sabia que ahora mismo Naruto estaba enfadado con Sasuke por varios motivos. Decidió optar por no mentirle.

- ¿Y como te has sentido? - Preguntó Naruto terminando de cenar.  
- Bueno... por un lado enfadada... no se como alguien puede ser tan estúpidamente orgulloso. - Dijo ligeramente frustrada. - Pero por otro lado bien. Ya sabes lo que pensaba de Sasuke de los últimos meses... que me dolía que después de todo lo que había hecho no le importase nada. Supongo que me he sentido ligeramente valorada.  
- Entiendo... - Dijo Naruto demasiado serio.

Karin suspiró, estaba pasando lo que temía. Se levantó de su asiento y se puso encima de Naruto, sentándose sobre el y encarandolo.

- ¿Sabes que mas he sentido cuando me ha pedido perdón? - Mirando a su celoso novio.  
- No. - Dijo Naruto serio.  
- Antes pensaba que fue la indiferencia de Sasuke lo que hizo que dejase de fijarme en el y me pudiese fijar en otra persona. Pero ahora que le he visto en una faceta mas humana y pidiéndome perdón... veo que simplemente mi actual novio me ha enamorado de pies a cabeza y ante cualquier otro. - Dijo Karin mirando a su novio.  
- ¿De verdad no has sentido nada "especial" cuando te ha pedido perdón? - Preguntó Naruto queriendo creerla.  
- Nada de nada Naruto. Y si no me crees solo me quedara quedarme contigo hasta que lo veas. - Dijo Karin haciendo reír a Naruto. Eran las mismas palabras que el usó para explicarle que ya no sentía nada por Sakura Haruno.

Karin se acercó a Naruto y lo besó.

- Ahh... sabe a ramen. - Dijo Karin tosiendo.  
- Es que no me has dejado terminar de cenar. - Le reprochó Naruto a su novio.

Definitivamente Karin y Naruto Uzumaki eran realmente felices ahora. Habían comenzado de una forma un tanto extraña, pero ahora las cosas les estaban yendo muy bien. Cuando la oscuridad estuvo a punto de hacerlos desaparecer... lograron encontrar una pequeña luz juntos.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

_¡Gracias por vuestros abundantes comentarios! Hoy Sasuke ha conseguido avanzar un poco mas como ser humano, la relación entre Naruto y Karin va cada vez mejor y el Comandante de las Fuerzas de Élite esta a punto de mover ficha en uno de los asuntos mas oscuros de la Villa. Creo que he "abierto" demasiados frentes en la historia e intentar terminarla con 20 capítulos se me va a hacer imposible. NaruKarin, SasuSaku, el Consejo, el Equipo 7, el resurgir del Clan Uzumaki y la Guerra con Kumo... al final sera mucho mas largo seguramente xD_

_Me gustaría aclarar que no soy para nada fan del SasuSaku realmente (Tampoco me considero Anti de esta pareja siempre que Sakura no cambie en su personalidad y Sasuke este "arrepentido" de lo que hizo en el pasado.) Si están juntos en esta historia es porque tenían mucho que aportar a la trama como pareja. Pero si soy Pro-Sasuke, Pro-Sakura y Pro-Equipo 7 así que no voy a maltratarles ni nada por el estilo. Pronto habrá varias escenas entre el Uchiha y la Haruno. (Aunque me cueste escribirlas. Hay que ser "profesional")_

_Gracias por leer y espero que este capítulo, que es de transición en realidad, os haya gustado._


	15. Capítulo 14

_Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto._

**CAPÍTULO 14**

Aquella mañana Karin había ido al despacho del Maestro Hokage a recibir una misión. No obstante aquel día no había tantas misiones, quizás era el primer día en el que Karin no tenia trabajo. Naruto ahora estaba trabajando así que a pesar de que había pasado toda la noche en casa de su novio, ahora iría a la suya a limpiarla un poco ya que hacia una semana que no pasaba por allí.

Cuando llegó al ultimo piso se percató de que alguien le estaba esperando allí. Estaba sentada en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la pared. Llevaba una carpeta entre sus manos.

- ¿Qué quieres... Sakura? - Preguntó Karin acercándose a la chica.

La pelirrosa no la había visto llegar, llevaba media hora esperando allí. Se levanto al escuchar la voz de la pelirroja. Se la quedó un segundo mirando a los ojos antes de apartar la vista.

- Venia a hablar contigo. - Dijo Sakura haciendo que Karin suspirase.  
- ¿Sobre qué? - Preguntó Karin tratando de no enfadarse.

Karin no podía evitar estar enfadada. Podía entender que le contase a Sasuke que estaba embarazada, era su pareja. Pero no entendía porque se lo había dicho a Ino.

- Quería... pedirte perdón por lo de Ino. - Dijo Sakura mirando hacia un lado.  
- ¿Por contarle mis asuntos personales y privados? - Preguntó Karin con mucha ironía. Sakura negó con la cabeza.  
- Por como te ha estado tratando... yo no lo sabia. No lo habría permitido te lo prometo. Y respecto a lo otro... te juro que yo jamás le dije a Ino nada sobre eso. No se como se ha enterado... creo que espió mis documentos... pero no se porque. - Karin se quedó pensando unos segundos con esas palabras.  
- ¿Por qué debería creerte? - Preguntó Karin dudando.  
- Mi primera respuesta es... porque soy doctora en el Hospital de Konoha. Y me tomó mi trabajo muy enserio. No compartiría los asuntos médicos de mis pacientes con nadie. Pero... como se que a lo mejor no me vas a creer... he estado pensando en otro modo de lograr que me perdones. - Dijo Sakura dándole a Karin la carpeta que tenia en las manos.

Karin abrió la carpeta y se quedó ojeando los diversos documentos que le acababa de entregar la pelirrosa. Karin se sorprendió.

- Con esto... ¿Podrías arreglarme las cicatrices de los brazos? - Preguntó Karin viendo como Sakura sonreía a la vez que asentía.  
- Necesito recolectar una enorme variedad de plantas diferentes y algunas otras cosas... hay algunos Chunnin o Jounin que se ofrecen para recoger ingredientes necesarios para el Hospital. Les entregamos una lista con las cosas que necesitamos y mientras están con sus misiones regulares también están atentos para recoger las cosas que les pedimos. Si a ti te parece bien... puedo incluir todo esto en las listas y cuando lo tengamos todo podemos comenzar el tratamiento. - Dijo Sakura contenta.  
- Claro que me gustaría... pero... ¿Por qué haces esto por mi? - Preguntó Karin sorprendida.  
- El otro día me sentí muy mal por lo ocurrido... solo quiero que sepas que estoy arrepentida... y quería hacer algo bueno por ti. Perdóname por favor. - Dijo Sakura triste mientras Karin volvía a suspirar.  
- Esta bien... te creo. Y yo siento no haberte dejado explicar... quizás exageré un poco... no estoy acostumbrada a relacionarme demasiado con los demás... - Karin estaba un poco afligida, se le veía triste.  
- ¿Estas bien? - Preguntó Sakura preocupada.  
- Supongo que una parte de mi creía que por fin tenia una amiga... y supongo... que me sentí muy decepcionada... pero fue mi culpa por hacerme ilusiones y lo pagué contigo. - Dijo Karin totalmente triste.

Karin había experimentado hace un mes lo que era tener un amigo. Hace una semana lo que era tener un novio. Las cosas empezaban a irle mejor y una parte de ella había sentido que Sakura era su amiga desde que fuese a verla al hospital. Pero se sintió muy traicionada. Luego se dio cuenta de que Sakura nunca había hecho nada para que Karin pensase que eran amigas.

Sakura se sintió muy triste por unos segundos. Pudo sentir toda la tristeza de Karin por unos instantes. Algunas veces trató de ponerse en la piel de la pelirroja y se dio cuenta de que había tenido que pasarlo muy mal, sobretodo hacia unos meses tan sola en Konoha. Sakura decidió sonreírle.

- No soy muy divertida. - Dijo Sakura haciendo que Karin se extrañase. - Y me suelo enfadar con facilidad y me pongo un poco agresiva... - Sakura parecía estar deprimiéndose mientras hablaba. - Pero a mi me gustaría que fuésemos amigas... si tu quieres claro.

Karin se sorprendió por aquellas palabras. Trató de ver si lo estaba diciendo por decir. Si solo por que se sentía mal. Pero solo tuvo que ver la cara de Sakura mientras se lo decía para saber que estaba siendo sincera.

- Me gustaría mucho... - Dijo Karin sonriendo mientras se secaba una lagrima de su ojo izquierdo.

Sakura sonrió contenta al escucharla, después le dio un abrazo a Karin sorprendiéndola mucho.

- Ahora que somos oficialmente amigas. - Dijo Sakura separándose de Karin. - Esta noche hemos quedado todos en el restaurante al que vamos cada semana... podrías venirte. - Dijo haciendo que Karin se pusiese seria.  
- Pero... ¿Qué hay de Ino? - Preguntó la pelirroja.  
- Le dije ayer... que te pensaba invitar. Al principio dijo que no vendría si tu ibas... yo le dije que os invitaba a las dos... y si alguna decidía no venir no iba a ser mi problema. Después le dije que no permitirá que volviese a... tratarte así... y por su reacción creo que no va a venir esta noche. Me gustaría que vinieses...

Karin meditó la proposición de Sakura durante unos segundos. Karin estaba comenzando a tener lo que jamás había tenido. Un hogar, alguien que la quería con locura... felicidad.

- Esta bien... iré si a ti te apetece. - Dijo Karin sonriendo.  
- También puedes decirle a tu... novio que venga si quiere. - Dijo Sakura con un tono extraño haciendo que Karin sonriese.  
- Se lo diré... aunque no se si querrá. - Dijo Karin pensando en Naruto.  
- Por cierto... - Dijo Sakura sintiéndose por fin con mas confianza. - ¿Quién es? - Dijo haciendo que Karin sonriese aun mas, se le notaba a Sakura que le mataba la intriga.  
- No te lo diré... no por que no quiera. Creo que te lo tiene que decir él. - Dijo dejando a Sakura realmente extrañada.  
- ¡Eso es por que le conozco! - Dijo Sakura empezando a pensar nombres. - ¿Kiba?  
- No.  
- ¿Sai?  
- Tampoco.  
- ¿... Lee...? - Preguntó Sakura pensando en uno de sus amigos mas desafortunado en belleza.  
- No. - Dijo Karin riendo. - Y no digas nadie mas, que no te lo diré. - Sakura se frustró mucho al escuchar aquello, debería esperar.

Mientras tanto en un lugar realmente alejado, en otro país, se estaba llevando a cabo una reunión. El Maestro Raikage estaba sentado en su despacho, ensombrecido. Reunido con su consejo personal y sus mejores hombres.

Le faltaba su brazo derecho, por fortuna el era zurdo. También se le podía ver varias cicatrices bien profundas por su cuerpo por el resultado de su combate con Naruto Uzumaki. Se le veía ensombrecido por todo lo ocurrido.

- Bien... votemos. - Dijo el Raikage abriendo la sesión.  
- Deberíamos pactar una tregua... un enfrentamiento directo con Konoha ahora nos debilitaria demasiado, no nos lo podemos permitir. - Dijo uno de los consejeros con serenidad en sus palabras.  
- ¡Ni hablar! - Exclamó otro consejero. - Fue Konoha quien comenzó las hostilidades... mataron a tu hijo hace medio año... ¿O no lo recuerdas? - Preguntó el hombre.  
- Intento pensar con la cabeza... y no con el corazón. - Respondió triste aquella persona.  
- Si nos rendimos ahora... perderemos toda credibilidad. - Dijo el Raikage entrando en la conversación.

Hacia mas de seis meses un grupo de Elite de Konoha había asaltado Kumogakure, veinte ninjas habian causado mas de doscientas bajas entre Chunnins y Jounins. Habían atacado las zonas fronterizas debilitando la defensa en esas zonas. Para Kumogakure aquello no fue mas que el preludio de una guerra. Era de manual, primero se debilitan las defensas y luego se ataca con todo.

Lo que el Maestro Raikage ni su consejo sabían es que el Maestro Hokage jamás ordenó aquel ataque. Fue directamente dirigido por el Consejo de Konoha con la intención de hacer arder las llamas de la guerra.

- No podemos dejar que una villa vecina nos ataque y luego rendirnos. Pero tampoco vamos a quedarnos esperando un ataque. Ya he tomado mi decisión. - Dijo el Maestro Raikage provocando que todos le mirasen. - Preparad a todos los ninjas superiores al rango Chunnin, en quince dias atacaremos Konoha. - Dijo autoritario el líder de Kumo.

Primero Sasuke Uchiha atentó contra la vida de su hermano, después contra la suya propia. Konoha le perdonó y nombró Hokage. El Raikage pensó aquella vez en perdonar las transgresiones tras la noticia de la derrota de Akatsuki, pero cuando llegaron a su mesa las noticias de la masacre causada por Konoha en sus propias tierras todo aquello se perdió.

Todos en la sala asintieron, Kumogakure se preparaba para la guerra.

* * *

**Mientras tanto, en Konoha.**

Era de noche y Naruto estaba paseando por Konoha, estaba leyendo una carta que Karin le había enviado con aves mensajeras hacia su despacho. Estaba leyendo la frase final.

"Si quieres ven... pero solo si quieres de verdad."

Naruto suspiró, estaba nervioso. Llegó hasta el local que le habían indicado en la carta. Pudo escuchar mucho ajetreo dentro. Naruto estaba realmente nervioso. No podía evitar que le diese mucha vergüenza, llevaba siete meses sin ver a sus amigos y ahora se le hacia raro volver de esa forma. Pero era algo que tenia que hacer.

Entró al local y pudo ver que mas de la mitad del lugar estaba siendo ocupado por aquellas personas a las que venia a ver. Había cuatro mesas juntas rodeadas por bancos donde estaban todos sentados.

La primera persona a la que buscó fue a Karin, que estaba sentado al lado de Sakura. A su otro lado tenia a Rock Lee. Al lado de Sakura estaba Sasuke, puede que Sakura ya no alterase sus pensamientos pero el Uchiha seguía atormentándolo. Naruto negó con la cabeza.

- ¡Naruto! - Gritó Chouji con entusiasmo cuando vio a uno de sus amigos al que hacia mucho que no veía.

Todos pensaron que Sai habría ido a avisarle como había hecho casi todas las semanas así que nadie dijo nada al respecto ya que Sai pensó que seguramente venia por Karin.

Todos parecían animados al verle, Sasuke y Sakura tuvieron una mezcla de alegría y nerviosismo al verle. Karin le sonrió contenta al ver a su novio.

- Me preguntaba si... puedo sentarme con vosotros. - Dijo Naruto muy avergonzado. A sus amigos nunca los había odiado, pero le hacia sentir mal estar con ellos. Ahora le daba demasiada vergüenza por todo lo ocurrido y el tiempo perdido.

Todos parecieron enfadarse un poco, Naruto Uzumaki no necesitaba hacerles esa pregunta. Era obvio que la respuesta seria afirmativa. El rubio se alegró un poco al ver que los dos miembros del clan Hyuga hoy no estaban, tenían un asunto en su familia. Se le habría hecho un poco duro estar con Karin delante de Hinata después de que le dijese que nunca jamás podría volver a enamorarse.

Naruto rodeó las mesas, todos pensaron que iba rumbo hacia Sasuke y Sakura, sin embargo se detuvo al llegar donde estaba Rock Lee.

- ¿Me dejas sentarme aquí? - Preguntó Naruto mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de su amigo.  
- ¡Claro! - Dijo Lee separándose de Karin y dejando un hueco entre ambos.

Naruto se sentó al lado de su novia. Todos se quedaron viendo un poco extrañados ante la situación. A Sakura se le había hecho extraño que Naruto se acercase tanto a ellos, pero que quisiese sentarse al lado de Karin era algo raro.

Además todos se fijaron que Naruto estaba muy nervioso. Estaba tragando saliva. Karin le miró sonriendo, todos se fijaron que Karin le miraba con mucha confianza. Naruto la miró y se puso aun mas nervioso.

En realidad Karin parecía que iba a empezar a reír a carcajadas en cualquier momento ante la situación. Naruto se aclaró la garganta como si fuese a hablar.

- Hola. - Le dijo Naruto tímidamente a Karin haciendo que ella riese por ver a Naruto así de nervioso.

Naruto nunca pensó que hacer vida de pareja delante de sus amigos sería tan extraño y vergonzoso. Sakura se llevó las manos a la cara a la vez que hincaba sus codos en la mesa, frustrada suspiró.

- Estáis saliendo juntos... y no nos habéis dicho nada... - Dijo Sakura ligeramente mosqueada al descubrir la identidad del novio de su nueva amiga. Aunque no estaba enfadada de verdad.  
- Pero solo llevamos una semana. - Se defendió Naruto de la acusación de Sakura, no es que hubiesen estado evadiendo, simplemente aun no lo habían dicho.

Todos comenzaron a reír por la situación, aunque tambien estaban muy sorprendidos por la noticia. Sakura se acercó al oído de Karin para susurrarle algo que solo ella escucharía.

- Pero... estas embarazada de un mes. - Le susurró Sakura al oído a la pelirroja.  
- Si... tuvimos un mes... confuso... no hablamos de ser pareja pero hicimos... "cosas" - Susurró Karin sonrojada haciendo reír un poco a Sakura por la forma tan inocente de hablar de aquello.  
- ¿Cuándo empezó todo? - Preguntó Tenten con curiosidad mirando a la nueva pareja de Konoha.  
- Bueno... - Dijo Naruto pensando. - Supongo que se podría remontar a... ¿La misión a Suna? - Preguntó Naruto mirando a Karin, aquellos días fueron cuando se hicieron mas unidos.  
- Si, se podría decir que si. - Dijo Karin mirándole a los ojos.  
- Pues yo creo que hacéis buena pareja. - Añadió Tenten a la conversación sonrojando un poco a los dos.  
- Gracias. - Dijeron casi a la vez.

La noche pasó bastante amena. Tanto Naruto como Karin no pudieron evitar reconocer que se lo habían pasado muy bien. Sin embargo prácticamente todos se dieron cuenta de una cosa.

Naruto y Sasuke no se habían dirigido la palabra en toda la noche.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

_Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo. Primero hemos tenido la escena entre Karin y Sakura, espero que os guste que ahora vayan a ser amigas. Luego tenemos la revelación del motivo por el que Kumo quiere hacer la guerra a Konoha._

_Y por ultimo mi escena favorita en el restaurante. Quería poner un Naruto muy vergonzoso y divertido y creo que no me ha quedado como esperaba, aun así me ha resultado divertido hacerlo._

_Espero que os haya gustado a vosotros tanto como a mi escribirlo. Saludos y gracias por comentar._


	16. Capítulo 15

_Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**CAPÍTULO 15**

Naruto estaba sentado en su despacho de la Torre Hokage, profundamente aburrido. En las ultimas dos semanas no había tenido tiempo para hacer ni una sola misión. La noche anterior además se había ido a dormir tarde ya que había tenido una cena con todos sus antiguos compañeros, donde además todos se enteraron de su relación con Karin. Fue agradable, pero ahora lo estaba pagando con sueño.

La puerta de su despacho se abrió.

- Buenas tardes. - Dijo la persona que acababa de llegar.

Al escuchar buenas tardes y no buenos días Naruto no pudo evitar mirar el reloj de su pared, eran casi las tres y aun no había comido. Naruto suspiró al ver que ya era tan tarde.

- ¿Ocurre algo Sakura? - Preguntó Naruto mirando a la chica que acababa de llegar a su despacho.  
- Te traigo... mas trabajo... - Dijo enseñando una caja que portaba entre sus manos llena de pergaminos.

Naruto suspiró de nuevo y dejó caer su cabeza contra la mesa. Tanto trabajo lo estaba matando. Ser Comandante ANBU no era tan divertido como se podía pensar.

- También te traigo esto de Shizune-Senpai. - Dijo dandole otra caja.

Dentro había comida, la morena se había acostumbrado a prepararle la comida a Naruto. Haciendo que el se malacostumbrase a no prepararla él.

- ¿Y como es que hoy vienes tu y no ella? - Preguntó Naruto con curiosidad mirándola.  
- Esta de misión desde ayer por la tarde. - Respondió Sakura rápidamente.  
- Entiendo. Bueno, gracias entonces. - Dijo Naruto comenzando a ver los pergaminos que Sakura acababa de entregarle.

Pasaron cinco incomodos segundos en los que ninguno de los dos dijo absolutamente nada. De hecho Naruto pensaba que la chica se iría ya, pero no lo hizo.

- Quieres algo mas... ¿No? - Preguntó Naruto alzando la vista de nuevo.  
- Queria saber... si podemos hablar... diez minutos solamente. - Dijo Sakura mirándole. - Si quieres solo. - No quería presionarle a nada.

Naruto se pensó unos segundos su respuesta, pensó en Karin y en la conversación que había mantenido con Sasuke. Pensó en Sai pidiéndole que ayudase a Sakura y a Sasuke a solucionar algunos problemas. Naruto suspiró de nuevo.

Alzó su mano indicándole a Sakura que se sentase en la silla que había frente a su mesa. Ella hizo caso y se sentó, aunque se quedó unos cuantos segundos sin saber que decir.

- Bueno... tu dirás. - Dijo Naruto viendo que Sakura no decía nada, mas bien no sabia como comenzar.  
- Bueno, quería saber... si quieres hablar de ello... ¿Cómo estas... en general? Y eso... - Definitivamente Sakura había pensado mucho en aquella conversación pero no en como comenzarla.  
- Es una pregunta un poco ambigua. ¿No crees? - Preguntó Naruto recostándose sobre su silla.  
- Seguro que hasta tu sabes a que me refiero... - Respondió Sakura frustrada.

Naruto estaba un poco confuso. Por un lado estaba extraño por estar hablando con Sakura. Por otro lado se le hacia normal como ayer durante la cena. El problema es que durante ocho meses Sakura había sido uno de los dos tormentos de Naruto. Y a pesar de que ahora sabia que ya no estaba enamorada de ella el simple recuerdo de aquellas emociones tan negativas le alteraban un poco.

- Voy a presuponer que me estas preguntado por mi relación con Karin. - Dijo Naruto, realmente el tiempo le había convertido en alguien bastante mas perspicaz de lo que todos creían.

Sakura asintió tímidamente, aquella conversación se le estaba haciendo algo extraña.

- Realmente estamos bien. Al principio fue... extraño. - Dijo Naruto sonriendo un poco al decir aquello. - Pero desde que hablamos las cosas estamos muy bien. - Sakura se fijó en que Naruto parecía especialmente contento diciendo aquello.

Sakura se sintió parcialmente contenta de saber que realmente quería a Karin Uzumaki, Naruto parecia realmente enamorado de la pelirroja cuando hablaba de ella. Luego Sakura suspiró.

- Hay una pregunta... que necesito hacerte. Es incomoda y desagradable... pero según lo que respondas me tendré que marchar y no volver a hablarte durante otro año... pero lo hago por ti... por mi... y por Karin también que ahora es mi amiga...  
- No parece que vaya a ser una gran pregunta. - Dijo Naruto negando con la cabeza.  
- Entonces... con todo lo que ha ocurrido ya... - Sakura no sabia como continuar, tenia mucho miedo de herir los sentimientos de Naruto. De estropear todo el avance que parecía estar haciendo en su estado anímico. Sakura suspiró por no saber expresarse como le gustaría.  
- Quieres saber... si todavía siento algo por ti... - Dijo Naruto mirando hacia otro lado.  
- ¿Desde cuando eres tan listo? - Preguntó Sakura sintiéndose estúpida por segundos, Naruto estaba logrando ser mucho mas directo que ella. - Según lo que respondas... te prometo que te dejaré tranquilo... y no volveré a molestarte hasta que estés preparado... - Dijo Sakura sin poder mirarle.

Sakura sentía que esto era un punto de inflexión. Llegados aquí podrían ocurrir dos cosas, o se alejaría todavía mas de Naruto o por fin se arreglarían las cosas. Naruto recordó las palabras de Sai el dia que fue a verle.

- Antes de responderte... necesito preguntarte... ¿Por qué te sientes mal? - Preguntó Naruto mirándola.  
- Por hacerte daño... o habértelo hecho... no lo se aun. - Dijo Sakura triste.  
- Sakura... ¿Escogiste hacerme daño? - Preguntó Naruto mirándola.  
- ¡Por supuesto que no! - Gritó Sakura alterada.

Naruto se levanto de la mesa mirándola fijamente.

- Entonces es total y absolutamente estúpido que hayas pasado medio año sintiéndote mal. Yo soy el que estaba mal, yo soy el que no tenia nada. Si yo no te he culpado... ¿Por qué tu si? - Preguntó Naruto volviendo a sentarse después de su pequeño aspaviento.  
- Naruto... acaso tu... no me has... - Sakura no se atrevía a decirlo.  
- ¿Odiado? - Preguntó Naruto mirándola y haciendo que el la mirase. Ella asintió. - Si creyese que tu escogiste querer a Sasuke... entonces yo no habría escogido quererte a ti. Culpar a alguien... odiarle por algo que no ha escogido es estúpido. Si no me quería acercar a ti... no era por que te odiase... era por que me dolía. - Dijo Naruto mirando al suelo.

Sakura no pudo evitar sentirse muy feliz en aquel momento, ella había pasado demasiado tiempo creyendo que Naruto la odiaba.

- Cuando yo era pequeño todo el mundo me odiaba por tener a Kurama dentro de mi. Yo no lo había escogido, pero ellos decidieron odiarme. Era injusto... no merecía ser odiado por algo que yo no había elegido. - Sakura no pudo evitar ponerse triste al escuchar eso. - Por eso no puedo odiar a nadie por algo que no ha elegido.  
- Bueno, ya he respondido tu pregunta. - Dijo Sakura impaciente a la vez que se sentía mal por presionarle.  
- Kakashi-Sensei me dijo una vez que las heridas del corazón sanan con el tiempo. Le eché de mi casa a empujones... - Dijo Naruto riendo y haciendo que Sakura le mirase. - Ahora se que es verdad. Creí que nunca dejaría de quererte... - A Naruto se le hacia extraño recordar esa época ahora. - Me equivoqué. Esa es mi respuesta... y supongo que es la que querías escuchar... ¿No? - Preguntó Naruto después.  
- Si. - Dijo ella contenta. - Pero, quería pedirte perdón. - Añadió triste la pelirrosa.  
- Perdón... ¿Por qué? - Preguntó Naruto con curiosidad.  
- Por no haber sabido arreglar las cosas, es como si fuese Karin quien lo ha arreglado todo... mientras que yo solo pude quedarme esperando... - Dijo Sakura mirando hacia la mesa de Naruto.  
- ¿Esperando? - Preguntó Naruto al borde de la risa. - ¿Cuantas veces tuve que echarte de mi casa? ¿O cuantas veces tuve que hacer ver que no estaba para que te fueses? - Preguntó Naruto recordando aquella época.  
- Eso fueron los primeros meses... después deje de hacerlo... - Sakura sonaba arrepentida.  
- Era lo que yo quería. Para mi era muy incomodo tenerte en mi casa cada dos o tres días. Si una de esas veces te hubiese dejado hablar... ¿Que me habrías dicho? - Preguntó Naruto mirándola.  
- Te habría pedido perdón... y habría intentado animarte. - Dijo Sakura decidida.  
- Pues eso no habría servido de nada... no te ofendas pero no creo que hubiese nada que pudieses decir o hacer para animarme. Y no tenias nada por lo que pedir perdón... así que me alegro de haberte echado de mi casa todas las veces. - Dijo Naruto medio riendo.  
- Te equivocas. - Dijo Sakura muy seria. - Si tengo algo por lo que pedir perdón... aunque tu no quieras verlo. Dejé a mi mejor amigo... solo en la oscuridad. - Sakura estaba a punto de llorar al decir aquellas palabras.  
- Hiciste lo que te pedí.  
- No... eso no fue así. No lo hice porque me lo pidieses... lo hice... porque me rendí, di por hecho que no había solución... cuando Sasuke se deprimía pensando que jamas nos perdonarías... yo me hacia la fuerte y le decía que todo se arreglaría... pero no lo creía de verdad... yo... me rendí con la única persona que jamas se ha rendido.

Sakura no pudo evitar llorar al decir aquello, ahora se sentía la peor persona del mundo. Y no había nada que Naruto pudiese decir para que no se culpase, porque era culpable. Naruto también estaba muy serio. Y no podía evitar sentirse ligeramente decepcionado al escuchar aquellas cosas.

- Me convencí a mi misma de que con el tiempo volverías a ser feliz. Pero sin nosotros a tu lado. Por eso decidí alejarme, para dejarte encontrar la felicidad. Para que hicieses nuevos amigos... aunque significase perderte.  
- Sakura... no se si tomaste las mejores decisiones. No se si había algo mas que podrías haber hecho para solucionar las cosas. Pero ahora soy feliz... no voy a permitir que el pasado me siga atormentando. Te perdono... te perdono por no haber sabido solucionar las cosas.

Sakura no podía evitar estar realmente feliz, haber podido quitarse la mascara y que Naruto la perdonase era mucho mas de lo que esperaba.

- No se si las cosas volverán a ser como antes. Seguramente serán diferentes, pero aunque sea de una forma diferente... sigo considerándote mi amiga. Antes huía de ti porque me hacías daño, ahora ya no. Así que no tengo motivos para seguir huyendo.  
- Me alegra mucho... de veras. Y también me alegro muchísimo por tu relación con Karin, creo que realmente hacéis buena pareja... y ambos os habéis hecho mucho bien, se os nota. - Dijo Sakura contenta.  
- Si, yo también lo creo. - Dijo Naruto sonriendo.  
- Seguro que a Sasuke le hará también ilusión saber todo esto...

Sakura se fue callando progresivamente al ver que la mirada de Naruto se ensombrecía por segundos. El rubio miró hacia la mesa. Sakura se puso triste.

- Entiendo... Sasuke... a él no... ¿Por qué? - Preguntó Sakura preocupada.  
- ¿Por qué? ¿¡De verdad no lo sabes!? ¡Yo quería ser Hokage! Con toda mi alma. ¿Y aun así no lo entiendes? - Preguntó Naruto enfadado.  
- Ya se que querías ser Hokage... lo he sabido desde siempre... y yo... quería que fueses Hokage... Sasuke también lo quería...  
- Pero ahora el Hokage es él... se dejó manipular por esas momias...  
- ¿Cómo... lo... sabes? - Preguntó Sakura realmente alterada.  
- Soy Comandante de las Fuerzas de Elite de Konoha... y se me da muy bien. - Dijo Naruto con mucha confianza en si mismo.  
- Tu... no lo entiendes.  
- Tienes razón, no entiendo como Sasuke pudo permitir eso. Llegará el día en que tendrá que darme muchas explicaciones.  
- A él... ¿Si le odias? - Preguntó Sakura triste por su novio y por su amigo a la vez.

Naruto se quedó callado durante unos segundos, Sakura empezaba a preocuparse cada vez mas.

- No lo sé... - Declaró al final sintiéndose triste.  
- Entiendo... - Dijo Sakura entristecida. Ella creía que todo se había solucionado, que volverían a ser un equipo.  
- Sai me ha contado lo de vuestros problemas. - Dijo Naruto haciendo que Sakura pensase que a ese chico le gustaba hablar de mas. - No quiero volver a escuchar nada parecido... estad juntos, disfrutad. No volváis a discutir por mi. No habéis hecho nada malo estando juntos, no os guardo ningún resentimiento por ello. Soy feliz con Karin... y... con mis amigos a los que estoy recuperando ahora. Y en eso te incluyo a ti también.

Sakura se puso contenta por aquella declaración. Le hacia feliz pensar en que por fin podría superar el bache con Sasuke, le hacia feliz escuchar que Naruto estaba recuperándose totalmente. Lo único que le ponía triste era saber que Naruto no incluía a Sasuke en aquella declaración. El equipo 7 seguía roto.

- Ahora deberías marcharte... los diez minutos se han convertido en media hora. - Dijo Naruto mirando el reloj, tenia que trabajar.  
- De acuerdo... nos vemos en otro momento. - Dijo Sakura debatiéndose entre si sentirse bien o sentirse mal.  
- Espera. - Dijo Naruto haciendo que ella se diese la vuelta. - Necesito pedirte un favor. Pero no como un amigo... como Comandante ANBU. - Dijo Naruto muy serio.  
- Tal y como lo dices... creo que incluye no decirle nada a Sasuke...  
- No te pido que se lo ocultes para siempre. Solo durante una o dos semanas... hasta que todo acabe, de echo cuando termine se lo contaré yo. - Dijo Naruto levantándose.  
- ¿No se lo puedes pedir a otra persona? - Preguntó Sakura, no quería mentir a Sasuke aunque fuese durante una semana. Naruto negó con la cabeza. - ¿De que se trata? - Preguntó después resignada.

* * *

**Cuatro horas después.**

Naruto estaba ahora con Karin, era de noche y estaban dando un paseo por la periferia de la ciudad. Ya le había contado su conversación con Sakura.

- ¿Estas bien? - Preguntó Naruto ligeramente preocupado.  
- Bueno... si y no. No puedo evitar ponerme un poco celosa de ella... por otro lado se que Sakura es una muy buena persona, a mi tambien me cae muy bien. - Karin suspiró. - ¿Tu solo me quieres a mi verdad?  
- Claro que si. - Dijo Naruto quedándose quieto y cogiendo a su novia por las manos. - Solo a ti. - Después Naruto la besó. - Mi vida... eres muy insegura. - Dijo Naruto riendo un poco.  
- Mira quien fue a hablar... - Karin le estaba recordando que él también era igual de inseguro y celoso que ella.

No era por que no confiasen el uno en el otro, pero habían sufrido tanto en el pasado y habían estado tan solos que ahora les costaba creer que todo estuviese saliendo tan bien.

- ¿Y por que me has traído aquí? - Preguntó Naruto viendo que habían llegado a un lugar que estaba totalmente abandonado.  
- Mira... ven. - Dijo Karin cogiendo a Naruto de la mano.

Había bastantes arboles y rocas por la zona. A pesar de estar dentro de la muralla de la villa casi parecía que estaban en algún lugar de algún bosque poco poblado. Habia muchas malas hierbas y enredaderas por todos lados, al final acabaron llegando a un especie de torre de cuatro pisos muy descuidada.

- ¿Qué es este lugar? - Preguntó Naruto con curiosidad.  
- ¿No ves los símbolos? - Respondió Karin con una pregunta mientras señalaba la fachada de la torre.  
- Si... es... ¡El símbolo de nuestro clan! ¿No? - Preguntó Naruto sorprendido.  
- Esta torre es un templo del Clan Uzumaki. En el pasado fue el hogar de Mito Uzumaki, la primera Jinchuriki del Kyubi. Pero cambió de residencia al casarse con el Primero. Aun así lo siguió cuidando. Pero al morir se quedó abandonado.  
- ¿Nadie lo cuida? ¿Ni lo usa? - Preguntó Naruto un poco enfadado ya que no entendía las intenciones de Karin.  
- No, nadie. El otro día me dijiste que nuestras casas eran muy pequeñas, que necesitaríamos una mas grande para cuidar a nuestro hijo. - Dijo Karin tocándose el vientre. - Mira este lugar, es perfecto. ¡Y debería ser nuestro! Somos los últimos Uzumakis, y nuestro Clan siempre se ha sacrificado por esta villa. Deberíamos ser tu y yo quienes cuidásemos este lugar. Los Uchiha, los Sarutobi y los Hyuga tienen un barrio entero para ellos, los Nara, los Akimichi y los Yamanaka tiene una o dos calles enteras para ellos... nuestro clan es uno de los cuatro primeros de la historia... - Karin tenia una mezcla de frustración y orgullo en sus palabras, la historia no había tratado bien a sus antepasados.  
- Si comparto todo lo que dices... ¿Pero por que iban a regalarnos este templo y las tierras que lo rodean? - Preguntó Naruto mirando el edificio. La tierra abandonada que lo rodeaba era de la misma extensión que todo el barrio Uchiha.  
- Eres un héroe de guerra Naruto, Comandante de las Fuerzas de Elite. Además que a Konoha le viene bien que nuestro clan resurja. Y... estoy segura de que si se lo pides a Sasuke el no te lo negará.  
- Pues no se por qué no.  
- Claro que lo sabes, Sasuke no te diría que no a prácticamente nada. Además el entiende a la perfección el sentimiento de querer hacer renacer un clan. ¿No crees? - Preguntó Karin sonriendo.  
- Bueno, no hablemos mas de Sasuke... hablaré con él. - Realmente a Naruto no le apetecía hablar con Sasuke, pero aquello valía realmente el esfuerzo.

Naruto caminó un poco mirando el lugar. Karin le siguió.

- Podemos quitar las rocas y las malas hierbas... arreglar el templo. - Naruto estaba tratando de usar su imaginación. - Y podemos construir una casa al lado del templo, bien grande como una mansión. - Dijo Naruto haciendo reír a la chica. - Además tengo mucho dinero ahorrado de mis misiones así que eso no seria mucho problema... Eso y que tendrías que ver mi sueldo de Comandante. Aunque si le pido ayuda a Yamato no necesitamos comprar materiales. - Dijo Naruto riendo. - Luego podemos adecentar el resto de la zona y así cuando el clan vaya creciendo poder construir allí mas casas. ¿Te lo imaginas? - Preguntó Naruto con ilusión.  
- Cariño, me lo había imaginado antes de traerte aquí. - Respondió Karin riendo.

Naruto se acercó a la chica y la besó con mucho amor, realmente ahora estaba aun mas ilusionado. Había encontrado alguien con quien compartir su vida, iban a tener un hijo e iban a renacer a su antiguo clan.

- Pues menos mal que me has traído aquí, que mañana tenia una cita para ir a ver una casa que ya no me interesa. - Dijo Naruto riendo.  
- Pero tienes que hablar con Sasuke cuanto antes, que aquí hay mucho trabajo por hacer. - La zona ahora estaba impracticable.  
- Hablaré con él mañana. Te parece si ahora vamos... ¿A mi casa? - Preguntó Naruto un poco sonrojado.  
- Sabes que si. - Respondió Karin besandole.

Naruto y Karin se marcharon a disfrutar de lo que quedaba de noche, no podían pasar demasiado tiempo juntos debido al trabajo de Naruto que le ocupaba casi todo el día. Por eso siempre trataban de disfrutar al máximo todos los momentos que podían. Pero ahora estaban muy ilusionados, mas que de costumbre.

Pronto el Clan Uzumaki resurgiría de sus cenizas para volver a ser uno de los clanes mas poderosos del mundo.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

_Por fin se van arreglando poco a poco las cosas en el Equipo 7, pasito a pasito. Quería aclarar, por si no se ha entendido, que Naruto no volverá a tratar a Sakura como en el pasado. Gran parte de su relación estaba, obviamente, motivada por los sentimientos de Naruto hacia Sakura así que cosas como el -chan, el excesivo autosacrificio y el posponer la felicidad propia frente a Sakura son ya cosas del pasado. Pero eso es casi mejor, ahora ya solo quedara la amistad pura y sincera. _

_Espero que también os haya gustado el asunto del futuro emplazamiento de Naruto y Karin, Me gusta mucho la idea de que vayan a construir una mansión digna de los lideres del clan y un barrio para todos los futuros miembros del Clan. _

_Muchas gracias a todos por comentar y espero que este capítulo os haya gustado. En el siguiente capítulo seguiremos avanzando en el tema del Consejo, es una de las cosas que mas me gustan del fic. _

_Saludos a todos :)_


	17. Capítulo 16

_Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**CAPÍTULO 16**

Era primera hora de la mañana y Naruto esta vez en lugar de ir directamente a su despacho había seguido recto y había entrado al despacho del Hokage. Había llegado diez minutos antes de la jornada habitual y le había contado a Sasuke todo el asunto del Templo Uzumaki.

- La verdad es que... - Sasuke estaba un tanto extrañado por todo aquello. - No tengo ningún problema en que se utilice algo abandonado pero... no entiendo... ¿Por qué dices que debería ser vuestro? - Naruto se había dejado la parte mas importante.

Naruto suspiró. Había querido hacerlo todo tan rápido con Sasuke que se había olvidado del único detalle importante. Naruto no le habia contado que el templo pertenecia a los Uzumaki.

- Es un templo de nuestro Clan, lo hicieron nuestros antepasados. - Dijo Naruto que quería salir ya de aquel despacho.  
- ¡Ah! - Exclamó Shizune que estaba al lado. - Es el Templo de las Mascaras, esta pegado a la parte sureste de la muralla. La construyeron para la primera Jinchuriki del Kyubi. - Shizune conocía la historia gracias a Tsunade.  
- Haber empezado por ahí, por mi no hay problema alguno. - Dijo Sasuke rápidamente.  
- No solo queremos el templo. - Dijo Naruto ganándose la atención de Sasuke y Shizune. - También el terreno que lo rodea, esta abandonado y nadie lo usa.  
- Naruto-Kun... ¿Para que necesitáis tanto espacio Karin-San y tu? - Preguntó Shizune con curiosidad. Sasuke pensaba igual, pero no quería hacer enfadar a Naruto diciéndolo.  
- No lo necesitamos ahora mismo, pero queremos que con el tiempo toda la zona sea utilizada por nuestro Clan. En el pasado el Clan Uzumaki estaba asentado en la Villa del Remolino, pero esa villa ya no existe por desgracia. Y dada la historia entre nuestro Clan y Konoha creemos que lo mejor es renacer el Clan Uzumaki en aquí.

En aquel momento Sasuke se sintió demasiado identificado con Naruto, la necesidad de hacer renacer el Clan era algo que el Uchiha entendía muy bien.

- Esta conversación... Implica que una vez acabe la guerra con Kumo... ¿Te quedaras en la villa? - Preguntó Sasuke recordando el día que Naruto dijo que se marcharía.  
- Voy a ser padre, no puedo marcharme. Me quedaré aquí con Karin y mi hijo. Los Hyuga, los Sarutobi y los Uchiha tenéis un barrio entero para vuestras familias. - Dijo Naruto comenzando a ponerse a la defensiva.  
- No me malinterpretes Naruto, me parece bien y entiendo que Karin y tu queráis que vuestro clan vuelva a ser como antaño, por mi no hay problema. - Dijo Sasuke dando por terminada la reunión.  
- No es tan sencillo. - Dijo Shizune llamando la atención de las dos. - Lo terrenos que rodean el Templo de las Mascaras son propiedad de Konoha y su administración es responsabilidad del Consejo y no solo del Hokage. Además el templo, al ser propiedad de Mito Uzumaki, al morir ella pasó directamente a su sucesor. - Dijo Shizune complicando las cosas.  
- ¿Y ese quien es? - Preguntó Sasuke.  
- Su nieta, Tsunade-Sama. - Contestó la morena.

Naruto suspiró, pensaba que todo aquello iba a ser mas fácil. Obviamente se había equivocado, pensó que conseguir el templo seria tan simple como hablarlo con Sasuke y ya.

- Habla con Tsunade, cuando tengas la propiedad del Templo me encargaré de que te den el resto del terreno. - Dijo Sasuke, quería complacer las necesidades de su mejor amigo.  
- ¿Y el consejo? - Preguntó Shizune que no lo veía tan fácil.  
- Eso no será un problema. - Dijo Naruto, Shizune se extrañó de aquello.  
- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - Preguntó Shizune mirándole.  
- Cuando termine la Guerra con Kumo seré nombrado Sannin, eso es lo que dice el contrato que firmé con los viejos para hacerme Comandante ANBU. Dile a esos viejos que si me ceden el terreno del templo renuncio al título. Y así ya no podre marcharme de la villa.  
- Esta bien, así seguro que aceptan. - Dijo Sasuke tratando de ocultar que estaba satisfecho, saber que Naruto no se marcharía le gustaba.  
- Vale, tengo que ir al trabajo. Shizune ¿Puedes hacer que la vieja Tsunade venga hoy a mi despacho a la hora de la comida? - Preguntó Naruto mirando a la chica.  
- Claro, no te preocupes allí estará.

Naruto se despidió de los dos y se fue a trabajar. Sasuke sonrió amargamente, Shizune lo miro extrañada y con curiosidad.

- Parece que Naruto ya ha aprendido como funcionan las cosas realmente aquí... - Dijo Sasuke triste.

El chantaje era un arma demasiado poderosa en el mundo ninja. Y la única forma de conseguir algo de los viejos del Consejo.

Naruto llegó a su despacho, donde estaba Sai esperándole. Naruto se sintió complacido al verle allí. Las cosas iban avanzando y Sai habia demostrado ser realmente eficaz. El rubio fue hacia su silla y se sentó en ella.

- ¿Ya lo tienes? - Preguntó Naruto.  
- Toma. - Sai le entregó otro informe, aun mas largo que el anterior.

Naruto comenzó a leerlo. Estaba literalmente alucinando al ver todo aquello. Tardó mas o menos cuatro minutos en leer la mitad del informe.

- Es increíble... tienen las garras metidas en todos los clanes. Los Hyuga les deben cuatro millones de Ryu. Los Yamanaka les deben un favor porque sacaron a uno de los miembros de su Clan de la cárcel. Los Nara les pidieron ayuda para encubrir un robo de fondos públicos de Konoha... todos los Clanes les deben dinero o favores... o las dos cosas.

Sai veía como Naruto se estaba frustrando cada vez mas, las cosas que estaba leyendo eran realmente aterradoras. Parecia que todo Konoha estaba podrida por dentro.

- ¿Anko también? Eso explica muchas cosas. Ya decía yo que era raro que mi antecesor no hubiese visto esto. ¿¡Como!? - Preguntó Naruto enfadado. - ¿18 de mis 80 ninjas trabajan para ellos?

Casi un cuarto de la Unidad de Elite en realidad trabajaba para el Consejo, eran agentes dobles que informaban al Consejo de los movimientos del Comandante ANBU y del Hokage.

- Por lo menos, son los que he descubierto. - Dijo Sai orgulloso de sus habilidades.  
- Esto se ha acabado... - Dijo Naruto suspirando. - No podemos permitir esto, ya le he pedido a Sakura lo que me sugeriste, cuando lo termine pondremos punto y final a esta situación.  
- Me parece bien, es lo que hay que hacer. - Dijo Sai muy convencido.  
- Sai, todavía puedes decir que no. Tu papel como espía ya ha terminado y ha sido muy útil. Si no quieres seguir a partir de aquí es el momento. El próximo paso será muy diferente y lo sabes.  
- Sabes que soy el mas idóneo para este trabajo.  
- Bien, vuelve a tu trabajo Sai. Te avisaré cuando llegue el momento. - Dijo Naruto recordando que tenia mucho trabajo que hacer aquel día.

Sai se despidió de Naruto y se marchó hacia el Cuartel ANBU a esperas de una misión. El rubio se pasó las siguientes horas organizando el cambio de turnos de las patrullas de los ninjas de Elite. Era algo que tenia que hacer cada tres días y era realmente aburrido. Y haciendo eso llegó la hora de la comida.

Naruto se tomó un descanso para comer a las dos, además así de paso esperaba a Tsunade que en teoría llegaría sobre esa hora. A los quince minutos llegó, tenia la cabeza agachada.

- Hola Naruto... - Dijo la mujer entristecida. - ¿Qué querías? - Preguntó preocupada.  
- ¿No te lo ha dicho Shizune? - Preguntó Naruto extrañado por la situación.  
- No.

Tsunade creía que Naruto había tomado por fin la resolución de recriminarle por el nombramiento de Sasuke como Hokage.

- Hay una propiedad en Konoha que resulta que esta a tu nombre. Tu no la utilizas y a nosotros nos haría mucha ilusión tenerla. - Dijo Naruto que seguía extrañado por la actitud de Tsunade.  
- ¡Ah! ¿Era eso? ¿Y a que te refieres exactamente?  
- Al Templo de las Mascaras que hay en las afueras de Konoha. - Dijo Naruto serio, todo dependía ahora de ella.  
- Ah... ¿Eso es mío y no lo sabia? - Preguntó Tsunade haciendo que Naruto casi se cayese de su silla. - Y un segundo... a que te refieres con "queremos". ¿Quiénes? - Preguntó extrañada.  
- ¿No te lo ha dicho Shizune? Estoy saliendo con Karin, que también es Uzumaki como yo por cierto. Y queríamos el Templo de las Mascaras para resurgir el Clan aprovechando que es de nuestra familia. - Dijo Naruto tratando de convencerla.  
- Que _pillín_ Naruto, ya tienes novia. - Dijo contenta la mujer. - ¿Aunque no es un poco pronto para pensar en renacer el Clan Uzumaki? - Preguntó Tsunade haciendo que Naruto se sonrojase.  
- Bueno... el caso es que Karin esta embarazada. - Dijo Naruto un poco avergonzado.  
- Vaya... no habéis perdido el tiempo. - Dijo Tsunade un poco sonrojada por imaginarse al chico que consideraba casi como un nieto en esas circunstancias. - Bueno me alegro, supongo que eso significa que os queréis mucho. - Dijo Tsunade riendo. - Claro, te regalo el Templo, ni siquiera sabia que era mio.  
- Gracias. Te lo agradecemos mucho, ya podemos empezar la reconstrucción entonces. - Dijo Naruto sonriendo. - Ahora tendré que seguir trabajando... - Suspiró Naruto cansado.

Tsunade se sintió bien al ver a Naruto así. Sonriendo, sabiendo que tenia novia y ya casi una familia. Se le veía ilusionado.

- Antes de que me marche... ¿Podemos hablar de una cosa? - Preguntó Tsunade seria.  
- Si, claro.  
- Quería pedirte perdón. - Dijo Tsunade triste. - Cuando yo dimití como Hokage le dije al Consejo y al Señor Feudal que te nombrasen Hokage a ti. No me hicieron caso... - Naruto se puso muy serio. - Estabas pasando una mala racha y yo quería darte un buen regalo. Y al final fue todo lo contrario... lo siento. Lo siento mucho Naruto. - Tsunade estaba muy triste realmente en ese momento.  
- Ya imagino que no fue a propósito. Si es verdad que las cosas fueron a peor a raíz de eso. Acepto tus disculpas. - Dijo Naruto sin dejar de estar serio.  
- Cuando te dije aquello, lo de que estuvieses atento... lo dije por que creía que serias Hokage... y casi pareció que me burlaba de ti. - Tsunade no se atrevía a mirar a Naruto a los ojos. - Te prometo que no era eso, lo siento mucho.  
- Tranquila, no te culpo de nada. - Dijo Naruto tratando de calmarla. - "Se bien quienes son los culpables." - Pensó Naruto después. - No te preocupes, no estoy enfadado contigo ni lo he estado.  
- ¿No estas enfadado? - Preguntó Tsunade ilusionada. Naruto negó con la cabeza. - ¡Entonces no te regalo el templo! Te lo vendo por medio millón. - Dijo Tsunade pensando en todas las apuestas que podría hacer con ese dinero.  
- ¡Oba-Chan! - Gritó Naruto cómicamente.  
- Que es broma idiota. Claro que te lo regalo, una cuarta parte de mi sangre es Uzumaki también. Así que todo lo que hagas por el Clan me hará sentir orgullosa. - Dijo Tsunade feliz.

Tras la satisfactoria conversación Naruto tuvo que volver a su trabajo. Por la noche le había dicho a Karin que quedaban en la periferia de la ciudad, para volver a ver la zona de su futuro hogar. Al reencontrarse con ella se saludaron con un beso.

- Te he echado de menos. - Dijo Karin contenta al verle.  
- Yo también. - Naruto se sentía realmente contento con ella.

Estuvieron unos minutos paseando cariñosamente y contándose como había ido el día. A Naruto se le hacia duro pasar tantas horas sin Karin, y lo mismo le pasaba a ella.

- ¿Entonces como ha ido? - Preguntó Karin cuando habían llegado al Templo.  
- Mañana será oficialmente nuestro, la vieja Tsunade pondrá el Templo al nombre de los dos. Y el territorio a diez metros a la redonda también será nuestro.  
- ¿Y el resto? - Preguntó Karin mirando alrededor, lo que decía Naruto no era ni la décima parte de todo el terreno.  
- Esos diez metros a la redonda son los jardines del templo, el resto pertenece a Konoha. El Consejo tiene que decidir si nos lo dan. - Dijo Naruto preocupando a Karin.  
- ¿Y crees que lo harán? - Preguntó Karin.

Desde que conoció a Naruto y su deseo por conocer el Clan Uzumaki a Karin se le había despertado cierta ansia de renacer el Clan. Cuando comenzó a salir con Naruto y además se quedó embarazada aquello se incrementó aun mas. Como una de los dos últimos Uzumakis vivos se sentía en la obligación de devolver la gloria a los Uzumakis. Y poder hacerlo junto al amor de su vida sin duda era lo mejor.

- Lo harán, les he dicho que si no nos lo dan me marcharé de la villa. Y Konoha perderá un Comandante ANBU, a Kurama y al Clan Uzumaki. Si me hubiese dado por pedir me habrían dado media villa antes de dejarme marchar. - Dijo Naruto haciendo reír a Karin.

Se volvieron a besar. Las cosas les estaban yendo realmente bien. Ahora les costaba recordar lo mal que lo habían pasado hace unos meses. Igual que hace unos meses les habría costado creer lo felices que iban a ser.

- Mañana antes de ir al trabajo dejaré varios clones limpiando el sitio. Quitaré los arboles, las rocas y las malas hierbas. Después limpiaré el Templo por dentro. - Naruto estaba pensando en todo lo que tenia que hacer.  
- Ese árbol que esta a la izquierda del Templo no lo quites, ahí esta bien. Deberíamos construir la casa a la derecha del Templo ya que hay mas espacio. Y hacer un jardín único para el Templo y la casa a la vez.  
- Había pensado que tendríamos que hacer la casa hasta el pequeño lago que hay detrás del Templo, así podríamos bañarnos desde casa en verano. - Dijo Naruto dejando volar su imaginación.  
- Pero si queremos que llegué desde el Templo hasta el lago entonces seria una casa enorme. Hay como veinte metros hasta el agua. Y como mínimo tendrá que tener otros quince de ancho.  
- ¡Y dos pisos! - Gritó Naruto emocionado.  
- Que obsesión tienes con tener una mansión. - Dijo Karin riendo mientras hacia cuentas. - Eso serian trescientos metros cuadrados de casa.  
- Pues ya los ocuparemos. - Dijo Naruto contento.  
- Si a mi también me gustaría... el problema es el dinero.  
- No te preocupes, yo tengo de sobra. Llevo seis años haciendo misiones gastando dinero solo para la comida. Y si es necesario puedo pedir un préstamo. - Dijo Naruto pensando en todas sus opciones.  
- Pero me sabe mal... yo... no tengo nada. Solo llevo un año aquí y lo he gastado todo en el alquiler de mi casa. - Dijo Karin triste.  
- No seas tonta Karin, ahora todo lo mío es tuyo. Somos una familia. - Dijo Naruto abrazándola.  
- Si, pero no es justo que tu lo aportes todo. - Dijo Karin triste.  
- Pero tampoco es justo que te hayas pasado toda tu vida sin tener un hogar y sin poder ahorrar un solo Ryu. - Dijo Naruto haciendo sonreír a Karin.  
- ¿Sabes? Creo que gracias a ti por fin empiezo a saber lo que es un hogar. Nunca había tenido un sentimiento así por ningún lugar. Pero ahora se lo que es tener un sitio en el que querer vivir. - Karin estaba mirando el futuro emplazamiento de su casa.

Naruto lo único que pudo hacer es abrazar aun mas fuerte a su novia. Quizás todo estaba yendo demasiado rápido. No llevaban ni un mes saliendo y ya tenían que estar pensando en su futuro hijo y su futura casa, pero se querían y era lo único que importaba.

- Cuando termine de limpiar la zona contrataré alguna constructora de la villa para que nos haga la casa. Pero me gustaría que estuvieses tu, yo no soy muy bueno para la decoración. - Dijo Naruto cerrando los ojos con pesadez.  
- De acuerdo, de eso me encargo yo si quieres. Haré que nos construyan la mansión mas bonita de Konoha. - Dijo felizmente la Uzumaki.

Karin cerró los ojos para besar a Naruto, cuando terminó de besarle abrió los ojos y vio que estaban en casa del rubio en el centro de la villa.

- ¿Hiraishin no Jutsu? - Preguntó Karin con curiosidad, habían recorrido casi un kilómetro de distancia en lo que duraba un solo beso.  
- Es que estoy cansado. - Se excusó Naruto. - Y me apetecía estar aquí a solas contigo. - Añadió sonrojado.  
- Que novio mas pervertido tengo. - Dijo Karin sonrojada y sonriéndole.

Se volvieron a besar, aquella noche se saltaron la cena directamente y pasaron a los postres.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

_Este capítulo ha sido un poco lento pero es necesario para preparar las cosas para los próximos. Espero que os haya gustado :)_


	18. Capítulo 17

_Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**CAPÍTULO 17**

Aquella noche Sasuke y Sakura estaban reunidos en la casa del Uchiha, Sakura le había contado a su novio todo lo ocurrido durante su reunión con Naruto. No omitió nada, incluido que Naruto no estaba enfadado con ella, pero si con él. Solo omitió el favor que Naruto le había pedido en calidad de Comandante ANBU.

- ¿Qué crees que podría hacer para que Naruto me perdonase? - Preguntó Sasuke que aun no había probado nada de su plato.  
- Bueno, lo primero seria hablar con el y explicarle algunas cosas. - Dijo Sakura que si parecia tener mas hambre.  
- ¿Cuántas veces he intentado eso? ¿Cuántas veces nos echó Naruto de su casa? ¿Cuántas veces simplemente ni nos abrió? - Preguntó Sasuke triste.  
- Pero de eso hace ya mucho... - Dijo Sakura tratando de no recordar aquellos momentos.

Durante los primeros meses en los que Sasuke y Sakura comenzasen a salir notaron que Naruto se distanció de ellos, pero lo vieron como algo normal y trataron de darle espacio. Sobretodo por que Naruto tampoco parecía estar muy mal, solo algo apagado.

Pero con el nombramiento de Sasuke como Hokage si que decidieron tomar cartas en el asunto, y no fue para nada agradable. Discusiones, empujones y puertas cerrándose en las narices de la pareja se repetían semanalmente. Hasta que simplemente se dieron cuenta de que no había nada que pudiesen hacer, nada que estuviese en sus manos por aquel entonces.

- Pero ahora es diferente, Naruto esta mucho mas abierto. Karin ha hecho que se olvide de estas cosas, aunque sea parcialmente. - Sakura solo trataba de animar a Sasuke.  
- Si, Karin ha hecho que se olvide de ti. Eso es normal. Pero no se va a olvidar de mi por eso.  
- Pues cuéntale la verdad. Explícale lo que ocurrió realmente. Naruto tiene algo de información, sabe que el Consejo esta relacionado con ello. Si sabe lo que ocurrió realmente Naruto no podrá culparte a ti, te entenderá. - Dijo Sakura que ya había terminado de cenar.  
- No puedo... si se lo digo... Naruto se lanzará sobre los consejeros y los matará. Y cuando eso ocurra todos nosotros lo pagaremos. Tu y yo. También Naruto y ahora Karin por estar con el. También Juugo y Suigetsu por estar a prueba todavía... hasta Kakashi-Sensei se salpicaría. Todos traidores...  
- Si ya lo se. Todos tendríamos que exiliarnos o quedarnos aquí a morir por traidores.  
- Yo ya he vivido eso una vez. Y no quiero volver a vivirlo... y mucho menos para vosotros.  
- El problema es que estas subestimando la reacción de Naruto. - Dijo Sakura creyendo que no se abalanzaría sobre los consejeros. En ese momento pensó en la conversación que había tenido sobre el Consejo con Naruto. - Técnicamente Naruto es tu mano derecha, deberías confiar mas en él.  
- No se... supongo que algo de razón tienes. Mañana tengo que hablar con Naruto con el asunto de los terrenos que rodean el Templo ese que le ha regalado Tsunade. Así que además como estará contento supongo que podré hablar con el. Solo espero que tengas razón.  
- ¡Entonces no hay nada mas que hablar del tema! - Dijo Sakura contenta, estaba segura que Sasuke conseguiría arreglar las cosas aunque fuese un poco. Naruto merecía saber la verdad.  
- Te veo muy contenta. - Dijo Sasuke extrañado.  
- Claro, porque se que ya esta casi todo arreglado... además... le he dicho hoy a mis padres que no iría casa a dormir así que quizás decida quedarme por aquí. - Dijo Sakura acercándose a su novio.

Se agachó a su lado y le besó. Sakura y Sasuke no acostumbraban a tener demasiados momentos de intimidad, por eso solían disfrutar bastante todos los que podían tener. Sakura se extrañó un poco al ver que Sasuke estaba muy serio.

- ¿Estas bien? - Preguntó extrañada la pelirrosa.  
- Llevaba mucho tiempo... queriendo pedirte esto. Pero creía que no era un buen momento por Naruto supongo. Pero ahora... me gustaría... que vivieses aquí conmigo... Sakura. - Dijo el Uchiha un poco sonrojado.  
- ¿A ti te gustaría que viviese contigo? - Preguntó Sakura sorprendida.  
- Claro... este lugar me suele resultar frio y demasiado grande para mi solo. Cuando tu no estas suelo estar muy deprimido aquí... yo te quiero Sakura y quiero estar contigo. Tarde o temprano acabaremos viviendo juntos. ¿Por qué no ya? - Preguntó Sasuke mirándola.

A Sasuke le habría gustado pedirle aquello a Sakura hace casi medio año. Pero no se habría sentido cómodo con todo el asunto de Naruto. Pero ahora que sabia que el rubio le había dicho a Sakura que no volviesen a discutir y que no volviesen a estar mal por ese asunto, Sasuke realmente tenia muchas ganas de estar con su novia.

Sakura se levantó y se sentó sobre las piernas del Uchiha.

- Me gustaría mucho. - Respondió ella contenta. - Los dos tenemos demasiado trabajo y sin vivir juntos pasamos muy poco tiempo libre. Aunque me da vergüenza decírselo a mis padres. - Dijo Sakura riendo.  
- Si quieres puedo decírselo yo. - Dijo Sasuke con decisión.

Los padres de Sakura obviamente ya sabian que estaban juntos. Pero ir a vivir en el mismo lugar ya eran palabras mayores.

- Eso me daría mas vergüenza. - Dijo Sakura riendo.

Tras las risas se volvieron a besar. Aquella noche pudieron disfrutarla entera, sin ningún tipo de remordimiento añadido por el mero hecho de estar juntos. Ahora solo esperaban que todo siguiese así. En el pasado cada vez que disfrutaban de cualquier cosa a los cinco minutos el dolor y el remordimiento les azotaba. Ahora por fin veían una pequeña luz.

* * *

**A la mañana siguiente, en el Templo de Mascaras.**

Naruto estaba sentado sobre la hierba mientras mas de cien clones estaban arreglando el lugar, incluyendo el interior del templo que estaba algo deteriorado.

- ¿No deberías trabajar?  
- ¡Karin! ¿No tienes hoy misiones? - Preguntó Naruto sorprendida al verla, mientras se levantaba.  
- No, desde lo del embarazo solo me dan misiones cuando es muy urgente. Y dentro de dos semanas ya estaré oficialmente de baja así que últimamente no hago casi nada. - Dijo la chica riendo.  
- Que suerte.

Naruto sonrió y se acercó a ella para besarla. Y después del beso un abrazo.

- He dejado un clon trabajando, si ocurre algo importante puedo ir con el Hiraishin en un momento.  
- Veo que ya esta todo muy avanzado, esta quedando bonito y todo. - Dijo Karin viendo por fin el jardín sin estar cubierto de rocas, arboles y malas hierbas.

Se sentaron juntos en las hierba viendo al ejercito de clones trabajar, si Naruto hubiese sabido algo de construcción podrían haber tenido todo listo en un día.

- Por cierto, tengo una buena noticia. - Dijo Naruto pasando su brazo por el hombro de su novia.  
- ¿Cuál? - Preguntó Karin con curiosidad.  
- He vendido mi casa, bueno la he puesto en venta mas bien. Shizune me ha dicho que en esa zona podría conseguir casi un millón. Con eso y mis ahorros no necesitare pedir ningún préstamo para la construcción. - Dijo Naruto contento.  
- Veo que te tomas en serio lo de que quieres vivir aquí conmigo. - Dijo Karin contenta. Aunque también le sabia mal.  
- Lo malo es que ahora ya no tengo casa. ¿Puedo dormir contigo hasta que terminemos esta? - Preguntó Naruto.  
- ¡Vaya pregunta! Pues claro tonto. Ya sabes que mi casa no es muy grande pero es suficiente para los dos. - Dijo Karin sonriendo.  
- Bien, luego enviare algún clon a por mis cosas.  
- Naruto y su ejercito de clones. - Suspiró Karin haciendo reír al chico.

A los pocos minutos llegó un hombre de mediana edad que llevaba varios instrumentos de dibujo y un cuaderno lleno de hojas.

- Buenos días. - Dijo amigablemente el señor.  
- ¡Ah! Hola. - Dijo Naruto contento.  
- Siento haber llegado tarde. - Se disculpó el hombre.

Naruto le contó a Karin que ya había estado hablando con una constructora del a villa que estaba parcialmente subvencionada por Konoha para poder ofrecer mejores precios a los Shinobi que habitaban allí.

- ¿Y en que habíais pensando? - Preguntó el hombre sentándose para tomar notas.  
- De eso se encarga mi chica. - Dijo Naruto contento. Su capacidad creativa era total y absolutamente nula.  
- Bueno, a ver. - Dijo Karin aclarándose la garganta y pensando.

Karin le contó al hombre todas las ideas que tenían. Hizo hincapié en que Naruto quería una casa enorme que llegase hasta el lago y que tuviese dos pisos. También le encargaron la restauración del templo ya que estaba demasiado deteriorado por dentro.

- Bueno, pues haré unos cuantos bocetos y creo que para mañana ya tendré algo que enseñaros. ¿Nos vemos aquí a la misma hora? - Preguntó cerrando su cuaderno. Los chicos asintieron.

Pronto el Clan Uzumaki tendría una mansión que no tendría nada que envidiar a la de los demás clanes de Konoha.

- ¿Te imaginas que de aquí a cincuenta años el Clan Uzumaki es el mas importante de la Villa? - Preguntó Naruto contento.  
- Si en lugar de juntarnos tu y yo hubiésemos tenido descendencia por separado la reconstrucción habría sido mas rápida.  
- Si, pero yo te quiero a ti. - Dijo Naruto abrazándola mas fuerte.  
- Lo se, de eso que se ocupen nuestros hijos. - Dijo Karin riendo.  
- Vaya... ya estas pensando en el siguiente. - Contestó Naruto haciendo que Karin se sonrojase.

* * *

**Aquella noche, en el despacho del Hokage.**

Naruto acababa de entrar en el despacho de Sasuke. Allí estaban Sasuke y Sakura. El Uchiha estaba sentado en su silla. Sakura estaba de pie al lado de la mesa. En realidad Sakura estaba allí por petición de Naruto. Solo que Sasuke aun no lo sabia.

- Naruto, justo quería hablar contigo. - Dijo sacando un documento y tratando de hablar de la manera mas amigable.

Naruto estaba muy serio y con la mirada ensombrecida. Cogió el documento que le daba Sasuke. En aquel papel decía que el Consejo de Konoha entregaba gratuitamente los terrenos abandonados que había cerca del Templo del Clan Uzumaki a los miembros de dicho Clan.

- También me han dicho, que esperan que el Clan Uzumaki vuelva a ser grande cuanto antes. - Dijo Sasuke esperando que Naruto se pusiese contento.  
- Bien, creo que esto no podría llegar en mejor momento. - Dijo Naruto guardándoselo. - Pero lo que opine el Consejo... ahora mismo la verdad es que vale bien poco. - Naruto sorprendió mucho a Sasuke.  
- ¿A que te refieres? - Preguntó Sasuke extrañado por aquellas palabras.  
- ¿Lo tienes ya listo? - Preguntó Naruto mirando a Sakura.  
- Si. - Respondió Sakura asintiendo.  
- ¿¡Que esta ocurriendo!? - Preguntó Sasuke cada vez mas molesto.

Naruto hizo una señal y alguien mas entró en el despacho. Era Sai, que iba vestido con unos pantalones negros y una sudadera negra de manga larga. En su cinturón tenia una mascara, pero no era una mascara ANBU, era totalmente negra. En su mano tenia una capa negra con capucha que utilizaría para taparse el pelo también.

- Os vais a explicar ya de una vez. - Sasuke comenzaba a estar desesperado.  
- ¿Aun no se lo habéis dicho? - Preguntó Sai impaciente.  
- Naruto, dime ya que estáis tramando. - Ordenó Sasuke, Naruto suspiró.  
- La muerte de los consejeros de Konoha. - Declaró Naruto impasible, haciendo que Sasuke abriese los ojos como platos.

Todos se quedaron en silencio durante casi un minuto.

- ¿Tu lo sabias? - Preguntó Sasuke mirando a Sakura. La chica miro hacia otro lado.  
- No te enfades con Sakura. Le pedí yo que no te dijese nada. - Dijo Naruto ganandose la mirada de Sasuke.  
- ¿Por qué?  
- Para que no te entrometieses. Ya te has bajado demasiadas veces los pantalones con el Consejo como para que lo supieses. - Dijo Naruto hiriendo el orgullo de Sasuke. - Ademas no habia nada que tu pudieses hacer.  
- ¿Y por que me lo cuentas ahora? - Preguntó Sasuke.  
- El Hokage necesita una cuartada. También Sakura y yo. - Dijo Naruto sacando una botella de sake de un pergamino de sellado. - Una noche de fiesta para el Equipo 7. - Bromeó Naruto dejando la botella en la mesa de Sasuke.

Naruto miró a Sakura y le hizo un gesto. Sacó de uno de sus bolsillos un frasco con un liquido azulado y otro con el liquido violeta. Se los entregó a Sai.

- El azul provoca paro cardiaco. El violeta parálisis. - Dijo Sakura indicándole a Sai para que servía cada uno.  
- Sakura... - El Uchiha no podia evitar estar muy sorprendido por todo aquello.  
- Sasuke... no te enfades por favor. Ni conmigo, ni con Naruto ni con Sai. Tu sabes igual que nosotros que esto debe acabar.

Naruto dejó caer sobre la mesa de Sasuke el informe que Sai había hecho. Sasuke comenzó a leerlo.

- Por tu cara supongo que solo sospechabas esto. No se como has podido permitirlo...  
- No es tan fácil Naruto...  
- Bueno, en cuanto Sai salga por esa puerta pasaremos casi toda la noche aquí. Tendrás tiempo de sobra para contármelo.  
- ¿Karin lo sabe? - Preguntó Sakura con curiosidad.  
- Si, no me hace mucha gracia meterla en esto. Pero prefiero no ocultárselo mas. Ella ha ido hoy a cenar a casa de Suigetsu y Juugo. Así todos tenemos cuartada.  
- ¿Y Kakashi-Sensei? - Preguntó Sasuke fastidiado.  
- Ayer le envié tres días en un grupo de exploración a vigilar la frontera con Kirigakure. No te preocupes Sasuke, esta todo controlado. - Dijo Naruto sorprendiendo a Sauske por su actitud. - Aunque el no sabe nada de esto, y nunca lo sabrá.  
- Si nos pillan, todos seremos traidores. - Dijo Sasuke ligeramente preocupado.

Sakura y Naruto miraron hacia otro lado, Naruto se puso algo triste.

- No Sasuke-Kun. He dejado pruebas en mi casa que indican que todo es cosa mía. En un intento de resucitar a Raíz decidí asesinar primero a los consejeros y después al Hokage.  
- ¡No! Cuando volví a Konoha me prometí que nadie mas volvería a sacrificarse por la villa. Que no lo permitiría.  
- Entiendo tus sentimientos hacia Itachi... - Dijo Naruto. - ¿Pero que otra solución hay?  
- Tenemos pruebas... - Dijo Sasuke mirando el informe de Sai.  
- ¡Despierta Sasuke! Los Clanes de Konoha comen de las manos del Consejo. El Daimyo del País del Fuego también esta comprado. Da igual lo que hagamos, solo tenemos las de perder. - Gritó Naruto enfadado.  
- Sasuke... mi vida. - Dijo Sakura tratando de sonar lo mas cariñosa posible. - Todos sabemos que esto te recuerda demasiado a lo de tu hermano. Y que te duele, pero no tenemos otra solución. Si hacemos algo perderemos nosotros... y si no hacemos nada la villa seguirá estando controlada por esos... monstruos.  
- ¿Y como habéis planeado hacerlo? - Preguntó Sasuke resignado.  
- Koharu-Sama morirá de paro cardiaco. Como seria extraño que ambos muriesen de la misma forma y el mismo día, paralizaré a Homura-Sama con el otro veneno y después fingiré que se ha suicidado ante el dolor de perder a su amada esposa. - Respondió Sai repasando el plan.  
- ¿Y que hay de la autopsia? - Preguntó Sasuke.  
- Los dos venenos desaparecen del organismo en veinte minutos. No dejan rastro. - Intervinó Sakura, había hecho un buen trabajo con la composición de esas dos substancias.  
- ¿Y tu has planeado todo esto? - Preguntó Sasuke sorprendido mirando a Naruto y recordando que pensaba que el mataría a los consejeros a golpes.  
- ¿Sorprendido? - Preguntó Naruto algo molesto.  
- Si... eres mejor Comandante ANBU de lo que podía esperar. - Dijo Sasuke mirando hacia su mesa.

Sai se puso la mascara totalmente negra y su capa negra con capucha, en la noche prácticamente ni se le veía. Naruto puso una mano en el hombro de Sai.

- Te llevaré a la montaña Hokage con el Hiraishin y volveré aquí. Así nadie te vera salir de la Torre. - Explicó Naruto, Sai asintió.

Naruto desapareció de la vista de Sasuke y Sakura junto con Sai. Y en dos segundos volvió, pero sin Sai. Naruto sacó tres vasos y los puso junto a la botella de sake, se sentó en una de las sillas que había en el despacho. Sakura hizo lo mismo, debían fingir que tenían una pequeña reunión de equipo.

- Bueno Hokage-Sama. - Dijo Naruto sirviendo la bebida en los tres vasos. - Soy todo oídos, cuénteme como el orgulloso Uchiha se dejó controlar por el Consejo.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

_¡Por fin Naruto ha desvelado su ultimo movimiento contra el Consejo! Espero que no os haya decepcionado a los que queríais algo mas vistoso con todos los ANBU asaltando al Consejo. Se que es raro en Naruto pero quería hacer algo oscuro y siniestro... en las sombras. Me ha gustado escribir una faceta de Naruto mucho mas inteligente (En realidad Naruto es bastante listo a su manera y seguro que con el tiempo ira a mas.) Ademas Naruto ha contado con el apoyo del excelente Sai que se ha vuelto uno de mis personajes favoritos en esta historia._

_Me acabo de dar cuenta de que estoy sacrificando muchos momentos NaruKarin en pro del asunto del Consejo y la guerra con Kumo. Pero claro es lo que tiene, este fic nunca fue planteado para ser una historia de amor y ya esta. Pero espero volver a poner algún que otro capítulo totalmente centrado en la pareja y nada mas._

_Espero que os haya gustado y gracias por leer y comentar :)_


	19. Capítulo 18

_Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**CAPÍTULO 18**

La noticia de la muerte de los dos consejeros de Konoha ya había dado la vuelta a toda la villa. Había sido un duro golpe para todos los ninjas de la Hoja. Koharu Utatane había muerto de un paro cardiaco. Ante el trágico suceso su marido, por mas de 40 años, había decidido quitarse la vida al no poder superar la perdida.

Cuando por algún motivo el Consejo de Konoha no esta disponible el órgano que toma sus funciones es el Consejo de Clanes, y hoy se habían reunido única y exclusivamente para tratar dos temas. El primero era el funeral de Homura y Koharu. El segundo era la elección del nuevo Consejo.

Obviamente todos los clanes de Konoha querían meter mano en el asunto y poder escoger a los futuros consejeros. Estaban reunidos Shikaku Nara, Hiashi Hyuga, Inoichi Yamakana, Choza Akimichi, Tsume Inuzuka, Shibi Aburame, uno de los tíos de Konohamaru que hacia sus funciones hasta que cumpliese la mayoría de edad, Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Uzumaki.

- Antes de comenzar. - Dijo el líder del Clan Hyuga. - Me gustaría comentar que me parece un insulto a la historia de Konoha que se le permita la asistencia a este Consejo al joven Uzumaki.  
- El Clan Uzumaki forma parte de Konoha tanto como los demás, desde ayer cuando el Consejo firmó este documento otorgándoles terrenos en la villa. - Comentó el Maestro Hokage.  
- Cuestion de un día. Y ya no es solo algo relacionado con el tiempo. Que un clan de dos personas de equiparé al nuestro es un insulto. - Dijo Hiashi sin pensar que también estaba insultando al Hokage.  
- Hiashi-Dono. - Intervino Naruto muy seriamente. - Le reto a un duelo amistoso. Todos y cada uno de los miembros del Clan Hyuga... contra mi. Así sabremos que Clan es mas poderoso.

Hiashi no volvió a decir nada mas del tema. Sasuke no pudo evitar reírse un poco de la manera en que Naruto le había hecho callar. El orgulloso Clan Hyuga no se atrevía a luchar contra un solo ninja.

Hicieron los preparativos para el entierro de los antiguos Consejeros. Ahora ya solo faltaba decidir quienes serian los nuevos Consejeros del Hokage. Sasuke recordó las palabras que le dijo Naruto.

"De entre las personas mas inteligentes de Konoha, elige a dos en los que puedas confiar de corazón."

- Ya he meditado los candidatos. Propongo a Shikamaru Nara y Sakura Haruno. - Dijo Sasuke que había meditado en las personas mas inteligentes que conocía.

Todos comenzaron a quejarse de la elección del Hokage. Además parecía que lo estaba imponiendo. Había demasiado ruido allí.

- Votemos. - Dijo Naruto tratando de ordenar las cosas.

El Clan Uzumaki y Uchiha votó a favor. El Clan Nara, Akimichi y Yamanaka solo aprobaron la elección de Shikamaru como Consejero rechazando a Sakura Haruno por no pertenecer a ningún Clan. Los Hyuga, los Sarutobi, los Aburame y los Inuzuka votaron en contra por ambas opciones.

Sasuke miró a Naruto, el asintió con la cabeza. El Hokage suspiró molesto por tener que recurrir a aquello.

- Bien, me habría gustado que fuese por las buenas. - Dijo Sasuke haciendo que todos se callasen. - Hoy, durante la limpieza del despacho de los Consejeros hemos encontrado estos documentos.

Dijo Sasuke sacando unos cuantos papeles, comenzó a leerlos.

- El Consejo entregó un crédito por valor de 4 millones al Clan Hyuga en nombre de Konoha y sin necesidad de retorno. El Clan Nara solicitó ayuda al Consejo para encubrir el robo de 2 millones y medio de los fondos públicos de la villa. El Clan Yamanaka solicitó al Consejo la excarcelación de uno de sus miembros a pesar de que había asesinado a un civil. El Clan Inuzuka firmó un trato con el Consejo en el que sus miembros cobrarían un 20% mas por las misiones a cambio del apoyo absoluto a los consejeros durante las reuniones extraordinarias... ¿Continuo? ¿O no hace falta? Aquí hay para todos vosotros. - Dijo Sasuke levantándose de la mesa.

Todos los Clanes callaron. Los únicos que no estaban vendidos al anterior Consejo eran los Uchiha y los Uzumaki.

- ¿Y me estas contando que todos esos documentos estaban en su despacho? - Preguntó Hiashi que empezaba a ver algo extraño.  
- ¿Estas insinuando algo? - Preguntó Sasuke fingiendo enfado. - La muerte de los consejeros ha sido un trágico suceso. Esto ha sido fruto de la casualidad. - Dijo Sasuke dejando caer los documentos sobre la mesa.  
- ¿Y que es lo que quieres? - Preguntó Hiashi agachando la cabeza, ya estaban acostumbrados a dejarse dominar por los que mandaban en la villa por culpa de esa información.  
- Es muy sencillo. Os propongo un trato. El Consejo de Clanes acepta de forma unánime mis dos candidatos para el Consejo. A cambio yo os prometo que toda esta información será quemada y nunca jamás volverá a ser utilizada en contra de vuestras familias.

Todos se quedaron unos segundos meditando. En menos de medio minuto todos dijeron que si. Sakura Haruno y Shikamaru Nara eran ahora el Consejo de Konoha. Naruto además era el Comandante ANBU, aunque eso los clanes no lo sabían. Ahora el Hokage estaba realmente rodeado de gente de confianza.

- Una cosa mas. - Dijo Sasuke antes de terminar. - El pasado esta borrado. Pero el presente y el futuro no. Que nada de esto vuelva a ocurrir jamás. - Dijo Sasuke señalando los documentos. - Konoha no volverá a ofrecer tratos especiales a nadie.

La reunión terminó a Naruto se marchaba para visitar a Karin. El rubio se había pasado toda la noche con Sasuke y con Sakura así que en realidad estaba muerto de sueño. Sasuke había seguido a Naruto hasta el exterior de la Torre.

- Espera. - Le llamó Sasuke haciendo que se girase.  
- ¿Qué quieres? - Preguntó Naruto dándose la vuelta.  
- Aun no me has dicho nada... de lo que te he contado esta noche. - Dijo Sasuke algo preocupado.  
- Esta noche mas has contado muchas cosas. - Se escudó Naruto.  
- Sabes a que me refiero...  
- ¿Y que quieres que te diga? No se... que decirte. Entiendo lo que hiciste... pero a la vez no lo entiendo. Es confuso, necesito pensar sobre ello. Lo que tengo claro es que deberías habérmelo dicho antes.  
- ¿Me dejaste hacerlo? - Se defendió Sasuke.  
- Eso es una excusa. Y lo sabes. No confiaste en mi... fuiste demasiado orgulloso. - Dijo Naruto reabriendo una herida en Sasuke.  
- Si... tienes razón. - Dijo Sasuke quedándose callado unos segundos. - Lo siento. - Naruto no pudo evitar sorprenderse al escuchar eso. - Siento no haber confiado en ti...  
- Vaya, no esperaba eso. - Dijo Naruto muy sorprendido. - Acepto tus disculpas. Pero nada mas cambia por ahora. Ahora volveré a casa, hoy nos enseñaran los planos de la Mansión Uzumaki y me gustaría dormir un poco antes.

Naruto se giró dejando a Sasuke apagado. Pero se detuvo una ultima vez.

- Hoy es la primera vez que actúas como un verdadero Hokage. - Dijo Naruto dándose la vuelta. - Sigue así y no permitas que nadie mas vuelta a tomar las riendas de la villa desde las sombras. Pero no te preocupes, si eso pasa... yo estaré ahí para solucionarlo. - Dijo Naruto viendo como Sasuke asentía.

Ahora era el momento en el que Sasuke podía prometérselo de verdad. Las historias del pasado no volverían a repetirse. El Uchiha se encaminó a su despacho donde estaba Sakura dormida en su sofá. Ella seguía parcialmente afectada por el sake de aquella noche. Sasuke la miró dormir.

- Bueno... oficialmente ahora eres consejera de Konoha. Espero que no te enfades por no habértelo consultado. - Dijo Sasuke temiéndose la futura reacción de su novia.

Había sido una noche muy movidita. Sai había logrado cometer un asesinato perfecto en Konoha. Había acabado con la vida de dos de las personas mas influyentes del mundo sin dejar ni una sola pista. Además habían logrado que pareciese muerte natural. Desde aquel día Sai seria totalmente la mano derecha de Naruto. Un ultimo acto oscuro en Konoha, para devolverse la luz que merecían sus habitantes.

* * *

**Dos días después.**

Era mediodía, gracias a las indicaciones de Karin los constructores ya tenían casi terminados los cimientos de su futura mansión. Naruto estaba supervisándoles ya que hoy era su día libre. Kakashi le sustituía hoy. Karin hoy había ido al medico, Naruto pensó que serian temas con el embarazo.

Pero ella llegó cerca de las dos del mediodía, podrían comer juntos al menos.

- Antes de que vayamos a algún sitio a comer, me gustaría enseñarte algo. - Dijo Karin.

La joven Uzumaki guio a Naruto lejos de las miradas de los trabajadores que habían contratado. Lo mas gracioso de todo es el día antes de morir, los consejeros habían aprobado una donación especial al Clan Uzumaki de dos millones para ayudarles con la construcción de un bonito asentamiento en la villa.

En realidad pretendía ser un arma mas de control sobre la gente. Los favores solían funcionar tan bien como el chantaje. Ahora nadie podría cobrarse nada por ese favor.

- Mira, siéntate. - Dijo Karin sonriendo, Naruto obedeció.

La chica suspiró, y se llevó sus manos a las vendas de los brazos. Naruto se extrañó un poco. Karin nunca hacia ni tan siquiera el amago de ir a enseñarle sus brazos a Naruto. En un ágil movimiento se deshizo de ellas.

Naruto esperaba ver por fin aquellas marcas que tanto habían obsesionado a Karin. Haciendo que jamás se pudiesen duchar juntos. Haciendo que nunca la hubiese visto desnuda del todo.

- ¡No hay nada! - Dijo Naruto extrañado.

Karin sonrió.

- Pero si tu me dijiste... - Dijo Naruto cogiendo uno de los brazos de la chica.  
- Lo se, era una sorpresa. Hace un mes fui a hablar con Sakura para saber si había alguna manera de hacer desaparecer las marcas que tenia... y aunque era difícil ella removió cielo y tierra para encontrar una forma... llevaba una semana tratándome cada día con ella. Había esperado a que estuviese terminado antes de decírtelo. - Karin estaba radiante aquella mañana.  
- Me alegro mucho mi vida. Ahora podre verte desnuda del todo. - Dijo Naruto sonrojado.

Karin estaba tan feliz hoy que Naruto se había contagiado de su felicidad. Desde aquel día Karin Uzumaki no volvería a esconder sus brazos de nadie. Además se hizo otra promesa, no volvería a permitir que nadie mancillase sus brazos salvo que Naruto estuviese realmente entre la vida y la muerte y no hubiese otra solución. Naruto o los hijos que tendría con el.

Naruto acarició los brazos de Karin con mucha suavidad, ella se estremeció ante aquel contacto. Naruto la volvió a besar mientras la sujetaba por los antebrazos.

- Te quiero... - Susurró Naruto a su oído después del beso.  
- Y yo a ti... - Dijo Karin sonrojada y ligeramente aturdida por aquel apasionado beso.

Tras ese pequeño momento de felicidad los dos se fueron a comer a alguna restaurante de la villa. Aquel día lo pasarían juntos entero. La primera vez en casi medio mes.

Pasaron la tarde juntos por Konoha y la noche la pasaron en casa de la Uzumaki. Karin cedió ante las suplicas de su novio y le dejo traer ramen para cenar. El día fue muy agradable, y por fin pudo estar con Karin sin que la sombra de su misión secreta le atormentase. Había pasado unas semanas muy nervioso de que todo saliese bien. Todo había salido bien.

* * *

**Al día siguiente, por la noche.**

Aquel día Sasuke había recibido una nota que le pedía reunirse en un lugar en concreto de la villa con alguien. Ya había avisado a Sakura de que llegaría tarde aquel día.

Naruto le había pedido a Sasuke que se reuniese con él en el campo de entrenamiento numero siete, aquel lugar en el que hiciesen la prueba de los cascabeles con Kakashi.

- ¿Qué es lo que querías Naruto? - Preguntó Sasuke extrañado. Los dos estaban separados por quince metros y parecía que no iban a acercarse mas.  
- He estado pensando en lo que me contaste. Y necesito hacerte dos preguntas. - Dijo Naruto, que habia dedicado parte de su tiempo libre a meditar las palabras de Sasuke.

La noche del asesinato del Consejo el Uchiha había reunido el valor de confesarse ante Naruto. Hasta ahora era algo que solo el Consejo y el Hokage sabia. Ahora Naruto también. Durante su corto mandato como Hokage, Danzo Shimura dictó un decreto que nombraba a Naruto como arma viva de Konoha.

Aquello nunca llegó a hacerse del todo publico. Pero esa fue el mayor arma de chantaje que hizo que Sasuke aceptase ser Hokage. Si Sasuke rechazaba convertirse en Hokage, Naruto dejaría de ser considerado un ser humano a los ojos de Konoha, para convertirse en un arma. Un decreto que ahora Sasuke y el nuevo Consejo tenían la oportunidad de destruir.

- Naruto... si hubieses leído ese documento... - Dijo Sasuke triste. - Querían capturarte vivo, sellar tu Chakra y someterte a todo tipo de torturas para doblegar tu voluntad... querían convertirte en una herramienta...  
- ¿Por qué no los mataste? - Preguntó Naruto enfadado.  
- No se como... pero ellos sabían que había matado a Danzo, Hokage de Konoha. Varios ninjas a su servicio tenían esa información guardada y debían revelarla si ellos morían. Ellos lo tenían todo planeado tan bien como tu su muerte. Si esa información salía a la luz Karin, Suigetsu, Juugo y yo seriamos nombrados traidores por asesinato. Sakura, Kakashi-Sensei y tú habríais sido nombrados traidores por encubrimiento.  
- No me dijiste nada de esa información, deberías habérmelo dicho la otra noche. - Dijo Naruto molesto. Sasuke negó con la cabeza.  
- Una vez firmé para ser Hokage, me encargué de que me enseñasen como destruían esos documentos. Fue mi única condición, salvaguardar nuestro futuro en la villa, el de todos.  
- Bueno, una vez terminada esta aclaración. Ahí van mis preguntas. ¿Por qué volviste a Konoha? - Preguntó Naruto.

Sasuke se quedó cerca de un minuto meditando esa pregunta. Quería ser totalmente sincero con Naruto igual que lo había sido con Sakura en el pasado.

- Itachi... cuando luchamos contra Kabuto me hizo darme cuenta de algunas cosas. Me hizo aprender el verdadero significado de lo que es una Villa, de lo que es una Familia... y comprenderlo hizo que se calmase toda mi sed de venganza... e hizo que pudiese ver lo que estaba desperdiciando.

Sasuke tomó unos segundos para recuperar el aliento.

- Había buscado la venganza por todo tipo de motivos. Por haber perdido mis seres queridos. Y no me había dado cuenta de que yo ya tenia seres queridos que me apreciaban. Y yo les había alejado de mi, les había herido. Quería... recuperarlos. Volví a Konoha para tener un hogar junto a Suigetsu, Juugo y Karin. Volví a Konoha para recuperar a Kakashi-Sensei, a Sakura y... a ti. - Dijo Sasuke mirándole fijamente.  
- Lo hiciste por ti. - Declaró Naruto. Sasuke suspiró con pesadez.  
- Puedes decir que fue egoísta si quieres... tienes razón. Me marché por motivos egoístas. Y volví por motivos egoístas.  
- No pongas esa cara... para mi era la respuesta correcta. Has vuelto por que querías volver. Ni mas ni menos. - Dijo Naruto haciendo que Sasuke se sintiese aliviado.  
- ¿Y la segunda pregunta?  
- ¿Qué significa para ti ser Hokage? - Preguntó Naruto.

Sasuke se quedó unos segundos pensando en aquello. Pero creia tener la respuesta sincera ya en su mente.

- Es mi maldición y mi bendición al mismo tiempo. - Dijo Sasuke haciendo que Naruto se extrañase.  
- Explícate.  
- Es mi maldición porque me recuerda cada día que robe los sueños de mi mejor amigo. Es mi maldición porque es una tortura constante para mi. Pero... es mi bendición porque me da la oportunidad de cumplir los sueños de mi hermano.  
- ¿Qué sueños? - Preguntó Naruto con curiosidad.  
- Convertir Konoha... en una herramienta de paz. Un lugar en el que los niños puedan disfrutar de su infancia alejados de la guerra. Un lugar en el que la gente pueda sentirse segura. Un lugar que luché por el fin del sufrimiento del sistema ninja. No se si lo conseguiré, pero pienso esforzarme al maximo para conseguirlo. - Dijo Sasuke con una decisión que Naruto jamás había visto en el.  
- Sasuke... eres un buen Hokage. - Dijo Naruto haciendo que Sasuke se sorprendiese.  
- Eso es absurdo... tu habrías hecho lo mismo que yo. Contigo al mando la villa habría sido eso o incluso mejor. Así que al final ser Hokage es mas maldición que bendición. - Dijo Sasuke triste.

Naruto negó con la cabeza haciendo que Sasuke se sorprendiese.

- He estado pensando mucho en esto últimamente. Yo veía ser Hokage como un premio, veia ser Hokage como un derecho inherente a mi esfuerzo. Para mi ser Hokage era mi meta y ya esta. Sasuke... yo habría sido un pésimo Hokage. - Dijo Naruto sorprendiendo totalmente a su mejor amigo. - Si me hubiesen escogido como Hokage hace medio año... habría sido el peor de todos los tiempos. Yo quería ser Hokage para que todos me reconociesen y me admirasen. Tu quieres ser Hokage para proteger la villa. ¿Ves la diferencia Sasuke?

Sasuke no sabia que decir, jamás imaginaria a Naruto diciendo aquellas cosas. Pero el tiempo había cambiado al rubio. El quería ser Hokage para tener la atención de todo el mundo. Ahora sabia que tenia a sus amigos y a su querida novia, no necesitaba nada mas.

- Ahora... como tu, mi deseo es proteger Konoha. Pero eso puedo hacerlo como Comandante ANBU. Si un día debo proteger la villa como Hokage lo haré. Porque ser Hokage no es un premio ni un derecho. Es una obligación, un deber... una responsabilidad. Y eso es algo que tu sabes perfectamente.

Sasuke estaba a punto de derrumbarse, realmente aquellas palabras de Naruto le habían emocionado demasiado. Sentirse apoyado por el de aquella manera era algo que jamás esperaría escuchar. Además el siempre se había considerado un mal candidato a Hokage, y que ahora Naruto Uzumaki le dijese lo contrario le había trastocado.

- Sasuke. - Le dijo Naruto haciendo que le mirase. - En el pasado, en el Valle del Fin, me dijiste que tu y yo no necesitamos hablar. Solo mirarnos a los ojos y pelear. Que nosotros siempre nos entenderíamos. - Sasuke negó con la cabeza.  
- Hace tiempo que ya no veo lo que piensas, ya no soy capaz de comprenderte. - Dijo Sasuke triste.  
- Entonces... tendré que hacerte recordar. - Dijo Naruto levantando su mano.

Comenzó a concentrar chakra en la palma de su mano hasta formar un rasengan perfecto. Naruto había mejorado mucho el control sobre su técnica y podía hacerla con una mano.

- ¡¿Que haces?! - Preguntó Sasuke alarmado al verle.  
- No puedes huir de esto Sasuke... no me detendré hasta que lo recuerdes.

Naruto comenzó a correr hacia Sasuke, todavía les separaban diez metros. Sasuke no quería luchar, no ahora.

- ¡Si no te defiendes te mataré! - Gritó Naruto, no iba a permitir que su mayor rival no reaccionase.  
- Maldición. - Dijo Sasuke mientras comenzaba a hacer sellos.

El Chakra comenzó a concentrarse en la mano de Sasuke y ya estaba empuñando su técnica estrella. Sasuke comenzó a correr hacia Naruto.

- ¡Rasengan!  
- ¡Chidori!

Aquellos gritos retumbaron por todo el campo de entrenamiento, así como el ruido de las dos técnicas colisionar entre si mientras luchaban para superar a la otra. Las ráfagas de chakra y rayos cubrían todo el lugar pero no cederían ni un solo milímetro. Ambas técnicas quedaron en aquel eterno y molesto empate.

Las dos técnicas explotaron y mandaron a los dos Shinobis mas importantes de la Villa unos metros hacia atrás. Se quedaron mirando muy fijamente.

- Tu y yo tenemos una lucha pendiente Sasuke... esto no puede quedar así. - Dijo Naruto recuperándose.  
- Tienes razón... no podemos seguir sin saber quien de los dos es mas fuerte. - Dijo Sasuke muy serio.

Aquella noche la luna y las estrellas serian testigos de una de las batallas mas esperadas de la historia. La culminación de una vida de rivalidad absoluta en una sola noche.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

_Espero que os haya gustado la reunión de clanes, es mi parte favorita de la historia._

_Tambien espero que os haya gustado la conversación de Naruto y Sasuke. El proximo capítulo sera muy intenso._

_PD: Karin ya tiene los brazos bonitos :D Todo gracias a Sakura._


	20. Capítulo 19

_Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**CAPÍTULO 19**

Naruto concentró una gran cantidad de Chakra en sus piernas y se abalanzó con un espectacular Sunshin no Jutsu hacia su rival. Sasuke aun no había activado su Sharingan así que para el fue imposible verlo llegar.

Pero Naruto no le golpeó, lo que hizo fue sujetarle de un brazo y un solo parpadeo se movieron varias decenas de kilómetros. Naruto dio un salto hacia atrás alejándose de Sasuke.

- ¿Nos has traído al Valle del Fin? - Preguntó Sasuke mirando que Naruto había saltado hacia la estatua de Hashirama.  
- Deje marcado este lugar por la mañana. Creo que es el lugar mas indicado. No podríamos luchar bien en Konoha, acabaríamos llamando demasiado la atención. O destruyendo algo. - Dijo Naruto muy serio.  
- Si, sin duda este es el lugar indicado. - Dijo Sasuke activando su Sharingan de tres aspas.

Si Sasuke decía que era el lugar indicado no era por los motivos que decía Naruto. Si no por la batalla que libraron aquí hacia ya mas de cinco años.

- A partir de ahora no hablaremos mas. Solo lucharemos. - Dijo Naruto sacando dos Kunai.  
- Me parece bien. - Dijo Sasuke invocando su Katana de un sello de almacenaje que llevaba en su muñeca.

Se quedaron unos segundos mirandose a los ojos. La situación era realmente tensa. Sasuke todavia no comprendia exactamente porque estaban luchando, sin embargo se sentia feliz en aquel momento. Cierta emocion cubria sus musculos, luchar con Naruto despertaba en Sasuke una satisfacción que solo el sabia darle.

Había luchado con grandes rivales como Orochimaru o Madara Uchiha pero solo Naruto era capaz de satisfacer su alma guerrera. Naruto estaba subido en la cabeza de la estatua de Hashirama y Sasuke en la de Madara. La luz de la luna y de las estrellas era suficiente para iluminar toda la zona ya que el lago reflejaba su luz con intensidad.

Saltaron a la vez el uno hacia el otro y chocaron sus armas. Después del choque cada uno fue a parar a la estatua opuesta, solo que cayeron en la zona de las caras. Fueron saltando una y otra vez chocando sus aceros y cambiando de estatua mientras descendían por ellas hasta acabar en la base de ambas, al lado del lago. Desde el pie de la estatua de Madara, Naruto concentró su chakra elemental de viento en uno de sus dos Kunais y lo lanzó hacia Sasuke.

El Uchiha dio un salto hacia delante esquivándolo, el Kunai de Naruto se clavó en la estatua de Hashirama atravesándola prácticamente de lado a lado. Sasuke atacó verticalmente con su Katana imbuida en Raiton hacia Naruto. El Uzumaki la bloqueó con su otro Kunai rodeado de Fuuton, la fuerza de Sasuke y su habilidad con el Raiton hicieron que fuese capaz de no ser cortado por el Fuuton de Naruto.

Cuando los pies de Sasuke tocaron el suelo volvía a mover su espada en un corte horizontal que Naruto tuvo que esquivar agachándose. El Raiton de Sasuke hizo un profundo corte en los pies de roca de Madara Uchiha.

Naruto fue a atravesar el viento de Sasuke con su Kunai, el Uchiha giró sobre si mismo y desvió el ataque de Naruto colocando su Katana verticalmente delante de su cuerpo. Pero esta vez la hoja de Sasuke no fue capaz de resistir al elemento mas afilado de todos y se partió en dos.

Aprovechando que Sasuke ya no podía defenderse, Naruto fue a dar un corte horizontal con su Kunai. El Uchiha dio un salto hacia atrás para evitarlo y mientras estaba en el aire comenzó a hacer sellos a gran velocidad.

- ¡Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu! - Gritó el Uchiha mientras lanzaba una enorme bola de fuego hacia Naruto.  
- ¡Fuuton: Uzumaki no Kaze! - Naruto concentró una enorme cantidad de Chakra para aquel Jutsu que Karin le había enseñando.

De su boca lanzó una gigantesca cantidad de viento afilado que se movía en movimientos espirales. La técnica de Naruto impactó contra la de Sasuke y a pesar de que el Fuuton hace mas fuerte al Katon la naturaleza de los movimientos de la técnica del Clan Uzumaki provocó que las llamas se dispersasen en todas direcciones menos en la que estaba Naruto.

Las llamas chocaron contra el lago y las rocas asi que se extinguieron a gran velocidad. Naruto saltó aprovechando la confusion con un Rasengan en su mano. Sasuke logró verlo a traves de las llamas gracias a su Sharingan y pudo evitar el ataque de Naruto. Sasuke sujetó con fuerza el brazo de su rival y aprovechó que lo había inmovilizado para atravesarlo con un Kunai que le había robado a Naruto.

En el momento en el que el acero atravesó a Naruto este se deshizo en una nube de humo y el verdadero apareció de entre el humo golpeando con toda su fuerza el rostro de Sasuke y lanzándolo hacia atrás, chocándose contra las rocas que rodeaban el lago.

Sasuke se levanto al instante sobándose la mejilla. El Uchiha estaba enfadado, siempre le había molestado que a Naruto le gustase tanto engañar a sus rivales con los clones. Sasuke cerró los ojos y después los volvió a abrir enseñando su Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno.

Naruto se puso serio, el combate de verdad empezaba ahora. Este calentamiento solo había servido para hacer que la sangre de ambos hirviese ante la emoción de la batalla.

Naruto cerró los ojos concentrándose para poder sentir mejor a su alrededor mientras concentraba la energía natural del lugar. Naruto había ganado mucha maestría con la acumulación de Senjutsu y podía entrar en este modo en escasos segundos.

Aun con los ojos cerrados sacó un Kunai de tres puntas y lo lanzó en dirección hacia Sasuke. Cuando sintió las llamas negras del Amaterasu cerniéndose sobre él, utilizó el Hiraishin no Jutsu para esquivarlas teletransportandose hacia el Kunai que estaba a punto de golpear al Uchiha.

- ¡Se acabó! - Gritó Naruto formando un RasenShuriken en un instante gracias al Senjutsu. Estaba a cinco metros del Uchiha y lanzó su colosal técnica hacia su cuerpo. El Jutsu de Naruto impactó de lleno en el objetivo haciendo una gran explosión que hizo que el Uzumaki se creyese vencedor.

Pero Naruto tuvo que posponer su victoria al sorprenderse de ver a Sasuke de pie, en el mismo lugar en el que estaba. Además estaba ileso a pesar de haber recibido una de las técnicas mas demoledoras de Naruto.

Lo que había protegido a Sasuke era su Doujutsu mas avanzado, utilizando sus ojos había hecho aparecer la caja torácica del Susanoo que le había servido para protegerse de la técnica de Naruto.

El rubio no se dejo amedrentar por la técnica mas poderosa de Sasuke y comenzó a concentrar el Chakra de Kurama en su cuerpo. Un Chakra rojizo comenzó a rodearlo a la vez que salían nueve colas ondeando a su espalda.

Naruto desapareció de la vista de Sasuke y reapareció delante de el golpeándolo con un puñetazo cargado con todo el Chakra que pudo. El demoledor golpe provocó que una de las costillas del Susanoo se quebrase. Naruto sonrió al ver que un golpe con toda su fuerza era capaz de romper la defensa perfecta de Sasuke.

Pero la sonrisa le duró poco, Sasuke hizo aparecer tambien el esqueletico brazo izquierdo de su Susanoo y lo utilizó para agarrar a Naruto al vuelo, sujetándolo con fuerza tratando romperle todos los huesos que pudiese.

Naruto trató de utilizar el chakra del Kyubi para deshacerse del agarre. Aunque evito ser aplastado no le valió para liberarse y se vio obligado a utilizar el Hiraishin no Jutsu para teletransportarse al Kunai que había unos metros hacia atrás.

El rubio comenzó a concentrar Chakra en la palma de su mano y tras formar un rasengan de color rojo se lanzó hacia Sasuke. El Uchiha ya había hecho aparecer también el otro brazo junto con un arco.

Mientras Naruto estaba en el aire a punto de llegar a Sasuke, este había tensado el arco de su Susanoo y estaba a punto de lanzar una enorme flecha hacia Naruto. Sasuke lanzó su flecha y estaba a punto de atravesar al rubio, este formó una mano de Chakra rojo que utilizó para desviar la fecha haciendo que se clavase contra el suelo.

Naruto alcanzó a Sasuke en la zona del hombro del Susanoo haciendo que la explosión del Rasengan provocase el desprendimiento del brazo izquierdo de la esquelética armadura de Sasuke.

El Uchiha dio un salto hacia atrás a la vez que movía su brazo izquierdo empujando a Naruto hacia atrás para alejarlo de el. Sasuke comenzó a concetrarse con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que el brazo derecho volviese a aparecer. Además ahora comenzó a recubrir los huesos con un espectral tejido muscular. Después por encima del musculo hizo aparecer una armadura que lo protegía completamente. Para añadir había invocado un par de brazos adicional, ahora tenia cuatro en total. Si no fuese por que le faltaban las piernas, Naruto habría pensado que aquel Susanoo era muy parecido al definitivo de Madara.

Aun así, Naruto sabia que no rompería fácilmente aquella defensa de Sasuke, no seria tan sencillo como dar un puñetazo. Naruto junto sus dos manos mientras comenzaba a concentrar todo el Chakra de Kurama en su cuerpo. Sasuke lo estaba dando todo, él haría lo mismo.

La tierra comenzó a temblar a la vez que una gigantesca cantidad de Chakra se estaba arremolinando alrededor de Naruto. Hubo una tremenda explosión de humo que cubrió prácticamente todo el valle. Nueve enormes de pelaje rojizo se podían ver ondeantes alrededor de la zona. El humo se disipó, y Sasuke a través de la colosal armadura de huesos, carne y acero fantasmal pudo vislumbrar al imponente Kyubi en todo su esplendor. La verdadera batalla empezaba ahora.

Naruto se abalanzó sobre Sasuke golpeándolo con su pata izquierda, el Uchiha colocó los cuatro brazos del Susanoo en cruz sobre su cabeza para bloquearlo. Sasuke contraatacó invocando dos espadas buscando partir en dos al poderoso Bijuu.

Naruto, en forma de Kyubi, dio un salto hacia atrás para evadirlo. Se pasaron los siguientes sesenta segundos atacando sin cuartel en uno de los combates de Taijutsu mas espectaculares de la historia. El Bijuu mas poderoso de todos contra el Susanoo Perfecto de uno de los Uchihas mas fuertes de los tiempos.

Cuando el rubio se cansó de ver que no seria capaz de atravesar las defensas de Sasuke a golpes decidió dar un gigantesco salto que colocó al Kyubi en el otro lugar del valle, atravesando todo el lago. Comenzó a concentrar Chakra delante de él para formar una Bijudama. Sasuke utilizó dos de los brazos del Susanoo para formar un arco que estaba apuntando una flecha de amaterasu hacia el Kyubi, los otros dos brazos estaban formando un escudo fantasmal para poder bloquear el demoledor poder del Jutsu que Naruto estaba a punto de lanzarle.

Naruto lanzó la masa de Chakra hacia Sasuke, el Uchiha lanzó la flecha de Amaterasu y despues utilizó los cuatro brazos para sujetar con fuerza el escudo que habia convocado. La flecha negra pasó por debajo de la bijudama.

La técnica de Naruto impactó de lleno en las defensas de Sasuke, Naruto se vió obligado a dar un salto hacia arriba para evitar la flecha de llamas negras. El proyectil impactó de lleno en la ladera de la montaña esparciendo las llamas negras por toda la zona. La explosión de la Bijudama aun no habia terminado pero Naruto ya se había abalanzado de nuevo hacia Sasuke.

Naruto estaba a punto de llegar, pero fue sorprendido por Sasuke que acababa de salir de entre el humo y el polvo levantado junto a su Susanoo. La armadura se veía gravemente dañada pero todavía resistía, Sasuke hizo desaparecer el escudo y convocó cuatro espadas, una en cada mano.

Sasuke pudo aprovechar la ocasión para clavar tres de las cuatro en el pecho del Kyubi, Naruto detuvo la otra mordiendo el brazo derecho superior del Susanoo y arrancándolo del cuerpo. El Kyubi rugió de dolor, pero eso no hizo que se frenase.

Naruto golpeó al Susanoo con el puño del Kyubi haciendo que las tres armas se desclavasen violentamente de su cuerpo. Sasuke lanzó una de ellas como si se tratase de una lanza hacia la dirección de la cabeza del Kyubi, este la evadió moviéndola hacia un lado.

El Kyubi se lanzó sobre Susanoo agarrando dos de los tres brazos que le quedaban, utilizó toda la fuerza del Bijuu para bloquear a Sasuke contra el suelo. Naruto abrió la boca de Kurama a escasos metros del Susanoo comenzando a crear una segunda Bijuudama.

El Uchiha trató de zafarse del agarre pero la fuerza de Kurama era superior. Sasuke utilizó el brazo libre para clavar una de las katanas fantasmales en el vientre del Bijuu, la hoja esta vez incluso lo atravesó de lado a lado.

- "Necesito descansar..." - Escuchó Naruto en su interior, el Kyubi ya había gastado demasiado Chakra y había recibido demasiadas heridas.

Naruto lanzó la segunda Bijudama, esta vez el doble de grande. Sasuke no podría bloquear el poder devastador de aquella técnica. En el momento en el que la técnica ya había salido disparada y estaba a escasos centímetros del Susanoo, Naruto volvió a su estado normal, quedando en el aire a punto de caer sobre Sasuke.

La Bijudama impactó en el cuerpo del Susanoo y Naruto, cuando estaba a punto de ser alcanzado por la explosión, se teletransportó hacia la marca que había dejado sobre la cabeza de la estatua de Madara Uchiha, salvándose de su propia técnica.

Naruto estaba observando como terminaba la explosión, a la vez que sujetaba las heridas en su pecho y estomago. Las heridas que recibiese como Kurama habían dejado mella en su propio cuerpo, aunque por fortuna eran mucho mas pequeñas, como si hubiese sido herido por Kunais. Además Kurama estaba utilizando todo el Chakra que recuperaba para sanar esas heridas.

La explosión desapareció, y Sasuke todavía permanecía en pie, aunque muy cansado. Sasuke había gastado casi todo su Chakra en regenerar al Susanoo para evitar ser alcanzado directamente por la explosión, así que ahora estaba casi seco. Naruto se fijo en que Sasuke ahora mismo solo estaba parcialmente rodeado por algunas de las costillas del Susanoo, no quedaba nada mas. Su plan para destruir la defensa perfecta de Sasuke había funcionado.

Naruto saltó hacia el valle de nuevo situándose al frente de Sasuke. Los últimos pedazos del Susanoo cayeron al suelo, el aura violeta que lo rodeaba desapareció. Sasuke estaba muy frustrado, había invertido casi todo su Chakra en el Susanoo y había sido destrozado por Naruto. Al menos el estaba en un estado muy similar.

Pero había una diferencia, Naruto tenia graves heridas en el pecho y en el vientre, Sasuke solo estaba seco de Chakra.

- Dejémoslo ya... - Dijo Sasuke cansado. - Hemos neutralizado nuestras técnicas mas poderosas. Pero alguien tiene que atender tus heridas... y yo me desmayaré pronto. - Dijo Sasuke notando que no le quedaban casi fuerzas. Naruto negó con la cabeza.  
- Te dije que no me detendría hasta que recordases como hacerlo, como ver lo que pienso. - Dijo Naruto comenzando a formar un ultimo Rasengan.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza frustrado. El Uchiha volvió a hacer sellos y concentró sus ultimas fuerzas en un ultimo Chidori.

Los dos héroes de Konoha volvieron a correr el uno hacia el otro. Los dos Shinobi que derrotaron a Madara Uchiha y pusieron fin a la Cuarta Guerra Ninja estaban a punto de chocar de nuevo. Los desgarradores gritos que nombraban sus técnicas volvieron a sonar y Rasengan y Chidori chocaron de nuevo.

Las ráfagas de chakra, raiton y el agua del lago llenaban el lugar, pero ellos dos seguían impasibles ante aquella tormenta de viento, agua y rayos. Mientras acumulaban todo el Chakra que podían para hacer crecer sus técnicas se estaban mirando fijamente a los ojos. Durante el choque de técnicas ambos no pudieron evitar recordar escenas del pasado.

Desde la época en la que tenían cinco años hasta aquella batalla en la que aunaron fuerzas contra Madara. Pero al final el choque de técnicas explotó, como siempre en empate, Ni el Rasengan ni el Chidori lograron vencer. Sasuke miró a Naruto una ultima vez a los ojos, entonces lo vio. Sasuke miró a Naruto sorprendido al descubrir lo que pensaba.

Ambos salieron despedidos hacia atrás, Sasuke cayó al lado de las rocas bocarriba. Naruto impactó contra uno de los pocos arboles que habían sobrevivido y después cayó bocabajo. El incansable Naruto utilizó sus ultimas fuerzas para levantarse pesadamente, sus heridas estaban sangrando.

Muy lentamente comenzó a caminar hacia Sasuke, que estaba mirando hacia las estrellas. Realmente Sasuke ya no se podía mover mas, estaba totalmente agotado. Pero al escuchar los pasos de Naruto, decidió intentar incorporarse, era lo único que había conseguido, poder sentarse.

Sasuke se quedó observando como Naruto llegaba hasta él. Sasuke se fijó en el estado deplorable de Naruto, pensó que de utilizar todas sus fuerzas probablemente podría levantarse y matar a Naruto con un Kunai. Probablemente Naruto podría hacer lo mismo. Sasuke se preguntó si estaban condenados a empatar de la misma manera que lo hacían sus técnicas.

- ¿Ya has recordado? ¿Ya lo has visto? - Preguntó Naruto quedándose quieto frente a el.

Sasuke asintió.

- Menos mal... porque no me apetecía seguir hablando del tema. - Dijo Naruto sonriendo. Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír también al sentirse feliz por lo ocurrido.

Naruto le ofreció su mano a Sasuke para ayudarle a levantarse. Sasuke cogió su mano y un parpadeo habían viajado hasta la Torre Hokage, al despacho de Naruto. El rubio se sentó en su mesa sujetándose la herida del vientre.

- Naruto... - Le llamó Sasuke muy seriamente.  
- Dime. - Respondió Naruto sintiendo que sus heridas ya estaban casi cerradas.  
- Ahora que el Consejo ha muerto. Puedo dimitir y junto con Sakura y Shikamaru podríamos utilizar la información que tenemos para obligar al Señor Feudal a nombrarte Hokage.  
- ¿Pero tu has escuchado lo que te dije antes sobre ser Hokage? - Preguntó Naruto ligeramente molesto. - Además... Konoha no puede cambiar de Hokage una vez al año. Eso nos haría parecer débiles. - Dijo Naruto serio. - Y tu perderías la credibilidad frente a los demás Clanes y villas.  
- Eso no me importa.  
- Déjalo, no hay nada mas que hablar. - Cortó tajante Naruto. - Sasuke... no se si tomaste las mejores decisiones ante el Consejo. Seguramente habría algo mejor que podrías haber hecho. Pero si se... ahora lo se. Que hiciste lo que consideraste mejor para protegernos a todos. Pero tu mayor error fue no pedir ayuda. - Dijo Naruto haciendo que Sasuke mirase triste hacia el suelo. - Dices que has vuelto a Konoha para estar con tus amigos. Apóyate en ellos, no vuelvas a querer hacerlo todo tu.  
- Lo se... no... volveré a querer hacerlo todo yo. Llevaba meses pensando en como solucionar lo del consejo... y al final tu lo solucionaste en un mes. Y no dudaste en pedirle ayuda a Sai y a Sakura. Te apoyaste en personas que confiabas. - Dijo Sasuke a la vez que aprendía una gran lección que le ayudaría a ser mejor Hokage.  
- No te mortifiques tampoco por eso. Solo... no dejes que se repita.

Se quedaron unos segundos callados sin decir nada.

- Creo... que ser Hokage era una manera que tenia de llenar el vacío que sentía. Había pasado tanto tiempo solo cuando era pequeño que al igual que tu no fui capaz de apreciar del todo lo que tenia. Creía que siendo Hokage todo el mundo me querría y no volvería a sentirme solo.  
- Naruto... - Susurró Sasuke sintiéndose parcialmente identificado por aquello.  
- Ya no tengo esa necesidad... Karin y yo estamos a punto de formar una familia. - Dijo Naruto sonriendo. - Sai, Sakura, Kakashi-Sensei y tu sois mis mejores amigos. Y después de vosotros hay otra decena de personas que también me importan. - Dijo pensando en los demás ninjas de su generación a los que también consideraba amigos. Si volviese a sentirme solo o vacío entonces no merecería que todos vosotros os preocupaseis ni un poco por mi.  
- Dices que soy un buen Hokage pero no fui capaz de solucionar el asunto del Consejo.  
- Tampoco el tercero... ni mi padre. - Dijo Naruto triste. - Pero ellos fueron grandes Hokages. Creo que el asunto del Consejo solo podía solucionarse desde las sombras... algo que un Hokage no puede hacer. Por eso seguiré siendo Comandante ANBU, para proteger Konoha de una manera que un Hokage no puede. Porque Konoha ya tiene un buen Hokage que se ocupa de proteger la villa a su manera. - Dijo Naruto sonriendo.

Sasuke no pudo evitar sucumbir por fin, entre el cansancio y la situación no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar en silencio. Las lagrimas recorrían su rostro haciendo que Naruto se sorprendiese. Sasuke se derrumbo y sucumbió al cansancio dejándose caer de rodillas.

- Naruto... - Susurró Sasuke entre lagrimas. - Siento no haber sido tu amigo cuando éramos niños. Siento haberme marchado de la villa y todo el daño que te hice. Siento no haber confiado en ti y siento no haberte contado la verdad hasta ahora. Siento... siento haber sido tan orgulloso. - Sasuke jamás se imaginó a si mismo pidiéndole perdón a Naruto, pero hoy lo había hecho.

Naruto suspiró.

- Sasuke... cuando dos personas son amigas de verdad. Solo hace falta una disculpa sincera para arreglar las cosas. - Dijo Naruto sonriendo.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

_Y se acabó el asunto de Naruto y Sasuke. Lamento los que no os hayáis sentido conforme con este resultado, pero lo tenia así planeado desde el primer instante en el que pensé este fic (Hace muuuuuucho tiempo.) así que era algo que no podía cambiar. Quería aclarar que no van a volver a ser amigos como si no pasase nada. Sera como con Sakura, simplemente no habrá malos rollos de por medio, pero tendrán que volver a ser amigos de nuevo con el tiempo._

_Queda poco para el final del fic, de hecho ya tengo escrito hasta el penúltimo capítulo. Ahora estoy centrando mis esfuerzos en pensar en el Epilogo. Al final la historia tendrá un total de un prologo, 23 capítulos y un epilogo. No ha sido muy larga pero tampoco quería meter relleno, aunque hay varias ideas interesantes que me he visto obligado a descartar que quizás las reutilice en una futura historia. (¿Segunda temporada? Quien sabe.) Entre estas ideas:_

_- Naruto en una misión encuentra en un orfanato de un país vecino a un/a huérfano/a que resulta ser Uzumaki._  
_- Mayor desarrollo del Clan Uzumaki y Uchiha._  
_- Alguna guerra o amenaza que desemboque en la paz total entre villas._

_Pero estas ideas son demasiado extensas y prefiero guardarlo para una posible segunda temporada en lugar de alargar esta historia hasta el infinito y mas allá. Porque si empiezo así acabara pasando lo típico de no ser capaz de terminar la historia por no encontrar el momento adecuado._

_Respecto al tema de Naruto y su forma de ver ser Hokage se que no es del todo Cannon, aunque si lo es parcialmente Naruto ha dicho demasiadas veces que su mayor deseo es que todos le reconozcan. Pero en mi defensa diré que la gran parte de mi fic no es en absoluto Cannon. Naruto serio y alejado de sus amigos, Sasuke pidiendo perdón y estando arrepentido, Karin perdiendo su faceta yandere, Sakura algo menos agresiva y mas madura._

_Me gustaría añadir que yo veo esta historia como una metáfora sobre que los sueños no siempre se cumplen y estos pueden evolucionar a nuevas metas y deseos. Nuestros sueños no siempre se cumplen y es irreal hacer historias en los que el protagonista siempre consigue lo que quiere. Los sueños de Naruto han evolucionado y ha encontrado nuevos deseos que le llenan y le hacen feliz._

_Sea como sea, espero que hayáis disfrutado al menos con esta batalla. En mi mente ha ganado Naruto, por poquito, al ser capaz de seguir de pie después del choque final, después de todo no era una batalla a muerte._


	21. Capítulo 20

_Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**CAPÍTULO 20**

Naruto consiguió volver a casa a pesar del cansancio y las heridas. La casa de Karin estaba un poco lejos de la Torre Hokage y a Naruto no le quedaba Chakra ni para teletransportarse allí. Al llegar trató de llegar a la cama que compartían sin despertarla, no lo logró.

- ¿Ya has vuelto? - Preguntó agotada la chica, llevaba solo dos horas durmiendo.  
- Si, siento haber tardado. - Dijo Naruto sentándose en la cama.  
- ¿Ya has terminado de jugar con Sasuke? - Dijo Karin riéndose de Naruto, ella sabia que tenia planeado pelear con el Hokage.  
- No estábamos jugando. - Se quejó cómicamente Naruto.

Al quejarse Naruto sintió un punzante dolor en el estomago, Karin se preocupó y se incorporó para acariciar el pecho de Naruto. Allí pudo ver sus heridas.

- Idiota... estas herido. - Karin comenzó a sanar las heridas del rubio.  
- Gracias. - Dijo contentó el Uzumaki al ver a su chica preocupada por el.  
- ¿Y como ha ido? - Preguntó con curiosidad la Uzumaki.  
- Bueno... le he dicho que le perdono por lo ocurrido. - Dijo Naruto mirando como la pelirroja curaba sus heridas. - Las cosas no volverán a ser como antes de una forma tan sencilla... pero todo ira mejorando. - Dijo Naruto sonriendo.  
- Oye... - Dijo triste Karin. - ¿De verdad que ya no te importa ser Hokage? - Preguntó recordando las conversaciones que habia tenido con Naruto los días anteriores.  
- No me malinterpretes, si tuviese que ser Hokage lo seria con orgullo. Pero ya no es mi prioridad... he encontrado nuevas metas... nuevos sueños. - Dijo Naruto contento y abrazándola cuando ya había terminado de curarle.  
- ¿Y cuales son tus nuevos sueños? - Preguntó Karin con curiosidad.  
- Ahora mismo... acabar la guerra con Kumo. - Dijo Naruto preocupado, habían solucionado el asunto del Consejo pero aun les quedaba algo importante. - Y ahora mi sueño... es ver nuestro Clan fuerte de nuevo. - Dijo Naruto sonriendo.  
- Hablando de eso. - Dijo Karin contenta. - En lo que trabajabas y luego te marchabas a jugar con Sasuke los constructores ya han terminado el primer piso, se están dando mucha prisa. Puede que en dos o tres semanas ya este terminado.  
- ¡Eso seria genial! - Dijo Naruto contento.  
- Naruto, si tu de verdad piensas así yo estoy contenta. Puede que no seas Hokage... pero eres el Comandante de las Fuerzas de Elite de Konoha y es algo que se te da muy bien. Yo estoy muy orgullosa de ti Naruto, se que serás un gran líder para nuestro Clan. - Dijo Karin contenta.  
- No, Karin seremos lideres los dos. - Dijo Naruto rápidamente.  
- Normalmente solo hay un lider.  
- Entonces lo serás tu. - Dijo Naruto convencido.  
- ¿Por qué? - Preguntó la Uzumaki extrañada.  
- Si no fuese por ti yo no sabría nada de nuestro Clan, eres tu quien ha protegido nuestra historia. No se me ocurre una mejor líder. - Dijo Naruto haciendo sonreír a su novia.  
- Bueno, entonces haremos una excepción... y los dos seremos lideres ¿Vale?  
- Me parece muy bien. - Dijo Naruto sonriendo

Naruto volvió a abrazar a Karin y después se besaron. Tras la breve muestra de cariño decidieron que era hora de ir a dormir, mañana Naruto trabajaba y Karin debía supervisar la construcción de su casa.

* * *

**A la mañana siguiente.**

Naruto acababa de llegar a la Torre Hokage, subiendo por las escaleras se encontró a Sakura que estaba yendo a la Torre Hokage.

- Buenos dias Naruto. - Dijo Sakura viendole llegar.  
- Buenos dias, ¿Qué tal el trabajo de Consejera? - Preguntó Naruto con curiosidad.  
- Aburrido... no se como aguantais estos trabajos de oficina. - Se quejó Sakura.  
- Entonces seguro que Shikamaru esta encantado. - Dijo Naruto haciendo reir a Sakura.  
- No lo sabes bien. Por cierto ¿Estas bien? Sasuke llegó a casa hecho un asco. - Dijo Sakura medio riendo.  
- Vaya vaya. - Dijo Naruto rascándose la cabeza. - Así que ya estáis viviendo juntos. - Sakura se sonrojó.  
- ¿Algún problema? - Preguntó Sakura avergonzada.  
- No, en absoluto. Me alegra saber que me hicisteis caso. - Dijo Naruto refiriéndose a que dejasen de no comportarse como una pareja por su culpa.  
- Bueno, cambiando de tema. - Dijo Sakura todavía avergonzada. - Sasuke no me ha dicho exactamente que ha pasado... pero supongo que todo parece ir un poco a mejor... ¿No? - Preguntó Sakura.  
- Mas o menos. Poco a poco. - Dijo Naruto contento.  
- Si, me ha dicho Sasuke lo de ser Hokage... ¿Por qué no? Shikamaru, Sasuke y yo ya lo teníamos hablado. Solo hacia falta decírselo al Daimyo. - Dijo Sakura extrañada.  
- Ya se lo expliqué a Sasuke y no tengo nada nuevo que añadir. Ahroa lo unico que quiero es centrarme en mi trabajo y en mi Clan. - Dijo Naruto queriendo dejar la conversación, parecia que nadie creía que ya no necesitaba ser Hokage.  
- Bueno, hablando de eso. ¿Cómo va la casa? - Preguntó Sakura tratando de cambiar de tema.  
- Va muy bien, dice Karin que en menos de un mes estará terminada. He ido a verla esta mañana y esta quedando muy chula. - Dijo Naruto contento.  
- Cuando este acabada... podríais invitarnos un día a cenar o a comer. - Dijo Sakura contenta, pensando en una cena de parejitas con Naruto y Karin.  
- Pues no suena mal, ya os avisaremos cuando este terminada.

Naruto y Sakura se despidieron para ir a trabajar. Habían llegado hablando hasta el despacho de Sasuke y ahora se dividieron. La pelirrosa entró al despacho del Hokage y Naruto se fue hacia su despacho.

El rubio estuvo coordinando a los ANBU de Konoha durante un par de horas, estaba volviéndose realmente habilidoso con ello. Al principio se le hacia difícil pero ahora los ANBU estaban mejor organizados que nunca. Además cada dos o tres días solía llegar alguna misión especialmente difícil a la que Naruto le gustaba resolver por su propia cuenta. Realmente estaba empezando a gustarle su puesto.

- Buenos dias Naruto. - Dijo Sai muy serio entrando al despacho.  
- Sai, veo que has vuelto de tu misión. - Dijo Naruto sonriendo.

Sai habia estado de misión durante cuatro dias, o eso decian los informes. Tras asesinar a los Consejeros el ninja de Elite se pasó tres dias acampando en el bosque de Konoha para hacer tiempo.

- Si. - Sai estaba muy serio, demasiado.  
- ¿Qué pasa? - Preguntó Naruto extrañado.  
- Al acabar la "misión" encontré esto entre las pertenencias de... ya sabes. - Dijo Sai dandole una carta.

Naruto la abrió y comenzó a leer aquella carta. El rostro de Naruto palidecía una y otra vez. Ahora se preguntaba cuanto daño habían hecho a Konoha aquellas personas. Cuanto daño habían hecho al mundo.

- Ve a ver a Sasuke, reúne al nuevo Consejo. En diez minutos estaré allí. - Dijo Naruto muy serio, quería prepararse para lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Sai obedeció y marchó hacia el despacho de Sasuke. Naruto estaba muy preocupado ahora. Pero en realidad tambien estaba ligeramente esperanzado. Justo en ese momento llegó un ave mensajera a la pajarera de su despacho. Naruto leyó el mensaje.

- "Justo a tiempo..." - Susurró Naruto cada vez mas angustiado.

El rubio fue hacia el despacho de Sasuke, al llegar pudo ver a Sai, Shikamaru, Sakura y Sasuke. Naruto estaba muy serio.

- ¿Queréis que me vaya? - Preguntó Sai mirando a Naruto.  
- No, quédate. - Ordenó Naruto.

Legalmente hablando Sai debería marcharse, pero Naruto quería tener a su mano derecha cerca.

- ¿Que ocurre Naruto? - Preguntó Shikamaru viendo que su amigo estaba demasiado serio.  
- Problemas... en gran cantidad.

Sasuke, Sakura y Shikamaru no pudieron evitar preocuparse al escuchar asi a Naruto.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - Preguntó Sasuke preocupado.  
- He recibido una carta de Kakashi-Sensei, en su patrulla de reconocimiento ha localizado 15.000 ninjas de Kumogakure acampados en la frontera. Según Kakashi una vez emprendan la marcha estarán en Konoha en dos días.  
- ¿15.000 ninjas? El poder militar de Kumo es abrumador... entre los Chunnins y los Jounins Konoha llega por suerte a los 10.000 efectivos. - Shikamaru parecía estar deprimiéndose.  
- Debemos preparar todas las tropas, estamos en nuestro territorio eso facilita las cosas. Naruto y yo podemos luchar en primera fila y diezmar sus tropas. - Dijo Sasuke tratando de trazar un plan de defensa.

Hoy era el segundo día de trabajo del nuevo Consejo y se estaba enfrentando a una situación critica. Los inexpertos consejeros estaban rebanándose los sesos para pensar un buen plan.

- Hay algo mas. - Dijo Naruto llamando la atención de todos. - Sai me ha traído esto, lo encontró en casa de los consejeros.  
- ¿Qué dice la carta? - Preguntó Sakura con curiosidad.  
- Es una carta que recibió Koharu de parte de uno de los consejeros de Kumogakure. - Los presentes se alarmaron al escuchar aquello. - En ella decía que la operación había sido un éxito, y que el falso ataque de Konoha había hecho que el Raikage enfureciese y movilizase las tropas. Y que la operación para provocar la guerra había sido un éxito.

Reinó el silencio en la habitación durante unos segundos. Trataban de asimilar lo que estaban leyendo. ¿Cuánto daño habían hecho esas dos momias a Konoha?

- ¿Qué es el falso ataque de Konoha? - Preguntó Sasuke.

Naruto miró a Sai.

- Durante mi reclusión en el bosque utilice mis animales de tinta para investigarlo. Averigüé que el Consejo envió 10 ANBU, de los que le eran fieles, a realizar tácticas de guerrilla en el País de la Nube. Destruyeron un pueblo, asesinaron 60 civiles y mataron 180 ninjas de Kumo en un total de un mes de hostilidades.  
- Sai. - Dijo Naruto muy serio. - Cuando termine la reunión quiero que reúnas a Yamato y apreséis a los 18 ninjas que eran fieles al Consejo dentro del ANBU. Si alguno se resiste... matadlo. - Ordenó Naruto, no perdonaría aquel acto de traición entre sus propias filas. Provocar una guerra era un crimen terrible.  
- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? - Preguntó Sakura preocupada.

Ahora sabian que debian defenderse de un ataque. Pero ahora sabian que Kumogakure no eran los culpables totalmente.

- ¿Qué haras? - Preguntó Naruto mirando a Sasuke.  
- Se lo que tengo hacer. - Dijo Sasuke muy decidido. - Sakura... Shikamaru... - Les llamó el Hokage. - Organizad las defensas de la villa, confio en vosotros. Pedidle ayuda a Sai para organizar las fuerzas del ANBU. - Ordenó Sasuke muy serió.  
- ¿Tu que harás? - Preguntó Shikamaru.  
- Iré a ver al Raikage. - Dijo Sasuke sujetando la carta que Naruto le había dado. - Necesito que vengas conmigo Naruto. - Le pidió Sasuke.  
- Deberiamos ir todos. El Consejo entero. - Dijo Sakura preocupada.  
- Es mejor que vayamos solo nosotros. - Dijo Naruto serio. - Si las cosas se ponen difíciles puedo usar el Hiraishin no Jutsu para devolvernos a Konoha, mientras mas gente seamos mas difícil seria.  
- Naruto, informa a todos los ninjas de Elite que se retiren y vuelvan a Konoha. Que Kakashi-Sensei nos informe si las tropas de Kumo se mueven. Cuando termines... tomate el resto del día libre. Pásalo con Karin. - Dijo Sasuke serio.

Sakura se preocupo mucho, sabia por que Sasuke decía aquello. El Hokage pensaba que quizás Naruto y él podían morir al día siguiente durante su reunión con el Raikage. Eran bien conocido el odio que el Raikage tenia hacia Sasuke y hacia Naruto. Y su comportamiento temperamental no era muy alentador.

- Entendido, nos vemos mañana por la mañana en la salida. - Dijo Naruto marchándose, él también estaba muy serio.  
- Organicemos el plan de defensa de la Villa, cuando terminemos también nos tomaremos el resto del día libre. - Dijo Sasuke mirando a Sakura.

* * *

**Tres horas después.**

Naruto ya le había contado todo a Karin. El asunto de la invasión de Kumogakure y el plan que había ideado el Hokage para resolver la situación. Karin estaba muy triste.

- No te preocupes, con un poco de suerte haremos entrar en razón al Raikage y no tendra que luchar nadie. - Dijo Naruto sonriendo.  
- Me acabas de contar que vais a visitar un campamento con 15.000 ninjas vosotros dos solos... ¿Cómo no voy a preocuparme? - Preguntó Karin angustiada.  
- Iremos solo con intenciones pacificas, seguro que el Raikage correspondera de la misma manera. Y en ultima instancia ya sabes que puedo usar le Hiraishin. - Dijo Naruto tratando de calmarla.  
- Prométeme que no harás ninguna locura... que volverás con vida. - Le suplicó la pelirroja abrazándose con fuerza al cuerpo de Naruto.  
- Te prometo que haré todo lo posible para volver vivo. - Dijo Naruto abrazándola fuertemente.

Aquellas palabras no gustaron nada a Karin.

- Mi vida, mañana quiero hacer todo lo posible para evitar la guerra. Lo que sea. - Naruto estaba muy serio. - No puedo permitir que 15.000 ninjas ataquen Konoha... porque tu estas aquí. No voy a ponerte en peligro. - Dijo Naruto poniendo su mano en el vientre de Karin. - No quiero morir, te lo aseguro. Quiero estar contigo. Pero si mañana no hago todo lo que pueda para volver... lo único que haré será ponerte en peligro.  
- Bueno, tampoco debo pensar en eso. Sasuke y tu sois los ninjas mas fuertes de Konoha... os vi luchar contra Madara... no podéis perder contra Kumogakure... ¿Verdad? - Preguntó Karin preocupada.  
- Seguro que no. - Sonrió Naruto forzando la sonrisa. - Pero ya veras como seguramente no habra ni batalla.  
- Naruto, te quiero mucho. Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. - La pelirroja se habia abrazado con aun mas fuerza al cuerpo de su novio.  
- Y yo al tuyo, no lo dudes. Yo también te quiero. - Contestó Naruto sonriendo a su chica. - Además no pienso permitir que este niño crezca sin un padre. - Añadió acariciando a Karin en el vientre.

Los dos Uzumaki se abrazaron y pasaron toda la tarde y la noche juntos. Aquel dia hicieron de todo. Hablaron, se abrazaron, hicieron planes de futuro y mantuvieron relaciones sexuales unas cuantas veces, aprovecharon al máximo el tiempo. Naruto quiso estar todo lo posible con la chica que amaba, si moría al día siguiente su único arrepentimiento seria no poder pasar mas tiempo con ella.

* * *

**A la mañana siguiente.**

Había cuatro personas reunidas en la salida de Konoha. Karin estaba abrazada con fuerza a su novio mientras lloraba en silencio. Sasuke estaba hablando con Sakura alejado de ellos uno cuantos metros para darles intimidad.

- Mi amor, estaré de vuelta mucho antes de lo que imaginas. - Dijo Naruto abrazándola con fuerza.  
- Tenemos que irnos Naruto. - Dijo Sasuke llegando.

El Hokage iba cogido de la mano de la consejera Sakura. La pelirrosa se puso triste al ver tan angustiada a su amiga. Pero en realidad ella estaba igual, solo que trataba de ocultarlo. Karin se separo de Naruto unos centímetros. Después se besaron ante la mirada de la otra pareja. Sasuke y Sakura se miraron, después se besaron también.

- No hagáis ninguna estupidez. - Dijo Sakura mirando a Sasuke después del beso.  
- No te preocupes. - Respondió Sasuke con seriedad. - Volveremos pronto. - Respondió mirando también a Karin.

Las dos parejas se separaron y los chicos se despidieron de las chicas a las que amaban. Sakura se quedó con las ganas de ir con ellos. Pero ella sabia que si las cosas se ponían muy feas Naruto podría usar el Hiraishin para volver a la villa, y siendo dos personas seria mas fácil. Además que como consejera ahora ella tenia la misión de organizar las defensas de la villa junto a Shikamaru.

Sakura abrazó a Karin y comenzó a llorar también dejándose llevar por su preocupación.

- No te preocupes, seguro que vuelven pronto. - Dijo Sakura tratando de convencer a Karin y a si misma. - ¿Quieres que pasemos el dia juntas? No me apetece estar sola... - Añadió triste la pelirrosa.

Mientras tanto el Uchiha y el Uzumaki ya estaban saltando de arbol en arbol rumbo hacia la frontera, Kakashi les había indicado ya la ultima posición conocida del enemigo.

- ¡Toma! - Dijo Naruto lanzándole a Sasuke un Kunai de tres puntas. - No te separes de él, es tu billete de vuelta a casa.  
- Entendido. - Respondió el Uchiha. - Naruto, si las negociaciones no salen bien... quiero que hagas todo lo posible por acabar con la vida del Raikage y su hermano. Una vez mueran... vuelve a Konoha. Es una orden. - Dijo Sasuke muy serio.  
- ¿Y tu que harás? - Preguntó Naruto mirando al Rokudaime Hokage.  
- ¿Qué crees que tienen en común todos los Hokage antes de mi? - Preguntó Sasuke.

Naruto meditó la pregunta durante unos segundos. Después se puso triste.

- Morir... protegiendo la villa... - Respondió Naruto ensombrecido.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

_Empieza la recta final. La reunion con el Raikage promete ser muy explosiva._

_Gracias por haber leido este capítulo ^^_


	22. Capítulo 21

_Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto._

**CAPÍTULO 21**

Había pasado todo un día de viaje, aquella noche Sakura dormiria en casa de Karin. Celebraron una pequeña reunión de amigas. La casa de la Uzumaki era pequeña pero Sakura dijo que no le importaba dormir en el sofá ya que era bastante cómodo. Estando juntas se lo pasaron bien y lograron distraerse un poco.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, bajo la luz de las estrellas, estaban Naruto y Sasuke acampando en un pequeño claro del bosque que estaban atravesando. Estaban bocarriba mirando el cielo, pensativos sobre lo que ocurriría mañana.

- Es curioso... - Dijo Sasuke pensativo. - Pero me lo estoy pasando bien y todo. Desde que me nombraron Hokage solo he hecho una misión por mi mismo. Salir de la villa, el viaje, las acampadas... los nervios antes de la misión... lo echaba de menos.  
- Haz mas misiones... cuando yo me agobio me quedó alguna de las misiones que se supone que debería repartir.  
- Si, pero no se. Me sabe mal... algo me hace querer quedarme y cumplir mi trabajo.  
- No te lo tomes al pie de la letra, tampoco es necesario que el Hokage no se mueva de la villa.

Sasuke se quedó callado unos segundos, temia por su propia vida y la de Naruto así que no le apetecía pensar en que haría al volver a la villa.

- ¿Cuántas Bijudamas puedes hacer antes de quedarte sin energía? - Preguntó Sasuke con curiosidad.  
- No lo se, quizás cuatro o cinco. - Contestó Naruto ágilmente.  
- Si tenemos que luchar... yo puedo cubrirte con el Susanoo... y tu disparar algunas contra los ninjas de Kumogakure.  
- Sasuke... - Le dijo Naruto serio. - No pierdas tanto tiempo pensando en que haremos si hay que luchar. Harás mejor pensando en que hacer para que el Raikage nos escuche.  
- Si, tienes razón. Perdona. Es muy colérico, no podemos ofenderle ni hacerle enfadar.

Naruto se sintió un poco feliz, se notaba que por fin Sasuke habia logrado dejar atrás su excesivo orgullo. Ya no le costaba reconocer sus errores y aceptar consejos de sus compañeros. En ese momento llegó un halcón mensajero para Naruto.

- Es la ultima posición de Kumogakure, le responderé a Kakashi-Sensei que ya puede volver a Konoha. - Dijo escribiendo una respuesta. - Mañana llegaremos casi a primera hora. - Añadió después calculando la distancia que les separaba del enemigo.  
- Bien, mañana acabaremos con todo.  
- Si, descansa Sasuke. Mañana lo necesitaremos. - Dijo Naruto tapandose para evitar el frio.  
- Igualmente... Naruto... - Le llamó después el Hokage. - Me alegra contar contigo aquí.  
- Soy tu mano derecha... no lo olvides. - Dijo Naruto levantando su brazo derecho hacia el cielo oscuro.

* * *

**Al día siguiente.**

Sakura estaba reunida con Shikamaru, Sai y Karin en lo alto de la muralla norte de Konoha, observando la llanura en la que seguramente se libraría la batalla principal contra Kumo. Aunque los cuatro deseaban que Naruto y Sasuke pudiesen arreglar la situación tenían que asegurarse de que en caso de que todo saliese mal Konoha estuviese preparada.

- Los ninjas especializados en largo alcance deberían quedarse en la muralla y bombardear la retaguardia enemiga. - Comentó Sakura tratando de imaginarse la batalla en su mente.  
- ¿Y que hay de la Bijudama? Kumo puede derribar la muralla de un golpe. - Respondió Shikamaru pensando en todas las variables.  
- Ya viste el combate contra Madara... Sasuke y Naruto deberían poder detener a un Jinchuriki con facilidad. - Sakura no creía que un Biju pudiese detener al increíble poder que mostraron Sasuke y Naruto en la ultima guerra.  
- Si es que vuelven... - Dijo Shikamaru ensombrecido.  
- ¡No digas eso! No es mas que una misión diplomática. - Respondió Sakura que no queria pensar en aquello.  
- El Raikage no es precisamente un ejemplo de calidad diplomática. Y todos sabemos el especial odio que siente hacia Sasuke. Y probablemente no se tomase a bien que Naruto le quitase un brazo.  
- No importa, Naruto-Kun no permitirá que ocurra nada malo. Tiene el Hiraishin no Jutsu a su disposición, pueden volver en tan solo un segundo. El Raikage es rápido, pero ellos tambien.  
- Por si acaso propongo que hagamos tres planes defensivos. Uno en el que contamos con Naruto y Sasuke, otro en el que solo este Naruto... y otro en el que estemos solos. - Shikamaru trataba de ser logico y precavido.

Sakura se entristeció, sabia que en caso de urgencia extrema Naruto podría volver mas fácilmente a Konoha que si también traía a Sasuke. Quiso serenarse y pensar en que no ocurriría nada.

- Karin. - Le llamó Shikamaru, técnicamente ella no debía estar allí pero había venido con Sakura y a ninguno de los presentes le molestaba. - ¿Tu que opinas? ¿Crees que nos dejamos algo? - Mientras mas opiniones tuviesen seria mejor.  
- Nuestros enemigos son un 50% mas que nosotros. Pero nosotros tenemos mejores Ninja Medico. Deberíamos hacer todo lo posible por acabar con su línea medica. Y asegurar que la nuestra este intacta. Si conseguimos que ellos no tengan unidad medica seremos capaces de contrarrestar la diferencia de tropas.

Karin habia estudiado con uno de los mejores ninja medico que habia. Quizas Kabuto Yakushi era un demente que habia enloquecido a causa de sus investigaciones, pero su capacidad como ninja medico era incuestionable.

- Karin tiene razón, si lográsemos romper su unidad medica sin perder demasiadas tropas podríamos decantar fácilmente la batalla a nuestro favor. Nosotros podemos resguardar la nuestra dentro de las murallas.  
- ¿Dónde creeis que estara su unidad medica? ¿En la retaguardia? - Preguntó Shikamaru.  
- Seguramente no. - Dijo Karin ganándose la mirada de todos. - Estará cerca, pero no al final del todo. Probablemente estará rodeada de suficientes ninja, no creo que lo dejen desprotegido por detrás. Aun así seguirá siendo el punto mas débil. Un ataque sorpresa seria lo mas efectivo... pero seguramente... - Karin se quedó triste antes de terminar la frase.  
- Los que vayan no volverán con vida... - Completó Shikamaru serio.

Se quedaron callados unos segundos. La forma mas sencilla que tenían de ganar a Kumogakure consistía en enviar a la muerte a un considerable numero de ninjas.

- La Unidad de Elite se encargará. - Contestó Sai muy serio.  
- Sai... - Susurró Sakura triste.  
- Es lo mejor... necesitamos un grupo pequeño que no llame la atención. 60 ninjas pasaran desapercibidos entre 25.000 que están luchando.  
- ¿No son 80? - Preguntó Karin.  
- Naruto mandó encarcelar a 18 por traición. Pero no importa, podemos hacer un ataque devastador, matar a todos los ninja medico que podamos y después aguantar y llevarnos por delante a todos los que nos de tiempo.

Nadie dijo nada mas, Sai tenia razón.

- Konoha tiene 10.000 ninjas... ¿Por qué solo 80 en la Unidad de Elite? - Preguntó Karin cambiando de tema.  
- Por definición los ANBU son los ninjas mas fuertes de Konoha. Cada ninja que entra a la Unidad de Elite es poder que gana el Hokage y que pierde el Consejo. Ellos lo limitaron, ahora ya llegamos tarde claro. Pero cuando termine la guerra deberíamos incrementar ese numero a 200 o 500. - Propuso Shikamaru mirando a la pelirrosa.  
- Me parece bien, no creo que Naruto o Sasuke se quejen. Y los futuros Hokage lo agradecerán. Bueno... - Sakura entristeció. - Deberíamos ir pensando en como contrarrestar al Hachibi y al Raikage en caso de que no vuelvan.  
- No te preocupes por eso. - Dijo Shikamaru. - Si Naruto y Sasuke no vuelven... no creo que el Raikage y su hermano estén en la batalla. - Shikamaru estaba seguro de que Naruto y Sasuke no se marcharían de este mundo sin luchar y llevarse a unos cuantos por delante.

* * *

**Mientras tanto, en otro lugar del País.**

Kumogakure ya se había adentrado en los territorios del Fuego. Habían seguido avanzando y estaban a un día y medio de viaje de Konoha. Podrían haber llegado del tirón sin descansar pero el Raikage no quería que sus ninjas se enfrentasen a un asedio estando cansados. Así que ahora estaban en un campamento en el que habían pasado la noche.

Estaban tratando los últimos asuntos durante el combate. Su principal quebradero de cabeza era destruir la muralla. Pero ya casi estaba todo decidido y pronto reanudarían la marcha.

- Raikage-Sama. - Dijo un ninja entrando en la tienda principal, donde estaba el Raikage con sus consejeros.  
- ¿Qué ocurre? - Preguntó enfadado.

El Raikage ya estaba totalmente recuperado del combate con Naruto. Ahora simplemente le faltaba su brazo derecho.

- Dos ninjas de Konoha vienen en misión diplomática, piden hablar con usted. - Dijo aquel Shinobi.  
- Llegan un poco tarde para la diplomacia ¿No? - Preguntó el Raikage. - Encarceladlos... esto debería haber llegado hace meses.  
- No creo que sea tan sencillo Raikage-Sama... - Contestó el Shinobi tragando saliva.  
- ¿Quiénes son? - Preguntó uno de los consejeros.  
- Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Uzumaki. - Sentenció finalmente.

Todos se quedaron callados unos segundos. Los dos ninjas mas fuertes e importantes de Konoha estaban en campamento enemigo. Todos pensaron quería una buena oportunidad de acabar con ellos. Pero ahora mismo al Raikage lo motivaba demasiado la curiosidad.

- Traedlos aquí. Traed también a Darui y a mi hermano aquí.  
- Es peligroso... - Criticó uno de los consejeros. Temía que fuese una misión para acabar con la cabeza de Kumo.  
- Solo son dos ninjas, da igual lo poderosos que sean. Además... si quisiesen atacarnos... ya lo habrían hecho.

Tras un pequeño minuto de espera Naruto y Sasuke hicieron acto de aparición. También Darui y Killer Bee para proteger al Raikage.

- ¿Habéis venido solos? ¿O debo enviar mis patrullas a investigar los alrededores? - Preguntó el Raikage indicando a los dos Shinobi que se sentasen en las sillas que habia frente a su improvisada mesa.

Los consejeros estaban de pie detrás del Raikage.

- No se preocupe Raikage-Sama. - Respondió cordialmente el Hokage. - Estamos solos.  
- Lo que tengáis que decir... hacedlo rápido. Estábamos planeando la caída de vuestra villa. - Contestó el Raikage amenazándoles y con ganas de provocar a sus invitados.  
- Tenemos varias cosas que decir... pero comenzaremos con la mas importante. - Dijo Sasuke muy serio.

Sasuke miró a Naruto y le hizo una pequeña seña. El Comandante ANBU de Konoha buscó entre sus ropas una carta.

- Recientemente los consejeros de Konoha han fallecido. - Naruto quería evitar la guerra pero no veía relevante explicarle a Kumogakure el asesinato de los consejeros. - Entre sus pertenencias hemos encontrado esto que creemos que será de su interés.

Naruto alargó su mano y le entregó aquella carta que uno de los consejeros del Raikage envió a al Consejo de Konoha. Ay alargó su brazo bueno y cogió la carta que el Uzumaki le entregaba. Comenzó a leerla.

- ¿Cómo puedo saber que no es una falsificación? El Sharingan puede hacerlo... - El Raikage parecía solo parcialmente convencido.

Sasuke y Naruto se quedaron pensando la respuesta unos segundos. Realmente era una pregunta muy normal. Ellos eran el enemigo después de todo.

- Raikage-Sama. - Dijo Naruto haciendo que Ay le mirase. - No tenemos ninguna prueba para demostrar que sea verdad. Solo le ruego que piense que motivos podrían llevar a Konoha a provocar una guerra con Kumogakure, nosotros quisimos aliarnos en la ultima reunión. En la Cuarta Guerra perdimos demasiados ninjas... aun no hemos terminado de reconstruir nuestra villa. Debido a la escasez de ninjas tenemos mas misiones de las que podemos realizar... ¿Qué ganaríamos luchando con Kumogakure ahora? El Hokage y yo estamos aquí para intentar que se sepa la verdad... y porque queremos evitar otra guerra innecesaria.

El Raikage estaba mirando fijamente a los ojos a Naruto, y no podía evitar ver nada mas que la verdad.

- En el País del Hierro te arrodillaste delante de mi y me suplicaste que perdonase a tu mejor amigo... a tu hermano. No me pareciste alguien capaz de mentir... Consejero Tanaka... me gustaria escuchar tu versión.

Aquel hombre estaba justo detrás del Raikage, todos se giraron a mirarle. De momento solo el Raikage, el Hokage y Naruto sabían de que iba la cosa. Aquel hombre no dijo nada, sacó un Kunai de su bolsillo que estaba rodeado de sellos explosivos.

Fue a clavar aquel Kunai en la espalda del Raikage, pero su brazo fue detenido por los de Darui que lo sujetó con fuerza para salvar la vida de su líder.

- ¡Morid todos! - Gritó el consejero prefiriendo suicidarse y llevarse por delante a todos los que habían arruinado sus planes.

Los papeles explosivos comenzaron a brillar alarmando a todos, pero el Raikage se levantó y en un rápido movimiento cortó en dos el Kunai y los sellos haciendo que la explosión no ocurriese. La mano del Raikage estaba brillando por el Raiton, estaba haciendo una técnica muy parecida al Chidori.

- Eres despreciable. - Sentenció el Raikage. - Fuiste capaz de matar a tu propio hijo...

El Raikage hundió su mano en el pecho del consejero. Sasuke en aquel momento se preguntó a si mismo que habría ocurrido si el hubiese hecho lo propio con su anterior Consejo.

- ¿¡Y que es lo que queréis vosotros!? - Preguntó el Raikage mirando enfurecido a los dos Shinobi de la Hoja. - Konoha ha acabado con la vida de mas de 200 ninjas de Kumogakure, Konoha ha cerrado los ojos y permitido que el Consejo haga lo que quiera, Akatsuki fue fundada por ninjas de Konoha, Konoha perdona criminales internacionales y les nombra Hokage... ¿Por qué debería detener la invasión? Sois una escoria de Villa que habéis arruinado este mundo... Debería mataros aquí y ahora y exterminar vuestra villa.

Los ánimos del Raikage estaban totalmente perdidos, ya había formado toda su armadura de Raiton y estaba mirando con ira al Hokage y su acompañante. Killer Bee y Darui ya habían sacado sus armas dispuestos a combatir.

Naruto y Sasuke se habían levantado de sus sillas ante la amenaza del Raikage, estaban a la defensiva pero todavía no habían sacado ningún arma.

- Sasuke... es ahora o nunca. - Le increpó Naruto al Hokage.

El Uchiha suspiró, sabia lo que debía hacer. Lo sabia desde que había decidido viajar para visitar al Raikage. El Maestro Hokage dio paso hacia delante y agachó su cabeza.

- Yo, Sasuke Uchiha, Rokudaime Hokage de Konoha... - Sasuke volvió a suspirar y estaba ligeramente sonrojado. - Quiero pedir perdón por mis crímenes pasados... por atentar contra la vida de su hermano y la suya propia durante la Cumbre del Pais del Hierro. Pido disculpas en nombre de Konoha por los crimines cometidos por el Consejo, por no haber sabido detenerlo... todo fue fruto de mi inexperiencia y mi debilidad frente al Consejo... por lo tanto... a cambio de la seguridad de mis Shinobi... le ofrezco mi vida a cambio.  
- ¡Sasuke! - Gritó Naruto, el no conocía ese ultimo detalle.  
- No digas nada Naruto... y no hagas nada por salvarme. Tu vuelve a Konoha... hazte Hokage y aprende de mis errores.

El Uchiha había agachado su cabeza, dejando su vida en manos del Maestro Raikage. Este se quedó unos segundos mirando al maestro Hokage.

- Odio a aquellos que agachan la cabeza. Pero tu sacrificio por los ninjas de Konoha es digno de admirar. - El Raikage hizo pensar a Naruto que estaba a punto de acabar con la vida de Sasuke. - Pero no hay honor en matar que no se defiende, te propongo una alternativa.  
- ¿Cuál? - Preguntó Sasuke alzando la vista hacia Ay.  
- Kumogakure y Konohagakure no lucharan, firmaremos una tregua. Pero si libraremos una batalla, no voy a matarte sin luchar... pero tampoco voy a perdonar lo ocurrido. Tú y el Uzumaki... contra mi hermano y yo. Ocurra lo que ocurra durante la batalla... ninguna Villa tomará ninguna represalia.

Sasuke se quedó unos segundos pensando. Probablemente el Raikage pretendía matarlos a los dos. En caso de no lograr la paz el plan alternativo era matar al Raikage y a Bee y después morir llevándose por delante todos los ninjas posibles. Después seguramente habría una guerra, así que esta alternativa parecía bastante buena. Naruto y Sasuke podrían detener completamente la guerra. El Hokage miró a Naruto, este asintió.

- Aceptamos. - Contestó Sasuke Uchiha.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

_¡Espero que os haya gustado! Aunque creo que se me suelen dar bien los combates individuales suelo tener mas problemas a la hora de escribir combates por equipo. Inicialmente pensé en un Equipo 7 vs A, B, C y D de Kumo pero me pareció excesivo xD El combate no sera especialmente largo pero si bastante interesante, mañana lo leereis y espero que os guste._

_Gracias por comentar tanto, me anima mucho a escribir mas historias después de esta. También me alegra mucho saber que os gusta, si os ha gustado el NaruKarin en el futuro quizás haga mas historias sobre esta pareja, ya que cuando Karin pierde su faceta Yandere y fangirl de Sasuke me parece una muy buena opción para Naruto._

_Gracias por leer ^^_


	23. Capítulo 22

_Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**CAPÍTULO 22**

El Raikage y el Hokage estaban firmando un documento en el cual juraban no tomar ninguna represalia contra la villa rival ocurriese lo que ocurriese durante el combate. Además también firmaban una tregua olvidando los agravios cometidos y ambas villas conseguía una paz que esperaban que durase el máximo tiempo posible.

- En vuestra villa... ¿Conocen la traición de vuestro Consejo? - Preguntó el Raikage terminando de firmar.  
- No, solo el nuevo Consejo lo sabe. - Respondió ágilmente el Uchiha.  
- Informad a los hombres que la invasión de Konoha se cancela. - Ordenó el Raikage. - Y contadles lo del combate, que hagan espacio.  
- ¿Y que decimos del consejero muerto? - Preguntó Darui con dudas.  
- Decidles que ante la tregua firmada... no estuvo de acuerdo y trató de asesinarme a mi y al Maestro Hokage. - Ordenó Ay.  
- Mi señor, si los hombres no comprenden que Konoha no tuvo la culpa de los ataques no creo que olviden fácilmente. Ellos ya están preparados para vengarse.  
- Los Shinobi de Konohagakure confían en su Hokage... y los de Kumogakure confían en mi. De una forma indirecta todo esto ha sido culpa nuestra por no saber que ocurría en nuestra villa. Comparto con el Maestro Hokage la vergüenza de haber permitido esto. Los hombres no pueden perder la confianza en nosotros. Si nuestros ninja ven hoy un verdadero combate a muerte entre nosotros nada mas importara.  
- Como ordene señor. - Contestó Darui saliendo del a tienda.

Los que quedaron allí presentes se quedaron unos segundos en silencio. El Raikage se volvió a dirigir a ellos.

- Tomad esta tienda para prepararos, en una hora será el combate. - Dijo autoritario el Raikage saliendo de la tienda e indicando a todos que dejasen solos a los dos ninja de Konohagakure.

Sasuke y Naruto se quedaron unos segundos en silencio. No podían evitar nerviosos, ellos eran conscientes de su propia fuerza personal.

- Pensé que el Raikage preferiría un combate personal contigo. - Dijo Naruto pensando.  
- Yo también... eso solo significa una cosa. - Dijo Sasuke preocupado.  
- Si... el Raikage sabe que luchando contra ti o contra mi perdería... pero confía que en una lucha de dos contra dos tengan las de ganar.

Sasuke se preocupó, Naruto y el llevaban mucho tiempo sin luchar en equipo. Y la habilidad de batalla como dúo de los hermanos de Kumogakure era legendaria en el mundo ninja.

- Si tu vives... y yo no. - Dijo Naruto triste. - Por favor asegúrate de que a Karin y a mi hijo no les pase nada.  
- No digas tonterías... si alguien muere seré yo seguramente.  
- Que yo recuerde en nuestra ultima pelea empatamos. - Respondió Naruto rápidamente.  
- ¿Empatar? Después de nuestra ultima técnica yo acabe tirado en el suelo y tu estabas de pie caminando hacia mi. - Dijo Sasuke sonriendo.

Naruto sabia que la opción del Hiraishin no seria valida, si hacían eso se cancelaria la tregua firmada. Y el Comandante ANBU estaba tan dispuesto como el Hokage a morir.

- "Por favor..." - Rogó Naruto en su mente. - "Solo quiero poder vivir con mi familia.." - Suplicó después a todos los dioses que conocía.

Tras ese pequeño rezo Naruto sacó una pequeña hoja en la que escribiría una carta para Konoha. Para contarles lo ocurrido. Tras la conversación la hora ya casi había terminado y salieron de la tienda. Todos los ninjas de Kumo les miraban con recelo.

Naruto silbó y un pequeño halcón mensajera apareció en menos de un minuto, estaba sobrevolando la zona. Se posó sobre el brazo de Naruto y este le acarició la cabeza. El rubio ató el mensaje que había escrito.

Luego Naruto escondió otro mensaje en uno de los compatimientos de un pequeño chaleco de cuero que tenia el Halcón. En la carta iba estipulado que ese mensaje era unica y exclusivamente para Karin.

- ¿Me das el que has escrito? - Preguntó Naruto sonriendo.  
- ¿Te has dado cuenta? - Preguntó Sasuke molesto. - No se si enviarlo...  
- Si no le dices a Sakura todo lo que la quieres... te arrepentirás en la otra vida. Se que te cuesta expresar lo que sientes Sasuke Uchiha... pero hay cosas por las que vale la pena pasar vergüenza... Sakura te quiere incluso mas que tu a ella, se merece saber los últimos pensamientos que tuviste.

Sasuke asintió y le dio un papel a Naruto. El rubio dejó la carta en otro de los bolsillos del Halcón. Después movió su mano y el fiel animal voló en dirección hacia Konoha.

Naruto se fijo en que todos los ninjas se habían hecho a un lado y había un gran claro de casi 300 metros de radio, lo único que había era la tienda de campaña que había detrás. Que seguramente seria destrozada en breve.

- Estoy orgulloso de luchar hoy a tu lado Naruto. - Dijo Sasuke sorprendiendo al Uzumaki. - Ocurra lo que ocurra luchemos con todo.  
- ¿Y eso? - Preguntó Naruto sorprendido.  
- Hay cosas por las que vale la pena pasar vergüenza. - Dijo Sasuke imitando las palabras de Naruto. - Eres... y siempre has sido mi mejor amigo Naruto...  
- Tu también para mi Sasuke... - Dijo Naruto resignado, su orgullo y todo lo ocurrido aun le hacían estar receloso con el Uchiha, pero estar al borde de la muerte hacia cambiar la mentalidad de cualquiera. - Cuando volvamos a Konoha... os invitamos Karin y yo a cenar a nuestra nueva casa... así la inauguramos que el primer piso ya es habitable.  
- Me encantaría... gracias... por haber tenido paciencia conmigo Naruto. - Sasuke parecía triste, demasiado arrepentido. - Si pienso en todo lo ocurrido... el tiempo perdido...  
- Todos Sasuke... todos lo hemos pasado mal... todos hemos sufrido. Por eso no quiero seguir enfadado con nadie. Me prometí a mi mismo que rompería el ciclo del odio del mundo... y sin embargo he tardado demasiado en perdonar... Sasuke tu has cambiado mucho... de hecho es sorprendente verte ahora comparado con el pasado... puede que antaño fueses un completo idiota y un capullo. - Dijo Naruto riendo y haciendo que Sasuke se deprimiese. - Pero ahora vale la pena ser tu amigo. - Sasuke sonrió al escuchar aquello. - Así que hagamos lo que has dicho... luchemos con todo... contra todo. No importa que pase, cuando termine la batalla no habrá nada de lo que arrepentirse.  
- ¡Si! - Gritó Sasuke impaciente por la lucha. - Vamos a poner punto y final a esto.

Sasuke no podía evitar estar realmente emocionado. En realidad hoy estaba aquí para expiar sus pecados como mal Hokage y como ninja renegado. Y aun así Naruto estaba allí ayudándole. Dispuesto a morir junto a el. Sasuke se prometió que no volvería a decepcionar a la gente que quería.

El Raikage ya se había quitado su capa y estaba junto a su hermano a cincuenta metros de los dos ninjas de Konoha.

- ¿Listos? - Preguntó el Raikage impaciente.

Sasuke no respondió, simplemente sacó su katana. Naruto cogió uno de sus Kunais de tres puntas. La batalla estaba a punto de comenzar. En menos de un instante Naruto y Sasuke observaron como el Raikage había activado su Armadura de Raiton y como Killer Bee ya había sido rodeado por el Chakra del Hachibi con ocho colas a su espalda.

- ¡Doble Lariat! - Gritaron a duo los dos.

En un parpadeo el Raikage se había situado detrás de Sasuke, Killer Bee delante. Estaban a punto de decapitar al Maestro Hokage ante la atónita mirada de 15.000 ninjas de Kumogakure. Naruto estaba solo a un metro de Sasuke, aun así decidió usar el Hiraishin no Jutsu para teletransportarse al Kunai que le dio el día anterior.

Antes de teletransportarse Naruto había dejado caer otro Kunai, así que una vez tocó a Sasuke lo movió a un metro a la izquierda. Los ninjas de Kumo fueron lo suficientemente rápidos como para evitar golpearse a si mismos.

Sasuke aprovechó el momento para activar su Sharingan, no volverían a cogerle por sorpresa. El Raikage movió su brazo buscando golpear la cabeza de Naruto, ya que el seguía cerca de ellos dos. Naruto bloqueó el golpe poniendo los brazos en cruz, el ataque provocó que Naruto saliese disparado hacia atrás. Sasuke aprovechó el momento para abalanzarse hacia el Raikage con un Chidori en su mano.

El Uchiha estaba a punto de atravesar la espalda del Raikage, pero fue detenido por su hermano que lanzó un espadazo a Sasuke con una de sus katanas, la esquivó agachandose hacia abajo. Sasuke movió su mano para atacar con el Chidori a Bee.

El Jinchuriki dio un salto hacia atrás y Sasuke no había visto que el Raikage estaba detrás esperando para atacarle con aquella técnica que inventó el anterior Raikage y que era incluso superior al Chidori.

- ¡Jigokuzuki! - Gritó el Raikage esgrimiendo la espada definitiva con un único dedo.

Si la tecnica impactaba en Sasuke probablemente lo partiría por la mitad. Naruto fue a repetir el proceso del Hiraishin pero fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que Killer Bee habia robado el Kunai que Naruto le diese ya que el Jinchuriki lo estaba empuñando.

Trabajando juntos habían roto todos los ataques de Naruto y Sasuke, les habían separado y habían creado una apertura perfecta para acabar con el Hokage en menos de un minuto.

- ¡Sasuke! Gritó Naruto preocupado.

Pero el Hokage no se dejaría asesinar tan fácilmente. Sasuke invocó la caja torácica del Susano y también el brazo derecho, de momento solo era hueso. Golpéo al Raikage con el puño derecho con la suficiente fuerza para lanzar al Raikage hacia atrás.

- "Con esto valdrá de momento..." - Pensó Sasuke, invocar y mantener las costillas y un brazo era mucho mas asequible que el Susanoo Perfecto, y por ahora no quería malgastar Chakra.

Pero Sasuke estaba muy frustrado, era la primera vez que debía recurrir al Susanoo en menos de un minuto de combate. Killer Bee lanzó lejos el Kunai y se junto con su hermano, Naruto y Sasuke estaban separados por veinte metros y sus dos rivales estaban juntos entre los dos, mas o menos a la misma distancia.

Naruto vio que todos sus rivales y Sasuke ya habían empezado con todo. El no iba a ser menos, comenzó a rodearse de Chakra y nueve colas ondearon a su espalda. Normalmente los combates ninja iban poco a poco, utilizando sus mejores habilidades al final. Esta vez habian comenzado casi con todo.

Sasuke y Naruto se lanzaron hacia el Duo A-B y les atacaron con todas sus fuerzas y aun asi no lograron nada. El Raikage y el Jinchuriki se protegían mutuamente y cortaban todos los ataques de Naruto y Sasuke. Incluso les pusieron en serios apuros mas de una vez.

Ellos contaban con poder separarles y solucionar el combate en dos combates personales que podrían ganar con facilidad. Pero no habían tenido ningún tipo de suerte tratando de cortar su trabajo en equipo y ahora estaban perdiendo el combate. Los dos habían evitado morir pero ya habian recibido unos cuantos golpes demoledores por parte de sus dos rivales.

- ¡Así no hacemos nada! - Gritó enfadado Naruto ante la situación.  
- Pues dejémonos de tonterías... utilicemos toda nuestra fuerza... y acabemos con esto. - Contestó Sasuke, Naruto asintió.

Naruto comenzó a concentrar todo el Chakra de Kurama y tras una enorme explosión de humo se transformó totalmente en el Kyubi. Sasuke invocó el otro brazo de Susanoo, también la cabeza. Los rodeó de musculo y de armadura de acero, el Susanoo Perfecto.

Habían pasado tres minutos de combate y Naruto y Sasuke ya habían sacado todo su arsenal. Ante aquella terrible muestra de poder el Raikage le hizo una señal a Killer Bee. El Jinchuriki del Hachibi no se quedó atrás y se transformó totalmente en el ocho colas.

El Raikage subió sobre el Hachibi y comenzó a concentrar unas gargantuescas cantidades de Chakra, después las liberó de golpe en forma de Raiton y rodeó por completo al Hachibi con una gruesa capa de rayos.

Como Killer Bee también era usuario del Raiton utilizó su habilidad para evitar que la armadura de relámpagos de su hermano le dañase. Así que ahora Naruto y Sasuke se enfrentaban a un Bijuu rodeado por la impenetrable armadura de relámpagos del Raikage.

Naruto y Sasuke se lanzaron hacia aquellos dos y les atacaron con todo el poder del Kyubi y del Susanoo. No fueron capaces de traspasar las defensas de sus rivales. Killer Bee y su hermano contraatacaron. Arrasaron a Naruto y a Sasuke devastando por completo sus técnicas.

El Uzumaki y el Uchiha estaban ahora tirados en el suelo. El Susanoo Perfecto había sido demolido por un terrible golpe del puño del Hachibi rodeado de rayos. Y la paliza que le habían dado después al Kyubi había hecho que se destransformase. Naruto comenzó a levantarse el primero viendo como la terrible bestia con colas rodeada de Raiton avanzaba poco a poco hacia ellos. Para matarles.

- Levanta... esto no ha acabado... - Dijo Naruto sin mirar a Sasuke.

Como si aquellas palabras le diesen nuevas energías, Sasuke se levantó. Ambos estaban agotados y no llevaban ni diez minutos de pelea.

- Solo hay una manera de vencer Sasuke... hagamos "eso" - Dijo Naruto mirando a sus rivales.  
- ¿Estas seguro? - Preguntó Sasuke.  
- Si, no hay otra forma. - Respondió Naruto mirándole.  
- No me queda casi Chakra... no podremos aguantar mucho. Quizás un minuto. - Dijo Sasuke comenzando a concentrar Chakra.  
- A Kurama tampoco, será nuestra ultima oportunidad. - Respondió el Uzumaki volviendo a mirar a sus rivales.

Naruto se adelantó y se volvió a transformar en el Kyubi, mientras tanto Sasuke se estaba rodeando de un aura violeta.

Kurama avanzaba rápidamente hacia el Hachibi, Sasuke se colocó sobre la cabeza del Kyubi. El aura violeta comenzó a expandirse y el Bijuu mas poderoso de todos comenzó a ser rodeado por el Susanoo de Sasuke.

Al Hokage casi le dio un paro cardiaco de todo el Chakra que tuvo que gastar para rodear al imponente Bijuu. Naruto alzó sus nueve colas que estaban rodeadas de una afilada armadura. Sasuke creó dos brazos esqueléticos que salían de los hombros de Kurama, en ellos formó dos afiladas Katanas.

A gran velocidad Naruto golpeó el pecho del Hachibi con la punta de las nueve colas y rompió la armadura de Raiton. Sasuke después hizo un corte en cruz que lanzó al Hachibi hacia atrás, era una herida muy profunda.

El Hachibi de destransformó y Killer Bee estaba tirado en el suelo con dos terribles heridas en el pecho. Solo el Raikage seguía en pie rodeado por su armadura. Tal y como vaticinaron aquel modo no duro mucho y Naruto y Sasuke volvieron a la normalidad y estaban en el suelo, de pie y agotados.

- Habra que romper esa armadura. - Dijo Naruto levantando su mano y formando un rasengan.  
- Si... - Sasuke levantó su mano y la puso sobre la esfera de Naruto.

El Raiton comenzó a girar a gran velocidad a través del Rasengan. Entre los dos habían logrado lo que Kakashi no fue capaz de hacer, añadir el Raiton al Rasengan. El Raikage se lanzó hacia ellos y ambos corrieron hacia él.

Fue un duelo de velocidad, Naruto y Sasuke estaban a punto de impactar su tecnica en el pecho del Raikage y este estaba a punto de decapitarles a ambos con un ataque instantaneo con su brazo bueno.

El ataque de Konoha fue mas rápido.

- ¡Raiton: Chidorigan! - Gritaron Sasuke y Naruto al unísono.

La técnica chocó contra el Raikage y los rayos mas afilados que Sasuke había hecho en toda su vida comenzaron a salir despedidos hacia el Raikage cortando su armadura y atravesando su pecho desde diferentes ángulos. Si no fuese por la armadura de Raiton habrían despedazado completamente a aquel hombre.

El cuerpo del Raikage salió despedido hacia atrás cayendo cerca de su hermano. Naruto y Sasuke comenzaron a caminar hacia ellos dos, no podían ir muy rápidos ya que estaban profundamente heridos y agotados.

Ay comenzó a levantarse con mucha dificultad, estaba sangrando por la boca debido a las heridas internas provocadas por los relámpagos de Sasuke combinados con el poder de Naruto.

- Este será... el asalto final... - Dijo el Raikage entrecortado debido a la sangre que se filtraba en sus pulmones.  
- ¿Por qué? - Preguntó Naruto haciendo que el Raikage dudase. - ¿Por qué permitir que tu hermano muera? ¿Por qué morir tu? ¿Por qué matarnos a nosotros? ¿No hemos hecho ya lo que querías? Hemos luchado con todo... lo hemos dado todo. Nosotros ya no tenemos nada mas que ofrecer... solo luchar hasta la muerte como ratas sin Chakra ni mas técnicas. Terminemos con esto...  
- No puedo permitir que Konohagakure no Sato gane la batalla. - El Raikage no podía olvidar, era demasiado testarudo.  
- Raikage-Sama... - Intervino Sasuke. - Hoy no gana nadie. Solo hay derrota para ambos bandos. Konoha y Kumo no son rivales ni lo serán en el futuro. Gane quien gane hoy... solo servirá para firmar una tregua con sangre... que seguramente con sangre se romperá. Hoy podemos firmar una paz real y duradera... juntos.

El Raikage miró a su hermano, estaba agonizando en el suelo. Después miró a sus hombres, no quería verles morir en una guerra. Ya estaban cansados de guerras. Después vio al arrogante Uchiha convertido en Hokage, suplicándole por el fin de las hostilidades.

- Un buen líder... - Dijo el Raikage mirando al suelo. - No es solo fuerza y poder... también... debe saber hacer lo que es mejor para sus hombres. Jamás me he retirado de una batalla... siempre he pensado que moriría antes de huir o dejar una batalla inconclusa... hoy... decido sacrificar eso... por mis hombres. - Respondió el Raikage agachando la vista. Aunque sentía que hacia lo correcto, no pudo evitar sentir la vergüenza apoderarse de su cuerpo.  
- Entonces hoy... te conviertes en el mejor Raikage que ha tenido Kumogakure. - Añadió Naruto terminando por fin, con aquella batalla.

Después de años de tensiones y de un año de hostilidades... Kumogakure y Konohagakure estarían en paz, todo había terminado.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

_Se que Naruto y Sasuke son mucho mas debiles que en el manga. Naruto no tiene el poder de Ashura ni controla al Kyubi en esa forma de "luciernaga" que le deja sacar brazos, bijudamas y rasengans de todo tipo. Sasuke no tiene el poder de Indra y su Susanoo no llega al nivel del de Madara (Sacando piernas y alas) sigue siendo solo la parte de arriba._

_Esto lo he hecho asi solo por un motivo, si hubiese puesto a Naruto y Sasuke con el poder que tienen en el manga solo la batalla entre ellos dos habría sido entretenida. Y esto esta bien para luchar contra Madara y Obito como Jinchurikis del Juubi o contra Kaguya. Pero ya que sus rivales iban a ser Ay y Bee pues era un poco exagerado, Naruto les habria matado con un movimiento. Ademas ya que Edo-Madara nunca se volvió Jinchuriki del Juubi no necesitaron tanto poder para derrotarle, recordad que en este mundo Akatsuki no tenia los 9 Bijuus y ademas tenian su ejercito dividido entre Kumo y Konoha._

_Espero que la batalla os haya gustado y quería recordaros que quedan dos capítulos ^^_

_Gracias por leer y comentar :D_


	24. Capítulo 23

_Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**CAPÍTULO 23**

Shikamaru, Sakura, Sai y Karin habían dejado la muralla para viajar hasta la Torre Hokage, al despacho de Sasuke. Tenían diversos mapas de la zona y ahora estaban trazando diferentes maneras de actuar ante los ataques de Kumogakure. En aquel preciso instante estaban tramando la ruta que seguiría la Unidad de Elite hacia la retaguardia enemiga.

Pero vieron su trabajo interrumpido cuando un halcón mensajero entró por el ventanal del despacho posándose sobre la mesa principal. Sakura no pudo evitar abalanzarse hacia la carta que tenia atada en su pierna izquierda.

La leyó en voz alta ante todos los presentes. Era la carta escrita por Naruto en la que relataba que habían llegado a una tregua definitiva con Kumogakure con la única y exclusiva condición de que Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha librasen una batalla a muerte contra el Raikage y su hermano.

Sakura además sacó las dos pequeñas cartas que habían en los mini bolsillos del mini chaleco de cuero que portaba el ave. En el final de la carta de Naruto indicaba que allí estaban escondidas esas dos cartas personales para la pelirroja y la pelirrosa.

Karin recibió de Sakura la carta de Naruto. Ambas comenzaron a leerlas en silencio.

_"Karin, lamento mucho haber llegado a esta situación. Por tu bien y por el de Konoha ya no podré usar el Hiraishin no Jutsu para escapar de aquí y volver contigo. He visto con mis propios ojos el poder militar de Kumogakure durante mi corta estancia en su campamento y sin duda se que aunque ganásemos la guerra las perdidas que sufriríamos serian irreparables._

_Un sentimiento egoísta ha despertado en mi y me ha hecho pensar en abandonar a Sasuke, volver a la villa y huir contigo lejos de este País. Pero no puedo hacerlo, porque esta villa se ha convertido en tu primer hogar, así que he decidido proteger la villa hasta el final, por ti._

_No se si volveremos a la villa, las habilidades de batalla en equipo de nuestros rivales son las mas famosas del mundo, pero te aseguro que mi mayor deseo es sobrevivir, traer paz a Konoha y volver junto a ti._

_Hace dos meses no me habría importado en absoluto morir, estaba sumido en las tinieblas a punto de perderme para siempre. Y cuando estaba a punto de desaparecer llegaste tu, radiante. Iluminaste mi mundo de nuevo como nadie jamás lo había hecho en el pasado._

_Me hiciste recordar lo que era ser feliz. Ahora mi mayor deseo es volver a nuestra villa, y tener una vida junto a ti. También junto a nuestros amigos. Quiero seguir siendo feliz a tu lado, como tan feliz he sido este ultimo mes. Quiero que cuidemos juntos a nuestro hijo. Quiero vivir a tu lado, quiero envejecer a tu lado. Te quiero... a ti."_

Cuando la Uzumaki había terminado de leer la carta no podía evitar llorar. Una mezcla de alegría al leer aquello y de miedo por perder a Naruto se estaban arremolinando en su interior. Se sentía vacía, como si estuviese muriendo por dentro al sentir que podía perder la luz de su vida.

Sakura, por su cuenta, también había leído la carta de Sasuke.

_"Desde que volví a Konoha mi mayor quebradero de cabeza ha sido tener que convivir con la dificultad que tengo para expresar lo que siento. He tardado casi un año en poder contarle la verdad a Naruto, en recuperar a mis amigos._

_Ha pasado un año y aun no he sido capaz de hacerte entender todo lo que siento por ti. Para mi es muy cobarde contártelo por aquí pero quizás sea mi ultima oportunidad._

_Me gustaría poder hacer como tu y decir que te quiero desde siempre. Estuve demasiado tiempo cegado y no fui capaz de ver nada y a nadie mas allá de ese horrible sentimiento. Pero al volver a Konoha y sentir como tu seguías allí esperándome fue lo que me hizo ver lo que había estado perdiéndome hasta ahora. Aunque el tiempo que pasamos separados te ha cambiado, te ha cambiado a mejor. Eres una mujer fuerte y decidida, que no necesita la aprobación de nadie. Y a pesar de todos tus cambios, tus sentimientos hacia mi perduraron._

_Creo que no merezco que me quieras, seguramente tu también lo pienses. Pero quiero que sepas que desde que estamos juntos llevó guiándome por una sola norma, hacer que con el tiempo acabé mereciendo estar a tu lado. Soy Rokudaime Hokage de Konoha, líder del Clan Uchiha, pero ahora mismo lo que mas me enorgullece es poder decir que tengo a mi lado a una persona tan increíble como tu, poder decir que soy amado de una manera tan intensa que haría que cualquiera me envidiase._

_Sakura, gracias por quererme. Gracias por estar a mi lado. Ahora mismo te has convertido en lo mejor de mi vida, y espero poder regresar vivo a Konoha para poder compensarte por todo el sufrimiento que te he causado._

_Y si no vuelvo, quiero que sepas que te quiero mas que a nada."_

- "Sasuke..." - Pensó Sakura en sus adentros tratando de evitar llorar, aunque no lo logró.  
- ¿Qué hacemos? - Preguntó Sai molestando el llanto de ambas Kunoichi.  
- Naruto y Sasuke... no me importa quienes sean sus rivales. Después de lo que vimos hace un año no creo que puedan perder si luchan juntos. - Dijo Shikamaru encendiendo la llama de la esperanza de Sakura y Karin.

Lo que en realidad ninguno de los allí presentes sabia era que el combate ya había terminado incluso antes de que el Halcón entrase por aquella puerta.

- Deberíamos, formar un equipo de rescate. Ya se que tecnicamente estamos en tregua con Kumogakure pero si matan al Raikage y su hermano... no se que podria pasar. Ademas aunque ganen necesitaran atención medica. - Dijo Sakura tratando de ser analitica.  
- ¿Quién irá? - Preguntó Shikamaru.  
- Iremos Karin y yo como medicas. - Ordenó la pelirrosa mirando a la Uzukami. - Vendra Sai para que podamos ir con los pájaros de tinta. Y Kakashi-Sensei que conoce el ultimo paradero de Kumogakure.  
- Bien... me parece un buen equipo. - Shikamaru estaba ligeramente impresionado por la frialdad de Sakura para tomar decisiones, en ese momento pensó que seria incluso mejor consejera que él.

Se pusieron manos a la obra. Lo primero que hicieron fue ir a buscar a Kakashi que acababa de llegar a Konoha, aunque estaba cansado no le importó cumplir aquella misión para salvar a sus alumnos.

Los cuatro estaban ya volando por los cielos del País del Fuego siguiendo la dirección indicada por Kakashi. Karin estaba tocándose los brazos, ahora descubiertos sin nada tapándolos, se acariciaba sus impolutas extremidades.

- "Si es necesario... mientras solo le quede un aliento de vida..." - Pensó decidida la Uzumaki.  
- Si nos atacasen... - Dijo Sakura haciendo que todos la mirasen. - Quiero que hagáis todo lo posible para proteger a Karin. Recordad que ella estaba esperando un hijo de Naruto.  
- No necesito un trato especial. - Se defendió ella.  
- No solo lo hago por ti... también por Naruto.  
- Por ahora confiemos en la palabra del Raikage, pero estad atentos. - Añadió Kakashi tratando de organizar la mente de los tres jóvenes que le acompañaban.

No tardaron ni veinte minutos en llegar al campamento, gracias a Sai habían podido ir a una velocidad increíble. Realmente el campamento era gigante, ahora podían comprender porque Naruto decía que ganasen o perdiesen Konoha no se recuperaría jamás.

Decidieron aterrizar en una zona periférica del campamento, si no se dejaban rodear una huida seria mas sencilla. Los ninjas de Kumo se sorprendieron un poco al ver aterrizar de aquella forma a cuatro ninjas pertenecientes a su anterior villa enemiga.

- Venimos a por Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Uzumaki. - Dijo con decisión Sakura, ella era miembro del Consejo de Konoha al fin y al cabo.

Recelosamente, uno de los Shinobi de Kumo se ofreció a guiarles hasta la tienda de campaña donde se suponía que estaban aquellos dos. La actitud desconfiada de los Shinobi de Kumogakure puso en alarma a aquellos cuatro, pero de momento no había signos de hostilidades y afirmaban llevarlos hacia las dos personas que habían venido a buscar.

Fueron guiados hacia el interior de la villa, Karin tenia los ojos cerrados. Le costaba encontrar lo que quería entre 15.000 Shinobis. Incluso la excelente capacidad sensorial de Karin se difuminaba en aquella gigantesca nube de Chakra.

La tensión comenzaba a matarles, la Uzumaki creía haber sentido por un instante el Chakra de Naruto pero había vuelto a perderlo de vista, tenia el corazón encogido por los nervios.

- Aquí. - Indicó el Shinobi de la nube deteniéndose frente a una tienda bastante grande.  
- Sai, quédate fuera. - Dijo Sakura tratando de mantener la calma.  
- De acuerdo. - El ANBU de Konoha se detuvo al lado del Shinobi tratando de mantenerse alerta.

Los tres restantes vieron que se trataba de una carpa medica, había diferentes camillas, enfermeros y utensilios para medicina. Y un rápido vistazo fue suficiente para ver lo que buscaban. Naruto y Sasuke estaban en dos camillas que estaban juntas en el lado derecho de la carpa. Ambos estaban inconscientes y parecian dormir placidamente.

Y de repente toda la frustracion, todo el miedo y toda la angustia desaparecieron. Solo pudieron sentir paz en su interior. Si Karin no podia sentir el Chakra de aquellos dos era porque lo habian agotado completamente.

- Estan sanos, no tienen heridas muy graves solo algunos huesos rotos, cerramos las hemorragias internas que tenian y deberian despertar en unas horas. - Comentó uno de los medicos del lugar.

Karin no pudo evitar abrazarse a su nueva amiga. Sabia que ella también había compartido la misma angustia. Pero ya todo había acabado, Karin recordó la carta escrita por Naruto. Ahora podía soñar libremente con un futuro a su lado.

- ¿Qué hay del Raikage y su hermano? - Preguntó Kakashi preocupado.  
- Aunque la batalla era a muerte... se detuvieron al final. Pero Raikage-Sama y Bee-Sama tienen heridas extremadamente graves, creemos que Bee-Sama se recuperará solo gracias al Hachibi pero no sabemos si el Raikage sanará.  
- Podemos ayudar. - Se ofreció Sakura rápidamente.  
- No es necesario, nuestros mejores médicos están atendiéndoles.  
- Ustedes podrían haber dejado morir a Naruto y a Sasuke. - Dijo Kakashi interviniendo. - Ahora somos aliados... y ellas dos son alumnas de los dos mejores ninja medico que he conocido nunca. - Añadió Kakashi pensando en Tsunade Senju y Kabuto Yakushi. - Confiad en ellas, podrían marcar la diferencia.

El doctor se pensó durante unos segundos lo que debía hacer. La fama que tenían los ninja medico de Konoha era mas que notoria. Después de todo en aquella villa se creó la medicina ninja.

- Esta bien, seguidme por favor. - Respondió llevándose a otra carpa a las dos Kunoichi. Sai entró cuando Sakura le dijo que ya no hacia falta que vigilase. El también se sintió feliz al ver que sus dos compañeros estaban sanos.

Kakashi y Sai se sentaron en unas sillas que allí había para esperar.

* * *

**Tres horas despues.**

Ya estaba atardeciendo y Sakura y Karin estaban volviendo a la tienda en la que estaban Naruto y Sasuke. Habían logrado estabilizar el estado del Raikage y de Killer Bee, ellos tampoco morirían hoy. Tuvieron que esforzarse mucho, pero valió la pena ya que los demás médicos de Kumo parecían estar muy agradecidos.

Al entrar allí vieron que Naruto ya estaba despierto y estaba charlando con Sai y con Kakashi.

- ¡Karin! - Exclamó Naruto de una manera muy cariñosa.

La Uzumaki caminó ágilmente hacia Naruto y le abrazó tumbándose en la camilla en la que estaba Naruto. Y sin mucha vergüenza se abrazaron frente a la mirada de todos los presentes.

- Me tenias preocupada... - Dijo Karin triste pero feliz.  
- Lo se, lo siento. Pero todo ha salido bien. - Contestó Naruto sonriendo.  
- Si... menos mal... - Contestó Karin sonriendo.  
- Seguro que lo disteis todo... ¿No? - Preguntó Sakura entrando en la conversación.  
- Claro, como siempre. - Dijo Naruto mirando al Uchiha. - ¿Qué sabeis del Raikage y su hermano? - Preguntó Naruto sabiendo que lo mejor para la futura paz entre Kumo y Konoha era que aquellos dos sobreviviesen.  
- Están bien, ayudamos a los médicos de Kumo a curarles. - Dijo Karin incorporándose y quedándose al lado de Naruto.

En aquel momento fueron interrumpidos por un Shinobi de Kumo que entró allí. Les comentó que podrían quedarse aquella carpa para ellos. Los ninjas de Kumo no necesitaban atenciones medicas y podrían utilizar todas aquellas camillas para dormir allí. Naruto y Karin durmieron en la misma camilla, aunque por respeto a los allí presentes obviamente no hicieron nada.

Sakura no quiso enturbiar el descanso de Sasuke así que se durmió en la camilla que había al lado. Kakashi y Sai durmieron en la primera que encontraron.

* * *

**Al día siguiente, al amanecer.**

Sasuke ya había despertado junto a sus amigos, él y Sakura tuvieron un efusivo reencuentro parecido al de Karin y Naruto. Después de todo la pelirrosa lo había pasado igual de mal que la Uzumaki.

Ahora estaban en el centro del campamento de Kumo, el Raikage había salido de la unidad medica apoyado en una muleta. Aunque estaba muy herido quería despedirse de ellos tratando de mostrar la menor debilidad posible, su orgullo seguía siendo una de sus mayores debilidades.

- Raikage-Sama... quería darle las gracias por las decisiones que tomó ayer. - Dijo Sasuke cordial.  
- No las des, ayer evitamos muchas muertes. Hicimos lo correcto. Gracias a vosotros dos... por hacerme entrar en razón.

El Raikage suspiró y dio un paso al frente. Alargó su mano en dirección a Sasuke. Hokage y Raikage estrecharon sus manos en aquel momento. Al separarse, Ay repitió el proceso con Naruto.

- Dale recuerdos de mi parte a tu hermano. - Añadió Naruto sintiendo simpatia por el Jinchuriki.  
- Lo haré... y gracias a vosotras dos por ayudarnos a mi y a mi hermano. - Añadió el Raikage al separarse de Naruto.  
- No hay de que Raikage-Sama, fue un placer. - Dijo Karin rápidamente.  
- A ti te recuerdo, estabas con el actual Hokage durante la reunión en el País del Hierro. - Karin bajó un segundo la vista por aquello. - Supongo que en cierta manera es hasta esperanzador ver como habéis cambiado. Quizás todo el mundo pueda cambiar.

Tras aquellas esperanzadoras palabras de paz, los ninjas de Konoha se despidieron de los de Kumogakure. Subieron a los pájaros de tinta de Sai y volvieron a viajar hacia su villa, su hogar. Naruto y Karin decidieron compartir transporte para poder ir abrazados. Sakura y Sasuke hicieron lo mismo, aunque al Hokage le daba vergüenza estar así frente a sus amigos, lo hizo por Sakura. Y también para disfrutar el.

Naruto y Sasuke continuaban estando agotados pero ahora estaban en buenas manos. Y se sentían muy satisfechos por haber resuelto por fin la guerra con Kumogakure. Además haber luchado tan compenetradamente les hacia sentir que realmente todos los problemas entre ambos ya se habían solucionado.

Aquel día decidieron que se tomarían un descanso. Sai ocuparía el puesto de Naruto como Comandante ANBU y Shikamaru, ayudado por Shizune, el de Hokage en lugar de Sasuke.

Al volver a Konoha todos se separaron. Kakashi a descansar, Sai a trabajar y las dos parejas a pasar el día juntos. Naruto y Karin fueron a casa del a Uzumaki donde vivían provisionalmente. Sasuke y Sakura marcharon a la mansión Uchiha.

Naruto y Karin se tumbaron en la cama de ella, aunque no hicieron nada. Solo se abrazaron y se quedaron en silencio unos minutos disfrutando de su compañía.

- No sabes la angustia que pasé ayer... hasta que no te vi... era como si cada segundo fuese a morir. - Dijo Karin acurrucándose sobre el pecho de Naruto.  
- Ya imagino mi vida. Lo siento. - Naruto se sentía mal, abrazó con mayor intensidad a su novia.  
- No pidas perdón, creo que hiciste lo que debías. Y por fortuna todo ha salido bien así que no pensemos mas en ello. - A Karin solo le apetecía disfrutar de aquel momento.  
- Si fuese por mi, estaría así todos los días. - Dijo Naruto sonriendo.

Karin no pudo evitar reír también ante aquel comentario.

- ¿Sabes? La carta que me escribiste era preciosa... si ese debía ser el ultimo recuerdo que tuviese de ti... no se me ocurre uno mejor. ¿De verdad sientes todo eso por mi? - Karin sonaba ligeramente emocionada hablando.  
- Por supuesto... probablemente si ahora sigo vivo... es gracias al deseo que tenia de volver aquí contigo.  
- Naruto... - Susurró Karin feliz. - Te amo.

La pareja volvió a besarse, después del beso se abrazaron. Y después no pudieron evitar comenzar a desvestirse apasionadamente, se querían demasiado.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar de la villa otra pareja ya había terminado lo que Naruto y Karin estaban a punto de comenzar.

- Sasuke... - Le llamó Sakura mientras se tapaba con una manta.  
- Dime. - Contestó rápidamente el Uchiha.  
- No hace falta que sigas pidiendo perdón... tampoco necesito que te martirices pensando en como demostrarme que me quieres. Ya se que me quieres, solo quédate a mi lado. No hay nada mas que decir o demostrar. - Dijo Sakura sonriendo.  
- Sakura... - Susurró Sasuke emocionado. - Gracias por estar a mi lado.  
- De nada. - Respondió Sakura sonriendo.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

_Se que es un poco tontería que haya puesto a Sakura, Sai, Karin y Shikamaru preparando tantos planes de defensa, simplemente quería indicaros que estaban haciendo su trabajo y que lo estaban haciendo bien xD_

_La verdad es que este capítulo ha sido íntegramente NaruKarin y SasuSaku y nada mas. Espero que os haya gustado :)_

_Gracias por haber leído la historia hasta casi el final y espero veros mañana cuando publique el epilogo, también quería decir que he decidido hacer una segunda temporada (Que no se cuando comenzaré a publicar, pero que subiré en cuanto se me ocurran unas cuantas ideas mas.) Supongo que aprovecharé para meter todo el lío de Ashura e Indra que la mayoría os habéis quedado con las ganas de ver :)_

_¡Nos vemos mañana para la despedida del fic!_


	25. Epílogo

_Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto._

**Epílogo**

Naruto y Sasuke estaban en la futura mansión Uzumaki, todo el primer piso ya estaba terminado y estaba parcialmente amueblado. En realidad solo tenia una cama y un armario en una de las habitaciones de abajo, la cocina, el baño y unos cuantos muebles en el comedor. Suficiente para poder vivir ya allí. Era de noche, ya que durante el día Naruto y Karin se iban a trabajar para no molestar a los trabajadores.

- Pues esta es mi parte favorita, no volveré a pasar calor en verano. - Dijo Naruto riendo.

Estaban en la parte trasera de la mansión, allí la casa daba a una especie de jardín trasero que tenia un pequeño lago del tamaño de una casa normal y corriente que estaba rodeado de flores y arboles.

La mansión Uzumaki era de madera oscura realmente trabajada, probablemente estaba saliendo muy caro pero valía el esfuerzo.

- Me da miedo el día que empieces a llenar esta casa de mini-narutos. - Dijo Sasuke recordando como era la infancia del rubio. - Solo espero que los eduques mejor de lo que eras tu.  
- ¡De eso nada! Les enseñaré a pintar con estilo las caras de los Hokages, la tuya la primera. - Contestó Naruto riendo.

Sasuke no pudo evitar reírse también por aquel comentario. Justo en ese momento aparecieron Karin y Sakura, la Uzumaki estaba enseñándole la habitación provisional que estaban usando ahora. En el futuro probablemente seria la habitación de su hijo, pero mientras el piso superior estuviese en construcción seria la de ellos.

- ¿Cenamos? - Preguntó Karin sonriendo.  
- Me parece buena idea. - Contestó el siempre hambriento Naruto.

Todavía no tenían la instalación de gas terminada así que estaban sobreviviendo con comida instantánea. Aunque hoy habían encargado comida a un restaurante de la ciudad ya que el Maestro Hokage y su novia les estaba visitando.

Se sentaron en la mesa del comedor y estuvieron cenando tranquilamente, se lo pasaron muy bien. Karin ya estaba de cuatro meses así que su vientre comenzaba a estar ligeramente abultado, Naruto y ella ya estaban expectantes de que naciese ya, pero aun faltaba bastante.

Tras la cena se quedaron un rato charlando, las dos parejas se habían afianzado bastante desde que Naruto y Sasuke volviesen de su misión hacía ya casi dos meses. La tregua con Kumogakure ya llevaba firmada dos meses y Konoha empezaba a respirar tranquila.

Cuando Naruto y Sasuke hicieron las paces ambas parejas comenzaron a hacer cosas juntos de vez en cuando. Naruto y Karin siempre asistían a las reuniones de grupo que hacían casi cada semana, y los cuatro quedaban juntos de vez en cuando para cenar. Hoy era el primer día que lo hacían en casa de los Uzumaki. A Sakura y a Sasuke les gustaba tener por fin una pareja amiga ya que hacia las veladas algo mas intimas y personales.

En aquel momento Karin se quedó callada, mirando en todas direcciones.

- ¿Ocurre algo? - Preguntó Naruto extrañado.  
- Siento a alguien mas aquí dentro. - Dijo Karin preocupada mirando hacia los lados.  
- Yo no siento nada... - Dijo Naruto tratando de concentrarse.

Aunque los cuatro sabían que las habilidades sensoriales de Karin eran de las mejores del mundo. Era totalmente posible que hubiese un chakra que ellos no notasen y ella si.

- Pero su presencia es minúscula... muy sutil. - Dijo Karin extrañando mas a los chicos que ya se habían alertado.

Volvió a mirar en todas direcciones, después miró a los ojos a Sakura haciendo que Naruto y Sasuke también la mirasen. La Uzumaki bajó sus ojos hacia el vientre de la Haruno.

- ¡Ah! - Exclamó Karin riendo mientras se llevaba una mano a la boca tratando de disimular una sonrisa.  
- ¿Qué ocurre? - Preguntó Sasuke que no terminaba de entenderlo.

Sakura suspiró y se llevó la mano a su vientre, ella si había captado el mensaje de Karin.

- ¿Estas segura? - Preguntó Sakura mirando a la Uzumaki.  
- Bueno, no. No es un método científico, deberías comprobarlo en el hospital.  
- ¿Pero que pasa? - Preguntó Sasuke preocupado.  
- Joder Sasuke, que lento eres. Si hasta yo lo he pillado. - Dijo Naruto riéndose de su amigo.  
- Karin cree sentir otro chakra dentro de mi. - Dijo Sakura algo preocupada. - Es posible que este... embarazada... - Contestó Sakura algo cabizbaja.

Pero toda su preocupación se esfumó al ver que Sasuke sonreía.

- ¿A ti te hace ilusión? - Preguntó la pelirrosa mirando a su novio.  
- ¡Claro! Llevamos ya un año y medio juntos... quiero estar siempre contigo. Y formar una familia juntos. - Dijo Sasuke sonriendo.  
- Que cursi... - Dijo Naruto medio riéndose, nunca se había imaginado a Sasuke diciendo algo así.  
- Naruto no te metas o les contaré las cosas que me dices tu cuando estamos solos. - Contestó Karin haciendo que Naruto se quedase pálido.  
- ¿Harías eso? - Preguntó Naruto medio asustado y avergonzado.

Tras la pequeña escena cómica de Naruto y Karin, la pareja decidió felicitar a Sakura y Sasuke, que probablemente eran sus dos mejores amigos ahora mismo. El Uchiha y la Haruno estaban muy contentos.

- Ahora que lo pienso. - Dijo Sakura. - Nuestros hijos podrán ser amigos y hacer misiones juntos en el futuro.

Naruto y Sasuke se quedaron pensativos y después se miraron con cierta aura desafiante.

- Os prohíbo terminantemente traspasarles vuestra estúpida rivalidad a nuestros hijos. - Dijo Karin enfadada.  
- Pero... puede ser divertido. - Se quejó Naruto. Sasuke asintió.  
- Apoyo a Karin, lo pagareis caro si hacéis pelear a nuestros hijos. - Dijo Sakura haciendo sudar frio a Naruto y a Sasuke.

La noche terminó agradablemente, sobretodo para Sakura y Sasuke que se marcharon muy felices a casa. Naruto y Karin también estaban muy contentos, les gustaba compartir tiempo con sus amigos. Y mas en su nueva casa, era muy agradable. Ambos sentían que ese era su hogar. Ademas, la mansión Uzumaki pronto sera la envidia de todos los demás clanes.

* * *

**5 meses después.**

La mansión Uzumaki ya estaba totalmente terminada y el Templo de Mascaras reformado y restaurado. Todo el lugar había quedado precioso. Habían construido también un camino que conectaba la mansión hacia el resto de la Villa y habían despejado los terrenos que en el futuro albergarían casas y tiendas para dar cobijo al futuro Clan de Konoha.

Hacia solo tres días que Karin ya había dado a luz y había nacido un sano niño que ahora estaba siendo acogido con los brazos de su madre. Estaba sentada en un sofá del comedor y Naruto estaba a su lado abrazándola con un brazo mientras que con el otro acariciaba a su hijo.

El niño era pelirrojo, los genes Uzumaki habían ganado esta vez. Aunque sus ojos eran los mismos que Naruto heredó de sus padres. Aunque el rubio estaba contento ya que a el le gustaba mucho el color de pelo de los ninjas del Remolino.

Media Konoha estaba al tanto de a quien escogerían los Uzumaki como padrinos del pequeño Minato. Tsunade, Sai, Kakashi y Shizune deberían esperar por ahora, Sasuke y Sakura fueron los elegidos al final.

Justamente la pareja acababa de llegar a la mansión, usualmente solían llamar a la puerta pero para no molestar, y con toda la confianza del mundo, entraron sin avisar. Ademas Karin ya les había sentido llegar. Sakura estaba ya de siete meses, le dolían los tobillos y la espalda. Estaba deseando que su hijo naciese también. Sasuke estaba igual.

- ¿Cómo estais? - Preguntó Sakura sonriendo.  
- Muy bien. - Respondieron Naruto y Karin casi a la vez.  
- ¿Qué querías? - Preguntó Karin contenta.  
- Acabo de salir de trabajar. Y Sakura y yo hemos pensado que podíamos visitar a nuestro ahijado. - Contestó Sasuke serio pero feliz.

Ver a Naruto y a Karin tan felices con su hijo no hacia mas que hacer crecer los deseos de Sasuke y Sakura de que su hijo naciese ya. Además como amigos estaban muy ilusionados porque sus hijos podrían crecer juntos e ir juntos a la academia. Quizás incluso podrían ser compañeros de equipo. Aunque la ilusión de Naruto y Sasuke seguía siendo que ambos fuesen rivales.

- Por cierto Naruto, si sigues faltando al trabajo deberías al menos pedirle a Sai o a Kakashi-Sensei que te sustituyan. - Dijo Sasuke recordando que Naruto hacia una semana que faltaba a su puesto de trabajo.  
- Deberías ir al trabajo. - Le reprochó Karin.  
- Ya pero... prefiero quedarme contigo. - Se quejó Naruto. - Le diré a Sai que me sustituya durante dos semanas. - Dijo Naruto mirando a Sasuke.

- Me parece bien. - Contestó Sasuke ágilmente. - Pero no vas a cobrar.  
- ¡¿Que?! No puedes... tengo muchas deudas. - Dijo Naruto cómicamente.  
- Pues no haber construido una casa tan grande, es tu culpa. - Contestó Sasuke cruzando los brazos.  
- Pero... - Naruto no sabia que decir.  
- No le hagas caso, no puede dejarte sin sueldo. Mañana te preparo una baja por paternidad y ya esta. - Dijo Sakura aliviando al rubio.  
- Menos mal... - Suspiró Naruto con mucha tranquilidad.  
- Ya hemos preparado su futura habitación. ¿Queréis verla? - Preguntó Karin levantándose con su hijo en brazos.

La pareja asintió, por ahora el niño dormía en una cuna en la habitación de los Uzumaki pero cuando tuviese cierta edad tendría su propia habitación en el primer piso. La habitación tenia de todo, se notaba que Naruto y Karin habían sido huérfanos ya que tenían especial atención en cada detalle. Quizás todo aquello era lo que les habría gustado tener de niños.

Ya que estaban allí les invitaron a cenar. Naruto preparó algo ya que en los últimos meses había decidido aprender a cocinar. Todavía no era un maestro pero por lo menos se defendía.

Las cosas estaban realmente genial, el Clan Uzumaki estaba resurgiendo poco a poco y Naruto y Karin estaban ahora mas felices que nunca. Incluso habían comenzado a pensar en la parejita, aunque eso ya mas adelante.

Tras la cena Sasuke y Sakura marcharon a su casa ya que habían venido únicamente a verles unos momentos, ni siquiera esperaban quedarse a cenar. Aunque tampoco se quejaron ya que se lo pasaron muy bien y Sakura pudo jugar con el pequeño Minato Uzumaki imaginándose como seria tener su propio hijo.

Ahora Naruto y Karin se enfrentaban a otro tipo de situaciones, vivir preocupados por su hijo, noches de insomnio debido a los llantos y una vida de familia. Eran jóvenes y no estaban preparados, pero eso no les preocupaba, lo harían juntos y nada mas importaba. Ademas tenían muchos amigos que les ayudaban.

Pronto Sasuke y Sakura deberían enfrentarse a lo mismo, y lo hacían con la misma ilusión. Tenían muchas ganas de que naciese y poder comenzar a disfrutar en familia. Sakura pensaba mas en cuidar a su futuro hijo y enseñarle a ser una buena persona. Sasuke ardía en deseos de enseñarle todos los secretos del Ninjutsu que conocía, le hacia mucha ilusión tener una hijo o una hija y convertirlo en un digno Shinobi que hiciese al Clan Uchiha aun mas poderoso. Pero el deseo que tanto Sakura como Sasuke compartían era el de ser una familia feliz juntos.

La pareja Uzumaki se fue a dormir feliz y tranquila. Ahora Konoha estaba en paz gracias a su alianza firmada con Sunagakure y con Kumogakure. Kiri e Iwa no tenían ahora mismo ningún problema con estas villas así que la paz era prácticamente total. Todo iba bien, y no había nada por lo que preocuparse por ahora. Y tras muchos meses de oscuridad, sufrimiento y preocupación... por fin podrían centrarse única y exclusivamente en disfrutar de la luz que habían encontrado juntos.

Estuvieron perdidos en la oscuridad, casi desaparecieron en la nada. Pero ahora estaban viviendo en la mas luminosa luz que habían conocido nunca.

**FIN DE LA PRIMERA TEMPORADA**

* * *

_Y se acabó, por ahora. Quería agradecer a todos aquellos que han puesto en favoritos, comentado o simplemente leído mi historia, habéis hecho mucho mas agradable el proceso de escribirla. Respecto al epílogo quería decir que algunas de las ideas que tengo para la segunda temporada son: algo que desencadene una paz mundial, los sucesores de Indra y Ashura, el resurgir del clan Uzumaki y Uchiha y también la historia del hijo de Naruto y la HIJA de Sasuke y Sakura (Hijo e Hija *Guiño* *Guiño*)_

_No se cuando escribiré esta segunda temporada, quiero que veáis esta historia como algo terminado que no necesita de dicha segunda temporada. Incluso cuando escriba la segunda temporada intentaré que no sea obligatorio haberse leído la primera. Serán historias independientes conectadas entre si._

_Respecto a mi próxima historia me gustaría anticipar que se tratará de un NaruSaku basado en el mundo actual, concretamente en la época de instituto. Si debiese describir esta historia diría que se trata de un Drama Psicológico/Romance que tendrá ligeras escenas de acción que intentaré dejarlas absolutamente en segundo plano. Lo mas importante en esa historia serán los sentimientos, emociones y traumas de Naruto y Sakura. (En especial los traumas)_

_Como ya avisé hace mucho dije que no tendría ningún tipo de continuidad en las parejas y que iría haciendo historias de unas y de otras según se me ocurriesen. Respecto al tema de las parejas quería pedir disculpas a los fans SasuSaku ya que se que no les he hecho justicia en esta historia. Lo repito, no soy en absoluto fan de esta pareja. Sasuke y Sakura están juntos en esta historia porque fortalecían la trama, era un recurso literario. Aun así os prometo que he intentado hacerlo lo mejor que he podido, para mi ha sido difícil y poco natural. He intentado hacerlo lo mejor posible, hacer que terminen felices y que se diesen muchas muestras de cariño. Pero me gustaría igualmente pedir disculpas por no haber sabido satisfacer vuestras expectativas._

_Sasuke y Karin serán personajes importantes en la trama de mi nueva historia, aunque no tengo ningún plan de emparejarlos y seguramente terminen la historia solteros._

_Y ya sin mas me despido, por ahora, no sin antes volver a agradeceros todo el apoyo._

_PD: No estoy nada satisfecho con el epílogo (Le he dado mil vueltas), espero que vosotros lo veáis diferente._


End file.
